


卡诺莎之行

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, Historical Hetalia, M/M, WW1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 193,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 搬运。loft太阴间了。原来的版本删了，重新改了一下发。一战相关，时间限定1915-1918。另一条线是十八世纪插叙。一句话概括……被嫌弃的奥地利帝国的一生（？）实体本制作中，预知购买详情请关注 https://d-milker.lofter.com/
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Brandenburg/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 枪

  * **1**



1915年一月，喀尔巴阡山脉上的雪还未变软，奥匈军队在塞尔维亚和俄罗斯战线上节节败退的丑闻却像烂苹果散发出的藏不住的酒臭一样传遍欧洲大陆。人人都摆出一张讥笑的脸孔来对罗德里赫和他军事力量停留在一百年前的牢不可破的二元君主国高谈阔论。但对他本人来说更糟糕的事却在早前的1914年夏末已经发生——彼时意大利“善意的中立”已不复存在，而现在这枚埋藏过久的暗雷上覆雪正消融，三个月后的春季它将在日光直射下炸响。

柏林正午的阳光在晚冬依然刺眼，对于意大利参战一事主张谈和的基尔伯特在会客室中与费里西安诺推杯换盏地谈起罗马的歌女和伊斯特利亚[1]的酒。客人坐在藤木编织的椅子上，眼睛眯成两道细细的缝，在一片阴云行至窗外的天空过道时才睁开些，如刚从睡梦中转醒般惺忪。面对语气严厉的基尔伯特他时不时动一动嘴唇或点一点头以示意不曾走神，待对方说完后许久再干巴巴地眨着眼睛开口：

“所以……您在跟我说阿尔巴尼亚[2]，和特伦蒂诺[3]？”

“是的。那么你意下如何？”基尔伯特抄起手看他，架在膝上的腿脚尖轻抖。所谈及的奥属领地是意大利觊觎已久但未被明说成和平筹码的，加之他们之间名存实亡的同盟[4]从程序上还未瓦解，因此这份从昔日盟友、更早先的宗主国处夺取领地的可能理应让费里西安诺表现出更多兴奋和欣喜，尽管相反地他看上去颇为困惑。基尔伯特看不透他的意图，也陷入思索。

“奥地利先生是否会同意？”

“奥地利？”他愣了一下，“费里西安诺，现在和我谈论的是你，被放在谈判桌上的那个才是奥地利。所以你该告诉我——意大利是否会同意？”

费里西安诺将下巴低下去，藏进天空的影子，恢复了起先只听不说的模样。可基尔伯特也没再多话可说了，只能撇着嘴角注视和等待着。不知过了多久，当对方漫不经心地瞟向窗台时，终于动了下眼珠。

“真不可思议啊。”

“不可思议？”

“你在和我讨论奥地利。所以……真不可思议。”他重复了一次，把头稍稍上抬些，嘴向两边展开。基尔伯特看清楚了，他的确在笑。

“看啊，普鲁士在和意大利讨论奥地利，这真奇怪。但是我想这不是一次正式会谈？”

“呃，当然。”基尔伯特移开目光，从未想到和意大利小鬼的谈判也如此棘手，“这只是你我之间的友好交流。”

费里西安诺仍在笑，被乌云筛得斑驳的光线里神色愈发恍惚，浅棕色的睫毛扑闪扑闪，和对面那张全无友好之意的脸对比鲜明——普鲁士人两簇皱起的眉下，鹰似的眼睛中只有警惕的审查。他看了楼下许久，当街道上推婴儿车的女士走了数十米后悠悠提问道：“那位小姐是要去购物？”

基尔伯特把脖子往窗户那侧偏了偏：“是吧。妇女习惯用婴儿车装货物。”

“喔。那么，让我们回到刚才的问题。”他点了下头，“我明白您的意思。但是……我不知道我的话是否能被理解，我是说，如果这样的谈话并不正式……”他用着试探和可被接受的语气来阐述。“那么……你明白吗，对我来说，现在表明立场还太早。”说完他又很快地眨了两次眼。

“那你想要什么？”基尔伯特直直瞪着他问。

他一副沉思模样，小心地从睫毛狭缝里观察对方，发觉另一张脸比他更凝重时才说：“但是我突然想到，这样的事应由他亲自与我谈。是的，我觉得是这样。对吧，你认为呢，普鲁士？”刻意扬起的尾音和又出现在脸上的微笑叫基尔伯特被说得口干舌燥，他想不明白这究竟是是拘谨还是伪善。

照这样看这是一场不顺利的谈判，不过也在他预计之中。依照他的设想话题应被继续主导至尚可接受的终点，然后他们叫来罗德里赫，进入谈判的下一环节。但随后事态并未如此发展。在他酝酿如何开口时不速之客已经到来，粗鲁地把门撞开——他才从将官那得到消息，几乎是凭空出现，着实把两人吓了一跳——进了门就大步往他们中间走，重重拍打茶几质问基尔伯特这会面究竟意图何在。酒险些被他打翻了，几滴酒液洒到桌面上，费里西安诺不禁瑟缩了一下，从衣袖下探出手指点了点那儿。罗德里赫呵斥他离开。他没动，垂着头，定在原地。

“别对小意大利这样子，罗德里赫。”基尔伯特说，不过调解的效果微薄，逐客令再被一双怒火满满的眼睛重申时他决定妥协，向“小意大利”挥了挥手，说一声“到此为止”。费里西安诺识趣地起身，走过闯入者身边时不忘补上一句迟来的问候，但罗德里赫不愿让他好好走过去，只留一道小缝，他尴尬地朝普鲁士人笑笑。最后基尔伯特扯着罗德里赫的胳膊把人拉开，终于把客人好好地送走。

门一关上罗德里赫就粗暴地甩掉他的手，到窗前确认对方已经走远再回过身斥责，面若寒霜。

“我没有答应你和意大利谈判。你这样的行为很无耻。”

“我只是试探意大利的底线。你破坏了我的努力……啧，别瞪我，我没怪你。”

“那你就要我作出让步？”

基尔伯特领口的铁十字正好把阳光反射到他脸上，他艰难地透过眼皮将愤恨挤出来。

“让步，你这是什么话？只是正好在你这有他想要的，在我这没有。再说让步怎么了？东线的状况群众都看得到，他们能理解。”基尔伯特耸了耸肩回到沙发上，拿着剩了半杯的酒呷了一口。

“群众的理解与我无关，也与你无关。是否是我的话说得还不够明白？”罗德里赫转过身，连一眼也不愿看他，“分割领土以换取不确定的敌人的中立，这种事我永远不会——”

争辩到此为止。随着凳腿和地面的滑动声响起，罗德里赫眼中的厌恶猛然变成错愕。他低下头用睁大的眼睛确认自己的左肩，在那儿基尔伯特已经紧紧用手抓住他。

“那意大利就会向你宣战。然后你要同时应付三线，塞尔维亚、俄罗斯和意大利。你的军队是什么样你不明白？你撑得下去三线作战？”

“……意大利没有向我宣战。”

“明眼人都看得出来他会宣战，现在是最好时机！你的实力还有谁不明白吗？这样一块肥肉放在那谁不想触碰？要是他足够胆大他早就该和你宣战！”

基尔伯特本想抓住他好言劝说，罗德里赫却因这冒犯摆出更难看的脸色，先压着声线说他们是盟友，现在这行为比刚才更无耻，未得回应后又狠狠瞪着被抓出褶皱的肩线和关节发白的手指说他说这些话无非是为了挑衅，让他中计，让他在慌乱中听了德国人坏主意，但他绝不会上当，不战就割地的事永远不在奥地利的字典里，只是话音未落就让一声溢出齿缝的闷哼取代，对方将指头卡进他肱骨和胛骨的凹陷里，他痛得直冒汗。

“你知道自己在做无意义的坚持吗？”基尔伯特把下巴抵在他肩上朝耳朵放话，“看到这一年的成果了吗？人们都在讨论什么？塞尔维亚能三次把你打败，你却就用这态度和我说话？你要把傲慢和装模作样持续到哪天？”

有意提及的冬季败局引燃的罗德里赫的愤怒，他伸手推搡起对方的胸膛，却被更紧地抓住。基尔伯特的力量太大，他很多年没被这么动真格地抓过，疼得呼吸急促，像一头淋湿的野兽瞪着红红的眼睛无声地低吼：“你不必再说了！如果你非要我向他求和，那么有人拿手枪指着你时你就要交出钱包吗！你确定其中有子弹吗！[5]”

他的不管不顾换来一阵击打似的扳弄，蓦地视野旋转，弄明白何事发生前他已经被禁锢在基尔伯特的左臂下，而右手抽出的枪经他眼前上膛后正顶上他额侧——基尔伯特竟用枪指着他！

他气得说不出话，喉咙里滚过被砂纸打磨的骂声，大骂起基尔伯特暴力行事的粗鲁无礼和私下谈判的目中无人，一边在手下挣扎着，却又被更紧地钳制住。汗从他背上淌下来流进扎紧的腰带，好像一圈蚂蚁在噬咬，咬得他心跳一路攀升。

“基尔伯特！”他吼他，但像被卡住了脖子，连头都没法动。

“基尔伯特，放开！”他更用力地挣扎。这下对面有了反应，只不过回应他的是毫不客气往前撞的枪口和嵌入皮层的锐利棱角。

[1] Istria，曾为奥匈帝国重要海军基地，今克罗地亚北部半岛省，西与意大利接壤。

[2] 今阿尔巴尼亚共和国，1415年起被奥斯曼帝国统治近500年，1912年独立后在一战中被奥匈帝国占领。

[3] Trentino，今意大利北部大区，时属奥匈帝国。

[4] 指1882年缔结的德意奥三国同盟，尽管战前发生的一系列事件让意大利与德奥两国渐行渐远，此时三国仍属于结盟状态。

[5] 来自奥地利外交部长布里昂被德国首相施蒂尔克劝向意大利让步时的话，“如果有人拿手枪指着我，我不会交出钱包，除非我知道其中有子弹”。

* * *

  * **2**



“那么请问尊贵的奥地利帝国，顶在你脑袋上的枪里有没有子弹!”

大声质问不及从枪口飘来的火药味慑人，但它们都在强迫他去想硝烟、枪炮和漫山遍野的尸体这件事上成功了，而那正是饱尝失败的他最痛恨的回忆之一。他又尝试挣扎了一下，徒劳，软弱的动作只让枪口在头皮上嵌得更深，让他确信自己在流血。

“你有什么资格得到我的回答？你要对我开枪？你想要什么？”

他连续从鼻孔里出气，眼皮上的汗堆积在褶皱里，一眨眼哗啦啦抖下来。他愤怒，他知道基尔伯特一定打定主意在得到预设答案前不理会他，他更愤怒的是他离不开对方的桎梏，只能由怒火在胃里苦涩地发酵和翻滚。“基尔伯特！”他再喊他的名字，竟觉得自己像在旷野里被抛下的幼兽，在加害者的全知视角下开始拙劣的独角戏表演——然后他静下来了，他不喊了，在汗流浃背的热度和尴尬的死寂中重归了毫无真实感的平和。

只过了片刻，和先前坐在这里的那位一样，他也开始东张西望，看遍了房间再不自觉地看向楼下。窗外的景象和维也纳的大同小异：行色匆匆的妇女们在街上推着或拉着小车快步行走，看得出负重让她们十分吃力。战争的确已经持续近半年了，这一切苦难的确已经实实在在地加到人民身上了。

“告诉我这把枪里有子弹吗？”基尔伯特用膝盖顶了他一下，他顿了顿脑袋，又盯上随风拂起的窗帘——它们晃得很自在，然后又是一下，基尔伯特压根不想让他好过。压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草来了，先前的漠然无视、粗暴拉扯以及与访客的自私谈话和现在，基尔伯特·贝什米特的轻蔑一起把无边的愤怒和委屈扔到他身上，把他往断崖下的深渊推，一个所有事都不顺，所有事都像刁难的深渊，罗德里赫就这么跌下去，意识被宕机的迷雾包围，他一句话也说不出。可这迟疑被当作另一种傲慢来处理，基尔伯特把手放下去又抬起来，把罗德里赫出汗的手握进自己的手掌再把枪塞进他手心，最后压住他的手指让它扣上扳机——要操控一只软绵绵的手不需费多大力，尤其是一气呵成地做完这些动作而手的主人还和被夺走魂魄一般无动于衷时。他把嘴咧得像一条饱食完毕的狼，狞笑着叫他开枪来证明把希望压在“手枪中没有子弹”这事上正确无误。

“或者向我证明你赌意大利不敢找协约国结盟是对的？你觉得他放你一马的概率有多少？”

罗德里赫还未回答他马上又断定他不敢，因为他不相信直觉，他胆小又懦弱，那么由他来代为验证这话有多荒谬。他罔顾那紫瞳中的慌乱向扣着扳机的食指施压，使对方被夹进扳机与汗涔涔的手掌间进退两难局面里，尽管一颗宕机的脑袋艰难地往左侧摇摆着远离作用却微乎其微。再之后的事更简单明了。基尔伯特继续下压，罗德里赫只能闭眼由他操控；扳机再下沉少许后撞上一阵阻碍；再然后他睁开迷茫的眼睛，基尔伯特又压着他将扳机轻按两下：碰撞声轻得异常，他终于意识到枪上着保险，错愕和恐惧在电光火石间变换为怨恨与愤怒。

“不开枪你知道有没有子弹吗！”基尔伯特贴着他的耳朵吼，“等你被打穿脑袋了谁还要向你过问再动你的钱包！”

被欺骗的屈辱催促罗德里赫继续挣扎，基尔伯特狠狠将枪口撞上他的眉梢，赠予一阵更尖锐的疼痛。“别给我动！我把保险打开你还能这样吗！”

“你玩够了没有，基尔伯特！”

看看这脸色铁青、气急败坏的模样！基尔伯特在心里蔑笑两声拍着他的手臂道：“我跟你玩？我只在告诉你为什么要阻止意大利参战！等他们开了枪谁还要过问你的意见再拿你的东西！压根不用得到你半句承诺！你是在神圣罗马的皇位上坐了太久所以真的不明白吗！”

罗德里赫把眼睛瞪得比猫还大，恨意在眼里积蓄得越来越多。但他却罕见地控制住了它们，深深吸一口气，在另一个冒火的家伙前垂下眼睛。

“你明白自己的处境了吗！”这沉默让基尔伯特极为不满，他用肘部顶了一下罗德里赫的肋骨，催出一句低声而急促的敷衍回应。

“无论何事都请用你自己的方式阻止。我不会让出领土，刚才这也不是我的谈判，你向意大利许诺的任何事都无效。”

这话基尔伯特根本听不下去。他奚落他连外交才能都被糟蹋没了，多一个敌人就多一条战线。“现在你已经输给塞尔维亚和俄罗斯，等第三条战线再失败你的悔恨就是现在的二分之三倍。”

“失败？真可笑，意大利甚至什么都没说。”他试图用左手去够右手，由于被按住上臂略显艰难。所以他放弃了，歪着嘴角。“即使真有见鬼的失败又如何？悔恨也要轮到失败出现。”

“我看你才是在见鬼地做无意义坚持。”基尔伯特往地上骂了一句，莫名其妙的茫然却在此刻拥上来——他不知道这到底怎么被罗德里赫的话挑起，但这不撞南墙不回头的架势的确让他不合时宜地敬佩起来。他稳住持枪的手赶走那奇怪的念头：“好了，我承认你勇于冒险而且固执己见的精神在如此困顿的情况下更显珍贵，但这全是错的，总有一天你会明白这套早就过时了，不适合二十世纪了。”说到这儿他变得很激动，情不自禁地啐出一口唾沫，最后努力平复了呼吸才轻轻地说：“罗德，你要知道现在不是你还在美泉宫里跳舞的年代了。”

枪口还是紧紧地顶在罗德里赫头上，血一般的金属气味飘过来，他想额角一定已被被卑劣的基尔伯特割伤。可这和之前的冒犯比起来算什么呢？只为了阻止一个本也是盟友的人加入战场他就举枪相向，而这个他最痛恨的人与他结盟甚至也由基尔伯特一手策划，他没半点反对资格。他动着眼睛，眼眶不知何时湿了一点，在十月的风里也被吹得冰冷。

“瞧瞧你撤退的兵线啊，我搞不懂你在干什么，你怎么会连这点俄国人都打不过。你在我面前固执，你怎么没把这份固执的毅力用到战争上去？东线打成这样你叫我怎么办？”

他把湿润的紫眼珠转了半圈，放弃了挣扎。

这是一个失败的战争开场。

他暗下眼睛说：“那就给我一些援助吧。”

基尔伯特没料到他会来这一出，愣在那儿：“你要我给东线援助？”

“是，你的理解没问题。”

“意大利的问题没解决，你就打岔向我求援？真有趣，但是我没有多余的力量可以到东线。西线比想象的难，法国人抵抗起来简直不要命。”

“但是奥匈帝国需要支援。”

“我说了——”

“你可以不顾不管。但是东线失守俄军就会从匈牙利平原下来，然后打到你的西里西亚。”他维持着平静的语气说，只在“西里西亚”上刻意加上重音。

“那你倒是别让它失守！我们怎么做你就怎么做，别总让你的士兵撤退。”

一滴汗水卡在基尔伯特抽动的眼角上，罗德里赫知道自己成功了，紧绷的神经也垮下来，对话变得无比轻松。

“打不过，那自然要撤退。”他说。基尔伯特不可置信地看着他。那笃定的表情的确像在叙述不会给意大利领土般义正言辞、理直气壮。

“你……”

“基尔伯特，你肯定知道路德维希在法国也撤退。”

“为什么会打不过？你想过吗？你们的人数不比俄国少，你只要再——”

“你知道我的水准。总之我需要支援。白海还在封冻，俄军只是在苟延残喘[6]。这是一个突袭的机会。目标可以放在战线北翼。”

基尔伯特在气势上彻底输了，他总是说不过这个面色通红却显出一副振振有词的模样的人。他开始静下心来思考话语中的依据。时间一分一秒过去，最后他认可了最后被提出的突袭——很荒唐，像是强词夺理，却并非不可实现。他又暗自骂了一声，把枪放下，松开左手。罗德里赫脚步虚浮地往墙边靠，只触了一下墙又立直身体，拉好歪斜的领口。

“但愿你知道风雪天里突袭成功的概率和这把枪里没有子弹一样低。”基尔伯特冷着脸说，看了看他，突然就着握枪的姿势开始拆卸弹匣，足以让罗德里赫看到里面的结构——那是空的，他的眼睛闪了一下——但是，随着一只在套筒上迅速拉拔的手，咔哒一声，一颗漂亮的小东西从中退出，不紧不慢地落进基尔伯特的手掌：子弹退膛。

“我的枪里从来都是有子弹的。”他这么说道，罗德里赫欲言又止，怏然地抬起下巴。

“但总之我会尽量抽调兵力去东线。”

罗德里赫向他点了点头：“好的。还有，我是你的盟友。还请您丢开那些恶习。”他说话时有意看了一下对方手里的枪和子弹。

他没说话，好像是默认。这下罗德里赫终于可以满意地出门。他走时，基尔伯特看到他额上刚才被撞出的红印，还沾着枪口上的黑色污渍。即使他知道这对一位在欧洲摸爬滚打的老外交家说不算什么，还是忍不住问了一句。

“刚才你是真的在害怕？”

可是罗德里赫已经头也不回地走了。

[6] 美国向俄罗斯出售物资时经由白海，白海封冻时航运停止将加深俄军物资紧缺的劣势。

* * *

  * **3**



普鲁士和奥地利自古以来就会吵架，匈牙利再清楚不过。她见过他们用冷兵器拼杀得头破血流，也见过在火枪普及的年代两人互相用枪指着对方的头，路德维希诞生以后他们的争斗稍有消停，野蛮的对抗方式更多时候用斗嘴来代替——虽然1866年的那场战争她也有目共睹，但是，她不否认那之后基尔伯特的一系列行动都在努力维护两人的感情，极力避免冲突上升。当然怎么解释这事还是怪异极了，直到后来她想到路德维希对两人的意义，想明白他们都努力把对方当作以血缘羁绊的亲人和朋友，甚至在战争前某个他们频繁密切交往的时刻，她认为他们两个正因为走投无路失去了其他盟友，才代偿性地善待彼此。所以在罗德里赫向她抱怨这次糟糕的谈判时她万分惊讶。她不相信基尔伯特这样威胁，她已经有很多年没听说过他们这样恶语相向——毕竟上一次还是在基尔伯特强硬要求让意大利加入同盟的时候。

听到那天在柏林发生的事时她曾想过安慰或一起说基尔伯特的坏话，只是面对那张见到她也不没融化半分的臭脸时脑海中只剩自萨拉热窝事件发生后不间断的不愉快争吵，所以最后她只轻描淡写地说：“我想既然你在宣战这事上如此依赖他，那想必你赞成他的卓见。这事你不该来跟我说，我从来没赞成过你宣战。”

“可是你没看见基尔伯特都拿枪指我了！”他对她大嚷大叫。

“我没法感同身受！”她为自己的冷漠解释，“我的意思是，这事本来就违背我的意愿发展，我没法感同身受。但罗迪，我还是愿意支持……”

那晚罗德里赫和妻子争吵时摔碎了两个瓷盘和一个摆件。他踩着一地的碎片幽幽离开，把狼藉留给对方；次日他又派伊丽莎白回前线，理由是让她看看自己用不屈的抵抗从基尔伯特那换来的援军如何把俄军打得溃败。

伊丽莎白去了喀尔巴阡。融雪的山脉上德奥联军的突袭初见成效，封冻困境下弹尽粮绝的俄军被打得停滞不前，再难翻越山脉触碰匈牙利平原，可没想到不出几天他们临时起意反攻普热梅希尔[7]的举动就将顺风的局势飞快逆转。大雪封山，联军被困在冰天雪地的要塞，种种迹象显示基尔伯特的乌鸦嘴就要灵验：从佩特拉和伊丽莎白那传来的电报说拉货马车被卡在雪地中，枪械使用前要先解冻，大量军人得了流感；更糟的是德军深知希望渺茫，从前线抽走一半兵力。好在冰雪足够严苛，交战双方都没能取得明显进展，普热梅希尔频频易手，左右摇摆的局势中饥馑暂且当上唯一赢家。

三月末僵局仍未缓解，吃掉所有的战马的守军开始捕杀城里任何可见的动物。毫无头绪的罗德里赫在房中来回地快步走，路径让伊丽莎白觉得眼花。帝国的女主人不久前才回到宫廷，因为丈夫的电报说要是她再不回来他就要在哪里都是困难的海洋里孤独地淹没。她只好踏上返程旅途，一路上不住抱怨说自己一辈子都没法狠下心来对待罗德里赫，虽然她一点也没忘记为他收拾碎瓷片时割伤的手指和他仿佛能吃人的眼神。这话一点没错，现在她坐在罗德里赫面前时也没让一肚子怨气爆发，只咬牙切齿地用捏成拳头的手支着沉重又乏力的脑袋，拇指揉着太阳穴说叫他别再满屋子走。“你真的走得我头疼！停下来吧，现在你再烦躁也改变不了境况啦！”

他如愿停步，带着眼里加重的不满。伊丽莎白明白是自己的话将他刺痛，无奈地扭过头做好再你来我往扯皮的架势。

“这场战争简直就是个错误，我不该听信基尔伯特。”

“是错误也没法回头啦。当初是你非要宣战的。我的反对[8]在你看来毫无权重。”她希望他能意识到自己正用令人难以忍受的眼神对她进行攻击，让她也被这份阴郁感染，但显然他从来不会注意到这点，“所以你也没什么可抱怨的。还有，别用那个表情对着我，这很伤人。”

罗德里赫转回身将仇视的目标换成空气，嘴里抱怨不停：“他们甚至开始吃野猫。这种事竟会发生在我的军队。”

“可你是从没在喀尔巴阡山上打过仗吗？你没有看到匈牙利军用手抠着吃马尸上的生肉？该死的，哪有人比你好受？”

“但是你不知道波西米亚人开始大批大批地投降[9]，他们只在危急时刻添乱！”

她终于也被他带着开始大喊：“我当然知道，可事实并没有你说的那样夸张！再说投降的事……奥地利人也如此。你真的了解军队的现状吗？连语言都无法做到统一，你还指望在这种天气的围城困境下他们能做出怎样的壮举？你根本就没为这场战争做好准备——”

“住口。”罗德里赫又一次随意地在他们的对话中呵斥她。

伊丽莎白噤了声。她不想这样，这半年来她变得格外易怒。她红着眼眶看了他一会儿，意识到他不会再回头，深吸着气把头发拢到背后用一根发带扎起。那些在脸颊扫动的发丝让她痒得打喷嚏，她意识到春天已经来了。

于是她短暂地把自己拉出充满硝烟的气氛向窗外抬头，看到明媚的阳光抚慰维也纳最高傲的宫殿，光路里漂浮的细小尘埃落在垂头丧气的城市。她想同样的抚慰现在也遍及各个战场，像妻子和母亲的手落在士兵身上，但现实却还要加上低迷的气温和寒凉的光照。

罗德里赫向侧迈了一步，被光笼进怀中，轮廓发亮而模糊，背光的脸在一圈亮斑中晦暗更甚。

“我们现在需要援助，但基尔伯特的人是否告诉过你他暂时不打算再增援？普热梅希尔的局势没有达到他的预期，他这只会战争的傻子就注重结果。”阴影中他翕动着嘴说。

伊丽莎白垂下高仰的头看他，视野一瞬就变暗了，反色造成的黑斑在眼中浮动：“我知道。但站在他的角度想我也没法再相信你。你从一开始就错了，你把这场战争打得稀烂。”

“你非要惹我生气吗？”

“我没有。”

“连你也开始指责我了。”他最后还是转到面对她的位置，表情比刚才更糟。过了一小会他沉下声音说：“总之我们必须得到援助。”

“那怎么办呢？他没有这么绝情的。他一定是在和你斗气，那你就好好到他面前承认自己的无能好了。”伊丽莎白双手扶住额角，好像真的在冥思苦想，又补充道，“你应该告诉他你引以为傲的哈布斯堡军队已经无以为继了。如果是我的话，我只能这样说。”

“你是不相信我们的能力吗？”

“可是你也说了现在的状况啊，你就是需要援助，你已经没法挽回局面了。”她差点又要大喊，她在努力克制。

罗德里赫红着眼睛看她。他知道她说的没错，但是他难以接受来自匈牙利的指责。他们就那样看着对方，相顾无言。大概过了快一分钟，他才咬着牙说：“我会的。我会去尝试和他说。”

伊丽莎白看到他的表情发展得近乎狰狞，接着很快放松了，马上却又装满了仇恨。他飞快地否定了自己先前的说辞：“不，我不能那样做。先前的失败不代表什么。他们也有许多失误。”

“我们可以威胁他。比如说，如果不支援我，我就用加利西亚[10]向俄罗斯求和。”

“加利西亚？你是怎么想到的？这太糟糕了——”听到这个词伊丽莎白突然变了脸色，放任自己喊出声。

罗德里赫自顾自说：“还有意大利。如果要对他谈和——我说，不是作为对德国袖手旁观的威胁，如果他真的想要谈和，我可以给他的里雅斯特[11]。特伦蒂诺，阿奎莱亚[12]，格拉迪斯卡[13]，这是我能作出的最大让步。”

一个个地名在伊丽莎白面前被报出来，语气满怀诚意，可惜她只抱有怀疑：“你能给出这些？你先前只连特罗蒂诺都不愿意给。”

罗德里赫避过那诘问的眼神说：“我真的可以给他特伦蒂诺。”

“那其他的呢？”伊丽莎白问，“其他的呢？你是真心换取意大利的中立，还是只为向基尔伯特求援？这可疑的态度像个笑话。”

“这不是笑话！依照现在的局势只能谋求意大利的中立。大家能理解。”他继续争辩。

“你说‘大家’是谁？我们的人民？意大利？德国？”

“伊丽莎白，为什么你总是有太多问题？”他听起来真的很生气，“为什么你总是想反对我，总是用那样伤人的语气质问我？你能好好对我说话吗？”

“到底是谁没有好好说话呢？”她忍不下这种无端指责。

“我一点都不想跟你吵架，”罗德里赫说，“你这样对待我只让我伤心。请别再说！”

伊丽莎白咬着嘴唇瞪他。

他说：“总之我没有理由在基尔伯特面前贬低自己。比起诋毁自己的军队，我还有更多争取方式。”

她用力闭了下眼，牵起了额角的一道细纹：“那你就这么去做吧！

“你在反对我？”罗德里赫听出了语气里的不对劲。

“谁反对你了！”

“你的提议是对的。现在只能向基尔伯特求援。这战争的疼痛让我崩溃。你要做什么就去做，你不要拿你们的事来问我。”

她想到了什么，又匆忙补充道：“在‘这种事’上我会支持的。我不反对你。”

罗德里赫瞪了她一眼：“你不能退缩。”

她又在心里念叨，可是受侵袭的不是奥地利；我们在前线受苦，你还安然地坐在美泉宫。

罗德里赫能接受这个结果，他不再追问，走过去拍了拍妻子的肩，甚至黑着脸给了她一个拥抱。

  
  


[7] Przemyśl，原奥匈帝国加利西亚省要塞，地处俄奥边界处，今为波兰东南部同名省份首府。

[8] 萨拉热窝事件后奥匈政府曾就是否对塞尔维亚宣战问题进行投票，只有匈牙利代表反对宣战。

[9] 奥匈军队由各民族士兵组成，由于波西米亚军中斯拉夫人众多且对帝国怨恨最深，投降现象最为突出。

[10] Galicia，原奥匈帝国行省，在今波兰的东南境，1914年秋冬战后被俄国占领，匈牙利和西里西亚面临入侵。德国为保护加利西亚向奥匈增援，进行苦战。奥匈却希望用把加利西亚拱手相让的任性行为来威胁德国给予更多支援。

[11] Trieste，原属于奥匈帝国，意大利东北部边境港口城市，位于亚得里亚海东北岸。

[12] Aquileia，原属于奥匈帝国，意大利东北部城市。

[13] Gradiska，波黑境内城市， 1908年随波黑一起成为奥匈帝国领地。


	2. 死神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.22

  * ****1****



Der Tod reit´t auf einem kohlschwarzen Rappen.

死神骑在漆黑的马上。

Er trägt ein undurchsichtig Kappen.

他披着一件不透光的斗篷。

Wenn Landsknecht´in das Feld marschieren,

当国家的仆人列队向战场进发，

Lässt er sein Ross daneben galoppieren.[1]

他骑着马在一旁飞奔。

自战争开始以后罗德里赫盯着吊灯出神时耳边总会萦绕着这不知从何而来的歌声。他记得这首歌，它象征他算不上童年的整个童年。马克西米连皇帝初次教他唱时他还很小，小到没有剑高也不熟识匈牙利，但那时候他已经知道东边有个叫马扎尔的民族，他们生性凶恶剽悍，用马背焐热生肉就能直接下肚，是名副其实的“茹毛饮血的野蛮人”。后来当他晃着短短的小腿、嚼着凡人送来的佳肴鲜果，在布鲁日和蒂罗尔王宫的床上听佣兵团的胜绩时，如何和东边野蛮朋友相处的忧愁已是他十年的伙伴。夜晚乐师奏起里拉琴，他便在悠扬的琴声里畅想未来，试图描绘出一张和谐共生的巨幅长图。

现在他做到了，海德薇莉·伊丽莎白就躺在身边，一躺就是将近四百年。这四百年间他们的同居生活大体可以用“和谐”来形容。伊丽莎白兼具女仆和骑士的优势，一跃成为妻子后也没和往日劳役一刀两断地切断联系，时常主动接过仆人手里的活替他清扫；而她开朗又直率的个性在大多时候十分对他的胃口，这意味着她从不要求太多，也任劳任怨地为他打仗。“大多时候”得刨除争吵，因为争吵时罗德里赫能从她身上看到没有被完全驯化的茹毛饮血的样子，那种不擅体察他情绪、总在他已经焦头烂额时又语出伤人的做派一经施展就能最快打乱他的沉静。

他盯着侧边看，伊丽莎白睡得很沉，呼吸匀称。天很凉，她没有好好盖被子而是侧身躺着，露出一个肩膀和半块胸脯。罗德里赫盯了那个柔软的乳房许久，埋怨它白天还循规蹈矩地躲在紧身衣里晚上却和主人一样安适地躺上他的床，但他没法同乳房说话，所以最后仅仅为她把被子拉好。这时伊丽莎白开始动了，她翻了个面，背对他蜷起身体。罗德里赫当即屏住呼吸，直到确认她没醒才长舒一口气，大方地转过头打量起吊灯。

在电灯发明以前他就已经拥有这盏吊灯了——后来更换灯泡时还费了不少工夫，因为他执意为每个不合时代的细节保留原状。他清楚记得自己是怎么指挥工匠把它打造成他想要的样子的。那是1867年，他慢慢接受要和伊丽莎白以一种新关系相处的事实的同时逐渐形成了这个想法——让人制作一盏被藤蔓和叶片铺满灯托的吊灯的想法。

他说：「它得完全按我的意思来做，应该有三层，有许多灯泡。上面得有很复杂的花纹，帮助我消磨和马扎尔人躺在一起的漫长时光。」

「当然，你当然能那样安排。」当时陪伴他的利奥波德——抚养他长大的巴伐利亚很赞同，「我没有任何意见，没有人该有意见，你想怎么做都行。」

「我们还是你的朋友。没有人喜欢基尔伯特。我们都不喜欢基尔伯特。」他还这样承诺过，但是三年以后就踏上了法国战场和基尔伯特并肩作战。后来那场著名的战争让基尔伯特名震四方，再也没人小觑他和他的路德维希；那些承诺站在他这一侧一起抵抗新的“老大哥”的人最终也都交出了自己的主权，纷纷融进德意志里。只有他，只有罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦因此成了所谓“有胆识的、甘冒风险的”三次王朝战争的牺牲者。

基尔伯特一意孤行时是英雄，但是同样的决策轮到他来做呢？——我行我素、不顾大局、不听良言，他知道他们是怎么评论他的，就连路德维希与他说话时眼睛里也几乎看不到一点对长者的敬畏了，仿佛他们自打出生就是平起平坐的，更不必说那个靠运气走上大国行列的、曾经籍籍无名的基尔伯特。

可是究竟是什么让短短数十年间事事都沧海桑田的？

他不能再想下去了，他必须想一些开心的事，从想到那首有死亡意味的歌谣起今晚的基调就不对劲了，他必须乐观，乐观，然而他一闭上眼睛，白天与伊丽莎白的争吵马上就挤过所有的开心事跑进了脑子。

即使已经过了好几个小时，想到她的话时他仍觉得委屈和伤感。他并非没去过前线，在更早的时候，他独自一人在风雪中和伊万·布拉金斯基会面时对方狠狠羞辱了他。他记得他的人围在旁边，看他们的帝国踩踏另一个帝国的身体，折断他引以为傲的手指。菲利克斯和冬妮娅，那些或多或少和他有过所谓“和谐”关系的人，他们都冷漠旁观，看他的嘴里被塞进一团雪块、再被塞一把干草。后来他们都你一拳我一脚地殴打他，把他的头发和衣服弄得一团糟，血和雪冻成了一体。他很清楚俄罗斯怎么看待他和他的帝国，如果他再次直面他们，会如何被仇恨撕碎。那天黄昏时他被伊万放回自己的营地，一瘸一拐地走，后面跟着奉命护送的俄国兵。那些人用俄语骂他，他装作听不懂，他还要感谢无情的风雪没让夺眶而出的泪水暴露。回到帐篷时他全身的关节还都冰冷僵硬着，他抱着热水躺了一小时才感受到那些骨肉断裂的痛楚。为了一点可怜又高傲的自尊心他没叫军医，而是封闭了营帐独自挨过饥寒交加的冬夜。回到伊丽莎白身边时他走路还疼，可惜绝佳的演技没让粗心的女人发现任何异状；她甚至不知道他才从雪山回来。这些事他从未告诉过伊丽莎白和基尔伯特，他总对伊丽莎白说，我要去柏林，我要和基尔伯特再谈一谈。伊丽莎白每次只会叫他多想一想再做决策，别再在德国人面前丢脸——「我只希望你能多动动聪明的脑子，让这漫长的折磨快点完结！」

可过去不是这样的。

想到这里时他的眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗。他认真地数着灯上的叶子说，过去不是这样的；他一个人睡、和神圣罗马一起睡、和路德维希一起睡的时候都没动过非得看着什么打发时间才能维持内心平和的想法，就算是查理六世告诉他这个国家不会有男性继承人、只能让玛利亚·特蕾莎继承皇位时他也没这样烦躁过。那时候他通常住在神圣罗马的房间里，只为能无微不至地照料他的小小君王，有时为他弹琴，有时从遥远的封地带来珍奇异宝，把房间装饰得像人类的儿童房。那时候基尔伯特对他虎视眈眈，法国和俄罗斯一左一右地威胁他，但他并不那么害怕，外面的世界天崩地裂也和他无关。

可现在什么都变了，躺在冷漠房间里的他深切感受到了什么叫“同床异梦”：伊丽莎白沾到枕头就能睡着，他却要睁着眼熬过一个又一个无眠的夜，天一亮各种让烦恼只增不减的事就会像雪花一般飞到他脸上，他还必须笑脸相迎。而他那早已不管事的垂垂老矣的弗朗茨皇帝——人们担忧他受到太多刺激便用一扇房门挡住前方的战报——也被作怪的群臣极力避免与他相见，他能理解，他能理解他们的温情，但他们怎么不以同样的温情体谅他呢？哪里都有等待他去解决的事，哪里都有让他更难过的新闻；全国各地的人们像张着嘴巴大叫的雏鸟，质问他为什么我们在挨饿，为什么我们连续输了这么多次。鸣叫，他们只会傻愣愣地鸣叫。好在佩特拉和安德雷没有回到宫廷里来，他的耳朵已经受不了更多诘问。

必须做点什么来改变现状了，他思索着，决定天一亮就立即去柏林见基尔伯特。

虽然他和他的弟弟是他现在最不想见到的两个人。 

[1] 歌词选自《Der Tod in Flandern（死神在佛兰德斯）》，是15世纪佛兰德斯地区德意志佣兵团征兵用曲。句中Landsknecht（直译为国家的仆人）指德意志佣兵。佛兰德斯包括法国东北角到比利时大半以及尼德兰西兰省的南部，1384年成为法国勃艮第公爵的领地，1477年由哈布斯堡统治。该词于1470s首次出现于德语，适用于阿尔萨斯、巴登-符腾堡、蒂罗尔等地区。这些军队效忠于神圣罗马皇帝哈布斯堡的马克西米连一世。

* * *

  * **2**



达达尼尔海峡，一条横亘在亚欧大陆的分界线，自1915年起就因其得天独厚的地理位置饱受蹂躏，作为将黑海与地中海相连的唯一航道，其中的加利波利半岛又被英国当成了进攻奥斯曼帝国的最佳跳板。二月中旬岛上堡垒再遭突袭，惨重的损伤令基尔伯特担心不已，他知道这个庞大的多民族国家一旦陷落很快就会被肢解，被分到罗马尼亚、希腊和意大利作为蛊惑他们向协约国倒伏的筹码。奥斯曼需要支援，他计划尽快征服塞尔维亚以向奥斯曼开通运输，忙于应付法国的路德维希却认为新集结的士兵应投进西线，与兄长争论得热火朝天。与此同时在东边的雪山上，奥匈帝国已经被困在物资匮乏的普热梅希尔近一月，有过几次向柏林求援的失败尝试。德国人几乎完全不记得最近一次罗德里赫来访时说什么了，谈话中被他们捕捉到的些许焦虑和让步也很快全被基尔港[2]的海风吹走。他们谁都有自己的焦虑，罗德里赫说话时总是词不达意；危难当前，基尔伯特没这个性子和他绕绕弯弯地吵架，将细微扭曲的情感抽丝剥茧来理解他到底想说什么。

西线陆上局势仍然僵持不下；奥匈帝国向意大利提出的让步条件石沉大海；路德维希在英吉利海峡初尝潜艇战术，失败透顶，还招致来自美国的威胁。唯一的好消息是，三月的扫雷海战中奥斯曼掌握住上风，把鬣狗般围绕半岛的舰艇赶到了埃及。基尔伯特借此机会说服了路德维希，告诫不应再有英国登岛的担心，往后计划的第一要务是告诉罗德里赫他们达成的共识，通知奥匈联合攻打塞尔维亚，为军需品开辟通向君士坦丁堡和达达尼尔海峡的陆路。

时值四月，罗德里赫刚收到普热梅希尔之围十万兵士被俘的噩耗，当下决定即便再有争吵也应立即把所想全盘说出。当基尔伯特正欲告知他上述决议时他已率先坐上到柏林的火车，为二人送去上次会面时未提及的卑劣威胁——把加利西亚拱手相让以换取俄国的和平。

和用于接待意大利人的宫廷会客室不同，与罗德里赫单独见面时基尔伯特始终将地点设在书房。房间很简陋，地板和墙纸还留有上世纪遗风，表面稍有破损但破口皆被仔细填补；书桌上陈旧的亮漆剥落得斑驳，几次三番刷上新的，远远看去崎岖如峰谷。

基尔伯特在二层小楼外接上他，简单寒暄后便开始对话，照过往习惯主人坐到书桌前，客人则是到床上。这是一张比房间更寒碜的床，由几个木箱拼成架子，铺上素色的厚棉布，单调得像用三角铁打出来的军乐；折得方方正正的被子摆在床头正中，与两侧留白也完美对称。可惜罗德里赫一坐下来它就与“整洁”二字无缘了，床单被不时挪动的屁股和无处安放的手弄出条条凹痕褶皱，较长的甚至锋利如刺刀，整张床都因他而搅得扭曲狰狞。

他阐述割让加利西亚的设想时基尔伯特始终未发言，甚至没转身正对他，只把脸皱成一团蹙着眉毛聆听。发觉这表情已经持续很久后罗德里赫慢慢放低了语速，停下本打算一口气说完的话静垂脑袋，只剩下嘴上欲言又止的架势还没走。基尔伯特见状也不再多说，只望了他一会儿，努嘴向其中一条褶皱：“等会走时把你得它恢复原样。”

罗德里赫突然像炸毛的猫般高声问他怎么只和他说这个，他顺势拿一支笔在本上随性涂写着和他扯起皮来。他们一个问对方到底知不知道自己在讲什么，另一个说断言说他知道他是要跟协约国媾和；一个又问那你怎就能容忍这事在眼前发生而袖手旁观，另一个嗤笑着否定——“不，我知道那当不会发生，因为你说话从来都没个谱”。罗德里赫越是急躁他越是把心不在焉的友善态度发挥到淋漓尽致，他越是心不在焉对方的急躁就越盛。时间就这么白白流逝掉了，窗外的猫叫，楼下的马蹄声，街上的人们拖着班车来来往往，房间里脚尖在地板上哒哒哒地凿。争吵持续了小半刻钟后罗德里赫因无意中的一抬头猛然看见了扶手上搭着的两只皮手套——基尔伯特的，黑色的皮手套——再慌慌忙忙看向手套的主人便气不打一处来：在他说得口干舌燥时对方竟已不知在何时丢下笔玩起了手指，嘴上的应付恐怕连脑子里都没过一遍。

争论戛然而止。

当务之急还是尽快要到支援。

他一停下嘴基尔伯特也安静了，这场没有硝烟的战争的唯一受害者是被攥得几乎扯烂的床单。基尔伯特不说话却继续玩手，摸完了十个指头的指甲再翻来覆去地研究掌纹，等他的眼睛里没有一点光以后才说：“我知道你在用这个威胁我出兵。”

“是吗？”他的语调几乎没起伏。

基尔伯特盯着手边笑边说：“是的，你得知道我完全没把这当一回事。”

蕴藏着怒火的眼睛从镜片后朝他看过来，他看着床上慢慢收起的漩涡把笑容及时收住，转过身体用一种半开玩笑的神色说“你得先明白这件事让人觉得有多么可笑，因为没人会把这话当真，尤其是我，基尔伯特”，每说一句布料就摩擦一下，对方的表情就难看一点。最后他问：“那么你呢，罗德里赫，你把自己这种无理取闹的话当真了？”

手套此时也回到他手上，穿戴得极慢，每个手指都拉到底，有意要耗完对方的耐心——他做到了，罗德里赫当真慢慢地把头低了下去。

基尔伯特自知做得太过分，在心里吹着口哨盘算何时该上前摸一摸这颗在近几年都很少见其挫败模样的脑袋。只是还未动手时对方又没好气地嚷起来，全然没有刚才落魄的样子。

“这不是无理取闹！如果普鲁士不给予更多支援，那么所有自暴自弃的行为就会是真的。”

他朝罗德里赫看过去，发出一声轻蔑的鼻音。后者咬了咬舌头，颇为勉强地延续话题：“你知道的，基尔伯特，在战争等于送死的前提下……想必你也是赞同的！士兵总是更想看到和平局面。”

最后一个手指伸进皮囊，他欣赏着自己的双手，光亮皮面保养得当，与胸前勋章相得益彰；而对方呢，罗德里赫只穿旧式礼服，在挣扎与纠结中被自己弄皱，衣着上也输了风头。他打定主意不再回复，只静观一张脸上有趣的神色变化。不想罗德里赫在他眼皮底下整理起着装，摸摸领巾、拉好衣摆和袖口，再是把手悄悄伸进外衣里把内衣拉下。他对这小动作毫无兴趣，话锋一转，拿出伊丽莎白来呛他。

“那么伊丽莎白怎么想这事？她大力支持你？她很想在俄国人面前首当其冲？”

他边说看着对面的领花随一阵阵深吸气起起伏伏，笑意愈是加深，就在这幸灾乐祸般的笑容里罗德里赫彻底失了音。

够了，够了，基尔伯特，他提醒自己适时收场，别像上次与意大利人会面时弄得那样难看。他向罗德里赫摊开手耸耸肩道：“不说了？”

对方没接话，只是一直安静地凝视对面。他叹了口气把笑容都藏起来，迎着一拥而上的疲惫合上眼揉揉眉心，垂下眼皮时好像拉下了神采奕奕的幕布，展现给观众的只有劳累和困倦。他又苦笑道：“小少爷，我在问你话啊。你还是和从前一样，托词随心所欲，谎话张口就来。”

和木偶对话是无趣又煎熬的，基尔伯特起身去抽屉里找烟，摸出雪茄和打火机到窗子边上，将原本就敞开的窗户开至最大。春天到了，气温逐日上升，城市却冷冷清清。烟雾飘到窗外笼上比几月前更空旷的马路，一群游荡的孩子挎着放满罐头和瓶子的竹篮时而谈论些什么时而抬头向二层窗口的男人指指点点。他咧开嘴向孩子们挥手致意，把人吓得一哄而散。

战争时长比预计多了足足半年[3]，胜利的希望在旷日持久的消耗里渺茫下去，苦难已经真切地席卷城市。孩子们一离开笑容就从他脸上溜走，更严肃的表情被留给对面屋顶上一只午睡的猫。相比瘦弱的孩童，它倒是体态圆润。

罗德里赫突然插入的声音把猫和他都吓了一跳。

“这件事的决定权只在你了，普鲁士。没你的命令我当然不会向他求和，我的士兵也能继续在冰天雪地里等待转机。如果你不想让这一切变成真的……我是说，不让俄军再打进东普鲁士，不想让他触碰西里西亚——”和上次一样，他在那几个音节上下了重音。他晃晃肩膀吐了口烟又哼声开口，重音放在“俄罗斯”。

“放一放在普热梅希尔反攻的想法吧。我想俄罗斯并不能拿你怎样。我要你出兵塞尔维亚。”

丝丝缕缕的烟气暧昧地相碰又分离，他向房里转过身。

不久后罗德里赫说：“我认为强攻塞尔维亚不明智。”

他没理会，对方又补充说：“但是喀尔巴阡正需要一场奇袭把俄国人赶下山脉，只要德国支持。”

“奇袭？”这词勾起了他的兴趣，他朝房里吐掉一口烟，它迅速散到罗德里赫脸上，对烟雾说话倒是减轻他不少负担。

“你还想着喀尔巴阡，你心里真是只有普热梅希尔。所以然后呢？你要彻底摧毁伊万？你认为依照现状能做到？”

“当然。”这话底气十足。基尔伯特龇着牙齿，打算说点什么来打击时又被奥地利人抢了话。

“譬如在戈尔利采与塔尔努夫之间[4]俄军防御薄弱。我们对此给予沉重打击，一举歼灭的可能性很大。逼迫他主动求和也并非不可能。”

夹着雪茄的手突然放下来，基尔伯特换上了一副认真脸孔。他的确对那不可一世的态度感到恼火，但那嘴里说出的内容也的确打动了他，他看着干燥又苍白的嘴唇上下翻动，如以为色彩犹在的脱色蝶翅般卖力展示，明白上风终究落到了对方头上。他慷慨地展开臂膀斜靠到窗上：

“小少爷，虽然我真的想揍你，但我必须说你的想法很有趣。”

烟草味缓缓将被沉寂胶着的房间充满，他用指腹摩擦着烟卷笑起来。罗德里赫也在心里笑了，松开那块被捏得湿透了的床单，欣慰于所有值得挥洒的汗水。他做出更冷漠的表情说：“它会成功的，它会抵消你在西线毫无建树的挫败感。德国动用全部兵力也未必摧毁法国，但奥地利打败俄国只缺德国的支援。” 

[2] 指港口城市基尔（Kiel），1864年普丹战争后归属普鲁士，原德意志帝国港口城市之一，现为德国北部石勒苏益格-荷尔斯泰因州首府。

[3] 根据毛奇元帅计划德国应在八周之内击败法国。

[4] 戈尔利采（Gorlice）和塔尔努夫（Tarnów）现为波兰小波兰省城市，时属奥匈帝国，在前期战争中由俄军占领，位于俄国西南方奥俄交界处。

* * *

  * **3**



帝国成立以后路德维希一直尝试说服自己他和罗德里赫已不再有血缘关系，在被兄长带去维也纳签订各种同盟条约时也应尽可能表现出与大国体量相称的城府，即使他明白那在奥地利人眼里必定十分拙劣。不说说实话，在以国家身份与奥地利相处时他叠还没摸到其中门道，总是一头雾水。

他记得很久以前，埃德尔斯坦失去上一位皇太子时正值他们为同盟续约[5]。鲁道夫皇子在世时刚好错开了他在美泉宫停留的年月，因此他们仅仅有几面之缘，可他对此人并不陌生。年轻时的威廉二世时常向他讲邻国的小皇子有多讨厌，基尔伯特也讲那个理想主义的小鬼如何讨厌德国以及执意与他们亲近的罗德里赫——虽然他想埃德尔斯坦不是自愿如此，因为每每他们三人会面时奥地利人都不自觉地在桌下捏紧手指，尽管他的兄长在桌面上所见的还是那完美的温暖的冰冷的笑脸。那天他们穿着黑衣拜访美泉宫，先为逝世的皇太子献上悼词，然后才是大人的场合。他被安排在靠墙的扶手椅上旁观，他哥哥与罗德里赫交谈。他们在一张圆桌上觥筹交错时他一直盯着埃德尔斯坦的眼睛，那其中蕴含的悲伤与落寞不会骗人。

他以为这次皇太子的死讯会让他表现出更多愤怒，那么他们就能借用此事为撬棍去从世界挖出更多觊觎已久的资产。1914年七月的第一天他们马不停蹄地赶到维也纳，深受舆论困扰的埃德尔斯坦面带倦色，自始至终冷脸相对。基尔伯特在会客室里抓着他的手腕把他推到了沙发上，面对面说尽了坏话跟好话，讲明若不宣战则他们将蒙受多大的名誉损害。冷漠如一的埃德尔斯坦只用死气沉沉的声音说：「基尔伯特，这事和你们无关，这事怎么也轮不到你来替我做决断。」

「那么你要让世界都看你的笑话吗？还是看我的？作为你唯一忠实的盟友，我怎么能让这事就这样不明不白地过去呢？」

回柏林的火车上基尔伯特睡得很安稳。路德维希知道这意味他对此事已成竹在胸。他的哥哥总有神奇的掌控大局的能力，作为对比的是大多情况下从头到尾都深感迷惑的他。基尔伯特安慰他别担心，埃德尔斯坦很快会对他的提议改观。果不其然，不久后柏林见证了从维也纳发出的最后通牒。他到基尔港的检阅舰艇，到各个城镇视察军队，惊觉在宣战书递交以前整个德意志帝国已经准备好血战。

但或许因为给第一场“像模像样”的战争附加了太多意义，不久后他就热情尽失。法国战场上他受挫良多，但更恼人的是弗朗西斯永不放松的敌视。他站在高地上往下看时世界一览无余，对方眼里的恨意和轻蔑也清清楚楚，那是与他好心为凡尔赛宫里的囚徒送上食物却换来一场怒骂时相同的眼神，它昭示这个业已被某种秩序规定好的、按部就班的世界对他的排挤有多明显，宣判呼啸的蒸汽机、四通八达的铁路和飞速增长的经济无法为他在法兰西面前洗脱德意志人的罪名；他终于愿意相信外交场合中的讥讽不是假的，全都是赤裸裸的恶意，因为他流着日耳曼人的血，当作普鲁士或奥地利的孩子，继承老欧洲人犯下的罪孽。后来他想明白了，必须将那些蔑视之人用武力征服，这样他们就只敢怒不敢言。

这天他刚从前线回到国内，没有把椅子坐热就让人叫到基尔伯特的“家”——他自1888年后就搬离皇宫了，执意住到柏林的小房子里，一个人，两个随从，路德维希不认为那算得上家，但想到能在身份上有所区分也很棒便默认了这行为。下属告知他他们兄弟俩先前定下的攻打塞尔维亚计划有变，要叫他来参谋。他欣然接受，迈步时连脚趾都想跳舞，但还是小心地把喜悦和冲动藏在庄严的表情下。天知道他有多想参与这样的会谈，即使只能插上一句嘴也好，他太久没有在国际场合上露面，在人们总是在谈论普鲁士的时候，偶尔能听到的关于他的言论都是说他在法国干得多丢脸。所以他专心致志地在战场工作，创造转机来为自己平反，在堵上他们的嘴巴前宽容地装成聋子……但是，现在的情况多么美妙啊，他必须咬着自己才能不笑起来。

与罗德里赫视线交汇时对方似乎比他还惊讶，让他一阵窃喜，他很快适应了氛围，在基尔伯特的指引下与对方交谈起来。他边听边在脑子里把所谈及的地名和地理位置对应，时而偷偷求助于墙上的地图。他对东线太不熟悉了，过去帝国与东边的国家交流的时候他总是闭着嘴巴倾听的那个。实际上他没太弄明白罗德里赫提议的亮点，不过对方条理清晰、逻辑缜密的说话方式已经让他折服。他对基尔伯特说，就这样做吧，我赞同他，倒是年长的还对此抱有疑虑——“现在的天气并没有那么好，两边的战线都很吃紧，拿破仑的前车之鉴[6]警醒我们要更慎重。”

“那是一百年前的事了，那个年代的军事和科技水平都很落后呢。”路德维希说，他已经完全站到奥地利这边。基尔伯特锁眉沉思许久，姑且认可了他的看法。他递给弟弟一根雪茄，两人在罗德里赫眼前背靠同一张椅子吞云吐雾起来，而当罗德里赫也索要一份烟草时只得到了一根卷烟。

“哥哥，雪茄还有两根呢。”路德维希沾沾自喜地提醒。基尔伯特瞥了他一眼，把卷烟塞到空中那只手中。罗德里赫接过烟咬上，接着一颗银色的脑袋凑过来用嘴里的烟为他点火。

路德维希把目光从这过于亲密的举动移开了。

“我以为你还没学会吸烟呢。”他们分开时基尔伯特在他耳边说。

他们讨论该为这次行动投入多少。罗德里赫称由于达达尼尔海峡的停战巴尔干半岛的战事应当暂缓，德国为奥斯曼准备的新集团军应全部投入东线。路德维希判断不了这样的事，他只能支支吾吾地说几句“您说的有道理”边等待基尔伯特的回复。基尔伯特表明共计两个军、四个师的力量可被调用，但罗德里赫认为不够。“如果德国愿意给出更多当然更好，但你所说的是必须满足的最低要求。”他弹着烟灰说。

“没有这么多人，我们只有这么多。”基尔伯特咬着烟的嘴里吹得呼呼响，好像这就是真理。但路德维希看不下去，把基尔伯特拉到一边耳语。他知道真相，他们还有西线，至少西线的僵局能挤出一点力量。

期间罗德里赫一直坐在那，烟头一亮一灭，直到一口猛吸后突然呛咳不止。基尔伯特从辩论中分心看他，见他拿袖口掩着嘴，眼角带泪，烟灰抖到大衣上，他去掸衣服时烟又掉到地上，只好悄悄伸过长靴盖住那还在发亮的小红点，手继续捂着嘴。

几分钟后这场争论把花冠放上了路德维希的脑袋，他们的音量也高了起来，足够房里的另一人听见。

“如果要灭绝俄军死灰复燃的可能性，至少要出动四个军。”路德维希说。

“西线能经受这样的抽调吗？这是他要的双倍。你在法国的表现可没那么好。”这是基尔伯特。

路德维希注意到旁边的视线，朝罗德里赫转过头说：“他说得没错。现在确实打不下法国。”

他又对基尔伯特说：“但是和法国僵持没问题。重新编制集团军。我可以承受。”

“那么你怎样在弗朗西斯眼皮下把几万人调走呢？有一点风吹草动他就会告诉俄国。”他说这话时罗德里赫放下手来，先前持续的咳嗽在颊上泛出的赧色还未消退。

“总会有办法。”路德维希说。

“你说有办法，那就必须在现在给出来。”

罗德里赫把眉毛皱紧，再次抬起手擦嘴，顺带清了清嗓子。

路德维希垂眸想了一会儿，在另一位长者面前被兄长刁难让他极为难堪，他想快点结束这次对话，又觉得必须找到一个像罗德里赫说话时那样有理有据的答案，急得出了一头的汗。

还好他想到了一个点子：“可以在伊普尔[7]用氯气。”

“用氯气作掩护，那么人们的注意力就都会被吸引到比利时。我们能暗中调动军队。”

听到这答案基尔伯特震惊至极：“你疯了。这违反《海牙公约》[8]的！”

路德维希抿着嘴说：“我们在年初就开始试验化学武器，那么它终有一日要被用上；我不认为所有人都会遵守公约……不合理的秩序需要一方率先打破。”

“你会处于舆论劣势的。这会刺激中立国家投奔协约国。”基尔伯特的眼睛被烟熏得有些红。路德维希没接话。

房间里安静了。窗外的猫醒过来，窜逃得无影无踪，指爪在屋面砖瓦上踩出的声音格外清晰。罗德里赫插嘴说：“如果在边缘排放气体，只借助风向进攻，那就不能算作违约。你没向人群投掷毒剂，他们抓不到依据指责你。”

路德维希很惊讶，过了有毒气完全从钢瓶释放那么久的时间才喃喃说：“是的，而且没有别的突击方法。基尔伯特，这次抽调是计划外的，我没有更多后备军。”

“放屁，这就是他的诡辩。”基尔伯特在窗台按灭了烟低声叫骂。可这边罗德里赫已经开始询问路德维希是否真的能给他四个军，路德维希犹豫着回复说“是”。罗德里赫终于把脚从踩扁的烟卷上挪开来了。基尔伯特叹着气往墙边走，在地图上用手画了道弧线，标志讨论进入下一阶段。

“法国的问题解决了，俄罗斯这边也需要掩护。你要保障这种转移不被他发现。我们的军团会穿过他们后方。你把他们支开去别处。”他指着地图说，一边用手指勾画。

“我知道你的意思，”罗德里赫说，“但是这很难避免。被发现是必然的。但他们的战斗力所剩无几，所以也无计可施。”

“不。你应该叫伊丽莎白退回匈牙利平原，这样俄军就能沿着山谷向下走，我们的军团能顺利部署上山脉。”

“这必然会导致奥匈帝国境内的战争。不该有这种牺牲。”

“我保证不会有重大损失。你只要说服她。那家伙能接受。她比你坚强多了。”基尔伯特原本正在画线因打断而停在空中。

“不。”他盯着基尔伯特的脸说，重复道，“我不会允许这种牺牲发生的。”

“你想清楚！现在是为了你的利益在作战……这条行军路线原本根本不存在！”

“不是为了我，是为了我和你们。”罗德里赫飞快地看了一眼路德维希又看回来，“你的人民需要一场胜利，在法国的失败让你威信扫地。”

路德维希缩了一下脖子，也快速扫视一下兄长，几乎是同时基尔伯特的拳头砸到了地图上。

“别他妈提法国！”

“总之匈牙利不接受退让，我有权代表她拒绝。”罗德里赫说，向侧边吹出一口气。

在此后的讨论中，他们各执己见，剑拔弩张，气氛如房里的烟味般浓烈到令人不悦。讨论效率低下，唯一共识是德国应向东线支援四个军的力量。最后，路德维希鼓起勇气劝服了兄长：“的确不应让战争蔓延到盟国土地上。我们可以进攻北面华沙附近以吸引火力。”

“维斯图拉河[9]还是坦能堡[10]？你真会想。”基尔伯特冷笑。他不用看地图也背得出那些地名，那正是先前俄军反攻东普鲁士时挺进的边境。

“现在和去年情况不同。我们有能力在疆界外牵制俄国。”路德维希说。

“德国有令人信服的作战能力。”罗德里赫也附和。

临时会议到此可算作结束。之后的交谈顺畅无比。路德维希的提议被采纳。基尔伯特的表情称不上满足，尽管他在战争开始后很少展现轻松神色。他揽着弟弟的肩出门下楼。罗德里赫也跟出去。不久，基尔伯特折回来。罗德里赫站在走廊上，迎着中庭园林吹来的夹带花粉的暖风，他又咳嗽不停。基尔伯特拍了一下他的后脑。

“不会抽烟就别抽。”

罗德里赫没顾上回复。他咳得太厉害。基尔伯特伸出手要拍他的背，被躲开了。他一步上前把对方搂住，从上至下地沿着脊柱抚摸。约两分钟后咳嗽声停下来。基尔伯特放开了手。

“谢谢你的关怀。”罗德里赫扶住眼镜说，它刚才差点掉到地上。

基尔伯特把手插进裤袋里，往书房扬了扬下巴说：“去把床单拉平再走。” 

[5] 鲁道夫皇储（Crown Prince Rudolf，1858年-1889年），弗朗茨·约瑟夫唯一的儿子，奥匈帝国原继承人，由于饱受绯闻和政治丑闻困扰于1889年自尽。

[6] 1812年俄法战争中法国因执意在冬季进攻俄国死伤惨重，损失57 万余人，丧失所有骑兵和几乎全部炮兵，法帝国分崩离析。

[7] Ypres，比利时西佛兰德省城市。

[8] 1899年的《海牙公约》规定包括德国在内的签约国禁止在战场上使用含有化学毒剂的投掷武器。

[9] Vistula River，发源于贝兹基德山脉，流经克拉科夫、华沙、托伦，最后在格但斯克流入波罗的海。

[10] Tannenberg，东普鲁士小镇名。1914年八月俄国侵入东普鲁士向首府柯尼斯堡进发时与德军在此会战。


	3. 团结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.22

  * ****1****



四月末的一个下午伊普尔阵地迎来了密集的炮击。一小时后喧嚣停止，幸存士兵从壕沟里探出脑袋大口吸气。蓦地远方腾起数团绿色烟雾，大风裹挟通天浓烟滚滚而来，顷刻间将数万小人吞噬。那是氯气，它溶进士兵的鼻腔、咽喉和眼球，酸液灼坏他们的粘膜，让他们缺氧、窒息、痛苦地呕血，倒地时颈上带着道道自己抠出的深创。倘若有人愿俯瞰这块美丽滨海陆地便会发现其上呈现出一盘“干净”尸体横七竖八铺开的“奇观”，没有断肢，没有内脏，没有血，只有漫山遍地的尸体。

弗朗西斯和路德维希正是站在高坡上的两位。弗朗西斯很快明白过来这是化学武器，愤怒地朝路德维希出拳。后者轻松伸臂挡下，反守为攻地把他推翻在地便径自离开。毒气攻势成效的远超所望，法兰西脸上的悲愤就是证明，无须在意那凄厉的嘶吼和沉闷的捶打，不过几秒任何声音都将和万千灵魂一同飞上遥远的大陆上空，死神在那里静候。“这是潘多拉的魔盒。它被我打开了。”走在胜利喜悦中的路德维骤感不安，停下步子低头自语，片刻后又挂起笑容，摇摇头继续前行。

毒气掩护下四个德国军从西线暗度陈仓，被基尔伯特带领去维斯图拉河再一路长驱向南，筹备成功；同样成功的是英国在加利波利半岛的登陆冒险，他们终于在陆上与土耳其人兵戎相接。这份协约国的耀眼表现触动了意大利，次日他就签下条约，应允一个月内加入战局。五月到来了，带着更多动荡。月初盟军来到戈尔利采进行大炮试射，为突袭做好最后准备；对登陆始料未及的奥斯曼仓皇应战，伤亡惨重。一周后北加利西亚的俄军防守宣告失败；英法联军则在半岛上站稳脚跟。三周后喀尔巴阡山上战线继续向东，普热梅希尔物归原主；意大利正式向奥匈帝国宣战，军队部署至意奥边境。

这天清晨波西米亚女士，佩特拉·诺沃托尼早早醒来，照常上山顶眺望阔别已久的西斯拉夫土地。她已经在前线待了好几个月，奥地利和匈牙利在宫廷里运筹帷幄时她和斯洛伐克被派来做这等苦差，但她倒是更乐意如此。在宫廷她只能被德意志或西班牙式的礼节束缚，但在战场上她能像未曾融入哈布斯堡时那般酣畅淋漓地战斗。

她也听说过在维也纳流传的、波西米亚人逃跑投降的故事，深感遗憾，那全都是真的，其中不少她亲眼见识过。她蔑视这些逃兵，她以为聪明人该用更好的方式来传达怨恨，而不是留下懒散软弱的把柄由人谴责，不过念及上世纪末闻到的躁动的自由，听到的日益艰涩的运转帝国的齿轮声，单纯的抗议在五百年皇权统治的威压下便也不那么可憎。

山头上所见的四野为晨雾环抱，灰蒙蒙的雾霭中废墟与尸体若隐若现。她深吸一口早晨的空气，尘土中夹杂的淡淡的腐败气味令她皱起鼻子。昨天夜里她接到消息称一周后罗德里赫就要来访，宫廷的人还吩咐说由于山地简陋，务必为长官造一处与身份相称的住所。

“与身份相称”是多引人发笑的用词！一看到信她就忍不住笑了，令旁边的伊丽莎白看得面红耳赤，等信使一走立即把信抢过去撕碎扔进火盆。纸烧成碎片后她才若无其事地转身和早就吓呆了的部下核对补给，而默许这行为发生的佩特拉耸了耸肩缓步走远。她们擦肩而过时伊丽莎白还勉强撑着脸色，视线一错开寒意却直刺后背。

你要讨伐我对奥地利的不敬吗，伊丽莎白？

如她所料晚饭时分伊丽莎白找到了开口机会，埋怨她故意使绊子让她在下属面前丢脸。佩特拉手捧餐盒聆听，待她说完才笑笑说：「没有的事，海德薇莉，你什么时候变得这样敏感？我对你没有意见。」

那时她们本在分食一桶马肉，轮流从里面舀出酱汁。伊丽莎白明显不高兴了，拿勺子在碗里同佩特拉打架，酱汁糊得到处都是，像山麓上暴晒几天的血。佩特拉把勺子一放说：「想不到你还为他打抱不平。」伊丽莎白干脆踢翻了桶向她怒骂：「你这是什么话！我只是觉得你不该在那些‘人’面前连一点对他的尊重都不给。」

「他也不见得有多尊重我啊。」佩特拉轻笑了声，她还没生气。

「你说他还不够尊重？」

「你什么时候跟他学得这样颠倒黑白了，海德薇莉？我真后悔1526年带你去了维也纳。」余晖刚好把她整个都包住的时候佩特拉说，无名的神圣感加在她身上，伊丽莎白不敢把话打断，「啊，不过现在提这些有何意义？谁又是四百年前那个样子呢？」

「是，有何意义？就是因为你还把自己当作那个不可一世的王国才会觉得周围与你格格不入！这种时候你最好低头！」待她平息下去她才敢怒瞪着眼睛说，推了一把佩特拉的额头。

「不可一世。」佩特拉琢磨这话，音节从她唇舌间一个个滑出来，好像后面还要接着一整段长篇控诉。她在宫廷里向来只说捷克语，这也是让伊丽莎白颇为不满的一点，她想是奥地利给了他们太多自由才让谁都敢挑战皇权，若说他是个外交天才——当然现在她完全不那么认为了——那么在处理家事层面上他就是最蹩脚的门外汉。等了许久佩特拉也没再出声，于是她愤慨地说道：「现在这样的特殊时期我们当然还是团结为好！这话也是为你！」

佩特拉看着她的眼神里顿时充满怜惜：「有些事是强迫不来的。」

「你在说什么，你要故意刁难我吗？」

她抽动着鼻翼，张着大大的绿眼睛，栗色的睫毛往风里飘，额头上挤满惊讶的横纹，好不惶惑。有那么一瞬佩特拉甚至想伸手摸一摸她被烈风割伤的脸，但最后还是拿起勺子埋头。

「没有，没有刁难。忘了这事吧。」她还想去捞马肉才想起桶已经打翻，她们的裤腿也被溅脏，只是在已经被油污和血渍僵硬了的布料上这点污迹太不起眼。

「别吃了，佩特拉！」伊丽莎白吼她，既然佩特拉没冲她发火那她也不和她吵架。她边骂边蹲下来打扫地面，手边没有别的布就解下头巾擦。伊丽莎白在这种混乱场合下忽然弯下去收拾卫生的样子佩特拉见过很多次，动作的轨迹几乎刻进马扎尔人的血液里，能让她由此想到霍夫堡皇宫里罗德里赫凌乱的卧室。

至少这头巾算是作废了，佩特拉冷眼看着那由于征战和家务变得粗糙、变得关节红肿的手，收起后面的话。

但是可你才是做得最过分的那个啊，马扎尔。

一夜过去后小小的争执应被抛走，但她们对话时海德薇莉的每个语气词和每道被愤怒催生的皱纹都深深映进她的心。她不恨海德薇莉，她知道是谁为她打造出形状怪异的模子，压出尖酸刻薄的轮廓。生活在这片土地上的人们本来就孤独。一位自命不凡的外来者妄想把所有人统筹于理想化的框架中，结果只能是加剧彼此的仇恨和猜忌。

在凛冽的风中佩特拉完成了简单梳妆，在脑后盘好发辫。从峭壁走回帐篷时餐车上已经升起了袅袅炊烟。她活动一下胳膊，两只手轮番拍打一下被吹得僵硬的脸，在嘴上捏出严肃的表情，步入烟火气。

* * *

  * ****2****



意大利的宣战照会是罗德里赫到达驻地不久后接到的，彼时佩特拉和伊丽莎白都在这间临时工事内。两位女性三月末已到前线，和士兵极为熟络，安顿罗德里赫住下后就忙起了正事，在各个兵种长官间穿梭。她们穿与男兵相同的裤装，脸上带汗渍，身上也有污泥，山地上的消耗战中女性少有机会清洗自己，身上的军服早被汗水浸透数次又焐干数次。罗德里赫像一位检阅刀工的主厨，看她们忙着忙那，最后故作感慨地说：“意大利还是背叛了我们。”他像十九世纪时一样翘着腿坐在一张旧式扶手椅上等两人安慰。伊丽莎白顾虑身上的味道不敢上前，佩特拉却对避忌的眼神视若无睹，在充当沙发的木箱上坐下，架起腿说这不算背叛，是他的王朝梦囚禁了意大利的肢体，他总要夺回这部分。

罗德里赫又说：“他自古以来始终在战争中充当背信弃义的角色，但这次的背叛尤其可恶。原本照这攻势我们很快就能打下俄国，现在却不得不分心应付。”

“这话你和我说又有什么用呢？”佩特拉朝他翻白眼，“如果你想得到同情，那为什么非得在战场而不到被窝里和你亲爱的丽兹说呢？”

被叫到名字的伊丽莎白像猫一样抖了抖，立即看向罗德里赫，见他没发言也只好保持沉默。

佩特拉离他太近，冲鼻的气味往他鼻子下冲，扒开鼻孔直往里挤，屏住呼吸抵抗也徒劳；他只好以军服太脏为由请她去换件衣裳，气得佩特拉用同样脏兮兮军靴一下下踢他的凳脚，嘴里嚷着问他你亲自来过几次前线，这里谁的衣服不脏，谁身上没味道。他立即瞪她，她却一点也不怕，转了转尖刻的调子阴声怪气地又说道：“你看啊，你只知道在舞会上跳舞，整天都是跳舞，跳舞……抱歉，我忘啦，现在你哪有舞可跳；现在你成天在漂亮的宫殿里会见德国佬，在阳光灿烂的院子和贝什米特兄弟里喝咖啡，讨论你关于战局的设想有多精妙！”

“波西米亚！”罗德里赫用力拍着扶手，用能剜下一片肉的目光瞥她。可是波西米亚从不在压迫下屈从，她也瞪他，目光里带着点笑，嘴唇扬着几分戏谑，耳朵尖也在发梢下轻快地抖。“怎么了，又要玩你那暴君的手段吗？在皇宫里你还说得上话，在这里可不一定呢。”她转着灵活的眼珠子，与他你来我往地讥讽。

伊丽莎白感到自己像个局外人，焦躁不安地望着两只易怒的动物，不合时宜地揣摩起在柏林的外交场合上这样的事是否也时常发生。猜想很快被否定，她相信基尔伯特不像粗鲁的佩特拉，在正事上他从不为难奥地利。

对峙中的最后服软的是罗德里赫，他任由佩特拉嘲笑着，不情愿地望着书桌喃喃自语：“你怎么可以这样和我说话……你怎么可以用这种措辞和语气和我说话？”

“那我要怎样说才好？战争进行了快一年，你还像个皇帝一样自以为是！”佩特拉像听到一件天大的荒唐事一样瞪着铜铃大眼，抹了把太阳穴上淌下的汗水，争吵让她畅快又燥热，“这里不是舞厅而是战场，你要我们衣着整洁、言辞得体。可战士们在用血肉之躯推着你摇摇欲坠的帝国呢，它这才没倒！”

“你在说什么？我何时说过这样的话？”

刚安抚好的求胜心又被撩拨着点燃，罗德里赫大声说完这句又紧紧抿上嘴唇，脸上愤怒与惊讶交加。他能闻到佩特拉衣服上陈腐的油味和汗味，心虚感令他脸上发烧。其实他真没有这么在意这个，他只是想和人吵架；比这更恶劣的境况他都能忍受，在俄军营地里屈辱的晚上他也能忍受，但他受不了意大利的背叛，佩特拉刚好撞在枪口上，让他能找着理由吵架。

战火一触即发，伊丽莎白不再坐视不管，急忙阻拦起二人来。“佩特拉，别这样……还有罗迪，说点别的吧！为什么你们两个见面就要吵架呢？谁心里还有这整个帝国的概念了！”

可他们均未理睬。

罗德里赫嫌恶地望佩特拉一眼，端起珐琅杯子喝一大口水，随即陈述起战场上波西米亚人的种种罪行，譬如战壕里夜夜有人失踪，赴前线的列车上时有士兵跳窗，最过分的来自上个月，曾经的第二十八团——来自布拉格，早已解散——全团通过向俄军投降，不料跳进的壕沟里全是德国人，在盟友面前大失颜面。佩特拉听着听着便笑起来。

“你为什么在笑？”他停下来，“你在笑什么？”

“你认为谁的战士在为帝国奉献？是你的吗？你有资格笑吗！”

佩特拉吹着口哨说：“那你要庆幸我还在这儿，没有当逃兵，没有和意大利、罗马尼亚一样与你针锋相对。”

“佩特拉，你怎么能在这里说这种话？”伊丽莎白又充当起和事佬的角色，两边仍旧没领情。罗德里赫僵在桌子后面，模样像极了他们冬天在铁丝网边常见到的冻硬了的士兵，或是雪地里变成小硬块的鸟，眼皮紧紧黏在一块儿。她最后决定从佩特拉那儿下手，走到她身后用胳膊把她圈住，轻轻在她耳边说：“现在势头正好，我们应当团结一心的。”

“团结？马扎尔，你在教我团结？”

伊丽莎白尴尬得无以复加，五官也顿时凝固。佩特拉不屑再理她，直勾勾看着罗德里赫说：“团结这个词可真奢侈。”然后她又踢他的椅子，有一脚差点踩到坐垫上，从绒布到凳腿一路上都是脏脚印。“你知道吗，从波兰人被要求和波兰人作战，斯拉夫人被要求和斯拉夫人——”她的嗓音变尖了，像魔鬼挠着玻璃板。

“别说啦，别说啦！”伊丽莎白咬咬牙从后面抓住她的两只手肘，佩特拉还不愿停。

“你要求斯拉夫人被要求和斯拉夫人作战，但是，奥地利，我们的指挥官为什么只用德语下命令呢？还有马扎尔，你觉得这就是所谓的团结？可团结它早就不存在了！”

别说啦，别说啦，这样的声音又响起来。佩特拉翻着白眼，过去海德薇莉最讨厌这种拉偏架的说辞，如今站上这个位置却如此热衷于瞎调和。

“佩特拉，你真的疯了！你别再惹罗德里赫生气——”

“所以所有人都会质疑他们在为谁杀害同胞，他们会质疑为什么大家要叛逃！”

“住口，快别说了！”

“奥地利，你要庆幸我还在为你卖命！也许很快我就不会了。你不配有这待遇。”

她顶开那只虚握的手臂，还踩了伊丽莎白的脚。她连退数步，绿眼睛被几近喷薄的怒火填满。女人的闹剧里不需要男人出声，罗德里赫继续冻在那儿，把自己站成一根孤木，不打算再管她们之中的任何一人。占到上风的佩特拉离开时他才失意地跌坐进椅子里，而同样落败的伊丽莎白能给予的仅有来自一双眼睛的虚无慰藉。在试图接近的目光下，他垂头对着桌面，身体僵硬又沉寂，只有从头顶至尾椎弯成的弧线无助地颤动。伊丽莎白不知所措，为分散注意力打量起房间——这间她们一起为罗德里赫搭起来的屋子，她们劳作时还说军营里的八卦消息，还讲山脉对面男人们的坏话，它由一座破败土屋改造而成，在贵客到来前清出垃圾、布上光源。可惜所做的一切不改变简陋粗劣的本质。

“丽兹……”

罗德里赫开了口，轻轻地念她的名字，两手抵握在前额，声音微弱得听不见，“丽兹，你为什么在看我？你为什么在那儿看着我？”

她呆滞地杵在那，抬起的双手因紧张不自觉作出几个手势。她原本试图说点什么，即使并不擅长，可惜面对这样的景象她就是个新手——他太久没露出这个表情了。

“丽兹，丽兹，伊丽莎白……”吐字渐渐浑浊，夹着她分不清的怒火或感伤，她只明白罗德里赫再次抬头时眼神里带了些更深切、更接近溺亡的意思。

她无话可说了。

“匈牙利，你是团结的，对吗？”

“是——是这样的。”伊丽莎白匆匆回答，在重复的肯定前拖长了音，然后又惊出一身汗，因这问题她完全不曾思考。她在袖口下攥紧手指，面上却为安慰对方努力笑着：“罗迪，你要知道我们的进展是顺利的，现在俄军撤出了普热梅希尔，退到了伦贝格[1]——”

“丽兹，过来。”

伊丽莎白愣了下便走过去，被站起来的男人拥进怀中。她没料到如此，顿时身体紧绷，不敢搭上外衣的手臂滑稽地在空中举着。“唉……罗迪，我身上很脏。”

“没关系。”他抚着她的后脑让它靠到颈窝上，伊丽莎白也拥抱他。他把鼻尖贴在鬓角上细嗅，她一点也不好闻，清晨她刚在河边洗过头，发间还余留着簇新的泥土味。

“是意大利拒绝了我们的让步。他原本只想要特伦蒂诺。”

失态突然在此刻消隐而去，仿佛刚才呈现的不过幻象。语毕他清了清嗓子，插在她发中的手指骤然收紧。伊丽莎白被扯痛了，从齿缝间发出嘶嘶呻吟。他放开她，她从他身上起来：“可是这事……你早该知道了。从你拒绝一月份的谈和起你就知道他迟早会宣战。现在我们只能先防守好意大利，等解决了俄国……”

“我并非完全没争取过他的中立。”

“可是……那已经太晚了！不只有你会找他谈判，协约国定然给了他很多好处。你不可能给他啊——”

“我甚至表示过愿意交出整个阿尔巴尼亚！”

“阿尔巴尼亚……天哪，可是这……你能交出吗？你愿意交出吗？现在那儿已经都是塞尔维亚人了！况且你如何满足意大利？一月份他说要特伦蒂诺，但三月他想要的可能就是戈里齐亚[2]，伊斯特利亚，你全都能给他吗？”伊丽莎白也被他感染得激动起来。

“好了，你要和我比谁报的地名多吗？现在说这些没有意义了。”罗德里赫看着她怒目圆睁的样子，主动结束了话题，“我只知道现在意大利一旦要走他的土地，接着谁都会从中看到好处……波西米亚就差亲自穿上俄国军服作战了！”

“罗迪，不要这么说。佩特拉这些天来吃了不少苦。那些叛逃的士兵不代表她……”她眼神闪烁，血管里涌动着砰砰的心跳。

“那么不说佩特拉，就说罗马尼亚人。罗马尼亚人能直接把锡本布尔根[3]送出去！”

说罢罗德里赫捏住伊丽莎白的手腕，示意她别再回嘴。袖口的布料是潮湿黏糊的，伊丽莎白被捏疼了，下意识地抽手。但他握得很紧且很坚决，伊丽莎白逃脱不出，谁也逃脱不出。

[1] Lemberg，今乌克兰西部城市利沃夫（Lvov），当时属奥匈帝国，1914年九月被俄军攻占，1915年五月德奥联军向加利西亚发动反攻后将其重占，七月布鲁西洛夫将军率领芬兰、波兰和西伯利亚联军试图夺回该城，但在德奥联军发动的反冲击下溃不成军。

[2] Gorizia，曾属奥匈帝国，今意大利东北部城市，位于阿尔卑斯山脚下，邻近斯洛文尼亚边境。

[3] Siebenbürgen，今为罗马尼亚共和国省份特兰西瓦尼亚（Transsilvania），中世纪时曾为公国，十一世纪末并入匈牙利王国，十三世纪被匈牙利国王赠送给条顿骑士团，后依次被奥斯曼和哈布斯堡统治，重新并入匈牙利王国，至奥匈帝国解体后由匈牙利割让给罗马尼亚。

* * *

  * ****3****



喀尔巴阡山脉上的战线一路向北，华沙陷落，维斯图拉河被弃。德国战车飞驰向前，轮下俄国和奥匈帝国血流遍地。每处战场上波西米亚人、罗马尼亚人和斯洛文尼亚人仍在不断投降，每次轰炸后“失踪”人数远超阵亡。夏季过去了，秋季过去了，秋末冰冷的雨水降临在遍布疮痍的土地上，洗去的暴行和污秽全数溶作腥臭泥浆来阻拦追击的德军。八月末奥斯曼大胜英法，保加利亚对参战跃跃欲试，在意奥边境的伊松佐河[4]新的战场已被开辟，木已成舟，罗德里赫寄希望于借此机会对意大利严惩，由是来到柏林找那个自诩有“了不起的大军事家头脑”的男人。他告诉基尔伯特如今俄罗斯人已向东逃散，加利西亚重回手中，该是时候对付投机倒把的小丑。

基尔伯特对待罗德里赫畅想的态度较之前更加谨慎——他们在新世纪的军事合作已达整整一年，其中遗憾与闹剧无一不提示着今非昔比的形式中往日世界领主仍自视甚高，妄图在决策中独揽话语权，可惜各种不顾全局的奇思妙想只更让他显得成事不足败事有余。他向他指出保加利亚的备战触怒了塞尔维亚，现今重任是把塞尔维亚一网打尽而非花过多精力应付阿尔卑斯山上望不到回报的拉锯战。

“那么意大利呢？”罗德里赫坚持不懈地问意大利的事，频频打断基尔伯特的发言。这天天气晴好，会议地点轮到了柏林城市宫[5]的花园，伊丽莎白与他一同赴会，此刻正穿裙装坐在他和基尔伯特之间。

基尔伯特叹了口气说：“你在伊松佐河的军队维持住现状。”这无异于一种由着话题向意大利人去的妥协。

“如果我更专注于伊松佐河，那么大概率会有令人眼前一亮的结果。你明白意大利只是外强中干，现在伊松佐河的形式看来平衡，但却由不断上升的死亡数值维持。”罗德里赫端着咖啡杯，把话说得抑扬顿挫，引得两人都向他侧目。他继续说这种平衡本就是失败，是耻辱，不论是奥匈还是德国，人们盼望的胜利必定为不费吹灰之力得来的，绝非现在的咬牙坚守。

他们夫妇二人早在夏末从东部回到中欧，梳回一丝不苟的发型，装进精心缝制的衣裳。德国人的露天庭院里秋意浓浓，乔木和草坪金红一片。这天天气晴朗，气温偏高。三人中央的镂空雕花圆桌上摆着咖啡与蛋糕。伊丽莎白穿回帝国久违的裙装，臂上罩着及肘的钩花手套——这让她在执起瓷杯时指尖打滑，很是懊恼。

对于这类衣裳她本已无怨言，从奥斯曼回到德意志土地上时这些衣服就被一件件送到她房里了，大裙摆、拘束衣和令人喘不过气的沉重的首饰于她已是日常。马背上长大的马扎尔姑娘本不是娇气人，穿过板甲也拿过重剑，在舞会上被束腰勒得呼吸不顺或者闷在板甲里跑一天都能忍，这只是……说到底这只是她还没习惯在基尔伯特面前穿得这么像个“奥地利的”女人。

她认识基尔伯特比罗德里赫更早，几百年前他们还在锡本布尔根——罗德里赫口中要被罗马尼亚人送给邻国的森林里打架，刀剑不在手边就用木棍和石子，基尔伯特还会用自制的小弹弓在“休战”时偷袭她，气得她饭都吃不下。后来她到维也纳的头两年看到基尔伯特一跃成了选帝侯，然后又被加封王国，而她在反抗奥地利。基尔伯特忠心耿耿地帮奥地利。她和他们打了最后一次。再然后，漫长的混战结束，同样漫长的和谈来了。战争期间伊丽莎白没挨过罗德里赫的打，战后也没有，她只是被奉命穿上比现在还拖沓累赘的裙子，在他们开会时做个跟屁虫——再后来，当然那是后话了，再后来也没被他亲手打过，他差来俄罗斯人代为处置她，他说自己对她从未想过伤害。

「他是怕又和打安东尼奥的时候一样一转眼你就跑了。」新任王国的基尔伯特大笑着拍她礼服下裸露的肩膀，她难堪得无以复加，好在罗德里赫乐意为她解围，他直接摘掉基尔伯特的手说别对伊丽莎白动手动脚，现在想要她做点什么可得过问我了。而基尔伯特会用眼神示意她，嘿，你找的靠山对你很上心。那时她还是只会尴尬地笑，后来他们为了西里西亚拔剑相向时她也不只会笑了。

但那都已过去许久，如今新平衡早已构建。厚重的树荫笼罩住基尔伯特，为他脸上平添几分阴郁。罗德里赫仍然小口抿着咖啡，眼睛架在杯沿上扫视如狙击枪。伊丽莎白插不上话，她本也不想来，来了也和瓷杯或饼干或咖啡或阳伞没有区别，毕竟他为她选的裙子连花纹都和他钟爱的咖啡壶上的相同。最后她决定还是什么也不说，静观他们如何讨论出结果。

基尔伯特没被方才罗德里赫所说的“死亡”打动，他回复说：“哪里都在上演死亡，不能看到牺牲就因噎废食。你要想打得更好，你该精进作战方式，这方面我不吝分享经验。”

此话不假，战争进行到现在其本质早被整个大陆都看透，它与此前的任一场战争截然不同，是工业革命后才会有的长机械牙齿的怪物，口腔会喷火，一眨眼一合嘴吞下的生命不计其数。罗德里赫把自己贴在椅背上，眼睛盯着伊丽莎白腹上的一片草叶，它用金线绣成，在日照下粼粼反光，像不久前他在华沙见到的耀眼血泊，哭嚎融化在炫光里，整只俄罗斯巨兽都似沥青流散。想到这儿他不自觉地摸上曾经被折断的手指。

“那么等俄国与我们议和时总能关注意大利战场了。”他缓缓地说，语气悠闲像草坪上的鸟雀。

基尔伯特看了看伊丽莎白。她弓着背，礼服布料完全拉伸开，维持着那个静止的姿态很久，不知正看着的是桌布花纹还是某块饼干上的巧克力碎末，他意兴阑珊。

“但他没有议和。我们没有彻底摧毁他。”

“他很快就会的。”罗德里赫没看他，那些鸟姿态轻盈的样子的确很吸引人。

“你太随意下论断了，凡事没有绝对。”

鸟呼啦啦飞走了。

“那么塞尔维亚呢？既然你这么坚持，你觉得我们就能这样摧毁他？”罗德里赫回过来欣赏伊丽莎白的礼服，那纤细又刚劲的腰就好像是为这身大师作品而生的，他很欣慰自己为此次柏林之行选了这件衣服。

“我从不会把话说得太死！”基尔伯特咧开嘴，“但是就塞尔维亚而言，我敢说——既然事成前一切都结果都有概率，那么这事成功的概率很大，无比地大。”

注意到他灼热的视线，罗德里赫终于转头看向那双赤瞳——其中的火焰焚烧着他模糊的倒影。与基尔伯特对视时他总是这样没由来地烦躁。半年前在这座宫殿里基尔伯特告诉他不应把赌注压在未知的概率上，而如今所谓“子弹”早已出膛了。基尔伯特是对的，他说的总是对的，对到他能一本正经地拿事实来怪罪他，指责他的无能和自大。念及伊丽莎白在这儿他没就这事继续想下去，而是忧愁地看了看天。他在表情控制上一向出彩，唯有在基尔伯特和伊丽莎白面前总是力不从心到不愿假装。

他强迫自己换上比以往谈论时更柔和的眼神，拿捏起更适合商讨的语气问：“那你说吧，我做什么？”

“你们只负责守好喀尔巴阡山脉和伊松佐河，别对意大利太上心，相信我，他不值得你这样。其余兵力跟我去塞尔维亚战场。”基尔伯特说，声音比先前大了许多，伊丽莎白也突然转回头看他们的盟友。只是从他脸上，两人看不出任何情绪。

会议过后是晚餐，伊丽莎白先回到客房里小憩，基尔伯特揽过罗德里赫，问他除了正事外是否还想同他再说点什么。“上楼，我们可以上楼说，或者，距离晚餐还有一些时间，可以去我家。今天天气很好，我们很久没谈过战争以外的事了。”基尔伯特用小拇指勾着他的胳膊，眼角闪烁着不可名状的兴奋与喜悦，那再刚才无聊冗长的谈话里完全没出现过，每次睫毛的抖动都标示着德国人跃跃欲试的贼心。不过现在关于控制面部肌肉的烦恼已经不会烦扰罗德里赫了，他漾着最优雅的笑意婉拒了邀约。

“真可惜。”基尔伯特差使下人收拾好庭院，就着这姿势搂着罗德里赫进到室内去。他们在楼梯上分别，罗德里赫回到客房，一进门就蹬掉鞋子，拽下外套和衬衣，一黑一白两件衣服像翅膀一样滑下——在楼梯上行走时，他早迫不及待地把纽扣解开了。走到床上时他刚好解开皮带，踩着掉下的裤脚一收腿光溜溜地钻进了被窝。

  
  


[4] Isonzo River，位于意奥边境，近的里雅斯特，意大利宣战后意图在此突袭驱散奥军，迫使其沿河撤退，1915年六月至1917年十二月两国在此共进行了12次战役。

[5] Berliner Stadtschloss，位于柏林中心，最古老的部分兴建于1443年，大选帝侯腓特烈·威廉之子腓特烈一世（Friedrich I）在任时被定为王室住所，之后经历代的君主陆续修建扩建，直至第一次世界大战结束被斯巴达克党人占领并在阳台上宣布成立共和国后终止使命。


	4. 起舞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.22

  * ****1****



1742年二月，死寂的黑夜里雪花小片小片地飘落，风雪中茕茕孑立着美泉宫。夜已深，仆人熄灭最后一盏烛台，长走廊顿时陷进无边黑暗。它尽头的病榻上躺着一个羸弱的孩子，几个红衣锡兵搁在身边，穿不同国家的制服，还未玩过，再旁边是来自海峡对岸的童话书。将打发小孩子的东西供奉予他并不得当，包含这位在内的送礼者们早该深知这点，但没什么比从作坊里成排摆放的货物中抽走一件时髦玩具更方便又足够体面了，况且能进这间房的人们也没一个是为取悦他而来。

卢弗斯半躺在床头，脸色在仅有的一支蜡烛照射下发白，眉头像上了胶似的紧锁。比起手边这份不值得花心思介意的怠慢他更在意一墙之隔的小会议室中借夜色窃窃私语的两人，一位是他最忠心的仆臣罗德里赫，另一位是一直在幕后支持的英格兰。

这类交涉极为隐秘，但要是一位日日路过门前的仆人足够细心就会发现一把不起眼的黑伞每逢月中就会斜靠门外。亚瑟·柯克兰没有刻意隐藏的意图，有时泄露一点动向才能让按捺不住的敌人更快地露出马脚，这是他爱玩的把戏之一。通常他到天黑才现身，进安放神圣罗马的卧房与盟友彻夜长谈，然后在后半夜共枕同眠。这间在卧房中加建的密室装潢风格简洁，与外面天差地别，桌上仅有的装饰是一只纯金的苹果，叶柄和叶片都打造得栩栩如生，果肉不过两寸大。现在沉甸甸的重量压在亚瑟的手掌上，他无意识地拢起四指，在掌心里摇晃着这古怪的工艺品。

「我听说你和他议和了。」亚瑟先开口说，漫不经心的目光在他领口打转。壁炉里木柴很足，他早就脱了外套，领巾和呢帽都挂在椅子上，拉着自己敞开的领口仍感到热，巴伐利亚选帝侯加冕的消息刚传到他耳里，这着实有够劲爆，光是听到就能出一身汗。罗德里赫却着装完整，缎布领巾上的黑曜石在充足的照明下肆意闪烁。

「我没有。」罗德里赫淡淡地说。

「是吗？你跟我有什么不能说的？」

「您多虑了，的确没有那样的事，我打包票。」

亚瑟用金苹果敲着桌面，乒乒乓乓。小东西是纯金的，桌子是胡桃木的，他担心砸坏其一，稍稍放轻力道。门外的卢弗斯心烦意乱地捂住双耳，在床上把自己像烙饼般翻了又翻。他们谈话时从不避讳他，他什么都听得见。

罗德里赫的眼睛也盯着金苹果转，他向亚瑟伸手，但对方没把东西交还予他。他只好把手在桌上搁着，手指无聊地弹奏起来。

「这种协议总是保密的，是吗？」

「既然你知道，那请理解我不能告知。」

「既然如此，为什么连法兰西都知道了你却对我守口如瓶？难道告诉他的不是你，是基尔伯特？」

自知无法隐瞒，罗德里赫轻笑一声拉开嘴角：「是女皇的意思。女皇想将西里西亚让予他以换取暂时的安定。但这事若换我来决策，当然不会如此发展。自以为强大到可以挑战皇权的王国吗……」

他眼睛里的光“噌”地亮了：「要我对一份和约附加保密义务，缔约方也得有值得我这样做的水准。普鲁士恐怕还不够格？」

「女皇，」亚瑟重读一遍这个词，「查理[1]已经加冕了，你还这么叫吗。」

罗德里赫盯着他干燥的嘴唇问：「你想喝点什么吗？」

「我？啊，你是该给我喝点什么，我渴死了。不过方便吗？」

「不劳您费心。」屋主从房间里悄无声息地走出去，踩在地毯上的脚步如幽灵。亚瑟初次在谈话中被撂下，起身往一方黑黑的门洞外看，卧室里昏暗的灯光下，一簇小小的白影躺在深色的棉被中，像一朵落在驿道上的白花，煞是亮眼，但很快就被奥地利的黑衣遮挡着看不真切。他继续回头玩着那苹果，因乏味又起身，在书架前停停走走，查看书籍细目。这里放置的大多是罗德里赫本人的收藏，艺术与神学外的意外发现是最靠里书柜中立着的庞大地球仪：整体由黑曜石制成，大陆为各色翡翠，镶金的细线分割国与国、陆与海，一些鲜艳的小船散布在航线上，是玛瑙。他打开玻璃门，侧壁上残留几道擦伤，看来这里曾经放置隔板，而这个大家伙在书柜搬来后来入住其中。他早知道人类统治者有收藏地球仪的癖好，不想所见最华丽之一藏身于罗德里赫不起眼的秘密花园里。他拨动球面，转轴很顺滑，显然才被保养上油；美洲缓缓向他转来，轮廓线与实际差异很大，好像两个世纪前常见的错误地图，他立即明白这来自何时，在那个年代这样的制造工艺的确遥遥领先。

他把经纬拨回原位，打算关上柜门，突然又注意到更上一层中那缀满各色宝石的金器。他退开一步才看到那物件的全貌，吓得倒吸一口气。

「陛下，别难过了。」罗德里赫从他手里收回锡兵，摆进床头柜上那一排同僚之中——其中有的已蒙上灰；又为他的童话书翻页，把书本架在他手上。卢弗斯的手很瘦，细细的青筋从皮肤上鼓出来，像一张稀疏的网。他把自己的手盖在他的手上，拇指轻轻地在手背摩擦，最后俯下身吻了一下对方的额头。

「睡吧，明天一切都会好。」

茶香比脚步先击中亚瑟，在对方从门洞里出现前皇冠被放回原位上。亚瑟关上柜门，背靠玻璃看向来人。罗德里赫端着托盘进门，不紧不慢地把茶壶放到桌上，接着是两只珐琅茶杯。他活动一下肩膀，在桌边用毫不在意的轻快语调说道：「你看到那个了？它只是个仿制品，来自波西米亚。」

「不得不说做工很好。」他抛掉那一丝惊讶坐下来，端起冒着热气的茶抿了一口。

「是，和真品一样的工艺，材料也一致。」罗德里赫也坐到书桌另一边，摘掉眼镜端起茶杯，让温热的茶水滋润他焦躁的心。

「那……他知道吗？」亚瑟看了看门洞。罗德里赫心领神会地停顿了一下，马上又啜饮着红茶说：「他连走路都困难。不过我想他不会介意。」

「真的吗？」亚瑟笑起来，说实话除了汉诺威，他从来不懂发生在德意志土地的事，但这茶余的谈资太过有趣。但是对方闭口不言，重新拿起眼镜擦拭起镜片来，话题又回到他出门泡茶前。亚瑟反复说着“虽然你们议和了但你也没打算这样放弃西里西亚吧”或是“基尔伯特也不会善罢甘休”这样的台词，为的不过只是确认自己的投资没打水漂，罗德里赫当然明白，他虚与委蛇地应和，大致讲述自己的作战计划，心里盘算的却是另一件事。

先前气焰嚣张的法兰西已经放言，一旦巴伐利亚拿下皇位就要接走神圣罗马。

时针转过十二点，他对亚瑟说明日再谈，带他去客房，待对方进门后以自己身体不适为由与他告别。亚瑟不在意这些，不过他也知道这理由只是借口。

「如果遇到困难当然可以告诉我，好歹现在我们算朋友关系，」他扶着房门说，打量着对方一如既往克制而藏匿着所有不快的脸，「毕竟现在大家都与你为敌了。没必要什么都瞒着我吧。」

「不，你说笑了，我只是有些累，明晚必定不会怠慢。」当对方想将一只关切的手掌放到他肩上时，罗德里赫不着痕迹地退到远处。亚瑟笑了笑，关上房门。

罗德里赫回到书房拿起绒布细细擦拭皇冠和地球仪，反复调试转轴，最后还是去书桌的抽屉里拿来油脂。他给转轴上油的动作很轻柔，像对待一位少女。一切完成后他靠着桌沿打量那金线勾勒的两百年前的广袤地块，忽然心头一阵悸动，情不自禁地凑上脸去。

利奥波德进门时看到的就是他这副作势要与地图接吻的样子，双眼微闭，嘴唇紧贴球面，舒展的眉毛里尽是酒足饭饱后的沉醉。罗德里赫很快从里屋出来，拉正了衣领望着他身后空荡荡的黑暗问：「你带来的人呢？」

「没带人，只有我，我来……我来接陛下。」他的舌头好像被冻到了，不太灵光。罗德里赫往床上看了一眼，卢弗斯阖着眼皮，书还摊开着，内页朝下放在一边。

他们把轻得可怜的孩子放上马车的时候罗德里赫突然说，慕尼黑已经被我们的军队攻破了，你要带他去哪儿呢？路途颠簸，他虚弱的身体已经受不了。

卢弗斯静静地躺在利奥波德怀里。高大的金发男人看着罗德里赫，他冻红了鼻子，缩在黑色斗篷下，在夜幕中举着一盏提灯，雪花纷纷扬扬落在肩头，每说一个字就嘴边就晕开一片水雾，但嘴唇还是又白又干，血丝从两道干裂的口子里冒出来。冷风吹得衣着单薄的卢弗斯瑟瑟发抖，两条赤裸的小腿悬在他臂弯下，脚趾冻成了透明的小圆点。

「但这是……这是规矩。」利奥波德艰难地说，他知道对方比他紧张得多，他拿到了皇冠，没理由害怕。

「但即使你带走他，你也逃不过我们的讨伐。」罗德里赫吸着鼻子，「欲戴皇冠者，必先承其重，你确定要带走这个帝国吗？你清楚自己的承受能力吗？」

「我才不是来听你的废话的！我只知道你输了战争，屈服于普鲁士。况且这话由你说出来绝对变了味，死小鬼。」

利奥波德向一旁别过头去，还是看到了对方脸上被“普鲁士”激发的一闪而过的愤怒。他决定立即上车，盘算好若是对方使诈、耍赖或是黏糊糊地拉着他不放该如何冷面以对，还好罗德里赫的手始终安静地藏在斗篷下，直到他的一只脚迈上马车时冰冷的手才拉住他。

「稍等。」罗德里赫解下斗篷细细拍掉雪。他里面只穿一件衬衣和马甲，冬风把褶边的袖口吹得呼呼响。他又抖开皮毛一次，把它盖到卢弗斯单薄的身上。

「在我的军队把他接回来之前好好照顾他。」

他们没再说话，罗德里赫在风雪中挺直脊梁目送着马车远去，并不高大的双肩上落满了雪，胸膛因费力的呼吸夸张地起伏，面上却毫无波澜，丝毫没被寒冷侵扰，车尾的小灯在雪中逐渐模糊时他才抱住冻僵的手臂。

我也不想这样的，罗德，车厢里的利奥波德不住地回头看他。他们在一起太久了，他早已把这个如今不可一世，对他没大没小的大公国当作了自己的孩子。可那句话没说错，他的确不应承受这顶皇冠的分量，他只是法国在这大陆棋盘上的一枚棋子。

但奥地利和这整个帝国呢？一个没有认同感、时常同室操戈的帝国真的能长久地存活下去吗？

蜷在斗篷中的卢弗斯仅露出一颗浅金色的脑袋。

罗德里赫回到温暖的房间，壁炉里火苗还无声地跳跃，终于在他脸上画上几分慰藉人心的暖红。目光在一排锡兵上停留了一会儿，最终指向另一侧的书房。回到书柜前那股被冻坏了手脚的滋味才慢慢散下去。他盯着桌上的皇冠许久，小心、虔诚地伸出手臂捧住它，抱在怀中。

胸口奔涌的情绪很快灼烫了纯金骨架，他把嘴唇贴上那枚本该在寒冬中冰凉的十字架，宝石是温润的。

[1] 指神圣罗马皇帝查理七世（Karl Albrecht，1697年-1745年），来自巴伐利亚的维特尔斯巴赫家族，因娶了皇帝约瑟夫一世的女儿自认为享有继承权，被反奥同盟于1741年推举为波西米亚国王（依照惯例波西米亚国王与神罗皇帝为同一人），引起哈布斯堡的愤慨，后又在1742年被选为皇帝。

* * *

  * 2



1916年的元旦与上一个一样寒冷，罗德里赫却被笼在暖意中，胜利的火种已经把他点燃。去年此时他还因接二连三的败仗而郁郁寡欢，如今终能扬眉吐气。过去半年中他们击溃塞尔维亚，既雪暗杀皇储之辱；东边的俄国战场上了无生气，纷争暂停；袖手旁观的英法以牵制德军之名于阿图瓦和香槟发动突袭[2]，收效甚微；伊松佐河的防守仍然牢固，但达达尼尔海峡的重炮也和新年礼炮一同消音。纵然欣喜，念及这不是该大肆欢庆的时刻，他只在皇宫里办起小规模舞会，让来自两大帝国的化身与高层们在此地为新一年的丰硕战果庆贺。

小型宴会厅里庄严而安静，数盏吊灯把房间照得金碧辉煌。缓缓鸣奏的弦乐中夹杂人们的窃窃私语。靠墙的长桌边上，路德维希缓缓让后背抵上桌沿，目光随缓缓移动的只只腿脚飘荡。基尔伯特搭着他的肩倚在一旁，手中的酒杯微倾，酒液即将越过杯口。年轻的德国还不习惯这种场面，迟迟未加入人群，而是望向自己的哥哥。他还未移居柏林就听闻基尔伯特擅长跳舞，后来目睹了其高雅舞姿则更坚信不疑兄长就是位出生于鎏金殿堂下衣香鬓影中的贵族——即使看过史书的他也知道真相和这大相径庭。然而这天的基尔伯特看起来也心不在焉。

他清了清嗓子说：“保加利亚向我发来了感谢与国庆祝福。我们为他赶跑了塞尔维亚人，他称我为受压迫者的救星。”

“你当然是。”基尔伯特踮起脚，用冰凉的嘴唇吻了弟弟的腮侧，再抹去酒渍，很快恢复了斜倚桌边、沉迷舞池的姿态。在距离堆积成山的尸体的千里以外，维也纳和它的舞厅相同，永葆富丽堂皇的容貌。

路德维希不再说话，也学模学样地打量起人群。不知不觉间本在簇拥下高谈阔论、神采飞扬的罗德里赫已悄然来到宴会厅这头向两人欠身邀约。路德维希盯着他的脑袋看，头发重新上了发蜡，下午争吵时那个位置远不如现在服帖，他难以想象短短间隙中他如何把自己梳洗打理得这样好、变成这样光彩耀人的模样，但是——

“与我跳一支舞吧，德意志。”

他望向基尔伯特，以困惑眼神询问被邀请的是德意志中的哪一个。这天他穿着帝国海军礼服，架于宽阔肩线的金色章饰下一侧是银色饰绪，另一侧则有色彩各异的铁十字在翻领下依次排开。他挪动一下身子，在一颗昂起的头颅前把金属勋章晃得叮铃叮铃响。他又看向那俯得极低的身体的尽头，那里有劲瘦的腰线和弧度恰好的臀部，还有随动作微微摇动的下摆……他想起曾经舞会的帷幕后藏着一个不自信的孩童，像看万花筒一样看着舞池中旋转的人影。那时埃德尔斯坦走过来摸了摸他的头，执意拉他起来共舞一曲。初次跳舞时他鼻腔里全是女人的脂粉和香水味，直想打喷嚏，可是被抱住转圈时又有另一种香味从他身上飘来，那只有当他从小黑屋回到卧房的清晨才会闻见，让他一下便红透了脸。

后来他便总是请假以避开和埃德尔斯坦跳舞了。

基尔伯特往罗德里赫红透了的脸颊打量两眼，转过头说道：“去吧，德意志。奥地利在邀请你。”

路德维希向前走了一步，过去生涩木讷的影子仍未从身上离开，弥漫在对方脸上的笑容是如此虚幻而不真切，和下午会议上强词夺理的判若两人。但他已经失去拒绝的机会，作为在战争中主导全局的帝国，他没理由不和奥地利跳舞。他深吸一口气，捏住伸来的手随之走向厅堂正中。

“是你吗？那也很好。”镜片后的眼睛向路德维希微微弯起。他抿着嘴唇，仍拘谨得不敢发言。罗德里赫揽住他的肩，借舞步轻声说：“放心吧，跟着我就好，只要你跟着我。”

罗德里赫引导他跳一支维也纳华尔兹。得益于柏林宫廷里的严苛训练，他的舞步并不如外表那般僵硬，算得上自得从容。几个小节后他已经完全适应节奏，搂上舞伴的腰，指尖下肌肉骤缩——对方因这突如其来的拥抱踩漏了一拍，映着漂亮辉光的青金石色瞳眸略显困惑。路德维希藉此将前胸压上他的身体，他深深地向后仰去。

“您跳女步吧，埃德尔斯坦。”他在他耳畔低语道，起身时嘴唇擦过耳垂，触感火热。

迟疑几秒后罗德里赫默许了角色转换。他步态轻盈，身体柔软如苇草。路德维希松开揽着他的右手，他侧移一步开始旋转。然而在此时却仿佛有阵劲风袭来，迫使草叶弯折了和着节拍向一侧摇摇晃晃倒去。路德维希握实他的右手，不紧不慢地往前一步让他稳当地压上臂弯。罗德里赫又回到他怀里，大部分重量都落在臂上，颊上两抹红在翻转中晕染至全脸。他把从鼻梁滑落几公分的眼镜用屈起的食指顶回原位，双眼眯了一下再睁开：“抱歉，没有站稳。”

他扶着对方站好，手臂还圈背上，抬高音调问：“您醉了吗？”

“不，我感到很好。”

他看着那泛出水光的眼睛摇了摇头。

“还是送您去休息吧。”

“我说了一切都没有问题。”扶在他臂上的手用力按了下去，捏住那肌肉紧实的胳膊。无奈之下路德维希又抱着他跳起来：“那我们的动作可以小一些。”

他们踩着基础的舞步缓缓摆动，罗德里赫的步伐愈发迟滞，他真的早就和清醒搭不上边了。

舞厅另一侧的红毯上，伊丽莎白和佩特拉立在长桌边。她们被打扮成比柏林的“咖啡会议”时更妩媚优雅的样子，伊丽莎白编出了那位同名皇后的盘发，而佩特拉不够大的发髻则为增色满载上金属与宝石，像两只花枝招展的鸟。“他醉了。”佩特拉说，挂着戏谑的笑，让睁着大圆眼的伊丽莎白一时语塞。沉默半晌她又说：“为什么不跳波尔卡[3]呢？但是这鞋跟真高啊。”她看着自己的裙摆，依次让左右脚在木地板上踩了两下。

伊丽莎白低头玩着一绺垂下的长发，用拇指和食指来回轻捻，把它拧成螺旋后又放开，由它自行旋转，失焦的视野中人们来来往往。

“也许他不应该在这时候办舞会。”佩特拉自答，把裙摆提起来再次认真检查高跟舞鞋，得出了新结论，“不过也许这时候办是对的，往后可就没这样的机会了。”

“佩特拉……”

她莞尔一笑，撩开挡着眼帘的额发道：“别想太多，我只说我不再想参加他的舞会罢了。”

“但……”她欲言又止，因为安德雷正向这边走来。她立即改用更自得的样子挺起胸膛。在不缺舞会的维也纳皇宫，与罗德里赫跳完后依次接受所有男性国家的邀请是二元改组后为她定制的约定俗成的秩序。伊丽莎白跳了近五十年的舞，几乎能背出所有人邀请时的台词和动作。可安德雷没有邀请她，而是来到佩特拉身边。佩特拉欣然接受，把手搭上对方掌心。伊丽莎白惊讶地张着嘴，问不出一句话。

“亲爱的伊丽莎白，”安德雷向宗主国点了下头，“祝您今晚玩得开心。”

两人款款离开，她只能目送背影消融进各色的晚礼服中。安德雷的燕尾服下摆在浅色舞裙的簇拥下格外显眼，她难以阻止视线追随，最后只兀自摇头道：“噢，安德雷呀……”

男士的舞还在继续，两人的步距都较先前更小，罗德里赫仍频频把自己撞到舞伴身上。路德维希第二次停下，把胸向前挺了挺，让那颗脑袋踏踏实实地靠着。后者在他身上伏了片刻，惊醒似的弹起来，推着对方结实的躯体拉开距离，海军礼服上的勋章们在手指粗暴慌乱的摸索中碰撞和尖叫。

“您醉了。”路德维希用短促的句子为他下了定论，扶着双肩把他带到远离人群的长桌边。放开手时他自己靠到了桌上，略有些急促地呼吸着。路德维希看一眼他的领口，颈部已红成一片。

“我没有喝很多。”他辩解道，摘下眼镜揉了揉发红的眼眶。

“您应该好好休息。”路德维希坚持。

镜片重新回到视野前，他在人群里看到翩然起舞的波西米亚和斯洛伐克。安德雷高举左手，佩特拉在他手下转出漂亮的圆弧，裙摆像盛放的花一样绽开。他眯着眼睛仔细在佩特拉脸上辨别情绪，不想就这么与突然扭头回身的女人交汇了视线——他们正好在原地转过四分之一个圈，佩特拉抬起一边的眉毛，做出一个似是而非的笑。这时有人打开了大门，廊上的寒意一瞬间冲进门里，他火热的脸在风吹之下顿时变得更烫。

歌舞升平的外表下这个被战争耗尽了资源的笨重帝国已经拿不出富余的煤炭来点亮一盏盏华丽的水晶灯了。走在漆黑一片的长廊上，基尔伯特不得不裹紧礼服外的大衣来抵御四面寒风侵袭。他循着壁灯的点点微光走到英雄广场上，街道上一片萧索寂寥，找不见一片打卷的枯叶。他伫立在卡尔大公的雕像下，回头凝望着承载欢腾的宽窗。

最终他还是转过身背靠在基座上，从口袋里掏出烟点燃，又在其中摸索一阵，找到了那个熟悉的小东西才安心地闭上眼睛抽起来。

[2] 阿图瓦（Artois）为法国北部加来海峡省一地区，香槟（Champagne）为法国巴黎以东，兰斯市周围，包括马恩省、埃纳省和奥布省的一部分区域。1915年秋,为了在西线僵局中取得突破，法军总司令霞飞安排了一次联合进军，包括同时进行的两条支线进攻。其一为第二次香槟会战，其二为第三次阿图瓦会战。几星期激战后德军仍坚守住阵地，法军一无所获。

[3] Polka，捷克传统舞蹈。

* * *

  * 3



路德维希决定去找人帮忙时才意识到兄长的离席，他站过的桌边留下的只有喝剩的半杯酒。尽管懊恼于哥哥的不辞而别，他还是先去找伊丽莎白来处理醉酒的罗德里赫。面对路德维希公式化的诉说伊丽莎白叹着气说她都知道，拉起罗德里赫的手像母亲询问孩子那样哄他回房间。可罗德里赫拒绝了她，硬是从宽阔的裙撑侧面挤过去回到路德维希面前，接着右脚跟往左脚跟上用力一靠，再次向他躬身，这回几乎弯得和地面平行。

酒精早就捣毁了平衡感，他踉跄了一下便向前冲。路德维希伸手扶他，他又自己立稳，只是继续埋着头，右手紧抓着对方的腰带。路德维希将双手支在他腋下，透出厚厚礼服的热度使他皱起眉。

“海德薇莉小姐……”他无措地向她看过去，过去睡在罗德里赫的卧房里时路德维希从未看到过他这样需要帮助的样子，但他想伊丽莎白必定精于此道，可她看起来很窘迫极了，非但一动不动，连手也无处摆放。这时罗德里赫借由手中的抓握起身，眼神愈发恍惚：“路德维希？你不愿意和我跳舞吗？”

“罗迪，安静些，你安静些——”伊丽莎白拧着眉毛低声喊道。

“我刚刚已经和您跳过了。”路德维希有些懵，握住他的手从自己身上移开，放进走来的伊丽莎白手里，然后急匆匆地拉扯着衣服下摆消除那些显眼的褶皱痕迹。这太失态、太反常了，可他也没有醉酒的经验，不知是否仅仅是酒精就让素来得体的人变成这样子。他再次打量起罗德里赫，见他的眼皮闭成一条细缝，眼周细小的肌肉都轻颤着，嘴里吐字不算太清晰，嘟嘟囔囔地说着他听不清的短句，但闪烁着兴奋的眼睛坚定地转向他，仿佛在努力向他确认：“是这样吗？刚才我是和您跳的舞吗？基尔伯特呢？”

“所以你其实想和他跳舞？”路德维希问出话就后悔了，他意识到这不合礼数，硬着头皮接着说，“但我不知道他去哪了，我也正在找他。他没和我说就离开了。”

“是吗？那您呢，德意志？为什么拒绝我呢？”他又朝腰带伸出另一只手，路德维希吓坏了，往后挪了一步。

“我……我没有……”

他想起关于从自己手下抠走的两个军被编入东线送死的笑话还有伊普尔上方的毒气，以及打着人道主义旗号的谴责声，尴尬地看了看对方失焦的眼睛。“那要我再跟您跳一段吗？我不介意……但是我想你真的更需要休息。”他还顺带看了看两人相握的手，捏得十分紧。

伊丽莎白也打圆场说：“我想休息了。罗迪，你陪我去休息好吗？”她将他的身体转过来，却被甩开了。罗德里赫还是看着路德维希，不依不饶地提问：“刚才我与您跳舞，您跳的是男步？”

“是。”他向侧面瞪着眼睛，难以解答的问题又追上来。

“为什么不由我来跳男步呢？”

“基尔伯特去哪了？他是不是不屑与我跳舞？”

“德意志，华尔兹……华尔兹还是我教您的呢。”

他不停地用着敬语，语无伦次。路德维希一时哑口无言，他没想到舞会变成这样子，他只想快点把这个大麻烦送走然后找到基尔伯特。

“罗德里赫，你给我闭嘴！”最后伊丽莎白用一句怒骂制服了他，罗德里赫如梦初醒般呆呆地立在那，的确是安静了。她再次向路德维希道歉，拖着他从宴会厅离开。仍与佩特拉舞蹈着的安德雷透从攒动的人头中看见这场景忍不住笑起来，让被人影淹没而努力踮起脚尖的佩特拉嗔怪连连。

罗德里赫的确醉了，他在舞会上喝了太多酒，被伊丽莎白抱到床上时他的头脑已经一片混沌，不多时就陷入昏睡。他在半夜醒来一次，看到无月的夜幕漆黑而粘稠。他点亮床头的灯，如初来这世界般好奇地探头打量，渐渐地，关于让波西米亚为西线提供重榴弹炮的争吵如凶猛潮水般涌入脑海，他痛苦地抱住头，猛然又看见枕边人裸露肩头上横着几道鲜红的伤痕。他屏息俯身细看，见它们全都肿胀隆起，有两道还破皮出血。

他把伊丽莎白摇醒，指着她的手臂质问是否是他弄的。伊丽莎白穿着吊带睡裙从被窝里钻出来，揉着眼睛看了看他。外面太冷，她又缩回去。

“丽兹，是我弄的吗？”他又去摇她。

“你喝醉了……”她闭着眼睛说，翻了个身，明显不愿多说。罗德里赫把被子从她身上拉开。她慌忙抱住双臂。

“干什么——很冷呀！”她抢回被子。

他穿着长袖睡衣坐在那，向外冒着热气，足足坐了半分钟才让冷气把从被窝带出的热度耗尽，然后相继往袖口和领口钻。他也躺回去，干睁着眼睛望着吊灯模糊的轮廓，摸索着搭上她有点冰凉的肩：“刚才……怎么了呢？我不记得了……对不起。”

刺痒和冷热变换让她不由瑟缩起来，她躲开他的手解释说：“你别误会。是我给你换衣服的时候你抓到的。”

“真的吗？”

“你说话呀，伊丽莎白！”

罗德里赫的脑袋住进来一位敲钟人，孜孜不倦地在深夜工作起来。他咬着牙忍耐着头骨里奇怪的疼痛，又从上往下摸了摸那条手臂，终于把手收回来，安分地躺着。伊丽莎白一直不回答，他也不敢再问了。

“真的。我还拖着你去洗了澡……是在浴室里……在我给你洗澡的时候你就把我的手抓破了。”说着她伸了出手腕，头还是没朝着他，她困极了。

他往那瞟了一眼，上面的确有道指甲抠出的伤。

“是真的吗？”

“是真的，你还要问多少次！你怎么会喝这么多酒呢？你从来不会这样呀。”她开始埋怨。

罗德里赫松了一口气，语气平复下来：“……这是一个值得庆祝的元旦。去年这时候我没有喝酒。”

“唉……真是这样吗？你从不会这样……”

“对不起。”他生硬地说，他还没完全清醒，道歉就没这么难。

“没事，没事。我第一次见你这样。”

“他们两个呢？”他又问，指贝什米特兄弟。

“呃，这件事没关系。基尔伯特在之前就走了。路德维希的话……他应该不会在意的。”其实她什么也不知道，她甚至没见着基尔伯特。

罗德里赫揉着额角，他的头很痛。

“快睡吧！”伊丽莎白说。

“我睡不着。”他把双手交叠放在胸口。

她把脸转过来看他：“你清醒了吗？”

“没有。我头疼。”他还是看着天花板。那些叶子终于清晰了。不过它们变得很古怪。他看到它时不会再想那些歌，也不想数它们。

“明天就好了。你从来没宿醉过呀……”

“公元十五世纪的时候。”他突然说，引得伊丽莎白又往他那转了点，“在那么早的时候我喝多过酒，有过类似的经历，那时候我和比利时、卢森堡他们在一起。[4]”

“但我已经不记得是什么感觉了。”他忙补充，但伊丽莎白已经在脑海中勾勒出她随马加什来到维也纳城[5]时那个拖着几乎和人那么高的剑胆怯地看着她的男孩子。每每想起他如今古怪的性格是由那些不愉快的经历造就的，她就只能对他心软。她叹着气把手放上他的手背，感到他胸口有许多汗。

“我睡不着。”他说。

“我知道……”她捏捏他的手背，希望尽快让她也头疼的对话结束。可这和他想的截然不同，他翻了个身转到她面前，神神叨叨地说着：“那你知道吗，波西米亚和斯洛伐克跳舞了。我从没见过他们两个一起跳舞。”

“你还记得舞会的事呀？”她的手还和他握着，可她莫名地想抽出来。

“安德雷和你跳了吗？”

“没有。”她在枕头上摇头，头发沙沙地响，“你去找路德维希以后，没有人邀请我。我也没看到克罗地亚他们。”

“真的吗？”他总是要多问。

“真的。我只和你跳了舞。你开心了吗？”

罗德里赫不说话，他翻回去了。灯泡在寂静中闪了一下，这是一个说话的好由头。罗德里赫又说：“我不能给德国斯柯达[6]的重榴弹炮。”

伊丽莎白愣了下才接上话，她突然知道他为什么要喝那样多的酒了。“白天会议的时候你已经表明态度了。他们接受了的。”

“我当然记得。”他轻哼了声，“我是在和你解释，丽兹，我不能给他们。克虏伯造不出420毫米口径的火炮。他们在问我索要。之前在比利时我已经给过他们，可是他们什么也没打下来。”

“现在它们都布置在南蒂罗尔？”她试探着问。

“所有的斯柯达都应布置在南蒂罗尔。我们的军队也是。每个师都应打意大利人。”

“但是路德维希想打凡尔登。凡尔登需要那么大的重榴弹炮。”

“他需要，为什么我们就不需要呢？况且那该让克虏伯[7]自己造。他们靠它打赢七周战争[8]。”他说这话时，伊丽莎白感到他的声音变得和空气一样冷。

“德国的力量确实很强，他们的火炮不差……”

“总之那和我们无关。即使有了斯柯达又怎样呢？弗朗西斯不会轻易放手凡尔登的，基于历史意义就不会[9]。基尔伯特才不会那么轻易取胜。”他说，心中洋溢着说对方坏话的快感，看到灯托上的叶片飞快地转起来，像个风车。

“这……那么罗马尼亚呢？既然都说到了凡尔登……为什么不谈谈罗马尼亚呢？”她又用略响的音量问。

“为什么要谈他呢？”罗德里赫重重地呼吸了两声，用力闭一下眼，那些光点消失了，“我头疼。我现在只能想到蒂罗尔。”

“那好吧，我知道了。总之你和我解释也没有意义。他们不需要斯柯达了。”她知道自己的推断是正确的，但仍然不满于他如此轻易地否决她的观点，乐此不疲地讲自己那个。

罗德里赫突然沉下脸：“你说没有意义？”

“呃……抱歉。”她背着他转过去，蜷起身体。委屈和同情同时在她胸口打转，她想最好还是什么也别说。

“东线的军队，我认为也可以调到意大利战场，他们却让我按兵不动！可即使调几个军过去我们也能守住喀尔巴阡山脉……德国用两个师挡住了法国的二十个，他们竟对我持如此保守的看法！”他最后看了一会儿那附近略有些开裂的墙皮，竟然也转过身，将伊丽莎白抱住。他说起战场上的事时越说越起劲，很快整张脸都红扑扑的。

她愣了一下，小声又闷闷地说：“你总是有那么多‘我认为’。别人却不能‘认为’。你一定还没清醒呢！”

“你在说什么？我的确有很多想法。但那是错的吗？”他揉着她上臂的肌肉，希望能减轻先前把她弄伤的罪孽，但她不想理会，她明白自己一开口不论说什么他都要找茬。

“难道我说的是错的吗！”他嚷起来了。

“不全是对的呀！人都会犯错的。”她有点激动。

“不。戈尔利采的大胜是建立在我们提出的方案上的。所以那是对的。”他却安静下来，得意洋洋地把她搂紧，一下一下地轻抚，“如果德国坚持打塞尔维亚，我们现在就没法在皇宫里欢庆新年。”

“这……唉……的确如此。”她又叹气。

“1915年春季的失败不该成为德国轻视我们的理由。奥匈帝国应是胜利的主导者。”他用指腹触碰她臂上长条的隆起，它们比周围更热。他忽然把脸贴上去，吻着那些伤痕：“对不起。今天是个意外。”

“不，没关系的。你今天道歉的次数太多……这让我很不安！平时从你嘴里挖出一句道歉可太不容易了……”伊丽莎白把压在下方的那只手伸过去碰到他的，摸着他手背的关节，“现在呢？现在你能睡着了吗？”

罗德里赫的嘴唇自她的肩游移到后颈，往那片敏感的皮肤吹气。

“明年这时候帝国的一切就都正常了。所有家庭可以安心庆祝新年。”他的身体在升温，像先前的舞会上那么热。在某一瞬，伊丽莎白的眼睛突然睁得很大，不安地看着他们投在对墙上放大得脱形的影子。

“谢谢你。”罗德里赫暂停动作说。 

[4] 指十五世纪哈布斯堡王朝鼎盛时期的马克西米连一世入赘勃艮第领地（今荷比卢一带）时小罗德里赫被带着一同赴宴并参与一些奇妙活动的经历。

[5]匈雅提·马加什（Hunyadi Mátyás，1443年-1490年）在1485年打败神圣罗马皇帝腓特烈三世后占领了奥地利的一半地区和首都维也纳，匈牙利也在此时攀至巅峰，确立其东欧第二强国的地位。

[6] SKODA，波西米亚军工厂名，其生产的重榴弹炮在当时世界第一。

[7] KRUPP，德国军工厂名，其生产的大炮曾使俾斯麦在十九世纪先后战胜奥地利和法国。

[8] 即普奥战争，因普鲁士只用七周就打败了奥地利，故也称七周战争。

[9] 凡尔登因将法兰克一分为三的《凡尔登条约》以及三十年战争后作为普法要塞等原因在法国历史上意义非凡。


	5. 恃强凌弱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.23

  * ****1****



一年之中的融雪时刻又来到。1916年春季凡尔登响起了密如骤雨的炮轰。这个恐怖战场上所发生的事是路德维希在短暂生命中所目睹的最惨无人道的屠戮：巨大的钢炮在震耳欲聋的发射后坠落爆炸，冲击波将黑压压的人群碾压绞碎，断肢与躯干碎块抛洒在剜去草皮的土地上，在惊人而排山倒海的声浪中硝火腾起，静默舞动。达达尼尔海峡上协约国从加利波利半岛撤退，海岸归于平静。春女神的行程自阿尔卑斯一路往喀尔巴阡，赤足踩出的雪水洗褪掉山岭惨白坚硬的颜料外壳，泄漏的绿意在大陆蔓延。

过去几月中东线战场上的情势和前年大体相同，俄军的斗志低迷，罗德里赫愈发坚定了对意大利突袭的念头。他频繁无度地劝说伊丽莎白，终于叫匈牙利军队自东线转向行至意奥边境。这里伊松佐河河谷像柄柄菜刀嵌入戈里齐亚高地，把山脉切作段段碎片。随她来前线的新一批匈牙利军[1]的任务是在临时增调至山麓的火炮阵列前静候下一次突袭。在五月初的攻势中他们依靠这些从伊普尔和加利西亚运送来的先进武器打退了意大利。

这天云雾稀薄，阳光刺眼。伊丽莎白从帐篷中走出，手里握着长发，口中衔着发带。时值万物繁育季节，体态小而饱满的没褪去绒毛的貉、狐与猫在丛生的高草里穿行。蓦地不远处传来一声凄厉叫喊，她放下手朝那动静处走去。三名士兵在那儿围作一团，相继用鞋尖踢着什么动物。

“你们在干什么呀！”她呵道。

炮兵们不约而同看向他们的王国。她从几只可憎的大脚当中找到一只血迹斑斑的旱獭。软弱的动物拖着失去逃跑能力的浑圆身体翻滚挪动，以躲避来自比它大数倍的动物的暴行。而施暴者们看上去年纪很小，蔓生的蜷曲胡髭与青涩而胆怯的眉眼对比鲜明，单薄矮小的躯干外过大的军服被风吹得像敲击后振动的鼓面。男孩们不敢回答，把手背到身后，挺胸抬头地站在那，最矮小的那位反弓过度的身体甚至发起了抖。

“别做无聊的事。”她大声说。

周围很安静，只有几声鸟叫。她拎着旱獭的脖子来到不远处的树下放好，转身回来时男孩们还保持着原先的站位与姿势。她展开眉毛问：“你们到兵役年龄了吗？”

三人面面相觑，直到表情最沉稳的一位开口：“他们和我都十八岁了，女士。”

“行。那么，为什么要招惹它？”

“因为……因为我们没能完成目标，相差太多，心情烦闷。”还是那位在说，旁边两个偷偷看着他。

“那么，你是在埋怨祖国的指令咯？”

“不不不，绝没有这个意思！”先前的冷静跑掉了，他的脸迅速发红，背在身后的手也抽出来慌张地在空中挥舞。

另一个男孩大胆说：“海德薇莉女士，我们不该浪费精力折腾这小动物，这种排解方式是错误的。我们应该精进自己。”

“对……对，只知道欺负弱者是……是懦夫！我们应该去消灭祖国的敌人！”他把放下的手在胯部握紧，喊得嘹亮。

伊丽莎白不再多说什么，让他们好好休息，自己四处走动着去寻找一处水源洗手。正在这时罗德里赫从另一间帐篷里出来，于是她调转脚步。方才的梳理没让她的头发比炮兵们的须髯整齐太多，她手心里血还未干，但面对他时她仍决定用它们去捧胸前的垂发。她记得罗德里赫说过不喜欢见到她因战争而把自己弄得乱糟糟、毫无女人味的样子。

“你受伤了？”罗德里赫捏过她的手腕。她慌忙解释道那不是她的血，同时把手从中抽离。他点点头，绕到她背后为她把头发拢好，接过从她肩膀上方递过来的发绳，熟练地扎好发辫。

“我那边有水。去洗个手。”

“但还是节约饮用水吧，至今你都说不准不知道我们要在这待到什么时候呢。”

“你在担心这个吗？”罗德里赫从背后搂着她，把下巴贴在她肩上。这动作太亲昵了，伊丽莎白显得无所适从。

“放心吧，很快就能回去了。意大利人马上就要撤退。”

某个词戳到了她心里最敏感的部分，她下意识地挣扎脱身，他从容地将她搂住：“上一场战役他们打得很惨烈，你知道我们的伤亡比是多少吗？所以你应当乐观，我们有压倒性的优势。”

他们终于还是要被这一讨论过不下十次的话题惹得止步不前，血染山石的残忍场面一下子在她眼前浮现出来。这山上埋葬了太多双方损伤惨重的战役，敌军的撤退本就是无稽之谈，更别提优势是用巨大的人数差异堆砌而成。罗德里赫向来不擅长单打独斗的战争，如今的固执和武断、片面和偏激只会加重他的劣势。可他十分肯定地讲现在局势正好，敌军不出半个月必定会投降，眼里满溢出灼灼信心，她开始怀疑他是特地来找她讲这个的，前几天他就多次把原本和战争无关的话题引至对看不到雏形的大胜的宣称。那时她只是边听边在心中画出问号，或是用其他话题很快带过。

但现在他的时间可空得很。

她耐着性子解释道他们的人数也是压倒性的，这全是她在东线的精锐部队；他们擅自带军队来这儿，一旦东线出了问题后果不可估量。“这代价你考量过吗？你没有，你从来都这么自满，对自己和别人都这么恨心，你甚至不为我留一条退路！”

她还想再骂更多，她的反对情绪已经被完全调动起来，可是当他走到她侧边时她又不得不停下——对面那双眸中暗灭的火焰已经烧完，留下的灰烬都是一片片的不满，若是她再说，这样的灰大概会悉数被一口风吹上脸。战争让一位原本尚且能相处的绅士变得多疑、易怒、偏执而聒噪，让波西米亚和其他人纷纷从身边远离，现在除了她和基尔伯特谁还愿意好好地听他说话呢？

她又问他这事是不是还瞒着基尔伯特。罗德里赫没作声，她惊叫起来：“你太疯狂了！只要让他知道了你绝没有好果子吃！你瞒着他这样干就算了，你到现在也不愿事后向他汇报！”

罗德里赫也很生气：“他知不知道不重要。这是我的帝国，我想从今往后我们都没必要让他知道了。”

“可是——”

她看着那阴鸷地目光，被自己噎着了。他拉起那只没沾到血的手挽在自己的臂弯里。

“在他获悉前捷报自然会传到柏林的。”他还朝她笑了笑。

“你……你别乱说，这话说得太满了！优势才没有这么明显！现在部署在这的兵力有四十万，显然远多于意大利；等他们调来后备力量，或是找法国支援——”

她又被打断了，罗德里赫摸着她干燥蓬乱的头发说道：“正是如此，现在的力量是过剩的，意大利人怎会放弃反扑？所以我们未雨绸缪，我们提前做好了准备，要是他们还增援也能再调来再多人数。”

“可是，四十万呀！四十万，这么大的数字，是从东线挤出来的。你觉得我们还能在基尔伯特的眼皮下做这些事吗？就现在——就现在你做的这事，你就能惹出大麻烦了！”

“从东线来，那又如何？”

“德国人不知道我们已经调走了主力部队，他们可能有自己的安排，他们没考虑到这四十万人的缺席，或许在某次俄国的突袭中就会出纰漏。他们要是打到喀尔巴阡山下来，先打的也是我。况且那就彻底让我们在德国面前信誉扫地，明明他之前就不那么相信你了！”

“这些事你不必担心。德国人那边我会处理好。”他斜眼瞟她，仿佛在问晚餐的菜单。

她也狠狠瞪回去，感到自己好像在和一块冥顽不灵的石头说话，即使用再热情的火焰炙烤他也烧不坏一层冻实的冰。可是这哪只关乎他一人的事呢？既然他执意要违背她的意愿宣战，那为什么不心怀愧疚地替她的人民多考虑一点呢？

罗德里赫再回答时几乎把尾音升高了一个调：“那么，这样说，你是站在德国那边的了？”

她猛地向他转过去，翠绿瞳孔在发红的眼眶边缘难以置信地收缩。风吹得树叶哗啦哗啦响，他移开目光望着那参天的树，它生长在奥地利的土地上已经有几十年，比奥匈帝国的年龄还大。“你要知道，我和他只是结盟。他知道我要打意大利就够了，我有义务把具体军队数目告知吗？你太久没站在这个位置上，你在决策上青涩而笨拙，你不明白过去的同盟向来如此——大家各自做好自己的事。”

“可是，可是现在的情况怎么能与一百年前的相提并论呢？你根本不知道敌人的同盟是怎样的，你也已经有半个世纪没遇到过战争……”她咬着嘴唇。

“那么，就现在而言，保加利亚突袭塞尔维亚时他们与谁商讨过呢？”

“你竟然这样说？他可救了你！行动前基尔伯特也告诉过你计划了！”

伊丽莎白站不住了，仿佛她自己才是不停强辩的那个，即使她确信在去年他们十月深陷俄罗斯的泥淖时是德国和保加利亚的突袭解决了塞尔维亚在多瑙河上暗中制造的危机……当时罗德里赫全然没对此表示不满，如今却只为反驳自己拿它来作可以先斩后奏的佐证！她要疯了，罗德里赫却还在那用急切又毫无起伏的语调说着什么。她朝他大喊大叫地说：“我只知道你和基尔伯特保证过不会抽走东线原有的部队，可现在你正在毁灭他对你信任！你说的没有半点逻辑和道理！你只想不断和人说话来坚定自以为是的理论，只想找一个蹩脚至极的例子来体现自己多会雄辩，你只想在青涩又笨拙的妻子面前搏回在其他人那里失去的威信！你糟透了！”

天上的阳光太凌厉，缺乏荫蔽的山野里温吞的太阳也能用长久的照射折磨人，说完这番话她张开嘴呼哧呼哧地大喘，低头时脸颊能烧起来，不禁想到那无助翻滚的旱獭。刚才那一番话用尽了所有在他面前维持善解人意又温柔体贴假象的精力，现在她什么也不想顾，她要坚持不下去了，她诅咒道如果哪天所有人都拒绝和他再沟通，那一定是他自己亲手推开了他们。

但就在这崩溃边缘罗德里赫又一次抱住了她，自背后啄一下她的耳廓。

“别为那些事烦恼了。去洗手，水够用。”

伊丽莎白什么也说不出来了，她傻愣愣地立着，直到强有力的胳膊从身上离开她才回头看了看他。他还是面无表情地站在那，昂首挺胸，俨然一位权威不容侵犯的法官。

“看看我可怜的士兵吧，他们才十八岁，他们瘦得像孩子。”她要从他怀里脱开时发出一句诚挚的抱怨。

“大家的都是。没人比你好过。”他很快回应说。

又是一个让伊丽莎白失望透顶的上午，她重重地跺一下脚，这时罗德里赫又吻了她一下，在她耳畔说着诸如“待胜利来临后我们就能快乐富足地走过第五十个年头”这样的话。伊丽莎白胸膛里那些积累了半天的、想一鼓作气抛出来的怨恨突然都消散到清新的空气里，只留下一阵像沼泽般深久粘稠的无力。 

[1] 奥匈帝国的军队由三部分组成，皇家和王家地方军（不含匈牙利民族，皇家指奥地利，王家地方指波西米亚等其他地方），皇室与王家联合军队（各民族混编），以及王家匈牙利防卫军（优先听从匈牙利指挥而非帝国指挥）。

* * *

  * ****2****



「吾皇圣明！吾皇万岁！皇后万岁！女王万岁！」

1745年的圣诞日普鲁士与奥地利终于缔结《德累斯顿和约》[2]。长达五年的交战结束了，维也纳上空落雪纷纷，空气里庆贺的钟声久久回荡。长久的灾难告一段落，波西米亚和神圣罗马重归哈布斯堡的怀抱，皇冠领地下人人皆赞颂玛利亚·特蕾莎女王功德贤明。广场上的积雪被腿脚们踩出一片圆而扁的阴影，盛装的臣民簇拥在两侧为彼此献上新年祝福。小小的卢弗斯被搀扶着从铺红毯的台阶上缓缓走下，步态蹒跚，但在罗德里赫热切的注视中还是从疲惫的脸上舒展出一丝浅浅笑意。

大陆另一头，因侵吞西里西亚而获增三分之一疆域和百万人口的普鲁士土地上也沸腾起同样的热情，国王的凯旋让柏林举市欢庆。一条大道上马匹高昂着头颅走过，领头的是国王和将军，再就是基尔伯特。这是他婚后初次单独露面，他感到脸一阵一阵地烧，握缰绳的手也有些抖，仪式一结束他就逃一般地离开，快步在集市小道上穿梭，走出二三里远仍感到浑身燥热，不得不脱下大衣，可还是喘个不停，好像是从德累斯顿一路跑来。

他七转八转穿过横纵交错的街道，望着破败萧条的民房感叹柏林比法兰克福和德累斯顿逊色不少；往屋里走时，第一回因为仍想着仪式的盛况而走错了巷子，第二回才摸进深隐于市的小屋。相比起经人打点一切的宫廷他更偏爱城市生活，因而一结婚便坚持在宫殿以外购置一处落脚点。

仪式从正午开始，近下午三时才结束，基尔伯特到家时已接近黄昏。房间小而朴素，二十见方的卧室里书桌、床和橱柜即是一切，唯一能体现其主人身份的大约是由石砖和黏土建造的墙，即使遇火也不会迅速毁坏——这恐怕是他没偷懒用木材的原因——但为求保险他没在这放任何公文，它们全被留在夏洛腾堡宫[3]，书桌中存放的只有他闲暇时的诗文画作。他一进门拥堵在空气中的浮尘便如被惊扰的仔鼠般四下窜逃，倒是墙角的蜘蛛还悠闲自得地经营自己的网。他先愣了一会儿，旋即为自己的久别而夸张地哈哈大笑。

「我可太久没回来了！」他快步走向衣架，把搭在胳膊上的大衣挂上木楞，又脱下束手束脚的制服，换上棉衣拿起扫帚。清扫工作花费了约半小时，然后是又一小时的擦洗、整理和半小时的煮茶。终于所有任务都完成了，基尔伯特倒在硬邦邦的木板床上，阖上眼打算小眯一阵。可惜困意突然袭来，没过多久他就呼呼地打起了鼾，被子也在不知不觉中抖开了。

睡梦中门锁突然响了一下。

轻巧的脚步声如猫科在林中穿行，他敏捷地起身，懊悔自己被喜气洋洋的新年冲散了警惕。天已经暗了，他没点灯，一睁眼只看到一片漆黑，唯有模糊的人影立在床前，从门口灌进的风将瘦高的影子吹得衣摆翻飞。「好冷！」他打了个哆嗦，伸手摸向枕头底下。

「你太大意了，基尔伯特。」

来人在黑暗里低笑，用提灯点亮烛台，光晕于是如礼炮般朵朵绽开。听见人声基尔伯特的顿时脸红一片，把手规规矩矩地放上大腿，在床上端坐，又觉得不妥，跳下床坐到书桌前，从抽屉里抓出一沓信纸。哈特温在屋子里左看右看，摸了把书架检查浮灰，一无所获。这头的基尔伯特握起羽管笔，作势写写画画：亲爱的……亲爱的谁呢？他没有真的想给谁写信，但对方在身后走来走去，他只好深埋着头，随意在纸上拉出几根线条，竟画出个小人模样的玩意。他索性为它加上眉眼和双手，让它在纸面里怒气汹汹，然后是头发和冠帽，啊，这俨然成了罗德里赫的缩影。

「你打扫得很干净呀！我以为你回来就倒头在睡呢。」

「才不会！再累本大爷也不会让房子乱糟糟的就睡觉的。」基尔伯特用手盖着信纸向哈特温转过头，嘴上的笑在见到他手里的动作时定格了。哈特温正用一只手举着他的大衣，另一只手用力拍打，一条彩纸姗姗落地。他猛地想起礼花齐鸣的时彩条铺天盖地落下的场景，恐怕是那时候夹在了哪只翻过来的袖口里。

「我……啊，这只是个小问题。」他摆了摆手。房间里已经很亮堂，哈特温脸上的每个细节都很清晰，他想恐怕自己也正被如此审视着，难耐地干咳一下，又转回身，奋笔画上奥地利小人断掉的剑和破破烂烂的衣服。「今天是例外！我平时可很注意着装。细节，我知道细节决定成败。」

哈特温的脸上总是带着礼节性的笑，不长不短的金发柔顺地贴在前额，幽蓝的双眸里常常饱含温柔与善意，但习惯了和东边莽夫打交道的基尔伯特与看不透心思的老贵族相处时却只感到力不从心。他画不出更多东西，草草用墨水涂黑画面后把纸揉成一团。这时哈特温在床上坐下，检查起被子来。基尔伯特登时面红耳赤，恨不得冲过去把被子叠好。还有、还有枕头底下……他希望对方别去检查那儿。还好对方没再继续探究下去而是直说此行的来意，催促基尔伯特回皇宫居住。「不只是我，弗里茨想尽快完成无忧宫，届时你也应该习惯在宫廷的生活。」

「这可真难！」基尔伯特想象了一下天天套着贴身制服、甚至要穿上高跟鞋在铺地毯的宫殿里走的样子，直冒冷汗。奥地利惹人厌的脸又从犄角旮旯里跑出来，在他面前晃悠。

「这可没什么难的。现在西里西亚已经成为我们的领土，以后这样的场面会只增不减。」哈特温眨着眼微笑，烛影在脸上温和的摇摆。基尔伯特咬了咬嘴唇，继续和脑子里的小人作战着，然而那像涂了数层脂粉的脸突然掉落下来，繁复的领花围绕的头颅竟然变成了自己的，让扑粉的假发压得严丝合缝。他发出一阵惊恐的嘘声。

「这次你做得很好，我们把他气坏了，损失得也不太多。」

「谁……谁？」他被打断了遐想，吓了一跳。

「罗德里赫。」

听到这个名字他一阵眩晕，下意识地往那团纸看了看。战场上获胜的快意全被未来循规蹈矩的宫廷生活带来的压抑感冲散了。

「是、是的……」他结结巴巴地说，这样回答似乎有点没诚意，所以他绞尽脑汁想了一个更好的句子，「他真的受到教训了。我觉得自己的确做得好极了。」

但这话仍然很尴尬，他只好仰头东张西望，猛然发现角落里还有一只没被赶跑的蜘蛛。它的网张得很大，飞来的蚊蝇无从逃脱，像那张更大网，正从欧洲的中心收紧，他已经被粘在上面。

那是他想要的吗？

「总之作为过来人我还是希望你考虑我的建议。也许你在柏林的街坊中找到了东普鲁士的怀旧回忆，但很快这一切都会改变的。弗里茨说这里要扩建，那里要重修。没有永远静止不动的水，没有止步不前的人。」哈特温起身向他伸出双臂。基尔伯特错愕地看着自己被笼进对方的臂膀。自西班牙战争后这双手愈发瘦了。纵使哈特温不说，他也看出对方身上不复一位战士的强健体貌。难堪的是，他却越来越强壮。

基尔伯特妄图打岔。

「我觉得他不会甘心受这种耻辱！那家伙，那家伙一副盛气凌人的样子，现在肯定难过得很……我觉得我们还是得训练更多的士兵……嗯，士兵，军事才是更好的。」

「我亲爱的，你说得对，但我可没说要放松军事。」哈特温摸着他的头发，用指节轻轻揉按他的耳垂，「以他的性格必定要再做点什么的。但是现在他还在和法国纠缠，我们有更多时间休养生息。啊，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，也算是一个奇人……他想要的不过是保住皇位，五年啊，也算达成了目的。」

「咳，他就是太不把人当回事了！这口气早就该出。想必看不顺眼他的人多着呢！」基尔伯特翘起腿，在脚踝上使劲地抓，抖了几轮才意识到什么，悄悄把腿收好，「他是在那个位置坐得太久，真可怜，一定是被皇冠逼到心理变态了。听说还和……还和神圣罗马睡在一起，真的变态！」

「哈哈哈，你怎么这样说？他听见这话非得把你宰了不可。不过在‘睡’这方面……」哈特温捏着下巴，若有所思。

「这家伙也是个可怜人，没有什么交心朋友。」基尔伯特说，想到那张往日里气焰嚣张的脸在谈判桌上显得胆怯而落寞时，竟有些同情他了——那毕竟是哈布斯堡的成功作品，竟也能落到如此地步。

「他啊？你关心的可太多啦。他结过婚，现在也有匈牙利和波西米亚陪着，在这个世上他可从来不愁朋友。」

「匈牙利……」基尔伯特想了一下那个被缝在夸张的大裙子里的像男人一样的女人，使劲摇了摇头，「伊丽莎白那个男人婆不会喜欢他的。她要喜欢他还不如喜欢我呢！」

哈特温没有回话，他挠挠头发，换了个话题：「你知道在德累斯顿柯克兰那小子冷言劝他签约的时候他脸色有多难看吗？哈，想不到有一天盟友也要让他难堪。」

「亚瑟·柯克兰向来就是这样啊，凑热闹不嫌事大，就像奥地利掉眼泪时从不用排练。不过这都是这片大陆上的规则，很快你会明白更多。」

「嘿，你这话也太有意思了。」

基尔伯特到现在都没完全醒过来，他揉着眼睛，又开始思考掺和欧洲事务的怪异抉择——或许也并非抉择，而是冥冥之中有什么迫使他这么做。总而言之这场战争带给他的远超预期，原本他只想要西里西亚，一座军事要塞和一块富饶土地，但他是否又会以此为门，踏上一条前途莫测的道路？

蜘蛛还在结网。基尔伯特看向窗外，天已经全黑，星星点点的窗户是一只只温馨的眼睛，诉说这座城的幸福与祥和。哈特温回到床上，双手撑着床沿向他抬起脑袋，脸上一抹窃笑展开：「和我回王宫吧。我们的弗里茨也很想念你。我感到他偏爱你早就超过我了。」

「弗里茨！」基尔伯特没法拒绝国王。这位军事天才、卓越领袖、真正的艺术家与他讨论长笛时像讨论战术一样兴奋异常，坦诚又真挚地对他赞颂。他在房里踱步，走到窗边时已然做好决定。

不过在那之前，他听见了一种更古怪的笑。他僵硬地回过头，见枕头已经被翻开，哈特温举着一只木头弹弓，因忍笑而不住地抖着肩膀：「这是什么？小时候玩的吗？你真是太可爱了。」

他的脸红得快要滴血，他发誓绝不把这玩意带到宫廷里头。 

[2] 和约规定普鲁士正式拥有整个西里西亚，玛利亚·特蕾莎的丈夫弗朗茨一世的帝位得到承认，普鲁士归还萨克森被侵占的土地。

[3] Schloss Charlottenburg，位于柏林路易斯广场。普鲁士国王腓特烈一世十分憧憬凡尔赛宫，便为他的妻子索菲·夏洛特建造了这座夏宫。

* * *

  * ****3****



在罗德里赫的随身物品中有一把镀金的手枪，它的由来要追溯到1914年的一个梦境。梦中他乘的船进了水，波西米亚和匈牙利却在河里继续拆他的船舷。撑船的死神拿出枪交给他，告诉他只要打碎地狱的边境就能逃出生天——而那必定会射中把守大门的塞尔维亚。他对梦里手枪上的每个细节都记得清晰，一醒来便差人定制了一把。他带它去过塞尔维亚和加利西亚，尔后的结果表明它真的是死神赠送的权杖，这份特权让他暂且免于死亡。而现在他正检查着这把美丽的武器，以在与意大利的会面中为最坏的结果做准备。

和他在伊丽莎白面前所坚持的不同，帝国军队非但没有如愿越过山脉反攻反而被增援的敌军打得落花流水。会面的要求是几天前传到的，他立即拒绝，还让传话人带了狠话回去；但对方又再派两次特使，他只好接下邀约。

为避开两边视线，约定地点被安排在山谷的某处凹陷中。尸体遍布的群山上，夏天的潮热被异味搅打成更难熬的折磨，慰藉唯有自两侧来的习习微风，它吹散了酷暑，守护住一方尚且安宁的土地。但罗德里赫没把这看待为对方的体谅，仍以指向头颅的手枪迎接。费里西安诺从石壁后走出来时则是边劝阻边从后腰摸出武器，动作僵硬地上了膛向他挥过去。黑洞洞的枪口们目光交汇，相视而笑。

“别这样，奥地利先生。”意大利人试图缓和着气氛，深吸了几次气才从战栗的脸上匀出一个笑，“我……既然你愿意来，说明战争不会发生在你我之间……我是说，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦！我知道在山的背面到处都在战斗，但正在厮杀的是我们的士兵。”

他打量着对方不为所动的面容，冷汗不断地在后背上往下滑。在这个男人面前坦然地说出自己所想对费里西安诺而言仍然很难，即使从力量上看他已经不逊于他。几个世纪里断断续续的严苛责备仍堆在他灵魂的角落 ，令他无法抛掉往日劳役时的怯色。但他必须得勇敢，现在他背后是英国和法国，还有广大意大利土地上的人民。他又吸了一口气，下定决心先放下了枪。这招奏效很快，罗德里赫也把手垂下，只是还让手指扣着扳机。他往他那走近了一点，主动坐下，罗德里赫才把枪收回腰间。

“你为什么要来找我？”

“听说您刚来到这里。我想和您见一面。”

费里西安诺坐在地上，像端详一件艺术品般用柔和的目光细细扫过他精致的面庞。这张脸没有在战火中污染，每个细节都精妙得像古罗马的优秀雕塑家造出的大理石作品，像他与兄弟所喜爱的那不勒斯醉人阳光下的冰淇淋、火腿和乳酪。而罗德里赫垂着双手，眼睛一转不转地看着汗珠闪烁的棕红头发。费里西安诺觉得头晕，咬破舌尖用疼痛克制落荒而逃的冲动：“因为如果再不见您，以后恐怕就没有机会。”

罗德里赫走到他身前，手又放回枪套，在鎏金的外壳上摩挲：“去年我提出谈和时你拒绝见面，现在你占了上风就想极尽嘲弄？”

梦境里指甲抠刮木板的声音仍然纠缠在耳畔，仿佛只只手掌从枯秃的石板中破壁而出，争先恐后地抓他的腿。由于日渐紧张的补给他的裤管已经空荡许多，走动时晃动得明显，像迎风招展的小旗。费里西安诺咂着嘴往前探了探身，想要看清正沙沙响的布料。正是这一不够庄重的动作压断了罗德里赫心里的最后一根弦。

“意大利，你知道自己是个虚伪的跳梁小丑吗！”

费里西安诺不知道枪是怎么顶到自己的前额上的，当冰凉的金属贴在眉心上时视野中剩下的就只有模糊耀眼的金色轮廓和对方近在咫尺的手指，还有和血类似的铁腥味。罗德里赫怒目圆睁，连下巴都开始隐隐约约抽动，眉头间挤出一个深深的M字。

“噢！天哪，这……这真是……”

傍晚金光闪闪的夕阳照在涂层上，反射回来的光是刀是剑，顿时从他眼睛里刺出几颗同样金红金红的泪。恐惧和惊讶的轮番攻击中他轻轻抽吸着鼻翼，尽管睫毛和声音都抖得厉害还是勉强地开口。

“请冷静些，埃德尔斯坦……要知道这不会让我真的死去。况且你若是在我们和平会面时打伤了我，很快整个欧洲都会知道你的作为，那对你们同盟国的舆论真的很不利……”

唇舌间的血很快蔓延到口腔的角角落落，有一瞬间他的脑海中一片空白，但神志中清醒的那一部分努力又回想起刚才所见，鲁格P08、九毫米子弹……想到它圆润的弹头只会嵌入内部让自己不至于血肉洞穿、脑浆横流时他又惨淡地笑了笑。这是为他们这群无法轻易死亡的怪兽量身订造的武器，它只会先打断他们的手和脚，再附加漫长而深切的痛苦。而对方会认为这是他应得的，他的犹豫不决和虚假中立让奥地利的土地变成任德国划拨的筹码，让联盟早早地偏离航道……

——他希望那别发生，他怀着善意前来，不是为那样的结果。

罗德里赫冷漠的表情始终没变，或许是要把曾经被基尔伯特举枪相对的陈旧愤懑一起发泄上，用力顶住意大利人的脑门，让他不得不转着脖子后仰。费里西安诺眼底下鲜红的粘膜被拉扯得不成样子，转至极限的眼球在泪水覆盖下黯淡无光。他还是抖抖索索地劝说，啼泣般的声音在空旷的山谷里很快消散，“你、你想要的必然不是这种胜利。如果你想打败我，那应该在战场上……这样做只能缓解一时的愤怒……带来的麻烦，但是，会让你更懊恼……”

他把自己咬得太重，太多的血流进食管，说话时像把自己浸进一个滴血的水桶，从喉咙里咕噜咕噜地冒出泡泡但只不断涌进冰冷。但他把话说中了，这正是罗德里赫在冲动中无暇顾及的，他只想用自己在战略上的成果从德国扳回一局，让基尔伯特看到真正的胜利如何被主导，在俄罗斯战场上同样发挥出色的帝国如何在意大利再创丰功伟绩，在德国缺席的场合下他能做得更好，出色地把任务超额完成。于是他心虚地放下枪，冷眼看对方捂住红肿而疼痛的头，瘦弱的双肩在晚霞里像坠毁的鸟一样起伏残喘。

“你后悔宣战吗？”

意大利人抬起又红又沾满泪水的脸，很轻地动了一下脑袋，又抓住机会说：“我想解释一下前一个问题。”

罗德里赫没说话，只向他使了一个眼神。

“是这样的，奥地利先生，那时我收到了您的议和照会，但我……我并不敢见您。那是出于综合考量……我没法答应，我很抱歉……如果当面把拒绝告知，只会增加您的烦恼。”

“您知道我是个胆怯角色。”他的舌头不出血了，但是伤口滚烫，吐字时免不了因为刺疼而磕绊，“但是……我知道您要问我，为什么这次要主动邀约。因为现在我来到阿尔卑斯山。”

罗德里赫偏了偏头。

“在这里我亲耳听见了来自人民的呼唤。所以我决定。我想告诉您这不是出于一时冲动。”见对方的神色变得凝重而古怪，费里西安诺难以自控地勾起嘴角，但是这氛围不允许他笑，所以他滑稽地抽着嘴唇。

“这种呼唤从很久以前就开始了。过去由于我的懦弱，一直没有被正视。但是现在这是一个所有力量都在爆发的时代。我想我需要正视它，这是我向您宣战的原因。我想要回我的土地。你呢？奥地利先生，走在戈里齐亚的时候，您能否听见意大利人的声音？他们——”

“你和我说这些无非在为自己的背叛矫饰。全世界都知道你是怎样玩弄和盟友的关系。”

被打断费里西安诺看起来很惊讶，张着嘴巴没出声。他继续说：“过去如此，现在也如此。独立后你一事无成，依靠法国与英国的粮食和燃料才能支持至今。我不意外你会站到他们那边。但当你把他们作为用以权衡利弊的砝码时，别忘了，你才是他们眼里的棋子。”

“您因为我的‘背信弃义’而怨恨？”

他含住刚刚深吸进的一口气，像斗鸡那样张着胸腔：“用不加粉饰的话说，的确如此。”

费里西安诺了然地点头：“您这么认为，是因为我们签下过盟约。”

罗德里赫没再动了，但他看到了这座凝固雕塑内流动的热意。它们疯狂地在他身体里流窜，找不到出口宣泄。

“既然您执意这么想……那我也发表一下自己的看法。”他吞咽着口水说，起先声音还很胆怯，随即便大声起来，“这只是个防御同盟。在这件事上，先向世界开枪的人是你，你从未过问作为盟友的我的想法。你向塞尔维亚发出最后通牒时不想让我按协议触碰巴尔干。我相信你了。然后，现在，塞尔维亚在哪呢？[4]”

他用目光切割奥地利的面具，这很难，仅仅使他吐出那口憋着的气。

“呵，离开我只让你学会拿腔捏调。何必对我指点，你不过也只是想染指巴尔干。”罗德里赫回击道。

“是。”费里西安诺很坦诚，现在他尝到了从不再流血的伤口里淌出的甘甜，“我想要巴尔干。我想要很多东西。虽然我从来都知道你和其他人是怎么看我的。你们视我如粪土、垃圾，但是，人人都有权利为自己赢得一部分。现在我想要的不只是巴尔干。我想从你这里要回意大利人的土地。我不觉得我们在动机上有优劣之别。”

“但你仍然应受怨恨，无可置疑。”罗德里赫向侧面望，寻找下一个焦点，最后盯着几米开外的地面上的一块圆石。除却偶尔掠过天空的鸟，这里仿佛不再有其他活物。一小会儿后，他把脸转了回来。

“我不想用婉转的言辞来掩饰我们的矛盾。但是，意大利，你不会从我这里得到你想要的东西。矛盾一旦挑明就只需用战争解决。”

交谈到此很难进行下去，是该离开的时候了。费里西安诺把两眼眯成弯弯的月牙，告别前又摸出和对方的相比平平无奇的枪，在掌心里转着枪柄道：“奥地利先生，我不是来谈和的。我真的只是想见您。我还要感谢您过去的照顾与保护。”

“感谢？”

“感谢您照顾了我这么多年。”

“你不过是个来传达诅咒的小人。”罗德里赫冷漠地看着他的脸。

“新时代的战争是残酷的。作为大国的您不会明白。如果未来有一天，有和平的选项可供选择，我希望你能为人民做更多考量。”他半垂着眼睑说，又笑了。

“关于战争，我当然明白。”他说，还是做出一副谁也不可撼动的姿态。

费里西安诺饶有趣味地看向他仍然捏着枪的手，枪体上浮夸的花纹的确与他很是匹配；继而又看向他的眼睛，那里更有趣，漾着让他也为之好奇的不甘和高傲。他不确定自己从中看到的是戈尔利采还是塞尔维亚，亦或是加利波利半岛上的土耳其士兵，毕竟他和所有人熟知的罗德里赫的繁荣帝国自1866年起就再也没有被像样的战事考验过了。此次见面坚定了他咬紧牙关打拉锯战的决心，因为他亦幻想有朝一日，这个自负又盲目的男人能真正向他低下脑袋，为几百年来的傲慢追悔。

[4] 1912年的三国同盟补充协议规定：“奥和意应当将巴尔干地区的一块领土暂时或永久性割让，以作为对方参战的补偿。”费迪南遇刺后，意大利告知奥匈帝国若奥地利执意对塞尔维亚宣战意大利将要求巴尔干领土来换取支援。奥地利承诺不会侵占塞尔维亚土地便擅自宣战，于是意大利宣布保持“对奥匈帝国的谨慎中立”。


	6. 哑火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.23

  * 1



见过费里西安诺后罗德里赫便直接赶回驻地，到达时天已经黑。他不想惊动伊丽莎白，悄悄往屋里走，没想到对方竟一直等在帐篷里，他前脚才踩到门口她便迎上前来。“你总是不和任何人打招呼就跑到不知道哪里去。”她先念出几个词才顶着两个黑黑的眼窝掀开帷帐，探出半个身子，手上捏了一根树枝往他胸口戳戳点点。罗德里赫错愕地后退两步，听她用刻薄的调子抱怨：“所以你去哪了？哦，既然你故意避着我，那现在也没打算说吧？”

罗德里赫僵硬如树木，每个毛孔里都生出抗拒的枝叶，把树干护得严严实实。伊丽莎白看着他汗涔涔的脸叹了口气，转身去拧早浸在盆里的毛巾。“我早就猜到你不会和我说了，我多聪明啊。你做什么都是这样，你来这儿不告诉基尔伯特，然后你从这里溜走，你也没告诉我。安德雷都发现你不在了，他指不定要到处去说你心里没有大家，把我们都当外人呢。”

她把毛巾贴到他脸上时说：“罗德里赫，你要我拿你怎么办呢？”

他没接毛巾，她主动替他擦了脸。“没必要太在意他的想法。是我个人的一点私事，和进攻无关，不用太担心。”他垂着双手，让她的身体靠过来，然后是炽热的手臂。她用力抱着他，手放在腰上，头靠在肩上，好像要让整块土地和他融合得密不可分，但修长结实的躯干却细微地颤抖。罗德里赫也把手放到伊丽莎白背上，轻轻地抚摸她。她其实沮丧又愤怒，从日落到月升的一整晚她都在想黄昏时的事。他们在下午的炮击中被火药弄得灰头土脸，洗头时安德雷执意要为她舀水。她俯身站在溪边，乏味的水声中却夹上了刺耳言语。

「有位上士告诉我他看到埃德尔斯坦先生接待了从意大利来的使者。您知道这件事吗，伊丽莎白？」

水流温和地冲洗她发间的泡沫，闻言伊丽莎白揉搓头皮的动作停了停。不远处一只松鼠蹲坐在树干边，聚精会神地朝他们张望。安德雷向它做了个鬼脸。

「上士直接和你说话？那真是越级的行为。」她随口扯了个理由把话题转移开，脸却在发热。

「据我所知这次行动没有通知德国。埃德尔斯坦先生想必对这次集火抱有很大信心……」

伊丽莎白没说话。瞥见她唇上的齿印，安德雷弯身舀起另一瓢水，轻轻洒在她头上，继续往下说。

「但是，要是没有达成预设目标，或者俄国战场再被打破僵局……」

「现在后方的供应早就跟不上了，我们背负的压力太大。」

「集火意大利是在很快结束俄国战场的基础上做出的决定，一旦战线再拉长……」

这话在她耳朵里和挑拨离间又有什么区别？她松开被折磨的嘴唇怒斥：「闭嘴吧，你和我提这事也是越级行为。」

安德雷不再废话，伊丽莎白的耳边清净了。她甩了甩头发独自走回住处。长久以来她一只用无形的戒尺抽打匈牙利土地上的所有人，直到他们都谦恭乖顺，这的确是她比丈夫做得好的一件事情——若有人不信专制的效果，只要看看维也纳议会上啼笑皆非的表现和动辄哗变的波西米亚士兵就好了，更不必说那些马扎尔中学里说着一口流利匈牙利语的斯洛伐克人还有只被轻吼了一句就垂眸噤声的安德雷。

可现在一整晚的等待溶解了她傲慢的外壳，露出来的只有脆弱的内里。在调兵戈里齐亚一事上她和安德雷的认知没什么不同，从来到这儿的第二天起她就为这次“没有事先向德国报备”的行动担忧得夜不能寐，因此当罗德里赫在她怀里时，她更是发狠地使劲箍着他，妄图让对方也感受到内心的苦楚。然而罗德里赫始终不为所动。

“你真的不知道我们都很在意你！”她小声地嚷。

树枝上传来针挠布帛似的爬行声，小动物在夜色中探头观赏这感人至深的剧目，她终于还是缓缓地松了手：是时候从他的帐篷离开了。当她把手肘从他后腰擦过时碰到了一个坚硬的玩意，那是他的枪。她惊讶地催促他，自己则成了一只冒火的雌兽，迅捷地把东西抢过。

“又是它。”她惊叹连连，翻来覆去地研究，心里的猜测也落地了——这把金色手枪只在他与国家化身见面时会出场，平日里他带的都是另一把。“你真的去见意大利人了？这、这太显眼了，没想到现在你还对这样浮夸的东西情有独钟，你一天天的都想的是什么呢……”

调转过枪头，她发现了枪口的一圈文字。

“你的名字！”

“好了，还给我。”罗德里赫不等她伸手就拿回武器收到腰间，向她沉下脸。

“这真是……太……”她被死寂的眼睛望得安宁不少，努力找来更委婉的词，“这真是太新奇了。我感觉它的寓意不那么好。”

“不，我相信它能带给我好运。”他执着地说，又重新拥抱她，轻轻啄一下眼角，对话戛然而止。伊丽莎白并不感到意外，他发作前总会表现得异常慷慨包容，亲吻和拥抱都不吝啬，但若没有收到预期的回应，紧随而至就是谁也遭不住的狂风骤雨。

“好吧，好吧。”她拍拍他的脸颊，“我不过问你的事了。但是在大事上你不能瞒我。”

她从帐篷离开后罗德里赫就迅速合上帷帐，插好楔钉，望着被打扫和整理过桌面和床铺浅浅思索几秒，脱下外衣挂上椅背，拿出刚引起小争执的手枪，盯着那圈刻字看了许久。

他低头啄了一下枪口，像亲吻妻子的眼角一样，随即把它放回床头的木盒中。

紧随其后的是烦恼的六月，短短几十天里局势发展远超所想。没人料到他们在戈里齐亚的军队会一下子失去所有优势，而山那头源源不断补充来的意大利力量气势磅礴，足够碾碎二元帝国所有的胜利幻想。伊丽莎白要求向基尔伯特求援，被罗德里赫以“还有转机，不必惊动德国”为由阻拦，于是伤亡数字急速上升，她只能被迫旁观。又过了一周，目睹她珍视的连队被炮火摧残得只余五人时她决心不再坐以待毙。

勒令罗德里赫与基尔伯特通电的举动发生在一个哀鸣此起彼伏的夜里，是夜伤员们被相继运回驻地，让昆虫蚊蝇拥簇着勉强入睡。伊丽莎白从战场下来就盯住了罗德里赫，晚餐后立即登门造访。“我想我们必须谈谈了，奥地利，如果你还认可这是我们共同的帝国。”罗德里赫那时正躺在床上，手里捧一本上世纪的诗集，听她说完放下书迟疑了几秒，只说别在这帐篷里谈。不久后稀疏星光的陪伴下两人走进夜色，一小堆篝火燃烧起来。

点火的过程不容易。干草湿度太大，伊丽莎白试了几次都没成功，只从烤焦的尖端冒出几缕青烟。罗德里赫夺过打火机，固执地用一根随手捡的细树枝引火，把一头烧得漆黑也没燃起火苗。她劝他回去，他没理会，仍管自己反复按打火机。齿轮和火石的碰响纷繁无章地在她耳朵里擂鼓，她握起双拳笼住耳朵，眼神飘忽上遥远的群山。一只瘦骨嶙峋的鬼怪横卧在大陆，在黑夜张牙舞爪，顶着黝黑的脸用夸张惊惧的神色震慑着山脚下的土地。

“毕竟昨天刚下过雨。”伊丽莎白向天空翻着眼睛，“还是回屋里吧。在这里，被士兵听到了也不好。”

不过话音刚落一阵微光就扑上她的脸。她转过头，看到对方拿着那根燃烧的树枝插回篝火堆中。很快，火舌贪婪地舐过崎岖的木架，烈火在他们眼前膨胀。伊丽莎白呼着气讲她的诉求。她说和前几次的伊松佐河战役类似，这次的集火没有达成任何决定性的突破，连姑息都难说，而他们已经在这战场投入太多精力，花费的每一秒都是俄军休养生息的宝贵时机。总而言之既然现在意军增援已到位，他们就该转移视线向东线，至少应先告知德国，共同商讨下步对策。

这番话她准备了很久，在自己的帐篷里排演了五六次，可惜她才说完罗德里赫就否定了她，理由有三。其一，基尔伯特的心已经完全留在凡尔登，三月他提出突袭特伦蒂诺的联合进攻计划时就被以“凡尔登战事正吃紧”的借口回绝，现在再去要兵就是自取其辱；其二，意大利也遭受重创，后备力量所剩无几，若他们再从东线调兵，攻破可能性仍存；其三，参谋长的意见与他一致，他们必须在基尔伯特面前搏回元旦舞会时失去的荣耀。

“你失去了什么荣耀呢？你真是在胡说八道。”伊丽莎白听不下去最后的话。可他抬起手示意她别着急，慢悠悠地解释说既然基尔伯特声明在喀尔巴阡山上取得的胜利果实只由德国独享，那么加上他坚持把凡尔登战场索要的斯柯达重炮留在戈里齐亚，他必须要达成同等水准的目标才能让他们一改对帝国的轻视。

她被呛得不知如何反驳。“可是你觉得现在成功的希望又有多大呢？这事总会被知道的。你觉得再让他们失望一次，你所谓的‘轻视’又会严重多少呢？”

“毕竟现在这里的战事已经是一团糟了。”

最后她总结道，诚挚地看着他。罗德里赫的表情倒没怎么变，他思索片刻给出答案说：“再从东线调兵，再尝试一次吧，明天早上我会和参谋长商讨。”

显然，他已经不想再谈。伊丽莎白没让他走，坚决回嘴道说她已经看到再调兵的后果，她绝不允许这事发生。说话时火焰正对着他的脸，但不够盛，遮不上树叶打下的碎影，明暗在其上泾渭分明。伊丽莎白用力盯着他脸上的一团黑雾，等着可能形同暴风雨的斥责。终于罗德里赫反应过来。

“你不允许，你很坚定？你在否决我？”

“对。我在行使我的否决权，我有权坚定，这是帝国事务之一。”她说完就一直咬着下唇，尝到一缕血味，“这是一件大事，难道我已经失去了发声的资格？”

暴风雨没有来，他不作声地变回过去冻僵的欧椋鸟蜷在身下的大石块上。潮湿的木头们没支撑太久就纷纷熄灭，残存的火舌把枯枝咬得哔啵作响。伊丽莎白拿着一根干柴戳那团烈焰消磨时间，手被烤得炙热。但很久之后他都没说话。她厌倦了，丢掉那根烧黑的木棍：“喂，罗德里赫。这时候你在质疑我的权利，是吗？”

他还是坐着，不说话。伊丽莎白松弛了紧绷的双肩，喃喃自语：“也许一直都是这样，从一开始，从执意要触碰巴尔干，从执意要宣战……”

周围太安静，她是这里的唯一生灵。她自己掐断了话，停下来四处张望。“罗迪？”

火几乎缩到原先的三分之一，完全找不着对方的人影，她又丢了几根树枝进去，扩大的光圈这才把他装进来。他看起来是灰白色，和灰白的石块们融在一起，两片干燥的嘴唇紧紧闭合，没有生气的眼珠子一转不转地嵌在眼眶里，良久才动了一下，换一个舒服些的姿势。“我没说过这样的话。但是只要违背你的意思就要被说成‘执意’，这样的话实在很无礼。”

伤员的呻吟在夜里格外清晰。伊丽莎白捏紧自己的手指：“到明年二月就五十年了。”

火光披在她身上，他凝视着，觉得那像一件鲜艳的战衣，或者是加冕时的披风，或者是流淌在维也纳的血；或者它让他想到涂抹在峭壁和山谷的残阳，想到费里西安诺丑角似的吓坏的脸和拙劣的挑衅。

“其实在很多事上我在劝说自己和解……你知道……跟你说话总是不容易，总是会比和别人说话更难，我累了。我只希望你看在帝国的份上……希望我们能共同把帝国维持下去。你已经看到民心四散的样子了，如果失败……”

罗德里赫拾起身边的木柴加进篝火，簇簇火苗温顺地躺在上面。伊丽莎白愣怔地看着它，咽回剩下的话。

“你太悲观了，我们已经打败了俄国，只等着法国战场的进展。意大利的崩溃指日可待。明年二月，我会在皇宫举办五十周年的纪念庆典——”

“罗德里赫！”

她呼喊着打断他，他朝她看了看，合上嘴。那声音对他而言像巫婆和黑猫的爪子，尖利又丑恶。

“罗德里赫，你能为我考虑一点吗？”

一根烧得极细的木柴掉下构架底端，打破外焰平静的轮廓，猛地窜动一下。

他把视线转回火光之中，机械地开口，结束了对话，“明天我带你一起去找参谋长谈。现在，我去睡了。”

* * *

  * 2



在伊丽莎白的坚定让罗德里赫改变想法之前，一件突发的事让他们的争论尽显苍白可笑。俄军于六月四日在东线发动的突袭让懒散已久而毫无防备的奥匈军队被打得仓皇失措。没有人想到深居远东大陆的败军在一整个冬季和春季的蛰伏中已经恢复元气，于夏日重新出击。这场大规模突袭完全撕破了奥匈帝国的东部防线，逾七十五万奥军牺牲或被俘。对意大利的秘密攻势已经无法在贝什米特兄弟面前隐瞒了——再叫它攻势也不恰当，因为那业已因东部的沦陷而发展成一条阿尔卑斯山上毫无用处的瘫痪战线。一封急报把夫妇俩和参谋长一起召回首都，基尔伯特接管了戈里齐亚的全部事务，从凡尔登战场上调取德军向东支援，而被下了禁足令的两人只能在宫殿里被迫作壁上观。他们为这巨大失误的责任判定争执不断，当德国人在战场奋力厮杀时罗德里赫在卧房里承受伊丽莎白的嘶吼。

“所以这就是你所说的高水准的目标！”伊丽莎白第十次对他大发脾气。前线的失败之外，地方政府上报的储粮预警更是伤痕累累的关系上火上浇油，让她见到罗德里赫只想发怒，尤其是当他反复向她施压、告诉她由于局势动荡战线会比预计更长、匈牙利应该供给更多粮食的时候，她按捺不住心火。她跪坐在床上，抱着他的手臂，如乞求之人仰望着过路的看客，长指甲无情地陷进他手腕里。

“你到底有没有想过战争是错误的！”

“你想过吗，你当时想要的是什么？你觉得我们有这样的能力吗？就像你要吸收巴尔干的时候，你认为帝国有这样的体量吗？你知道后方的征兵情况吗？有人说我们在马路上抓到一个手脚完整的人就要给他套上军服塞进编队让他到前线送死！你知道军服上缺线少料、连纽扣都要自己装吗？你觉得我们还有多少‘拿得出’的后备力量？”

罗德里赫斜着眼往下看，她歇斯底里的语气让他觉得不可理喻。他抓住她握在自己小臂上的手，把一根根僵硬的手指从手腕上掰开。他说话时鼻子好像堵着了，声音又闷又湿。

“所以，伊丽莎白，你到底要和我说什么呢？”

她崩溃地看着丈夫，向床单上趴下来。“我感觉你正驱车向死亡狂奔！你明知道那么多决定都是你冲动而为，在战略上是完全错误的，基尔伯特的构想比你成熟得多——”

“但当初告诉我我们的外交不应被德国左右的是你。”

“是！但是既然你决心打这场战争，那我们应该为了共同利益的最大化去努力，为什么你却把他当作敌人……”

她看到罗德里赫脸上闪过的阴暗表情，怯怯地问：“我说错了吗？你又要说我讲的话出自头脑简单、四肢发达的野蛮人吗？”

他扔开她的手，转过身面向墙壁。他身后伊丽莎白不住地吸着鼻子，努力冷静下语气说：“就像我曾经那样激烈地反对你参战，但现在我对你绝对忠心，因为这事关我的存亡。你非得像上世纪、上上世纪那样，在基尔伯特面前故作姿态吗？我当然不想看到你们亲密无间，但是你做这些事的时候只为了自己的脸面，根本没在乎别人的诉求！”

“但我和他并不是我和你的关系。”他淡淡地说，双手叉在腰上，回头望了她一眼，又转回来看着天花板，“你说和我说话很累，我和你说话又何尝不累呢？你们从没想过我的感受，你们想说什么就说，想做什么就做，而我收到的任何批评和指责都是理所应当、合情合理的，好像身处这个位置就应该为你们承担骂声！”

她盯着他马甲的后腰，两颗黑曜石的纽扣穿在斜纹呢布上，擦得光亮如新。她坐下来，把双腿搁到地上，手掌在膝盖上合拢：“之前你拒绝和我谈罗马尼亚……现在俄国逆转了局势，一旦他表态，粮食的来源就切断了。我没法承担那样多的部分，希望你提前做好打算……”

罗德里赫转了个面，低着头却抬着眼睛，诡异的眼神令她发怵：“我会考虑的。但总之罗马尼亚和霍亨索伦的血缘关系在这[1]，他们不会贸然宣战。我要考虑的事比谁都多，我原本以为这应该得到体谅，但我高估了你们。这没关系。”

他声音毫无起伏地讲道：“这没关系。总之要去经受基尔伯特责问的不是你们，要面对敌人攻击和嘲讽的也不是你们。就算波西米亚人在投降，大家也只会说，看啊，奥地利的士兵。”

他满意地看那诘问的嘴型最终愧疚地抿起，愤怒的眉毛最终柔软地垂下。他说，伊丽莎白，事情已经发生了，不必再做徒增烦恼的追悔。

“我愤怒的是你的态度。”伊丽莎白说，“我愤怒，为什么前一天你能对我温声细语、关怀备至，后一天就冷漠如仇人。尽管我早就知道冷漠才是你的天性，伪善不过是礼节性的掩饰。”

但我们在一起五十年了，难道没有任何关怀和体贴了吗？她无声默念。可那又怎样呢，她反复问自己，那又怎样，他只会说“那又怎样”而已，或者又要搬出被强迫二元改组的怨恨。

“那么我为我的‘冷漠如仇人’的态度向你道歉，伊丽莎白。如果你心里还有我的话，你最好懂得体贴和——闭嘴。”果然如她所料，他仓促地说完，头也不回地离开了房间。伊丽莎白侧卧着躺下，沉重的头颅让一双胳膊载着，还是疼痛得难以安宁。

从卧房出来的罗德里赫一路走出宫殿，进入一旁的博物馆——这里存放着自奥地利公国以来的所有宝藏。从前线回到维也纳后的某天他郁郁寡欢地散步到这儿，欣赏完所有旧日辉煌后竟心情轻快许多——金碧辉煌的大堂就像那种一经吸食就能让人忘却痛苦的迷药一样。后来这就成了他的一个习惯：当他为宫殿里源源不断的噪声感到痛苦时就会来这躲避。

宽敞的大厅里寂静无声，自战争开始后很少有人入内，因而这里成了他独享的陈列室。限电，所以玻璃罩在白天不再点灯，昏暗的日光涂抹在权杖、皇袍、勋章和圣球边缘，把它们描绘得奇幻而虚假。他没留心其他事物，径直走向那枚五彩斑斓的皇冠，看到它安然躺在红色的绒布上，心头的小人跳起了愉悦的舞。

近日他总是做着同一个噩梦，假扮成神圣罗马的死神偷走了他的皇冠，他去追时他却把它扔到水中。而他毫不犹豫地跳下去——跳下去，在漫至胸口的河水中努力平衡，再一头扎到河底下摸索。每次他都能抱住沉甸甸的皇冠，在淤泥中向空中伸手上漂，而在即将和沉重的皇冠分离时又两手抓住边缘下沉。他不畏溺毙，因为最后死神总能把他捞上来，但作为回报，要从他手里把皇冠收进囊中。这时他才能看清楚它，它是一枚神圣罗马帝国皇冠。

「让我替你保管吧。」死神说，「你太累啦。」

他气喘吁吁地趴在船头不甘心地看着顶端的十字架，那个位置原本该是一枚蓝宝石。他想质问对方为何如此，为何把他的皇冠偷走还调换，但每每梦到这里他就在浑身大汗中醒来，向着生满花纹的吊灯喘着粗气。而他身边伊丽莎白总是睡得比死人还沉，背对着他，盖着另一床被子，把每根头发都收到胸口，和他划清界限。

第一次听闻国家能见到死神还是七年战争前的时候。罗德里赫想着，把鼻尖贴在玻璃上，哈出一口白雾。

1755年的一天神圣罗马正在午睡，他正在小隔间里研究自己的皇冠，十三年前陛下被巴伐利亚带走以后保养与赏玩这尊仿制品成为他每日的功课。他伏案写作时也会把它搁在腿上细细抚摸，只凭手指触碰每颗宝石就能分辨出颜色，他太熟悉上面的每道纹路。

但这天用干布擦拭切面后他破天荒地把它锁进不透光的抽屉中，连同桌上的金苹果一起放好，在案前夸张地挺着胸脯端坐，装模作样地用没蘸水的笔在纸上比划。

经过数年休养，长年卧床的卢弗斯近日已经能下床进行简单的活动。罗德里赫用丝线在床边系了一枚铃铛，让他有足够的时间在他醒来时清理好一切出门。

铃声如期响起。他放下笔，扣好袖扣和领花走到外面。卢弗斯光着脚站在窗边，双手扶着窗台，细瘦的身体倚在那儿，眼睛里只有树上的鸟。五月的维也纳气温还不太高，阳光温和，鸟儿懒散地蹲坐在枝条上，时不时拍动一下丰腴的翅膀。罗德里赫扶了扶眼镜，捡起床上的羊毛厚袜，走到他身边，弯身托起他的脚为他套上。

「不必如此……」

他把第二只袜子的袜口拉到膝盖下，缓缓在他面前抬起上半身。

「陛下好不容易能走动，还是避免着凉为好。」

他想起雪夜里苍白如纸的人影，握住他的手，依旧是冰凉的。他在掌间把它们细细摩擦，总算回了几分热度。

卢弗斯望着窗外道：「你和法国还是结盟了吗？」

「是。」罗德里赫承认得干脆，即使从错愕的表情和后仰的脖子可见，显然他对这问题也感到很意外。他想了想坦白说：「他今天与我有约，就在隔壁的书房。希望您不要介意。」

男孩的面色沉下来，慢吞吞地转身，背靠着窗台，抬眼凝望着对方的脸。

「如果你真的希望我不介意就不该跟我说。你已经背着我做事，何必提醒我失去的权力。」

他踉跄着向门口走，花了足足几分钟才摸到门把。可惜罗德里赫早就锁了门，无力的手指在插销上乱摸数次也没把锁打开。这时罗德里赫走过来，把小陛下横抱起来放回床上。他的脚勾到了丝线，铃铛先是响个不停，紧接着就随崩断的线滚落在地。

「等您的身体稳定些再出门吧。」他说，一边收起残线，把床头落灰的锡兵扫进抽屉。关抽屉的动作太急，一个锡兵被夹断了脖子，脑袋咕噜噜地在地毯上滚。

卢弗斯在被窝里躺好，向他侧过头。

「还是不要让他看到为好。」他把半个锡兵放进抽屉里，「柯克兰不是个靠谱盟友，他和道德败坏的普鲁士刚好凑成一对。」

「柯克兰？我听说他背弃你是因为质疑你的军事水准。你没有办法保护汉诺威。」卢弗斯盯着窗帘下方的阴影，刚才被夹断的脑袋遗漏其中，罗德里赫只找了身子。

「陛下，这不……」

「不过我不会干预的。」卢弗斯紧接着说，看到了对方嘴角掩不住的窃喜，他闭上眼睛，「就照你想的去做吧，我的意见不重要。」

「不，不，您的意见很重要。」他把偷笑变成了轻快的笑。

在卢弗斯听到敲门声前，罗德里赫已经向门口走去。他打开插销，门缝里陈腐的空气立即向外逃散，门外伊丽莎白掩着鼻子连打两个喷嚏。

「我想你们应该多通通风，这对神圣罗马的健康可不好。」她把手在裤缝上搓了搓，然后才正色道，「法国人的马车到广场外了。你可快准备！」

「我知道了。谢谢你，丽兹。麻烦你亲自带他来这。」他说，在获得肯定的答复之后关上了门。伊丽莎白穿长靴时踩出的步子是地毯也盖不住的，他立在门边偷听了一会儿，转身回到床上。

卢弗斯锁着双眉，在棉被下绞着手指。

罗德里赫再次视察房间，确定所有的线和铃铛还有锡兵都被处理完毕。他说：「陛下，我所做的一切只是为了您。我们大家都希望帝国永恒。现在法国对您没有恶意，不必担忧。」

「是吗。大家都如此希望？」他问道，声音有些哑，停顿了几秒又问，「埃德尔斯坦，你见过死神吗？」

「陛下？」

卢弗斯虚弱地笑了笑说：「我已经见过死神了，埃德尔斯坦。在法兰克福的时候。」

「躺在宫殿里的每一天他都会在房间里看着我。」

「他告诉我，我太累了，是时候放开这个帝国。」

这时弗朗西斯被伊丽莎白带到，然后就是用令人作呕的辞藻堆砌的嘘寒问暖，再是关于背信弃义的英国和普鲁士的长篇坏话。罗德里赫几乎忘记那天和弗朗西斯的谈话内容了，只有抓住神圣罗马的手时触摸到的冰凉皮肤和阴森森的问题被牢牢印在记忆中。

“你见过死神吗？”

他擦掉那团雾气，急促地转身看向身后。那儿什么也没有。

“我替你保管吧，你太累啦。”

他掐着自己的掌心以逃避幻听，从口袋掏出手帕，擦了擦额角的汗，最后望了皇冠一眼。

今天的疗愈到此为止，往后还需面对的是德国盟友的诘问。

[1] 1877年霍恒索伦亲王卡罗尔一世（Carol I，1839年—1914年）领导罗马尼亚从奥斯曼帝国独立，加冕国王，开创了霍恒索伦的罗马尼亚王室。

* * *

  * 3



经德国的协助，喀尔巴阡山脉上恐怖的裂口被修补缝合，胶着的战线向南部缓行，危机解除，但兵力分散已造成致命后果——被质疑许久的两线作战计划必须谦虚地向世界承认其稚嫩和大胆。基尔伯特为弥补失误忙了一整个夏天，直到七月才有时间叫罪魁祸首来柏林。接到通知的罗德里赫没问伊丽莎白是否要陪同前往就匆匆离开，尽管为粮食危机而焦头烂额的伊丽莎白其实对此并无兴趣。

高傲的奥地利帝国泰然自若地坐在基尔伯特面前，独自面对来自德国的责问，不声不响也不卑不亢，甚至面无表情，直到后者主动避开视线。基尔伯特侧着头瞟他，斜眼看了许久竟也说不出一句话——奥地利左右逢源的外交能力得益于他的口才与随时飞速转动的头脑，或许此时他早已在脑海中把可能遭遇的叱骂模拟数遍，找到每种所对的反驳与辩解方式。

所以当基尔伯特克制地砸着桌面，而对方看着桌角目不转睛地说“您要是仍然为这件事不满也可以用枪对着我”时，他按捺下包含拔枪在内的所有过激冲动，只是走到他面前按了按他头顶。

罗德里赫的头发其实很硬，用大量发蜡固定的发型一点也不如面部轮廓柔软。他没戴手套，被这坚硬黏腻的触感激得汗毛直立。但这是要给他的教训……他劝说自己，即使这必然会破坏他们的感情。

他先等了几分钟，见对方没有说话的打算，自顾自望着天花板说道，先是叹了口气：“罗德里赫，你该明白已经到了不必开枪也知道有没有子弹的时候了。”

手下的脑袋顶着压力抬起头来，他严肃却微微提着嘴角的脸映入紫色的眼珠里，其中很快流露出一丝惊讶。基尔伯特的确在笑，只是嘴唇在开始翕动时失去了可能是笑容的雏形。“你不说话？”

罗德里赫想了一下才开口，惜字如金：“没有什么可说的。事实正如你所见。”说完，他又紧闭着嘴。

“是吗？”基尔伯特把身体压低，额头对着额头，想必罗德里赫是以一个怪异的角度看到他的了——的确，一张脸恰好被镜片与空气分割，看起来累人又丑陋，他眨了眨眼。基尔伯特简直气得想笑，他几乎笑了，想到他们的失败时又红了眼睛，拽着他的头发用力晃了一下。他的眼镜掉了下来，他终于不再那样看他，向侧边撇了撇眼睛。

基尔伯特没把他放开。

“从十八世纪起你就是这样。这样的场景和台词，两百年了，一直在重复发生。”他的脸已经完全贴在他前额上，距离近得能看到彼此的每个毛孔、每根睫毛的抖动。“如果有什么困难你该告诉我的。”

“所以，你有困难吗？”几秒钟的沉默后，他接了一句话。

可惜回应仍然缺席。基尔伯特把眼皮越眯越窄，放开了他，深吸一口气，对着上空用几乎是咆哮的声音叫骂着：

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，算我请求你，你有什么困难就告诉我，你有什么想法都可以和我商量，你能不能不要任性改变主意。难道我的计划不是计划，我的士兵不是士兵吗？你知道上次给你拿去送死的是我的精锐部队吗？”

罗德里赫忍不住又瞄向他，他张着嘴，牙齿湿润着，嘴唇却发干，全脸涨得通红，颈上一根青筋微凸着弹动。

他说：“抱歉，我没有你的战斗天赋。”

“我想听的是这个吗？”基尔伯特又把他的头向后扭，这一下让他狼狈地倒在椅背上，四肢都散了形。“我早就说过让你看清自己的实力。但是我只想听你说你究竟到底为什么要这样做，你能不能做什么事前先告诉我！”

“说话啊！”他差点想要打他，咬着舌头侧面才维持住冷静。

罗德里赫一动不动。

“你可以为你的作为放下面子道歉，可是你不愿意解释理由。我说了，有什么困难告诉我，你有什么诉求也可以告诉我，你提出的方案我都认真思考了，你拒绝的我也接受了。但是在你固执己见的时候，你考虑过整个同盟吗？你到底是怎么想的，告诉我有这么难吗？”

“我是怎么想的，真的重要吗？”

罗德里赫带着点鼻音问。基尔伯特愣了一下，低头看着他，但除了一头被打散的头发和落满碎裂发蜡的双肩外并无异常之处。其实在进门时罗德里赫的眼角已经发红。这时压在椅背上的衬衣后背完全被汗水打湿——当然，这是基尔伯特看不到的细节之一。怪异的视角早就成了使眼球酸疼无比的负担，水光正从他眼底泛上来，基尔伯特也看不到。

“我当然在意你们的想法！”

“从你拿枪对着我逼我向意大利割地的时候你就不在意我的想法了。”

“那是一回事吗！我根本没有逼你……况且，现在好了，现在每个人的手枪里都有子弹了。现在谁都能威胁你了，你知道后悔了吗？”基尔伯特又放掉他，在不再整齐的头发上狠狠揉上一把。

“后悔这样的词理我太遥远。”他用力眨着眼睛，不让泪水落下，“我已经表明我的态度了。你要怎么做就是你的事了——”

“你觉得每次都能全身而退吗？你真的觉得我不会打你吗？”

“我们的关系只取决于你了。如果你希望我继续为你效力，我希望你别这么做。”罗德里赫说，吸了一下鼻子。

基尔伯特没说话，重重地叹了口气。

“现在大家的手枪里都有子弹了，只有你，你是空的，但是你不能倒下，想想你的帝国吧，那些叫嚣的民族……你明白吗，小少爷？”

罗德里赫不会回答，这在情理之中。基尔伯特打量着他，倒要看看这份从1915年春就强颜维持的傲慢究竟何时才会惨烈地脱落，他看到一头可笑的、戈里齐亚战场上的春草似的杂乱褐发盘在他头上，心里愈发不屑起来，可是再往下看时，看到的却是两条并拢的腿上布料平整如新、坐垫上搁着十指放松的手的景象。他甩甩头。

“你肯定明白啊，奥地利，奥匈帝国。别再给我添麻烦好吗？我只要你守着东线，你就擅自带了这么多部队去意大利，你知道我痛恨什么吧？”这也是不会有回答的问题。所以基尔伯特说完后就举起双手，向后背弯曲小臂，伸了一个漫长的懒腰。接着他开始在房里踱步。罗德里赫望着他，这才发觉他穿的是上次舞会时的军礼服，胸前挂满琳琅的勋章。

他戴上眼镜，伸手向自己的头发时背后又传来他粗重的嗓音。

“以后你去哪里都得向我报备。”

他惊讶地抬头。

“是你逼我的。但别忘了你的帝国还有我的驻军。”

已经是蝉鸣的月份了。聒噪的叫声比金属撞出的难听。罗德里赫僵着脖子用余光看窗户。他背光坐着，而房间里没有开灯。过于明亮的矩形在他眼中发白。他没看到任何有价值的街景。

基尔伯特在这时走到他正背后，他不再管窗户，低头用手指梳理头发。扯掉残余的固体后，他把它们一丝丝地理顺，用手掌压平成服帖地躺在脑门的模样。而方才眼眶里的液体逐渐积蓄到足够重量，骤然滴落。在基尔伯特转回来前，他用手背抬起镜片，不着痕迹地抹掉下眼睑的水痕。

也许是太久未见，为表诚意，诘问过后基尔伯特亲自驾车把罗德里赫送走。他的行动总是迅如疾电，当他们行驶在马路上时，其实距离他声色俱厉地批评对方不过一个小时。和过往大大小小的数次争吵结果相同，无论输赢，最后妥协下来的似乎总是普鲁士——这套路用在奥地利和他的妻子身上也恰当，和他争论者，最后总是要哑火，即便百般不愿。一小时前在屋子里发生的最后一个场景是，基尔伯特拉着罗德里赫到卫生间里拿梳子重新梳了一遍头发，虽然被执行的那位眼神阴沉——现在也不例外。

“好好休息，不许难过。”察觉到身边杀人似的目光他冷冰冰地说道，紧盯前方路况。

罗德里赫早就不再流泪，眼睛也不红，从散落额前的棕褐色发丝里透出来的不满只剩下了一点儿倔强的意思。基尔伯特忍住回头看的冲动，如同自言自语般地解释道路德维希在家里，正对他恼火万分，还是别和对方见面比较好，但自己安排的旅社绝不会差。他自认为说得足够苦口婆心了，只是直挺挺靠在座椅上且刻意往窗边挤的那位听众却无半点愧疚之情。

“不许难过了！”最后，在一次刹车时他回头瞪着仍然板着脸的人，故作凶相。罗德里赫干脆闭上了眼睛。

“对你们的禁令……你要是想改变我的成见，后续看你的表现了。”基尔伯特摸了摸自己的鼻子。

下车的时候他确定自己果然没有说服奥地利。

这是很失败的一次教育。


	7. 另一位死神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.23

  * 1



Der Tod reit´t auf einem lichten Schimmel,

死神骑在雪白的马上，

Schön wie ein Cherubin vom Himmel.

像天堂里的天使一样漂亮。

Wenn Mädchen ihren Reigen schreiten,

当女孩跳起她们的圆舞曲，

Will er mit ihnen im Tanze gleiten.[1]

他也想和她们一起舞蹈。

1758年。

淅淅沥沥的雨下个不停，炮弹打出的水洼里映着灰蒙蒙的天影。一间土屋被炸掉半个身子，颓垣断壁四横八叉躺下，像一位懒汉喝得酩酊大醉。时间大约是清晨五点，天边已经翻出鱼肚白，但由于层层阴云铺得极开，大地还是一片灰暗。过了不知多久，一只穿军靴的脚从水坑趟过去，磨破的鞋底进了水，士兵暗自咒骂。基尔伯特把耳朵贴在墙上，听出那是俄语。

周围还有俄国兵！这真是个坏消息。

他栖身的矮房刚遭遇一场炮轰，死亡时间，半天。一块泥板压在他头顶上，倒是当了优秀的掩体，但坏处是，他只能从半个手掌大的三角形洞口偷觑天空——天空，那个他已经一整夜没见到光亮的地方现在还是阴沉一片。自从在战场上被打断了手脚又和弗里茨、哈特温都走散了，他就一直藏在这儿找机会逃脱。等待很漫长，但并不无聊，因为从完好一侧的房檐滴到碎石上的雨声不绝于耳，好像夜里打更人打断清梦的吼声，好像在座钟前罚跪时永不休止的秒针，每滴都能穿骨。

他以一个固定姿势躺了一整夜，绑在右手上的绶带早就染红，缺血的肢端麻木发痒，他真怕再不解开它手臂要就此报废。但空间狭小，周围又有人，一动手必定暴露。真该死……他埋怨起来，如果他的马没有中弹，如果他及时决断跳上弗里茨的马一同逃走……如果……那么他就不会又身披数创，像个尸体似的瘫在这儿。

他应该去弗里茨身边，至少应该在军队中，而不是像个翻车的臭虫！

抱怨归抱怨，从骑士团就开始四处征战的经历让他处理起这样的场面倒还得心应手，很快调整好心态闭目养神起来。约莫两个小时以后乌云渐渐消散，阳光从头顶的孔洞倾斜而下，在地上照出一个极亮的光斑，也照出了一直被刻意忽略的寒冷。

失血太冷了，他颤抖得厉害。犹豫再三，他不情愿地向那束光挪动手掌。但就在指尖从黑暗游移而出的那一瞬间，光斑消失了。

城镇里天光大亮，历经战火和暴雨攻袭的大地蒙着厚厚的泥浆。远远看去，灰黄相间的地平线万物朦胧，唯有一个亮色白点平稳移动。当他再走近些时面目就清晰了，那是罗德里赫，骑着一匹高大的白色牝马，军服也是白的，被日光照得刺眼。

他身后紧跟着的是伊丽莎白，再往后是一支近卫小队。前一天黄昏的战果是，腓特烈带领残军夹着尾巴逃回包岑[2]，奥军同样损失惨重，无意再追。但值得注意的消息是，侦察兵报告说落荒而逃的部队中没发现基尔伯特——这讯息让他眼前一亮，连夜搜寻完营地后一早就回到霍基尔希[3]巡视。这是个不起眼的村庄，遍地可见农舍——尽管遭战争波及大多已成为废墟。他们从营地缴获了普军留下的所有物资和战马，那么受伤基尔伯特必定无处可去，唯一可能就是藏身在谁家民房里。

尽管暂时一无所获，有件事仍让他嗅到一丝不寻常——他们在镇上偶遇了几次不该出现在这儿的俄国人。询问守军过后他得知一支俄罗斯的小队早已趁深夜潜入，至此已进行了数小时搜查。

繁重的任务让包含伊丽莎白在内的随从们满脸倦容，双肩不自觉地垮塌，更有甚者眼皮已经开始打架。罗德里赫却还是高昂着头颅走在前方，一双鹰眼四处聚焦，仿佛这样就能穿透高草和墙板揪出那位无耻混蛋、法外狂徒。

他远远地看见两个俄国兵站在一间泥筑土舍前，他们绕屋子走了两圈后一个停下来挥舞手臂，另一个双手叉腰、久久望着天空。他当机立断带人向那边走，一支十多人的小队浩浩荡荡地进发。

俄国兵注意到了他们，自觉向后退开。罗德里赫本想向其中一个询问详情，但还未开口他们就消失在了蜿蜒的乡间小道上。他朝远方错落的屋舍看了一会儿，调转马头，决定先调查这间被毁坏的屋子。

听见熟悉的人声，基尔伯特本已快到极点心跳疯狂地加速起来，浑身伤口都不约而同地释放出汹涌的疼痛信号。方才被发现时他做好了与俄国人殊死搏斗的准备，左手心里捏紧了出鞘的匕首，但现在情况变得麻烦多了，他要面对的不是俄国人，不是普通士兵，而是带着匈牙利的奥地利，加上这一身的伤，他已经全无机会逃脱。

几只手将泥板揭开时他认命地闭着眼睛。

女人的惊呼被扼在喉咙中，只泄露出一阵倒吸，但是一双瞪大颤抖的绿眼睛从上空的狭缝中望他，他抬起眼皮，直射到其中的惊讶很快变成仇视和凶戾。

「他在……」

缝隙又关上了，他听见伊丽莎白用抖动不止的声音说。

「那么，请你先带他们到别处等候。」罗德里赫的声音也传过来。基尔伯特僵了一下，突然发现错动后的空间足够他悄无声息地用左手够到右手，他立即开始解绑扎在手肘上方的绶带。它湿透了，黏腻得像隔夜的呕吐物，摸着自己的血，他胃里也翻涌起来。而数着马蹄声在心里计算人数则是更难熬的一种酷刑，当他这么做时好像有无数小虫爬进伤口，在浑浊凝滞的血液里狂躁地乱撞乱咬，连失温已久的皮肤都渗出热汗，盐分又加重刺激。

他听到马匹打了个响鼻，骑士从上面跳下来，脚步越行越近，左耳紧贴的墙外响起两声敲击。他抖了一下肩膀。

「基尔伯特。」

罗德里赫在墙外叫他。

他没出声，又捏起匕首，一用力手臂就剧痛难忍，他想起来左手也受了伤，被一枚炮弹碎片擦过，但也深入肌层，经过刚才的动作结起的厚痂裂开，又开始流血，他咬着牙把刀柄捏紧。

「基尔伯特，你尝到不切实际的野心带来的痛苦了吗？」

他腹部一阵抽动。

「在这个帝国里妄图挑战皇帝权威的真是自取灭亡。」

随着沉闷的碰撞声，罗德里赫重新骑上马。片刻后，另一匹马缓缓靠近。基尔伯特把右手握拳又松开，重复数次才有一点知觉， 只是潮湿的地面把手指表面泡得发白发皱，摸起来像极了暴雨中胀起的尸体。

「罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。」

他竖起耳朵分辨另一个人，夸张的弹舌音揭露了其身份：伊万·布拉金斯基还是来了。他用力抠一把身下的泥土，直到从甲缝中感觉到疼痛。自发现镇上有俄国人开始，他就一直在担心这是否与伊万有关——曹恩道夫[4]的胜利也许能让报复心深重的俄罗斯一路追他到此，等着俘获他，用尽手段折辱。先前被伊丽莎白发现时他还在琢磨对付奥地利人的策略……现在坏事成双，一边是奥地利，一边是俄罗斯，无论落到哪个手里都没有好下场。

罗德里赫凝眸看向来人，伊万的袖口和衣领上覆着干涸的血污，额角有道愈合大半的刀伤，鬓发比另一边短几公分，大概是医治时被剃去。

「你竟然跟到了这里，我真惊讶。」

「我听说普鲁士躲在这。我的人搜查了一夜，刚才他告诉我他就在这里。」伊万白皙饱满的脸上漾着平和的浅笑，浅金色的睫毛在紫眸上扇了扇，「你也找到他了，是吗？」

「我已经差人查看过废墟，他不在这。你看，伊丽莎白正带人往那头走。」

罗德里赫指了指不远处，伊万顺势扭过头，看到那位站在道路尽头，面色凝重朝这头望的女骑手。

「当真？你不是在包庇？」伊万绕着屋子走了一圈，「你怕我把他处置得太过火，你无法泄愤？请放心，我不是那样残忍的人。」

基尔伯特睁着透出血丝的眼睛，眼皮疼得要裂开。

「这块泥板我们两个就能抬。当然，我出个大头，不会累到你尊贵的胳膊。」

「不必了，这里我已经打开过。」罗德里赫抢话道，「里面没人，只有一条绶带。也许他曾经在这，但已经继续赶路了。如果你想拦他，不如和我一同去包岑。」

他指着废墟中央道：「这上面有个破洞，往里面望一望就知道。」

伊万坚持要打开泥板查看，罗德里赫便没再坚持，随他下了马，两人一左一右站在墙边。碎石和尘土像硐室坍塌时一样下落，基尔伯特匆匆向里侧蜷起身体。罗德里赫没有站稳，往墙上蹬了一下。他又把身体向那侧卷了几公分。

「力不从心了吗，小少爷？」伊万在对面揶揄，罗德里赫没有理他。

腐败的气味不断上冒，在这恶劣的氛围中两人把板沿向上方抬起了小半米。由于视角受限，伊万只能看到一团暗色血泊，那几乎像从地板里生出来的，牢牢嵌在纹线里。他嘱咐罗德里赫别松手，把头向前探了一点，终于看到了如蛇蜕般丑陋的绶带，被血浸泡得看不出原本颜色。

「看到了吗。」罗德里赫抬着脑袋，无趣地打量着蓝灰的天。

「但底下光线太暗，也许他听了你的安排躲在更深处。你去叫匈牙利。」

罗德里赫的视线落回到他脸上。伊万还是满面敷着无害的笑，唯有眼睛里的一点火光在不和谐地闪烁。

他清了清嗓子正色说：「我不会去叫的。如果你再坚持这无理请求，我会对你擅自闯入驻地的行为追责。」

「你在暗示我反客为主吗？」

「我已经答应把东普鲁士分给你。请回吧。我见你抱恙在身，是在曹恩道夫被普鲁士人打坏了吗？还是早点休息为好。」

他说完话便松开手向后走，泥板从他那侧歪斜着落下，伊万恋恋不舍地挪开手指，退到一边，嫌弃地躲着朝军服上飞溅的碎屑。「真不敢相信我们在结盟。」他擦了一把鼻尖上的灰。

伊万一走罗德里赫就叫来被伊丽莎白带走的士兵，吩咐把基尔伯特从废墟底下拖出来。这个普鲁士伤员看起来糟透了，身上散布着大大小小的伤，还折了一条腿，一踩到地就往下跪。见此情景原本举枪相向的士兵们纷纷放下胳膊。人们把他的双手反剪到背后，把麻绳一圈圈缠绕到手腕上，在苍白肿胀的腕骨下打结。其中一名摸到他软绵绵的手肘很是惊讶，在长官的默许下撕开了他的袖子，只见一道发黑的裂口横亘小臂，已经结痂，但是旁边又裂开新伤，新伤旧伤加在一起，血流如注。他们将水泼上去几次，终于看清深可见骨的伤口里肌肉被层层切开，混着泥水的脂肪色泽黯淡。

「真屈辱啊，普鲁士。」罗德里赫脱下手套，走到他眼前挥打两下。刚才与伊万交涉时，那上面沾满了灰。见基尔伯特没反应，他把它们揉成一团丢进一条排水沟里，又把十个指头在衣服上擦拭了一下，好好地审视起他的战利品。

基尔伯特像一条濒死的狗，在士兵手里随着包扎的力道摇晃，一头银发脏得失去原本的颜色，和用来打扫的拖布没什么区别。他晃一下脑袋看了一眼罗德里赫就又把头低了下去，再也没抬起来。他太累了。士兵自觉地从他身边退开，让他垂着头瘫在地上。

「你载他走。」罗德里赫对伊丽莎白说。见后者眼里透出极不情愿的神色，他改口道，「把他放到我的马上吧。」

[1] 歌词选自《Der Tod in Flandern（死神在佛兰德斯）》。

[2] Bautzen，萨克森东部城市。

[3] Hochkirch，萨克森东部城市。1758年10月14日，普军在霍基尔希的营地遭到奥军袭击，撤退到包岑。此战普军损失惨重。

[4] Zorndorf，位于奥得河（Oder River）和瓦尔塔河（Warta River）交汇处。1758年八月俄普在此会战，普军险胜。

* * *

  * 2



一位云游者被天神抛下金苹果所迷惑，跟着滚动的金苹果一路跑，跑过繁荣与衰败、新生与死亡，还有和平与杀戮，终于兴致勃勃地来到悬崖尽头——然而这里什么也没有，再回头却已无退路。

他只得壮着胆子向下看，层层迷雾之下，万丈深渊中暗流涌动。

被带回奥地利驻地的次日正午基尔伯特才醒过来，浑身无孔不入的疼痛让他气得要破口大骂，不过意识到房里根本没有人后还是安静地合上了嘴。他看着自己的身体，一丝不挂，倒也不见血，因为浑身都抹上了某种味道冲鼻的药物，有的在伤口上，有的没有，黄黄绿绿的一片，几乎看不见原本肤色，涂抹的手法也拙劣粗糙，一些伤口被重新撕开，露着红肉，可见敌国医生并不体谅，但也无伤大雅。从被擒的那一刻起他就做好了忍辱的准备，现在看来最糟的情形并未发生。

检查完伤处他就躺下了——敌人的床，不躺白不躺，一躺就是一整天。他一直在发热，头嗡嗡叫，意识时有时无，几次醒来了却眼皮沉得睁不开，好像眼球天生畏光，磨磨蹭蹭地再睁开眼时天已黑完了，这一整天他都没见到罗德里赫。

不过显然有人来为他送过餐，大概是士兵。前两次人来时他都没能下床，迷迷糊糊吩咐他们搁在桌上。现在是第三次，他饿极了，大声和对方道谢，撑着身体挪过去，靠到桌边，笨拙地拿起汤匙尝了一口。饭菜味道尚合心意，他放下戒备大口吃着军中炖菜，饱了便睡，醒了便吃，以这样优哉游哉的节奏又过了两天，终于等到了罗德里赫。

「看来你恢复得不错。」西装革履的人端着一碗热汤进门，把碗在桌面放下后只停了一小会儿，就从床上不由分说把基尔伯特拉起来。他背上和胸口都有伤，只能直挺挺坐正，还是疼得叫了两声。罗德里赫没什么反应，他挺开心的，他就怕在奥地利人面前丢脸。

他索性岔开腿坐，塌下背来，双手垂在腿间，朝假绅士抬着头。

对方厚重的镜片好像一座得天独厚的屏障，过滤掉眼睛里的所有情感。基尔伯特只好先打开话匣。

「谢谢你的款待？」他其实有点心虚，眼睛也不知道往哪儿看。战场上被集火的感觉可不好受，再加上在废墟里惊心动魄的早晨，足够他对罗德里赫加紧提防。

但是至少奥地利医生帮自己处理了伤——他抬起伤势好些的左手，来回旋转着检查——那说明自己还没被判下死罪。

他的动作被罗德里赫看得一清二楚。

「药膏好用？」

「还行，得益于本大爷身体好。」他嘿嘿笑着，又龇牙说，「就是涂得太乱，我军的军医可比这精细得多。」

「是吗？」罗德里赫抬了一下眉毛，「我涂的。怎么了？」

基尔伯特不说话了。

「看你伤得太重，怕你直接一觉睡死过去。」他解释。

「噢！那，谢谢你。」他敷衍地打了个哈欠。

房间里安静了一分钟。基尔伯特感觉有点凉，他想钻到被子里去。

「两个坏消息，告诉你也无妨。」罗德里赫伸出手指，「第一，尼斯[5]被攻破了。」基尔伯特的红眼珠朝他这转了下，又马上垂下去。

他保持沉默。基尔伯特察觉到那只无形的手正捏着他，这感觉很不好受，于是清了清嗓子。

「噢，我知道了。」

「好，那么第二件，」他收回威压继续说，稍稍停顿一下，用上更柔和的语气，「威廉明妮[6]去世了。」

什么？他僵在那儿。

「腓特烈的姐姐威廉明妮去世了。」这回声音更轻柔了。

基尔伯特猛地抬起头，半张着嘴很久都没能说出话，每根睫毛都像风中的树叶一样抖动。不久，他垂下头紧紧捏着床单，血从药膏下渗出来，牙齿上下磕碰着打颤。罗德里赫对这样的反应很满意，在胸前交叉了胳膊，把头向一侧偏了偏：「你的国王必定比我更早知晓，是好多天前的事了。」

「我的话说完了。」他退到一边耐心等待。

基尔伯特已经彻底被痛苦和懊丧包围。这个消息比前一个震撼得多！威廉明妮，那是弗里茨他最敬爱的姐姐！是他的至亲！他对国王的脾性再清楚不过，前年王太后的讣告传到营地时弗里茨接连数日郁郁寡欢，几近崩溃，倚靠与姐姐的书信才重拾勇气。而如今西里西亚失守，霍基尔希驻地遇袭……他想不出除却再次呼唤死神外，那位情感细腻的君主还会做什么来解忧。如果他和他一起撤退……

门外走廊上辨识度极高的脚步声来回游荡，罗德里赫轻轻皱着眉。门内，房间寂静无声，无人动作一下，只有汤碗上空腾起的雾气蜿蜒逶迤，随着时间流逝愈发稀淡，最后，一碗药水终于凉透。

「所以，你后悔夺走西里西亚吗？」罗德里赫撩了一下头发，把左腿叠到右腿上，向后靠在桌角，「没想到安稳了八年麻烦又找上门，是吗？恐怕这就是天谴吧。」

「如果早有自知之明就不会落得如此下场。」他继续奚落着。

基尔伯特双手撑在膝上，头埋到了胸口，眼眶红得和瞳眸连成一色。他也自知局势和上一次大不相同，过去的盟友成了敌人，这是一场联合全欧的讨伐，他以一己之力抵抗几乎是整个大陆，东有俄罗斯，北有瑞典，西有法国西班牙，向南则更不必说，唯一的盟友英国在美洲收割殖民地忙得不亦乐乎，自己军中的士气却下降得惹人忧愁。

「我要回到弗里茨身边。」他木然说。

「你能走了？」

他咬咬牙从床上下来，一触到地就自伤处传来可怖的剧痛。但他坚持着走了两步，疼痛不减反增，没过几秒就汗流浃背，支撑不住向一边倒，狼狈地扶住墙。

「请你借我一辆马车……不，一匹马就行。我得去找弗里茨。」

罗德里赫看着他漂移不定的瞳孔，依旧面若冰霜。基尔伯特愈发紧张，从手心渗出无数的汗，扶着墙像摸过一片苔藓。

「行啊。」他终于说，看见基尔伯特全身都飞快地松弛下来，往桌上瞟了眼：「把药喝了再走。」

基尔伯特朝那边走了两步，忘记了腿伤，走到桌前突然停下，向他回头：「你就这么放我走？」

「不然要让勃兰登堡拿西里西亚来换人吗？」他端起碗递到基尔伯特面前。他只闻到一股腥味，黑如墨汁的汤药里静静倒映着他惴惴不安的脸。他缓缓向上转着眼珠。

「这是什么……」

「叫你喝你就喝。」见他没有接过，罗德里赫仍把碗稳稳端着，面上没有丝毫不悦。基尔伯特看了看他又看了看碗，暗自吞咽一下，这味道还是冲得他心里发毛。

「就算是毒药又怎样？你不是想回德累斯顿吗？」

罗德里赫把手插在口袋里，再拿出来时掌间多了一个金球模样的玩物。基尔伯特定睛看去，发现是一枚小巧玲珑的金苹果。

他的目光完全被吸引住了。

对方在他面前轻轻颠弄，他的眼珠随着叶片一上一下。忽然间话声打断了他脑袋的晃动。基尔伯特一抬头，碗沿已经贴到他唇上。

「喝了吧。喝完我去为你拿衣服。」

从水面上浮出的两只眼睛犹豫不安地扫过罗德里赫的脸，最后他双手捧住瓷碗，仰头咕咚咕咚喝了下去。药水腥臭至极，像把老鼠缝进鱼腹，再把鱼身塞进牛粪里发酵一周产生的气味，口感黏腻滑溜，让他想到某些传说含毒的植物。罗德里赫真的给他下了毒——这样的想法在汤碗里盘绕不去，如漩涡般旋转着。他心烦意乱，把药一饮而尽。

罗德里赫收回空碗，干脆地出门，临走前面无表情补充道：「即使是毒药那也是你应受的天谴。」

门砰地关上，基尔伯特又感到冷，他抱紧双臂。

来到走廊，伊丽莎白向罗德里赫迎上来。她对他大费周章把普鲁士绑回来又放走的行为极其不满。罗德里赫边快步走着边回答，伊丽莎白小跑着跟上，甩起一头长发。

「我没‘这么轻易’就放他走，他总要付出点代价。」

「可是我以为你至少要揍他一顿，我可是为此受了不少伤。」

「我的士兵已经办到了。你看到他被救出来时的样子了吗？真是超出我的预计。没想到现在还会有人亲自冲锋，被打成那样还不回头。」

「……可是，那你何必救他！」

伊丽莎白愤懑不平，不吐不快：「还为此骗了俄罗斯！」

听言罗德里赫沉下脸，放慢了脚步，向那因为激动涨红了脸的女士扭头看着。一抹阴暗的笑爬上他嘴角，他把手搭在对方肩上说：「伊丽莎白，这两件事无关，只是，把手伸出自己圈子里的家伙总该受点惩罚的。」

她蹙起眉，不确定自己从他眼睛里看到的是什么。

「那你给他喝了什么？」

「毒药。」

「毒药？」

罗德里赫从自己房里捧出一套奥军军服，连同上面摆着的匕首一起拿去给基尔伯特。进门前伊丽莎白还跟在他身边，他对她说：「如果上天也要惩罚他，他已经断了手脚，那就罚他长了这张嘴吧。」

门在她跟前关上。她想着自从1740年起发生在普鲁士与他之间的所有事，不禁陷入沉思。基尔伯特，她所熟识的骑士团从游荡边境的佣兵成了挑战皇权的逆臣。尽管他们之间情谊尚存，在哈布斯堡的光环受到威胁时她还是选择坚定地站在皇帝这边。

不像这个自她从君士坦丁堡回来[7]后就愈发神秘莫测、难以捉摸的男人，玛利亚女王总是待她以最诚挚的热情，加之那份对同为女性的坚韧的赞许，她叛逆的棱角渐渐被繁荣的虚像磨平。

「下次再抓到你就没那么幸运了。」罗德里赫说着，把东西丢到基尔伯特面前。

[5] Neisse，西里西亚小镇。

[6] 全名弗里德里克·索菲·威廉明妮（1709年7月3日-1758年10月14日），1731年与勃兰登堡-拜罗伊特侯爵弗里德里希结婚，是腓特烈二世最喜欢的姐姐。

[7] 从16世纪中期至1699年匈牙利被三分，首都布达受奥斯曼掌控。

* * *

  * 3



基尔伯特坐在悬挂奥地利旗帜的马车上，闷闷不乐地看着刀刃根部印记新鲜的字母。他昏迷时罗德里赫在刀上刻了自己的名字，直到还给他时都没告知——这让他膈应得不知这把刀到底该不该继续用。但更郁闷的是这身衣服和这架马车。豪华的阵仗总能惹人围观，别说是驶入普军阵地。到时候所有人都知道他被奥地利的人送回来，受了一身的伤，还被套上一件显然不是从敌军尸体上扒下的衣服。

他满肚子的气，道路崎岖不平，汤汤水水在他胃里打转。马车转过一个弯时一股酸水涌到喉口，他简直要吐。

他反复用拇指指甲抠挖那两个字母，希望它能立即从刀上消失。这把匕首是哈特温与他订婚时赠予的礼物。正因意义特殊他才如此痛苦，否则他必定在被交还的那刻就把刀扔到对方脸上。

他盘算着如何在半路下车逃跑，或是说服那几个和罗德里赫本人一样面瘫又唠叨的家伙让他去换身衣裳。但是，但是当他想到他们正是跟随在他身边搜寻自己的那支精锐小队里的跟屁虫后放弃了这个念想。在他光着身子等待时就明白罗德里赫不会那么好心放过他，现今给他的惩罚只是一身衣服，一身衣服又不是一身皮，穿上敌军的衣服又怎样呢？刀刃上的刻字不过也只是刻字，待他回到王宫就把整块镂上花纹，把“R”和“E”的一笔一划全都划烂。

他把头靠上窗，懒洋洋地看外边日光下走过的山、跑过的树、慢悠悠晃动身子的白云蓝天。秋高气爽的日子比起前些天的阴雨连绵好了不知多少，即使浑身的伤口还时不时抽痛，在奥地利那演示行走后小腿又肿如面包，他也自在地哼起小曲。

他要沉住气，他要赶紧回到弗里茨身边，他要安抚那颗多情又敏感的心脏，基尔伯特把手按在胸口用手指打着节拍，嘴里不自觉地哼起一支他们用长笛合奏的曲子，本想让自己徜徉在那些美好的月下畅谈的片段里，却不由自主担忧起那头有哈特温陪伴的弗里茨是否已经伤心欲绝。他想到去年夏天那双通红通红、哭了一晚就如同哭了十天十夜的肿眼泡，自责得不能自已。他疯狂地甩着头，把阴郁和哭声都甩出脑袋。

终于，乐曲走过十余个小节，他全然沉静在与家人和国王团聚的祥和世界中，身体渐渐地放松，浑身的酸痛与疲劳也袭来，拉下沉重的眼皮。他望了望窗外一成不变的景色，慢慢闭上眼睛。

不知过了多久，乐声戛然而止，他感到奇怪，困顿地睁开眼睛，突然被喉咙里如烈火灼烧的异样吓了一跳，紧接着千万根尖针在里边肆虐。他张大嘴巴试图发声，声带震动时竟只能喷出低沉嘶哑的气音，伴随而来的是撕裂喉管的疼痛。他愣了一下，马上直起身子向前倾斜。

砰砰砰，他拍着车厢。

无人回应，他又试了一次，这回连半点声响都发不出，倒有浓郁的血味向舌根翻涌，仿佛喉咙已经破裂。他蓦地想起罗德里赫对他说的最后一句话，而那时他还一头雾水——

「基尔伯特，有的话该说，有的话不该说；有的事该做，有的事永远别做。你和你的国王真是一路货色。记得提醒他，祸从口出。」

砰砰砰，他更用力地拍。

该死的奥地利人！

他真想抬脚去踹——如果不是腿还没长好的话。他想到车才驶过一片集市，或许是哄闹的环境遮盖了声响；待不久后进入田野时他又拍那块铁板，仍然无人理会，他心灰意冷。他让耳朵贴着前板，听见震耳欲聋的马蹄声里几声尖锐的奥地利人关于路途太远以及客人太闹腾的抱怨。

可恶！

他颓唐地在座椅上躺下——只能半躺着，把双腿屈起来，把手搭在胸口。他注意到早上裂了的那道伤现在正继续流血，几乎把白色的衣袖染透。灼烧声带的火苗在这短暂的几十秒内上下飞窜，他的整条食管都开始灼痛，肺里弥漫着血沫，如同被人硬生生往胸口一脚狠踹。而他再发声时，连嘴都难以张大了。

他用手掩住眼睛，绝望地接受了失声的事实。

那竟然真的是毒药！

又一阵颠簸，他从座椅滚到地上。他抓住椅面，还没发力就觉得自己被这椅子卸掉手臂，扭开关节，全身随着车轮的滚动一颤一颤地疼。他放弃挣扎回到地上，第三次颠簸时他的匕首掉下来，他迟疑一下，拔开刀鞘，闭着眼睛狠狠往珍稀的骆驼皮座椅上扎。

黑夜带着温情降临。空旷的乡村上方群星闪耀。他往哪儿望都是黑洞洞的一片。他不知道车前的灯是否够亮，他不关心，他只在想倘若亮度不足会不会叫让倒霉的奥地利人带着他一起翻进沟壑——那样最好，他要趁乱跑掉，离开这个疯狂的箱子。他是一只包装高档的礼盒，但是被弗里茨和哈特温打开时冲出的只有羞愧和耻辱。哈特温会因他而重新披上或许是刚刚才摆脱的痛苦，老爹则会抹着眼泪再写诗渴望死神造访。

他听着轮毂碾过一块块碎石，一根根稻草。这整个白天从心底生出的所有对奥地利的尊敬都消失殆尽。

几天后，基尔伯特顺利被哈特温接回德累斯顿的王宫。他的嗓子仍然不行，被人们用要剥开他军服的异样目光看着时他只能尴尬地赔笑。哈特温看着他着急的手势很快明白大意，他贴心地替他披上自己的长衣，把他从头到脚严实地盖住，总算让他一瘸一拐地穿过人群回到卧房。

他关门婉拒掉关心普鲁士伤势的下属，拿来纸笔向他问清事情原委。基尔伯特不敢告知被罗德里赫生擒的事，胡乱编造了喝错脏水的理由蒙混过关。哈特温看着他手腕露出的伤口心疼不已。趁他正低头感怀时对方借机问起弗里茨的情况，他当即抬起愧疚一闪而过的脸，微笑着摇摇头，让普鲁士人先去洗个澡。

不祥的预感在心头漫开，基尔伯特故作镇静，谢绝哈特温的陪同独自来到浴池，在水中摸着一寸寸被奥地利人打伤又假惺惺涂上药膏的皮肤黯然神伤，然后拖着幽灵似的步伐在大理石砖面上滑动，在铜镜前认真梳理头发，即将出门时他又决心好好看一看后背的伤势，不想无心的举动却让他发现另一个耻辱百倍的秘密——

他看到的是比刀刃上大数倍的“R”和“E”。

他手中的头梳掉到地上。

「哈特温，帮我把后背的字剜下来。」

面对这样的纸条哈特温连说了三个“不”。基尔伯特在他面前脱去了上衣，蜷着手臂，头埋在小臂之间，随呼吸起伏的脊背上伤痕密布，结痂的和未结痂的交错拥抱着中央硕大无比的花体文字。他难以想象罗德里赫是心怀怎样的恶意刻出这些字的，纵使再心疼也难以完全对基尔伯特的屈辱感同身受——这太令人震惊，从未有人对国家化身做过这样的事，即使是为报复，考虑到在1741年的西里西亚他们也未对罗德里赫本人动武这也太过恶毒。他说服基尔伯特先去看腓特烈再做决议。基尔伯特换回普鲁士的衣裳，在镜前由哈特温为他戴好所有勋章，理好头发，然后把左手让他挽着，一起走向国王的卧房。

基尔伯特的腿还疼，走得踉跄，每一步五官都扭曲拉扯。他在门前主动停下，让哈特温检阅了自己毫无破绽的笑脸，才忍着痛走进屋，与缩在案前略显佝偻的男人拥抱。

他偷偷瞄弗里茨的眼睛，果然是红的，但是却勉强挂着笑意。哈特温向他解释了来龙去脉，当然，仍然是基尔伯特一开始汇报的版本。基尔伯特提心吊胆地聆听，深恐弗里茨问出更多细节。还好国王看来无太大兴趣，带着笑意听完，再次抱住基尔伯特，用几乎是抚慰婴儿的力道轻轻拍他的背。想到那双手触摸的地方被奥地利刻上名字，像给战利品打上烙印，他直想后退。

哈特温及时搂住基尔伯特。腓特烈也借午睡之由提出要独处，将两人送出门。回到走廊，哈特温边安慰着对方“你和弗里茨会很快好起来”，边承诺必定会严惩肆意折辱普鲁士的罗德里赫，只求他不要和自己的身体过不去，待割伤愈合后很快痕迹就会消隐。基尔伯特说不出话，面含苦楚望着他。

「他比俄罗斯更恐怖，他玩弄人心，不过把我们当作棋盘上的玩具。我必定会为你和老爹雪耻。」几天后，基尔伯特在纸上写道。他眼神空洞地坐在床头，未着上衣，阳光把他凸起的伤痕照得发白，它们已经好了大半。

哈特温从他手里拿走笔和纸，温柔地扶他躺下。他走到镜子前望着那个微笑着的人影，深深厌恶起对方的虚伪。曾经用以安慰的话大多只是妄想，他没有告诉基尔伯特弗里茨当晚就写出了关于自杀的文字，也没有告知他们引以为傲的军队大不如前，招兵素质良莠不齐，要真的逆转局势只能依靠奇迹。

  
  



	8. Träum süß

  * 1



熏香烧完快有一刻，蜡烛只余一盏还亮。床单卷着太重的衣物，慵懒惆怅地垂到床尾，随件件取走才将愁容舒缓。黑暗里布料暧昧的摩挲声随锁头叮一声扣上戛然而止，接着噗、噗，外衣抖开，一只手掌在侧腹轻轻拍打几下，扣好了扣子。

床上的男人酣睡正沉，袒露的胸腹在光下随呼吸均匀起伏，下腹盖一条刺绣领巾，方才取了外衣的手在空中犹豫一阵，没有去取，而是移向旁边蜷缩如干花的丁香色的丝被，那其中含着一只蕾丝长袜，主人将它抽出，花瓣懒懒便散散地倒伏，尽显媚态。另一只长袜在立柱上，罗德里赫把它摘下，和之前那只一起卷成团塞进口袋，踢来一双小羊皮鞋装进赤脚，趿着走过床前，鞋跟在潮湿的图案上虚浮地盖一个又一个戳，又在没铺地毯的走廊上脚步声隐忍地响着，风从走廊尽头追来，干燥红肿的脚踝吹凉了。

他如微醺般眯着眼睛，轻车熟路摸到卧室前，停步掏出眼镜戴好，捋上刘海稍作整理才推门走入。

月光轻轻照在卢弗斯脸上，细细的睫毛一动不动，看来像个死物。他盯了睡颜片刻，脱下鞋蹑手蹑脚钻到里屋，无需点灯便摸走皇冠，但找了半天布袋都无结果，索性把东西揣进衣摆。挪到门前时小陛下还阖着眼皮，他松一口气，手摸到门把时未变声的嗓音却冷不丁响起来。他轻轻地抖了一抖。

「你还好吗，埃德尔斯坦？」

「我没事。我去洗个澡。」

「法国？」

「是。」他托着皇冠的手紧了紧。

他推开门，走廊里的风向里倒灌。里屋吹起的窗纱笼着羽管键琴的轮廓。但一墙之隔的卢弗斯看不到，他正低头望着这一间房里死气沉沉的积灰的窗帘下摆。那颗不起眼的锡兵头颅还停在那里。

「你吵到我睡觉了。」他把声音装得低沉。

「很抱歉，不过，稍后我还会再来的。从今往后我会陪您过夜。」他光着脚走出屋外。

「我不需要你。」

「但我需要你，我很关心您的健康，陛下。愿您早日恢复荣光。」他放开门把，厚重的门投下的长条形阴影晃了晃。

罗德里赫走进浴室。马裤和外衣像黄叶扑簌落地，剥出光洁但印上青红痕迹的腰背臀腿。长时间在大理石上行走的冰凉脚板踩进池子里，尽管水比肤温略热，还是引起了小腿的一阵战栗，定期去掉毛发的腿原本光溜溜，现在被寒冷唤起的毛孔微凸排布其上，如长了疹子，但很快也和肢体的剩余部分一起沉入水底。他深吸一口气躺进水底，闭着双眼，让水漫至脖颈，安抚着突突直跳的血管，后脑微湿的褐发浮动在水面。

低温镇静下酸得以纾解。他睁眼时青金石色的瞳眸已含着一层雾气，眼底微红，蒙着从眼角长出的浅浅血网。他把眼镜摆到一边，撩起一捧水拨乱头发，侧过头凝望左侧高脚凳上摆着的皇冠，扬起眉毛。

「我亲爱的，」他开口说，顺带看了眼关好的门，「好久不见。」

皇冠当然不会回答他，他只管自己说。

「现在英格兰对加拿大紧追不放。德累斯顿还在苦守。法国的斗志也日渐消沉。」

他抬手梳理，因水滴在瓷砖上撞出的响声而警觉地再次查看门缝，确定无事发生后才缓缓垂下视线，盯着皇冠上的一枚绿宝石，爱意逐渐缱绻在眸中。

「如果普鲁士愿意交还西里西亚也未尝不可。」他苦笑着，「但那个傻子还想着光荣的和平。」

「波西米亚和萨克森都靠不住。匈牙利，我让她回了布达。她很久没有回去看过了。」

「伊丽莎白是个好骑士。」

「小不点告诉我……」他皱了一下眼皮，「小不点说在法兰克福居住时，利奥波德告诉他这个帝国已是西沉落日。他太悲观了。利奥波德也是不自量力之人，但我原谅他的作为，他只是受人差使。」

「但是你相信我们能见到死神吗？」

皇冠上的每丝缝隙都在顺从倾听，这让他十分满意。

「你会介意我和法国交往吗？」

他在头皮打上泡沫，认真揉按。

「我对弗朗西斯没有任何好感，只是局势所驱。你会理解我吧。」

他抬起一条手臂，望着手肘内侧的唇痕。

「但我还把尼德兰许诺给他，他太贪婪，张口要价太多，东普鲁士则要给俄罗斯……这于我倒关系不大。困兽犹斗的样子如此丑陋。但愿这次能将他彻底毁灭。」

「基尔伯特和哈特温不一样。」他开始擦洗腰和大腿，臂弯从某个部位无意蹭过。

「基尔伯特和所有德意志人都不一样。对付他需要投入更多。如果他不动西里西亚，我倒不介意他在北边做什么。吸引新教徒？改革佣兵制度？我无所谓。勃兰登堡本就与我无瓜葛。」

「但是……他是个狂妄自大的蠢驴。他以为自己想要的只是西里西亚。他用迷恋的战争艺术，把这当成一场游戏、一次挑战、一个舞台。」

「他不懂自己在挑战的是皇权。他也不懂那是我……」

几十分钟前在另一间房里发生的情事没能让他从中放松，但当他触碰自己时，在伴侣面前缺席的快感却大大方方地从尾椎爬了上来。他的语速越来越快，颤抖的手指终于落在腿间。

「如今大公国已经债台高筑。如果……失去法国的支持……」

他向后仰着头，喉结和下巴连成一线，一颗水珠顺着下巴滑下，其中的光影抖动不停。

「我亲爱的……」

被当作公务的床笫密事早就无法将他取悦，可现在他浑身发热，残留在疲惫躯体中的热意汹涌地骚动，但是当他把谨慎的目光落在门框上时，还是拘束地咬住下唇，如石像般定在原地。

「他是个笨蛋……他这辈子都不可能从我手里逃走……」

确认门后无人后他继续动作。几次间隔四散了积蓄的欲望，为了助兴他开始想在驻地的床上举刀往普鲁士背上刻字的景象。匕首划破皮肤像热刀化开黄油，如死尸的战俘意识尽失却不自觉地随着动作抽紧肌肉，背上血流蜿蜒，阴暗妖冶地衬着逐渐显现的文字，好像的确因伤害而真实地疼痛。

基尔伯特！基尔伯特……

「我亲爱的，不必害怕对吗？这里不会有其他人……这是我的房间！这是我的皇宫！我的土地！不必担心……不必这样谨慎……」

他说得断断续续，脸上却铺满幸福的甜笑。水面剧烈地摇晃，钉在皇冠上的目光早就失神，轻跳不止的眼皮向欲望屈服而闭合，颤抖的喉结之下低吟咕噜咕噜地上涌，脚趾在池底艰难滑行，水声哗哗。

「你会……支持我吧？我所做的……唔……并不会错。」

他终于释放出和弗朗西斯行事时压抑的所有，头、面和颈都大汗淋漓。他喘着气，带着如释重负地笑回望一成不变的皇冠。

「Träum süß。（晚安好梦。）」

他扬起嘴角。

一夜过去，罗德里赫醒得比前一天更早，睁开眼睛时天还没亮全。他透过灰蒙蒙的日光他看了一小会儿灯托上的草叶，它们好像弯弯曲曲盘踞在上空窥伺的小蛇，嘶嘶地把红信吐出。

伊丽莎白已经离开他的房间一周，影响有好有坏。好的是他再不必在床上束手束脚，坏的是当仆人来清扫时，大发感叹为何他的卫生习惯在短短几天内就变得如此恶劣；更坏的是那些曾经能对她讲的抱怨与指责从此就只能憋在肚子里、再没有人倾听。

抽屉里躺着昨日收到的电函，没有加密，没有翻译，罗德里赫看了一眼便塞进一沓纸中。「来柏林。」只有短短几字，每次都是如此，但如果基尔伯特多说些什么他反而会陷入更深的焦虑。

六月犯下的失误让他在下半年几乎被完全剥夺战事上的话语权。但他仍被频繁叫去柏林。基尔伯特乐于与他讨论。通常他说得很少，不再像去年和前年那般迎着质疑滔滔不绝，而是除礼节性的赞同外不多说一词。路德维希曾小声对基尔伯特抱怨他们好像在和僵尸结盟，那是在一个罗德里赫几乎没说话也没变过表情的下午，寒凉的秋日阳光把他们都照成一样的金色。他听见了，未作任何表示，神情呆滞地偏过头聆听，以至于路德维希又和兄长多说了几句关于军事力量、人民意志和舆论导向方面与僵尸的相似性，话题才回到正轨。即使是僵尸，那又如何呢？把奥匈帝国变成德国的附庸不正是他们的阴谋？戈里齐亚的失误说到底也只是一个命他让渡权力的抓手而已。

他抱着空落落的手臂，躺在床上久久没有起身，直到叶子不再像蛇，纹路在眼前清晰。他揉着眼角把额发全都往后拨，屏息想了一阵仍没有起床的意思。小小的卧房是个安宁的巢穴，巢外先皇已逝，遗留的灾难却在人间肆虐，人民的抱怨与讨伐越积越多，他不想面对。

他在床上坐到正午。往常这时会有人进来汇报战况，但这天没有。他没找人询问，又昏昏沉沉地躺下去。他的睡眠质量不好，从早到晚待在床上却很少真的入眠，一天天愈发疲惫，只有眼睛下方油渍闪亮。

他召唤在门口徘徊已久的仆人替他捡起地上的脏衣，又差遣对方为他泡杯咖啡。饮完咖啡后他在房间里等到两点，情绪仍然很差，其间楼下传来一阵骚动，他站在走廊上往下看，是佩特拉与几个波西米亚人，他们说着他无心辨析的语言。他看了一会儿后端着手回到卧室，一沾到床又躺下去，枕着胳膊想倘若自己无视基尔伯特的要求那么后续发展会如何，想了约两小时，无果。他最终磨磨蹭蹭爬起来摸进衣帽间。

他选了最朴素的一套衣服，深黑大衣，圆形毡帽，无多余花纹，别上一枚黑曜石又取下，对镜研究一番刘海和眼角，走出门却又鬼使神差地往床上坐。

——干脆在手臂上再趴一刻钟。

实际上他趴了半小时，从床上起来时脸上带着一道被衣缝压出来的红印，为使它消退他再仰面躺了整一刻钟。终于，太阳发出余晖时，他慢吞吞站直了，从抽屉翻出一本诗集出了卧室，不理会仍然强烈的回头的冲动，顺着台阶走下二楼。经过伊丽莎白的房间时他照例往门口看了看，两扇大门果然像把守的卫兵般冷漠。

夜间，火车兢兢业业穿过城区和乡村，书本维持摊在腿上的模样已经数小时，但他片字未看，而是将脸贴在一片雾气的窗上，双手双脚都彼此紧贴，脱下厚大衣将自己包成一团在寒冬中瑟瑟发抖。次日下午他到了基尔伯特的住处，一间不起眼的二层楼居所，混迹于市井，还不及哪位容克的宅邸。见面时基尔伯特先嘟囔一句“怎么来得这样晚”然后揽住他的手臂，没走几步就被甩开了。他先到二楼等候，见罗德里赫走来时脚步轻慢，身形摇晃，双眼红肿，便二话不说指着书房里的床道，你，先睡觉，醒来说。

罗德里赫纹丝不动。

基尔伯特走过去替他解开大衣的纽扣。他轻轻拍开对方，换上自己的手摸着扣眼，慢慢扭过头，看着简陋单薄的床。房间开着窗，寒风在城市盘旋哀号。

“太无礼了。”

抿着的浅色的嘴唇总算打开，他捏着衣服的手迟疑了一下，没继续动作。最后还是在基尔伯特的殷勤帮助下，两人成功地让大衣挂上衣帽架。

小腿贴到床边时他说：“我以为你的时间很宝贵。我感到很好，你不必替我打算。”

“也不差这几小时。”基尔伯特没有笑，严肃的表情让他为在皇宫里虚度的时光感到不应有的羞愧。他恨极了这种自责的来由。

他又看了对方一会儿，低下头开始脱背心和长裤。

“我不看你。”基尔伯特说。

“我总是睡不着，没有用的。人们总是自作聪明。”他好像在自我讽刺，瞄着床头叠得方正的被子，盘算如何发泄式地将它在他面前抖开，把地面拍响。

“总之，你好好睡觉。一小时。”基尔伯特看着自己的手表。罗德里赫的鼻子皱了下，膝盖先着床面，慢慢把全身的重量压上去。基尔伯特把被子轻轻展开为他盖上。他露着一颗脑袋，直直看着他。

“别看我。睡觉。”基尔伯特很干脆地摘走他的眼镜，看到公文包里的书，连同包一起取走。罗德里赫没法再忍耐，出声阻拦。

“放心，我不会看你的东西的。”

“不行。”他把手伸出被子。

“里面有什么？”

他看到悲伤而失望的目光像箭一样把他刺穿。

“好吧，书我帮你拿着。”他把皮包扔回床头。

罗德里赫看着他胸有成竹的模样，又改变了主意：“我躺着就行了。请说吧。今天是来告诉我在对罗马尼亚进攻的决定吗？”

他盯着被捏在手里的眼镜示意他交还。基尔伯特把眼镜收到口袋里，犹豫地望着他充血的眼睛和墙上的地图。

“好好睡觉！”他再次重申。

罗德里赫从侧面望着地图，自顾自说：“上次你告诉我，布加勒斯特[1]已经沦陷。那么，当罗马尼亚崩溃以后……”

他注意到基尔伯特在往门边走。

“你要去哪？”他用目光追着他的脚步。

“我去拿点东西。”基尔伯特的眼神飘忽了一下，拉上窗连闪身出门。

罗德里赫被留在冰冷而逼仄的小房间里，继续梗着脖子往墙和门上看了一阵。光线昏暗，他什么也看不出，但他仍倔强地寄希望于基尔伯特会很快回来与他探讨。可他没等到基尔伯特，因为几分钟后，一种突如其来的过度的脱力感接管了强打精神的头脑，他悄无声息地落回到枕头上。

[1] 布加勒斯特：罗马尼亚首都。

* * *

  * 2



伊丽莎白开始给德国书写照会。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特亲启……”她写到这里便停下，咬了咬笔杆，把前一个单词划去后改成“路德维希”；想了几秒后还是把它丢到一边，拿另一只信封重新写了一遍名字后再展开信纸。

如果说丹麦日德兰半岛外的海战是德国的滑铁卢，那么二元帝国的无疑是东边惨遭蹂躏的防线。基尔伯特的援助抑制了局势恶化，他们付出的代价仍然惨重。英俄的捷报让罗马尼亚当即结束“可疑的中立”，于八月末正式加入协约国。次日，意大利也向德国宣战。

索姆河战场上德国以惨痛伤亡险胜，在凡尔登则被法军的反攻将战线大幅逼退，前功尽弃。罗马尼亚依靠俄国的援助惨淡经营，北海封锁下物资缺乏日渐严峻。1916年末，远东大陆上潜伏已久的饥荒幽灵终于循着刚带走首相和弗朗茨·约瑟夫皇帝[1]的死神的召唤飘至中欧大显神通，将罢工、游行、暗杀抛洒在大地，笼罩惶惶恐惧之中的人民。与上一年的大获全胜正相反，这年的一切都糟糕到极点。

从俄国进口谷物的希望幻灭了，维也纳近郊精心打理的小花园中贵族或被迫或自愿地饲养起鸡和羊，以微妙同高端制衣厂变作军服生产厂的方式维系个人与国家的生命。罗马尼亚一向盟国倾倒沉重的供应负担就落到伊丽莎白头上，匈牙利平原肥沃的土壤和她本人被一整个世纪多十二年磨砺出的隐忍品性般在高压下不堪重负。

“……敬悉德意志帝国饥馑荐臻，匈牙利王国谷物出口政策由来已久……今匈牙利王国愿与德意志帝国缔结粮食贸易协议……顺致最崇高敬意……海德薇莉·伊丽莎白。”

她瘫倒在座椅上仰头喘气，翻着白眼望向书桌上立着的圆镜子，镜中人似关节脱鞘的瓷人偶，仅由皮绳牵拉，让脑袋在椅背上画过半个圆弧后对上镜中生了血丝的巩膜，愣怔半晌。伊丽莎白几乎认不出这双眼睛了。她屏息立起脖子，见一张病态如感染瘟疫的潮红脸孔从画面底部上升，伴随干枯黯淡的发丝虬结成团堆积在消瘦的颈窝。右侧不起眼的锡盒中躺着一沓撕碎的信纸。

敲门声适时响起。

“是谁？”

“斯洛伐克，能进来吗？”

她从椅子上弹起来，把信件塞回抽屉中，正欲回话时门被推开了。她竟然紧张到忘记锁门。

“你来干什么呢？”

她惊讶地看着对方，迟缓地拢了下头发，从眼底汇聚起桀骜之色。安德雷暂时没回答，伊丽莎白变换了姿势，一手搭在椅背上让身体侧着，绿眼睛无精打采地盯着对方。过了几秒钟，他脸上变出一副吃惊的样子。

“是您叫我来的呀。”

“可我没叫过任何人！”伊丽莎白拔高音调说，目光也愈发刻薄。

“可是……您已经把自己关在这里三天了。佩特拉来看过您，她说您拒绝见她，但愿见我一面。”安德雷歪着头。

“佩特拉？”

面对拖长了音的质问安德雷没回话。她冷脸道：“她没来找过我。她怎么可能主动找我呢？她要见我我不会拒绝。但是，现在我不想见你……现在我谁也不愿意见！”

她突然瞥见抽屉与桌面还留了一道缝，趁他还没注意把它重重地推到底，发出咯噔一声。

“她没有找您……那、那这一定是个误会！但是，我自己也想见您呀。我很担心。您看上去不太好。”

“我哪里不好？”她像被踩到尾巴的猫似的尖叫，把安德雷吓坏了。他愣愣地望着她，只见她着急地扁嘴抬头去瞪着对面的挂画，可是从余光里又看见镜子，看见其中比先前更糟糕的脸。

他朝她走过去，越来越近，在她再说话前走到她身后。

“放轻松，伊丽莎白！你再这样心急……这样您就像罗德里赫啦。”他轻轻地说，把手放到她背上。

“我哪里像？我为什么要像他？”伊丽莎白见他在身旁，猛地想起了那些信，慌忙去抓被遗忘在桌角的信封。但安德雷显然能看到上面的名字。

“您正在对我大喊大叫，这很像他。”镜子里的男人做出委屈的表情，目光仍落在她脸上。

“闭嘴。”

“以前你对我不是这样的。”安德雷又看了一眼桌面的锡盒，伊丽莎白注意到后也紧张地盯过去。其中虽然只有撕成小块的纸片，但她从最上层的几片上依稀辨出“谷物”“关税”“合作”等词。她咬着嘴唇，把信封翻过来盖到锡盒顶上。

“那我就告诉你，我从以前到现在都是如此！如果你觉得我变了，请你想想自己的原因！”

安德雷没说话，垂手站在那儿，高个头在女人的房间里显得颇为局促。

伊丽莎白用手背粗鲁地擦自己的眼睛，在沉默中反复擦拭，把那一块擦得通红，偶尔又叹息，最后憋出一句：“抱歉！我现在正在气头上……你走吧！”

她怎能分辨斯洛伐克的关心是真心实意或是落井下石？但她绝不能被当作奥地利一样的疯子。

“伊丽莎白……”安德雷又往她身边走过去一点。

“丽莎……埃尔茜，我愿意抱抱你，如果你需要有人来安慰。我知道……我知道罗德里赫让你很不开心，战争让我们的国家变得很糟。”他用匈牙利语叫着她的昵称，这和罗德里赫的叫法很不相同，他希望以此来作区分，证明自己的确站在她这边。

她颓丧地趴下来，把下巴搁在手肘上，没有进一步驱赶，但安德雷没敢再上前，只抿着嘴唇打量着自己头发蓬乱、脸色病态的宗主国。刚刚在案前歇斯底里的女人和过去威风凛凛的战士判若两人，但他不确定造成这一切的是否仅仅是战争。她眼睛里闪动着泪光，嘴角倔强地抽紧，眼皮上的妆粉晕湿成一团，像舞台上的反派丑角……她的手指僵硬地抓着椅背，双肩跟着呼吸起伏，她在用全身的力量和失控的情绪对抗。

“对不起，我看到了。”突然，他说，算作另起话题。伊丽莎白的身形因他的话颤了一下，她转回桌上，压低身体，盖住所有的草稿。

“我大概能猜到信件内容，尊敬的埃尔茜。”他略显紧张，但坚持说下去，“我猜您在给德国写信，向德国售卖谷物……这样做能缓解王国的经济压力吗？”

伊丽莎白从臂弯露出压在一抹阴影下的眼睛。栗色长发伏在她背上，像被风吹上太多落叶的捕鸟网，大部分杂乱地扭着，少许发丝以怪异角度冲出包络面。

他边观察她的眼神边说：“我知道……我知道女工被迫一天工作二十小时来生产物资，累死和饿死在流水线上的不计其数……后方的孩子们总是那样饥饿，可是前方更需要物资……这个世界已经乱套了呀，您有权这样做的，您绝对有资格。我保证，我不会把您做的任何决定告诉佩特拉或罗德里赫。”

“你不告诉他，他也总会知道。”伊丽莎白趴在桌上说，她开始说话的举动让他稍稍安心，“这又不可能瞒过他，他像个幽灵，蹲在每个人身后，并不关心我们在做什么，只关心这一切对他的生活有何改变。但我该怎么办呢？他让我供应整个帝国的粮食，这太难了。”

“那是过去罗马尼亚和俄罗斯才能一起负担的量。而他给我的价格是那么地低！”

安德雷思索着回复的话，还未出声，她又变得异常偏执，恶狠狠地瞪着他：“但是我为什么要和你讨论这些？做好你该做的事就行，斯洛伐克！”

“可是，难道我们不是一个国家？”

“正因为是，所以你就站好你的位置。”

“但……如果您有什么烦恼，当然可以告诉我！我们是一条心……”

“我不需要！”

“埃尔茜……埃尔茜！”

伊丽莎白撑着桌面把上半身支起，疲乏地用手指理着头发：“总之像你说的，已经乱套了。帝国乱套了。与其出口给南美，还不如出口给德国。至少贝什米特兄弟的军队货真价实。”

她又说：“可是那样罗迪该怎么办？奥地利人都不向政府上交收成了，他们藏着东西自己吃，粮食到不了前线那儿——唉，这样下去帝国要……”

“很多人认为二元帝国要覆亡了。”她说不下去，但安德雷补充上了。伊丽莎白脸上的表情马上变作嫌恶，她撑起上身说：“覆亡？你怎么能说这样的话？这是你和波西米亚一直打的主意吗？你们期盼的原来是这个。”

他抖了一下，慌乱地低头，嚅嗫着：“不……不是的。但是自从皇帝去世后这样的流言就已经……唉，对不起。我并不想那样。请原谅我的失言。”

“你们真的都很可恶。”这话她噎了很久才说出来，足够让安德雷恐惧了。果然，他不敢再说话，怕说多错多，只能极小声地抱怨着：“您也开始这样说话了。您真的越来越像奥地利……”

“闭嘴，斯洛伐克。你们这些斯拉夫人没资格这么说。佩特拉也是，是波西米亚民族在战场上的糟糕表现把帝国变成这样子！啊，还有罗马尼亚，罗马尼亚参战后他们就不断地逃跑、躲藏、投降。兴许意大利人也正向意大利军队奔跑呢？”伊丽莎白边说边用阴暗的眼神看他，从座椅上起身。

“可是罗德里赫为什么非要在贝什米特兄弟面前争口气？在戈里齐亚的反攻简直是——灾难！天哪，即使我们投入四倍的兵力也没能打过。可我要是没有从东线带走我的士兵？不，那样指不定是哪条战线先崩溃呢！一团糟，全都一团糟，都糟透了。”她大步走到门前把门板拉开，“快走吧，你的关怀让我感觉更糟！”

安德雷被像振翅一样挥舞的手臂赶到门边。

“对不起。”他小心翼翼地看着伊丽莎白。

她皱着脸，竟有泫然欲泣的意味。安德雷摇着头。

“别难过……别难过了，伊丽莎白。是我的错。您的压力太大了，我能理解，可我们都在这儿……”

“谁们？你在说谁？”

“我……那就当只有我。我在这儿。如果你需要帮助……”

他止住了，伊丽莎白的眼睛里又充满了怒火。他叹了口气。

“今天的事大概是个误会。但我的话是真心的。我支持您的决定。您在粮食出口方面有凌驾于奥地利的绝对自主权。今天的话我也不会告诉任何人。”他一口气把话说完，飞快地抱了伊丽莎白一下，小跑出门。

伊丽莎白索然无味地看安德雷的背影，把门摔上后回到桌前。她把惹事的信封与刚藏好的那些叠在一起撕碎后丢进锡盒。之后她看了会儿敞开的抽屉里的火柴，又看了会锡盒，摇了摇头。她的眼神不安地在房间里侦查，扫过每件器物，绕了一圈后回到镜子——它映出一张疯子般的脸。伊丽莎白把镜子拿在手里，作势要往地上扔。但迟疑片刻后，她还是和处理信封般，把它面朝下扣到桌上。

[1] 刚带走首相和弗朗茨·约瑟夫皇帝的死神：奥匈帝国首相施蒂尔克由于解散国民议会和坚持用战时紧急状态压迫群众等原因，被社民党右翼暗杀，他和弗朗茨皇帝相继在1916年的十一月死去。

* * *

  * 3



罗德里赫的脑袋里装满粮食的短缺、群众的不满、首相的暗杀、君主的更替，还有意大利、罗马尼亚、俄罗斯战场上不断损耗的人力物力，他忘记自己究竟睡着没有，只知道还没完全醒来时头就疼了。

他习惯性地在天花板上找焦点，发觉没有熟悉的叶子后迅速地弹起来。房间被一股怪味挤得满胀，他试图找到源头，没有成功，就像他在不熟悉的床头摸索时未找到眼镜一般，陌生感总是让他无所适从。过了没多久门从外面打开了，基尔伯特拿着眼镜走进来。

“找眼镜吗？在这。”

他戴上眼镜环视房间。这里一片漆黑，但能辨出是基尔伯特的书房——他们最常聚集的那一个。墙上隐约翘起的地图边角，熟悉的书桌，简陋的座椅，还有异常坚硬的床……他记得。他的目光停留在紧闭的窗帘间极亮的一道缝隙。断片的大脑重新开始工作，在疼痛的神经中插进来龙去脉。他捂住太阳穴，那里正跳得厉害。

基尔伯特像是知道他在想什么，走过去把窗帘拉开一点。光顿时在地面和墙面铺成一条窄窄的矩形。罗德里赫的脸上也有光，他抬手挡住眼睛。

“太阳还没落山呢，睡了一小时而已。不过，太亮了吗？”

见他这反应，基尔伯特走到矩形中。光爬上他的脊背，在满是碎发的头顶勾画金线——像只金光灿灿的小鸡坐在那儿。罗德里赫本该笑，但他没有，他仍然捂着头，顺势把额发捋好。

“你拿了我的东西？我的书呢？”

基尔伯特从衣帽架上把大衣摘下来丢给他。房间很冷，窗已经关上了，他把一只手伸到外面，还是只想打哆嗦。基尔伯特回到窗前拨弄着窗帘，调整开合的角度。

“可以了。”一会儿后他说。于是基尔伯特从那里走开，坐到他身边。

罗德里赫把他从脖子到下腹都扫视了一遍问：“我们没做什么吧？”

基尔伯特噗嗤一声笑了。

“你想做什么啊？”他抬起手要搂他，不过被躲过了。他顺势把手收到胸前，抄着双手：“我们很久没有做什么了吧。你这样问会让我误会的。”

“因为脑子很浑。呃，我说我现在头疼。”他说，向另一侧扭过头。

“头疼吗？”基尔伯特若有所思，枕头上面的凹印，“你一定很久没有好好休息了。再躺一会吧。”

“不，是因为你的床很硬，拜你所赐，我真感激。”

基尔伯特白了他一眼，又去把窗帘拉成全开。午后四点的光依旧强烈，争先恐后地涌进房间。地图上的金属小旗拉着长长的影子。他眯起眼睛回头看罗德里赫，轻轻勾起嘴唇。后者瞪着他，努力地把眼睛睁大，被照得眼眶湿润，要流眼泪。基尔伯特终于气笑了。

“你究竟是怎么回事啊，小少爷。”他不再给他挡光，原路回到床边，看到罗德里赫在光圈中茫然坐着，但已悄然转向与光线垂直的侧面。

又过了几分钟，两人都习惯了此刻的光强。罗德里赫努力确认自己的回忆没有错，先开口说：“刚才我们是在谈论罗马尼亚，是吗？”

“没得出什么结果。你看上去一副要晕过去的样子，在这里睡着了。”他说。

罗德里赫沉默地看着放在被子上面的裤子，光着的腿在被子里挪动。

“我可不是趁人之危的人。”基尔伯特仰头，斜眼看着地图说。在这间隙，罗德里赫飞快地穿戴完毕，坐到外面。

“抱歉。最近国内事务很多。我也感到自己精神状态欠佳。”他推了下眼镜，“给你添麻烦了。”

“麻烦倒算不上，这哪能算麻烦。”

想到这后面可能蕴含的潜台词，罗德里赫的表情变得不太好。

“不过要是那种方式更能让你放松，我当然乐意。的确很久没有……”基尔伯特扯开一个笑。

“不……别开玩笑了。”

他望着窗外。几只黑色的鸟在余晖中慢悠悠地滑翔，基尔伯特也看过去。他知道罗德里赫还没有从低落的情绪里出来，他不与人对视时总是忽略自己的表情管理，眉毛很夸张地垂下去。

他好像自言自语一般地说：“弗朗茨皇帝活了八十六年。”

“嗯？”

罗德里赫很惊讶他会提起这个，转过头去看他，发现笑意已经敛起。这个冷不防被提起的话题在严肃的注视下慢慢展开：“八十六年，快到我们帝国两倍的年纪了。能在皇位上寿终正寝的人类很少。所以，你不用太难过。”

听着他莫名其妙、自作主张然后就洋洋洒洒发表的推测，罗德里赫瞟向床尾处一道褶皱的隆起，想到基尔伯特的床总是如此整洁，而他似乎总能弄乱。

“我没有因为这件事难过。我见过很多君主的死亡。”

他轻描淡写地说，接着又是短暂的沉寂。他还是觉得冷，把刚才的棉被披在身上。基尔伯特认为这样对身体不好，把它扯下来。罗德里赫只好抱着手臂。

“你说的也没错。”因为被打断，他有一点恼怒，但是尽量耐心地哄盟友回归好心情，“况且他孤苦伶仃地活了快二十年……现在他能到地狱，和家人团聚，远离战火和叛乱……这是多好的选择。你不必因他难过了。”

“为什么是地狱？”如果说先前的对话只是敷衍，这下罗德里赫着实很困惑。

他苦笑了一下：“他在位时帝国挑起一场战争，对人类来说是场浩劫……”

但见对方的面色愈发阴沉，脸上没了一点血色，嘴唇也开始轻微颤动，他只好摊开手道：“好吧，我说错了，我是随口说的。哪个国王没这样做过呢？他的家人一定在天堂，所以他也会在天堂。”

罗德里赫低下了头。

他努力了，他不想听基尔伯特的鬼话，但正是这鬼话让年幼的弗朗茨·约瑟夫一路随小路德维希跑进他的脑海，然后是聒噪不止的蝉，弟弟马西米连诺[3]跟在后面，还有远处小跑来的鲁道夫皇子[4]，最后是挽着黑纱的皇后。

“是地狱也与我无关。我说了没有因此难过。而且我们没必要谈论这个。”他决定用冷漠回复，掩饰好情绪。

基尔伯特停下来注视他。从他额上散下的几丝乱发分布在眼前，他晃了晃头把它们甩到两侧。

“好吧，那么，我的人民在受苦。在战场死去的士兵很多，国内的饥荒很严重。”他管自己点着头，“但是战争还要继续，至少不会到此为止。现在的状况很糟。还是要继续。”

罗德里赫的脸色并未改善，基尔伯特又说：“那么，不说这些。现在我们已经拿下布加勒斯特，可以预见罗马尼亚的崩溃。现在他依靠俄罗斯的援助。但伊万那边的状况也很糟，饥荒不比我们轻。”

“整个世界都很糟。”他补充，“所以你只能坚持下去，小——”

“别叫了。”他对这个称呼很不满，终于回应道，“从六月起我就一直支持你的部署。你说这话像在质疑我的坚定。”

基尔伯特有些诧异，但他按捺下来，盯着对方闪烁不止的眼睛。

“我相信你是坚定的。至今为止我没有怀疑过你。虽然，有时候你总让我感到难办……”

他感到自己站在悬崖上，进退两难，对方凌厉的眼神就是坠落后的惩处。他叹着气，又想换一个说法：“战争进行到现在，我们该意识到对任何敌人都不应予以轻视。我原先以为可以很快攻下法国……”

每次说到法国，他都像现在一样下意识向一侧以极小的角度扭开脸。罗德里赫盯着墙上的影子发呆。

“因此也不能忽视罗马尼亚死灰复燃的可能。俄罗斯就是个例子。所以，我们还是要意志坚定，罗德。现在你太消沉了，这对你的士兵和你本人都很不好，还有伊丽莎白……你这样她该多伤心。”

说完这句他回头看罗德里赫，却发现对方看他的眼神已变作意见不合时的模样，不是尖锐的怒视但足以将遭受者惹恼。他拧着眉头，直面他的眼神说：“你怎么了？我又说错什么了？你因为我提到伊万而不满？还是因为六月的事？还是因为我指出你的消极？”

“我没有。”他很快答，把视线落下去一些，错开基尔伯特的脸。后者的神情复原，也不再看他，起身走向墙边。

“好吧，我觉得你还是很在乎那时候，六月的事。那时候我很着急，我骂了你，但是我认为你该骂……我，我也不是这个意思，我只是说，任何人遇到你这样都会骂你，如果是路德维希，他肯定要打你。”他在地图下站定，没看见身后愈发恐怖的眼神，“那还是来这边讨论吧，该说正事了。”

罗德里赫没随他起立。

基尔伯特有些不开心：“所以你要在床上听我演讲？”

“有何不可呢？之前我就坐在过这里——如果你忘了，那么是在我们大胜俄罗斯那次。”

“没有什么不可的。只是你这么做唯一的成果就是，让我相信你在和我作对。”他不想再迁就，正事马虎不得。

“我哪敢跟你作对？这几个月我的军队已经全按照你的想法作战。和之前的会见相同，今天我只是来听取你的高深见解。”

他顿了顿说：“然后传达给我的邦国。”

基尔伯特停下伸向旗钉的手，很生气地叉着腰：“你是个传话机器？那我为什么不和阿西讨论后直接把结论发给你？”

他不置可否，任他看着。

“那你何必要来呢？”

罗德里赫依然不说话，只低着头，张开十指双手相对。于是基尔伯特也不说话了，静静地看他，思维的一部分仍然在担心他会贸然说出诸如“我是奉命来这里找你”之类的气话。他们保持沉默，仿佛沉默是帝国们解决矛盾的唯一方式。太阳在此时又往下落了几分。刺眼的光再次打上罗德里赫的脸，而从他镜片反射来的一束射在基尔伯特眼角。他们都不太舒服，但谁都没动。

直到基尔伯特脸上的光斑也开始位移，罗德里赫才缓缓地说：“我没有想和你争执。你不必想太多。”

基尔伯特发出一声疑惑的鼻音。

罗德里赫转向墙，脚踩在基尔伯特的枕头上，抱着膝盖的姿势让身材显得格外单薄，基尔伯特心软了。

“最近的事影响了我的情绪，我绝无和你作对的意思。但是，请允许我对你有所保留。不用乱猜了。”

基尔伯特颓丧地甩了一下低着的头：“没事，没事，我可没这么小心眼。”

“我最近很累，请你体谅。”

“没事，没事。”基尔伯特继续叹着，放下抵在腰上的手，也放松紧绷的身体，“大家都是这样。大家都在失误。凡尔登和日德兰对德国而言简直是灾难。”

他看着窗外，天渐渐黑了，视野里日渐萧条的街道上看不到人影。不久后夜幕会降临，因为燃料限制，路灯只能间隔开启。昏暗的柏林，昏暗的欧洲，昏暗的世界——他摇头，把右手掌根抵在额上。

但他再次开始说话时忽然对罗德里赫笑了：“不要灰心。我们还有改变局势的机会。打下罗马尼亚和俄罗斯后物资短缺问题能缓解——基辅[5]，至少基辅的粮食能供应。”

“不过，罗马尼亚已经遍体鳞伤，我不认为从他那能拿到太多资源。我们还是应该把重心放在俄国。”他又补充。

罗德里赫认真地聆听，同时琢磨起他的笑容——那在他看来有些古怪。基尔伯特很快又把笑收起了，也收起关于资源的言论。罗德里赫只能注视他的眼睛，那眼睛的眼角微红，这使整张脸都深显疲惫。

“好吧，我该说的都说了。小少爷，能好好讨论了吗？”他抱着臂问。

罗德里赫没说话，但可被认为是默认。事实也的确如此。他沉默着从床上下来，挪到书桌前坐下。

讨论继续。

[3] 马西米连诺：马西米连诺一世（1832年7月6日-1867年6月19日），本是奥地利大公，1864年4月10日在拿破仑三世的怂恿下，接受了墨西哥皇位。1859年，马西米连诺与墨西哥的君主立宪派有了接触，他们想在欧洲的天主教王室中挑选一位王子作为墨西哥的君主。他起初没有接受这个计划，只是对拉丁美洲地区热带雨林的植物产生了兴趣。然而在1862年，法国以“索债”为名，联合英国、西班牙入侵墨西哥。墨西哥总统胡亚雷斯不敌，被迫退入山区。1867年总统推翻帝制，皇帝被处决。

[4] 鲁道夫皇子：鲁道夫·弗兰茨·卡尔·约瑟夫（1858年8月21日-1889年1月30日），弗朗茨·约瑟夫和伊丽莎白皇后唯一的儿子，斐迪南之前的原定继承人，由于饱受绯闻和政治丑闻的困扰于1889年自尽。

[5] 基辅：指沙俄基辅省，大致相当于帝制倒台后独立的乌克兰。

  



	9. 主导

  * 1



傍晚他们没有离开普鲁士的房间，基尔伯特从外面搬来一张椅子，坐在上面用餐刀削起刚煮好的土豆。罗德里赫坐在另一侧，安静地看锯齿状的刀锋嵌入黑黄的外皮、分离出嫩如鹅绒的内里，然后一条条薄到半透明的土豆皮落进餐盘。

基尔伯特剥好一整个土豆，戳上叉子塞到罗德里赫手中。

“很烫的。我的技术怎么样？”

他接过来，热气从表面喷发到眼镜上，那里蒙了一层雾。他摘掉眼镜小口往土豆表面吹气。基尔伯特神秘地笑了笑，拿过桌上的水杯，抢过叉子倒插进冷水。

“喂，你就这样……”

罗德里赫出声时土豆已经完全浸没在水面下。

“放两分钟就好。”基尔伯特说。

他局促地看着周围，只有台灯亮着，大部分空间藏匿在不可捉摸的黑暗里，很安静。

“你平时都吃这个吗？”他忍不住问出从看到煮土豆开始就盘旋在心里的疑惑。

“是啊。”基尔伯特说话时已经开始处理第二个，“你也知道现在的情况。很多人家里连土豆都没有。”

“也没错。”

“虽然阿西跟我说我们可以吃好一点，不过，反正也饿不死。我对这些一向没有太高要求。”

第二个土豆在水里泡了一会儿后也被塞给罗德里赫。

“我不用了，谢谢。”

“吃吧，我这里只有这些，不吃土豆也不会有其他东西的。你不会还想着……萨赫酒店的甜点？”

“你多虑了。”罗德里赫小口咀嚼起来。火力正好，口感绵软，但水质让它有一点怪味，只能勉强吞咽。“还有多久能占领基辅？”

“嘿，吃饭呢，不谈这个。”基尔伯特稳稳地握着刀，一边削皮一边在手里那个土豆上咬了一口。

罗德里赫只吃掉半个，把剩下的一个半放回餐盘。基尔伯特看着他拘谨的坐姿直想笑。他正伸手去够眼镜时因为对方突然的开口停下了。

“怎么，吃不习惯？”基尔伯特揽住他的肩，“虽然你是个吹毛求疵的家伙，不过，这种时候还是屈尊降贵一点比较好呀。”

一道视线盯上基尔伯特搭在肩上的手指：“你这样说话我会很不高兴。”

“是吗？我用词没注意，抱歉，抱歉。”他把手也收了回去。

“没关系，反正你也不在乎我的想法。”他感受到那游移在自己面部和盘子之间的热切目光，勉为其难又握住叉子吃掉余下的半个。

基尔伯特侧着眼睛看他，沉默地吞咽。

“要喝水吗？”

“不用。”他看了看水面说。

“呃……我去换水。”基尔伯特不等对方回答就端起水杯往外走，懊恼地看着里面悬浮的颗粒。

罗德里赫没说话，把脚收到椅子上，缓缓地抱住双腿。

基尔伯特端着热水回来时房间里漆黑一片。他打开灯，看到罗德里赫以猫头鹰般的怪异姿态坐在椅子上，双手搭着膝盖，头发贴着额头在无神的眼睛上方扫动，一些好像卡进睫毛的缝隙，好像又没有，因为他的眼睛一眨不眨，像死的。

“喝点热水！我刚烧的。”他讪笑着将杯子在他眼前摇晃，热气配合地升腾，扑得他双眸潮湿。罗德里赫的眼睛盯着水面转，表情朦胧在蒸气的柔和中，嘴唇还是把得很牢。

“怎么搞的，小少爷。”

他叹着气坐下，看了看桌上冷掉的东西开始收拾残局。罗德里赫就这么安静地看着他，那打扫卫生时得心应手的样子让他想到皇宫里的女仆，不过丹弗斯太太的动作比他还麻利些，他充其量也只能被比作匈牙利。他就这么想着，不知不觉间基尔伯特已经把餐具抱到外面，回来时拿着两种不同质地和花边的抹布，不到两分钟的擦拭后，一切收拾完毕。他满意地朝地上看了看，很高兴没找到任何途中掉落的碎屑。

“是不是我的招待太简陋。”基尔伯特仰头思索，过了很久，好像找到了答案，向他睁大眼睛。对方的神情在几秒内都没有改变，让他又从释然转为担忧。不过，最后罗德里赫慢慢地揉了揉眼睛，张开嘴打起了哈欠。

“这让我想到很久以前的时候。”

“什么时候？”

“很久以前啊，那时候我也总是吃土豆。”他好像在笑，那个样子看起来……像是宠溺？基尔伯特不确定。他原本以为罗德里赫还会往下说，不过对方合上了嘴唇。

他知道曾经有个男孩饿着肚子走过很远的山路，实在坚持不住了才在树林里生火烤土豆，背着比人还要高的剑，不擅长打架却气势汹汹地和暴躁的马扎尔骑兵对峙，个子小小的又最爱故作成熟，自诩是上帝的宠儿——那都是伊丽莎白告诉他的，后来他去找神圣罗马时有幸见到了这个孩子，他已经长得半大，穿着刺绣的斗篷，装模作样地戴起金丝眼镜——但他想罗德里赫所说的“很久以前”不会是这段往事，它没有那么光荣，他的放映室里只有光荣年代的存档。

罗德里赫打了第二个哈欠，基尔伯特才想到对于这个长时间精神衰弱的家伙而言现在夜色已沉。

“呃，该休息——”

“这里真冷清啊。”他却轻轻地说，基尔伯特只好咽下原来想说的话。

“过去有两位随从料理日常，但上个月我让他们回乡了。”他琢磨对方变更话题的缘由，虽然，很难找到答案，“我和你不一样，一个人住久了，然后就觉得自己待在一个地方更自在。啊，住在宫廷里的日子离我太远，现在我也很久没和哈特温见面了。不过阿西倒是经常来这里陪我……”

“路德维希最近在做什么？”

“他啊……”

基尔伯特摊开双手，极慢地笼住脸，鼻子陷到手掌里，深吸一口气：“他在弄潜艇吧。但是……我们最好还是不要谈这个。”

“是吗，为什么？”罗德里赫向他侧目。

“啊，这要怎么说呢……反正……总之，我也不是那么支持……但是站在国家的立场上我也不会反对。虽然我觉得……但是……毕竟我们的潜艇……”

基尔伯特试图换了几种说辞，可惜都没能把话说完，只能啃着掌根的肉说：“总之他很年轻，大胆而激进，他是个很有潜力的孩子，现在这样未必是坏事。”

他脸上的表情看起来不那么自然，这让罗德里赫感到一丝轻松。不过接下来的话又让他的心下沉。

“就像在凡尔登，就像他使用毒气，虽然很多事他做得太莽撞，但他才是这个国家。”基尔伯特好像理顺了思路，终于能从双手中把脸抬起来，带着欣慰又疲惫的笑，“所以我建议你不要与我讨论这个……会破坏这份来之不易的和谐，不是吗？”

罗德里赫不置可否。他们都维持了一会儿看着地面的姿势后，其中一个开了口。

“基尔伯特。”

“嗯？”

“基尔伯特，如果有那么一天……”

如果有那么一天，必须牺牲我的利益才能达成路德维希的目标，天平必然也是倒向他那边，毋庸置疑。

这还有什么好问的呢？

他把头靠上坚硬的椅背，其实因为椅子太矮，只有脖子能搁在冰冷的木条上。“没事，我累了。”

“哈，你可不能说累！俄国人和意大利人还等着你去打呢！”

罗德里赫睁开眼睛神色复杂地看了看他，他旋即笑道：“我在开玩笑！你不是应该说‘我可打不动了’吗！真是的……你果然太累了。”

“我是说我困了，基尔伯特，我想睡觉。”他说着就闭上了眼睛。基尔伯特看到他向睡意屈服的模样，脸上的尴尬和窘迫即刻消散，喜形于色，几乎有点滑稽。他继续很久以前说了一半的话：“那么就睡吧！我在隔壁准备了房间。”

罗德里赫没有要走的意思。基尔伯特错愕地看了看他，一个早在心里生根的狂妄想法一瞬便长成了迎风飘摇的小树，提醒他刚刚被他们戏说的台词可能会变成真的——这也许是个有意义的夜晚。

他吞咽了一下，口干舌燥地看着对面阴影里姣好的面部轮廓。

罗德里赫静悄悄地走向房间里唯一的床，在上面坐下来，把腿伸进被窝，基尔伯特反应过来时他正往外扔脱下的长裤。

“这可是我的床啊……”他抱怨着把地上的衣服捡起来叠好，摆在旁边的椅子上。罗德里赫又扔了两件，他不厌其烦。

“你是不是给我下了药，之前。”

突如其来的询问吓得基尔伯特差点漏了一拍心跳，叠衬衣的手也停了，不过只持续了两秒，他又装作什么也没发生般地继续埋头苦叠。只是他没有被轻易放过，很快，一阵金铁摩擦声响起，他诧异地回头，看到对方手中正握着原本放在枕头下的匕首，左手拿着刀鞘。他正欲阻拦才发现刀鞘已经离刃一半，罗德里赫面无表情地把它举在眼前研究。

“啊，那个是……”

即使百年的间隔淡化了他与它的联系，让基尔伯特在平日使用刀具时不会赋予它太多非同寻常的意义，但当他看到它被罗德里赫握着时，还是忍不住仔细看着刀刃底部的纹路，想着与自己命运所关联的一切的起源。不过在现在的时代谈论过去只令人尴尬，他想，还好罗德里赫看起来对它毫无印象。他呼出一口气，看到对方不罢休的架势又怕他想多，只好如实说道：“下午我用了助眠的熏香，但是，我也没想到效果这么好。我经常会点这种香，这样能强迫自己按时睡觉。”

他看着地上，又快速补充说：“一定是你太累了，它作用很强……但我保证头疼不是这把刀的缘故！你看，我的枕头这么厚……”

“那我该感谢你的好意吗？”罗德里赫才刀塞回枕头下，基尔伯特就飞快地伸手摸走了。手臂相碰的时候，他身上的气味在一瞬间笼罩住对方。

“呃……”

他把刀换到右手，轻轻扔到旁边的桌凳上，犹豫了一下把手撑在床边：“你还头疼吗？”

对方摇摇头。

“那，我想你不适合再用熏香。也许……睡前做些运动有助于安眠。”

“不必费心了。我不累。不会影响我服从你的命令，为你作战——”罗德里赫别过头，仅仅是别过头而已，基尔伯特愣愣看着他。

“罗德……”

他没动。

基尔伯特抓住他的手腕，把整个身体都压到他身上。没有意料中的抵抗，他低下头啄了一下对方的唇角，把手伸向他腹部，顺着贴身里衣的下摆沿光洁的皮肤摸上去。单薄的皮下脂肪和坚硬的肌肉轮廓令他诧异，他记得上一次与他肌肤相亲时，这里还是如奶酪的软肉。

在光照下变成黑色的瞳眸直视着他，其中的情愫比所想的更复杂。他错开视线，气息不稳地看了他一会儿，跳下床关了灯。

黑暗中的呼吸声愈发急促，他用长着厚茧的手在罗德里赫的身上游移抚慰，接着试图亲吻，第一次被躲开了，他没有气馁，再次吻上时罗德里赫迟疑了片刻便张开嘴唇。于是很快，布料摩擦声中多了水声。他用被子把两人一起盖住，顶开对方的腿，探出手触到仍然疲软的下体时有些失望——不过在粗暴的套弄下，它也很快开始投入，吐出一些粘液。

他在对方臀间摸索了一阵，忽然沮丧地从被子里退到旁边。

“啊……我真蠢。”他抚着自己的前额，“我忘了没有润滑……呃，那凡士林，你觉得可以吗？我去找一下，你、你稍等，就是气味不那么好……”

他没有立即动身而是偷偷瞄对方，看见罗德里赫继续原来的姿势躺在那，睁着眼睛，直直看着上空，好像并不在意中途停止，并不那么失望，好像一开始就不曾投入。他不甘心，从被子下勾他的手指，在他手心里挠了一下。

“喂，你是不是不想……”他小声问，“不想的话也……我……”

“在我包里。”

“啊？”

“我包里有一罐面霜，比较细腻。”他听起来像在轻叹，基尔伯特理解了他的意思。

“那……你想吗？”

罗德里赫没有回复他，他乐意把它理解成默认，不久后便拿着小铁罐回来。他对雅致的气味格外感兴趣，忍不住涂了一些在对方的小腹和大腿上，被呵斥了一番才回到正途。

“嗯……你也缺乏这样的机会吧？”为他润滑时为了缓解尴尬，他搜肠刮肚地和对方聊天。

罗德里赫眯了眯眼睛说：“不要对我妄加猜测。我和伊丽莎白的事不用你关心。”

他们已经分房而睡数月，不过他不打算把家事告诉他。可惜这个名字如同魔咒，很快把他带进颓丧的情绪。他想起那张哭泣的脸上晕湿的妆容、从眼眶流的黑色的泪渍，以及那抽动的嘴角和下巴的皱纹——都让她看起来俨然是个不近人情的怪物。她指责他的每句话他都记得，烙在用神经织成的纸上，每落下一个字就让他疼痛一次。

基尔伯特拍了拍他臀侧：“放松一点，上次做是什么时候？你咬着我了。”

他照做了，心里继续想那个疯女人。他们上床时不会有过多交流，也许只是伊丽莎白单方面向他索取。她总会掐着他的手臂，抓伤他的前胸，有时她又噙着眼泪，有时面带冷笑。罗德里赫认为自己记不得很久远的事，于是开始想近期的，只是最近她无意撞见他时总会立即换上一副讥诮的嘴脸，迫使他把她和波西米亚的形象重叠。

——毕竟她们一起站在血红的池水里疯狂地大笑，一起用尖锐的嗓音划伤他的耳膜，一起用指甲撬动船板的长钉……一起拆了他破烂不堪的船。而即使基尔伯特不是那个想拆船的人，呈现的结果也与她们无异。

他突然感到了扩张带来的疼痛，推拒起来，在对方胸口上摸到一道似乎是伤痕的浅浅纹路，很快又将它忽略，把手按在另一块完好的皮肤上。

“基尔伯特……基尔伯特，还是算了。”

“我们还是不要做了。”他说完夹紧了双腿，惊觉探进体内的手指多达三根。闻言基尔伯特愣了几秒，接着就用另一只手捧住他的脸低头亲吻。罗德里赫感受到那根贴在自己小腹的灼热，失落地把头摆向侧边，望着一面白墙。

“已经到这个地步了，为什么要我停下啊，喂，对我很残忍啊。”基尔伯特舔着他的喉结发出带气声的笑，“放轻松点，一切都会好的。现在我会主导你。”

他没再说话了，只是在心里想过去路德维希向美国挑战时阿尔弗雷德的责问，那时基尔伯特命令他妥善处理此事；以及在皇宫的会客室中，费里西安诺坐在窗前品酒，他走进来时他们的视线好像已经把他分割；还有在戈里齐亚，伊丽莎白朝他大吼大叫，质问他一切有什么荣耀可言。

基尔伯特进入他时幻象被热情吹得全都不成形了，迅猛而无声地消散。他调整着呼吸向后仰头，不算费力地接纳。一双温热的手落在他双耳上，拇指轻擦去他额上的汗珠。感受到从红瞳里射来的炽热视线，他下移着目光盯向起伏的胸廓。  
  
“怎么了？很疼吗？”对方关切地问。  
  
“没有。”他抿着嘴，疲倦地在他腰上搭上一只手。这像一种默许和应允，基尔伯特把手移到他肩上，固定住他的身体开始动作，到忘情时嘴里呢喃着罗德里赫的名字，指尖顺着汗涔涔的皮肤滑移，在上面留下浅浅纹痕。后者却将视线有意越过那有力的臂膀，直直看着上空，睫毛随着身体轻轻地晃动。  
  
不知过了多久基尔伯特从他身上翻下来，他休息了约半分钟，伸手去摸索眼镜，意识到那被脱在书桌上之后放弃了这想法，用掌根揉着脸。

“基尔伯特……”

“嗯？”

“基尔伯特，六月的事，我很抱歉。”

“没事。我早就习惯了。毕竟你一直就是这样。但是阿西很苦恼，他从未经历过像样的战争啊。”他笑着替他擦拭弄脏的腹部，又爬上去嗅着他的头发，鼻尖在耳朵上蹭了两下。

“但是现在我需要基辅……我不会再那样冲动了。”

基尔伯特置若罔闻，只在散发着好闻气味的耳廓上轻轻舔咬。

“基尔……我的人民在挨饿。”罗德里赫摊开手掌把脸捂住，“把基辅给我吧。把基辅给我如何？一旦罗马尼亚参战……我不能只靠匈牙利。”

“罗德里赫……”基尔伯特回答不了，只能抱住他。

* * *

  * 2



腓特烈二世躺在病榻上，双目凹陷，皱纹横生。基尔伯特守候一旁，眉头紧锁地握住那失去血色的左手。国王才过五十岁大寿却因饱受风霜长出一张形同暮年老者的脸，每道皱纹都述说病痛和失眠的折磨——其实他又何尝不是呢？他不会老去，但他快被战争折磨得神经衰弱。好在得益于哈特温对熏香的研究，掺入助眠成分的香味一次次把他从惊惧和梦魇里送到安睡的港湾，那里不再有嘶吼的战马和轰鸣的火炮，没有穷追不舍的俄国人，没有那个总是出现在他梦境里举着染血小刀的罗德里赫。

他背上的伤已经完全愈合，但他时常怀疑哈特温能从那块疤痕淡化的皮肤中看到奥地利的威胁和炫耀，尽管对方向他发誓那无论是摸还是看都与其他皮肤无异。从霍基尔希离开后他养成了和衣而睡的习惯，在最热的盛夏也如此。至于同样受伤的匕首，那上边的文字被雕刻成展翼的黑鹰，由他亲手制作，然后亲手放回枕头底下——害怕什么就直面什么，这是哈特温教授的战胜恐惧的方式。

他们在过去的一年经历了艰苦的战斗和外交，屡次被敌军围堵。无依无靠的国王的情绪如波涛起伏，时而对未来充满希望，时而手握毒药放言自绝。基尔伯特时常望着星空彻夜吹风。儿时繁重的劳役、反复抄写的经文、罚跑时板甲下蒸腾的热气轮番在他耳朵里吵嚷，他睡不着，他必须用最大的音量反击它们说：「看看吧，那都算什么呢，现在本大爷在经历什么，都看看吧，这才是苦难。」

「有些人生来就是要受苦的嘛。」他用小指头掏着耳孔自嘲，「这样就愈发衬得快乐弥足珍贵！况且这是弗里茨珍重的西里西亚，他如此看重他……他还在时我当然得把他守住。」

快乐的日子来得很快，即便不抵对国王健康的忧愁。俄罗斯女皇去世后弗里茨忙于释放战俘与宴请宾客，为向亲普的新沙皇示好忙得脚不沾地。他高兴又心疼，而哈特温想得更深远，嘱咐他这是一次决定国家命运的转折，应借此机会紧抓俄罗斯。

时光飞逝，转眼到深秋。俄罗斯投诚，逆转惊天，又过半年皇后政变，皇帝蹊跷死亡，朝政易主，战略翻覆。勉强遵循前沙皇攻奥指令的伊万被新晋女帝紧急召回，即将离开战场。此时普鲁士方掌握战争先机，腓特烈正欲攻打施维德尼茨[1]，基尔伯特深知西里西亚权重，和哈特温简短讨论过后便动身前往俄军驻地，祈盼方才建立的脆弱友谊能换取延迟退兵。值得欣慰的是敌军远在美洲的盟友已在英国的猛烈攻势下战意全无，媾和意向强烈。倘若此次把奥地利人彻底从施维德尼茨赶走，则其将再难踏入西里西亚。

但一来到驻地他就感到问题比所想的棘手：士兵已打包完大部分物资，不出一夜就能收拾完毕离开。他们拦下基尔伯特的马，他便用两条腿一路向里赶，终于见到正主。伊万在简陋装修的木屋中设宴等他，他气喘吁吁地在桌前坐下，愣怔地将视线扫过满目德式菜肴。

从被厚围巾遮住的脖子和下巴上方浮出伊万捉摸不定的笑，他将一只餐盘推到对方面前，开口是一段不算流利的法语：「我请来北德的厨师为我做这一桌菜，当然，波兰口味也加入其中，我想你会喜欢。」

口音怪异，基尔伯特心中一阵别扭，他分明记得上次会面时对方说的并非第三种语言，但伊万·布拉金斯基向来是个怪人，不该用与大陆上其他人相处的经验对付。因此他瞄了两次伊万的眼睛，确定其中暂且能被看到的只有玩味的友善后，将信将疑地拿起餐刀，在对方的注视下切割一块带血的小牛排。十几年的宫廷生活在他身下留下的明显痕迹是，他能天衣无缝地伪装一位天生长在王室里的贵族，而不是站在树梢上拿弹弓和石头捉弄人的捣蛋鬼，他能面色不惊地应对其实无法融入状况的情形，却不让旁人看到一点破绽——好吧，也许奥地利可以，但他不屑于纠结于他的看法。伊万待他把整块牛排吞吃入腹，终于动手把同样的一块切成一公分见方，慢条斯理地送进口中咀嚼。

餐桌上基尔伯特又一次阐述信件中简要提及的会面缘由。伊万边听边举起手，继续用生涩的法语说：「别着急，等我们都吃完主菜再谈好吗？」

可基尔伯特真的急得很。

想起哈特温的嘱咐他没轻举妄动，吃完自己的一份便环顾四周，见对方身后站着两位军衔颇高的随从，扛枪立在墙边，不动眼睛时形同雕像。房间另一头装饰有挂画，人物服装风格是洛可可。他不知道是否有人会在临时搭建的工事中悬挂名家真迹，他钻研了一会儿，没能成功分辨。

「普鲁士。」伊万微微低着头，说话时嘴唇仅仅以不可见的小幅度地抬起，仿佛发声的不在喉舌而是腹部，他没由来地把这和霍基尔希废墟中让人毛骨悚然的对话相关联。

「刚才你看起来十分劳累，现在是否感觉好些？」

「呃……事关紧急，我刚才跑过一长段路。就是，从必须下马的位置，到您的住所。我想……」他试图把话题往那方面引。

伊万望着他空空的盘子，浅浅的底上只有一点淡红的血。他问他是否吃饱了，然后意有所指地看着一只精致到惹眼的珐琅锅里盛放的烧鸡。

「把这里吃完再谈如何？」

「不……我想我已经饱了。」基尔伯特咽着带苦味的唾液，「我想已经够了。我还是想和您谈论出兵施维德尼茨……」

「那么来点喝的？」

第二次被打断，他只能点头：「好的，请上酒吧。」

此举意图是否仅仅为考验耐心呢？或是出于对彼得三世决策的憎恨，仍妄图对他报复？基尔伯特想不明白，他憎恨自己没有哈特温那样的脑子，但冷静，要冷静，他深呼吸两次，又分析出伊万先前对奥地利的联合出击并非演戏，他看下人拿上来一种完全透明的饮料，在他面前开启瓶塞时，才闻到一阵浓烈的酒味。

「这是……」

「伏特加酒，你应该有所耳闻？」伊万抓起一瓶酒端详片刻突然仰头开喝，喉结跟着快速耸动。他惊讶极了，他的确听闻伏特加被叶卡捷琳娜赋予饮料的名字，但他更熟悉的一种说法是，这是用于消毒伤口的药剂[2]，他从未想过饮用。

伊万足足喝完一整瓶才停，嘴唇赤红但面色并无变化，把空瓶放回桌面时脸颊才稍稍红润着，因而表露出更明显的期许。基尔伯特在有热度的目光里低下头，只由敞开的瓶口注视着自己，它好像和对面的俄国人一样期待。

「那么，我也……」

他屏住呼吸拿起酒瓶往喉咙里灌。

「这种饮料深得我偏爱，希望你也能喜欢。」

不出几秒，当第一滩酒液汇聚在胃底时，基尔伯特宛若置身火场炼狱。蒸气在内脏中流窜，所过之处每滴血都在酒精中灼烧。他忍不住松开气道，呛鼻的酒味迅速窜上来拨弄潮湿柔软的粘膜，他咳嗽了一声，从眼皮缝隙里看见伊万坚定不罢休的神情，硬着头皮喝见了底。丢下酒瓶时食道和胃烧得简直不再像人体组织，他想蜷住自己，可想起弗里茨和哈特温，只得将疼痛的腹部展平后坐正。

如此一来就能将奥地利人彻底赶走！让臭名昭著的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦身败名裂！那么权当这不是自己的胃，这不是自己的嘴，这些苦痛全都要加倍地赠送给他！

他缓了缓，努力维持镇定将话一口气说完：「我希望俄罗斯能配合普鲁士完成对施维德尼茨的进攻再退兵。此战关乎奥地利在西里西亚的势力，我理解这会违抗女皇命令，这的确是不情之请。我来这里时已经看到您的军队在打点行装，但……」

他愤恨地用后槽牙咬着舌侧，痛恨自己还是失去气势停了下来。

「但是我希望您为我……为普鲁士停留几天，待我们发动进攻再班师回朝。即使您什么都不做！只要俄罗斯的军队在那儿……他会害怕，他会恐惧！」

从伊万红彤彤的脸蛋上游离出一抹宁静神色，像美术馆里陈列的文艺复兴时期描摹女性的画作，在如此氛围中十分古怪。不和谐的浅笑窝在他嘴角，久久没有离去的意图，直到那热红的嘴唇张开，移近下一个玻璃瓶口。伊万又开了一瓶酒，喝酒时微微仰头，紫眼睛却还用余光留意他。

既然他不回答，基尔伯特也只能学模学样地拿起另一瓶酒开始喝。第一次鲁莽尝试后他学会收紧口腔让酒液不再直直坠入胃袋，只是对减轻痛感毫无作用。他用力向后仰头，拉平了下颌与喉结的连线，溢出唇角的酒顺衣领流进胸口，他也无暇关注，集注意力于天花板上一枚崭新的长钉。他想这里曾经有一个破洞，或许是来自建造时的失误，或许是取材不佳，但显然是最近重新装修的证明，大约就是收到来自普鲁士信笺后的近几日……

他明白了什么。

他又看了一眼伊万，对方刚喝完第二瓶酒，脸变得更红，亲切而真实的笑容相较进门时不再遥不可及。瓶中的酒已经倒完，基尔伯特垂下手臂，低下头，猛地感到原本内脏中的钝痛一股脑泵入头骨。

「您感到怎样了，普鲁士？这酒很烈吧？」

他原本打算用袖口擦嘴，最后还改用手帕，折了三折再轻轻拭过嘴角，再极力忽略掉诡谲的胀痛和脱力感说：「的确……我喝不太习惯，恐怕我喝不了更多……但让我们进入正题吧，关于奥地利……」

被误解的失落在伊万眼中稍纵即逝，他讶异于从对方视线中得出这种解读，但联想到刚才奇异的笑和那枚长钉，他果断地吞下说了一半的词，安分地收起被酒精泡胀的舌头。

果然，伊万马上开始说话。

「基尔伯特，」他念完他的名字停顿几秒，「基尔伯特，司令服从女皇的命令，而我服从于他。所以很抱歉我没有办法再为你出兵。」

基尔伯特很安静地聆听，没多久对方眼睛里亮起了窃喜的光：「但是我不介意为你的进攻计划多停留几日，如果我能看到你的诚意……」

酒精对大脑的啮噬让法语不再连贯，几次从中跳出俄语。基尔伯特勉强把话听完，表态说只要在他能力允许的范围内必定尽力而为。

伊万反过来问他需要自己做到什么程度。

他思索了一会儿回复说，既然出兵有悖于女皇的命令，因此只需让俄罗斯的军队在普鲁士的阵列旁虚张声势，打消奥地利的抵抗念头。「这样我需要至少三天……至少三天，我有打下施维德尼茨的信心。」

「没错，我不会亲自参与进攻。」伊万很快说道。不知从何时起，他的目光里充满了柔情。「但我能保证为你多留三天。我会配合你的指令把队列排开，展开战旗，只要你能掩护好我的士兵。」

他眨着眼睛，忽然把视线从基尔伯特脸上移开。基尔伯特发现他在盯自己左手边第三瓶酒的时候，毫不犹豫地一饮而尽，很快便感到伤痕累累的胃已经脱离肉体而去，彻底变成饱受尖刀凌虐的皮革，在酒精的刺刀下汩汩流血。他将置于桌下的右手握拳顶住侧腹，轻声咳嗽。对方没有喝第三瓶酒，而是保持着明快的笑容。

「我很高兴你愿意为我喝这些，基尔伯特。我很高兴，真的，很少有人愿意陪我喝酒。过去我曾经那样觊觎您……真是失礼了。」伊万从椅子上站起来。房间没铺地毯，凳脚和地面划出刺啦啦的响声。他也踟蹰着起身，看到对方正拿刀叉在烧鸡金黄的外皮上切割。

「想必伏特加已经折磨了您的胃，」摇摇晃晃的手指在刀叉上颤抖，让刀锋几次插皮肉中却脱离滑腻的手掌，最后伊万丢掉了餐具，直接用手撕扯着烤禽，眼里尽露凶光，「那么再来吃些食物吧，脂肪会让你感到好受。」

魔力的酒精控制基尔伯特起身抛开文明人的工具，像茹毛饮血的野兽般用手掌和对方一起把精致餐具中的食物撕碎。伊万把一只生扯下的鸡腿塞进他手中，管状和丝状的肉条随过大的动作幅度晃荡，拔下的长骨末端沾着血。他也用相同方式把肉送进口中，用味觉几近失效的舌头粗略品尝后就吞下。和先前食用小牛排的谨慎不同，现在一团烈火正在他体内点燃，他几下就掌握住主动权，把硕大的烧鸡拆成小块，分门别类地排布。片刻后他好像察觉到自己作为的荒唐，忍着脑袋里突突直跳的异样和五脏六腑的剧痛摇摇晃晃坐下，猛然又从伊万脸上瞥见和嘴角沾着的油光与碎屑完全不符的恬静神色。

「基尔伯特。」他确信伊万在反复用新称呼试探。

「基尔伯特，你认为现在的欧洲是由谁主导？以及，新世纪呢？」

他边说边大口撕咬鸡肉，嘴唇上泛着油光。基尔伯特恍惚间发觉对方的鼻子在摇晃中变成两个。他使劲摇头时它们又变了回去。那温和无害的嗓音仍在继续。

「你一直在说奥地利，那么，你对他有何见解？」

不过是个腐朽的老怪物，打着神圣罗马的幌子，总是在找忠心耿耿的傻瓜为他所用……基尔伯特在心里唾骂，但并未把话说出，只用手背抹着嘴角，心想那个放他走时把一切演得栩栩如生的罗德里赫或许并非自己认为的蠢人；至少他在某方面有自己所不能及的天赋，或是努力。

对奥地利的反感在伊万面前消退了一些，这很奇怪。

「我知道这对你来说很关键，倘若我帮你赢了这场战争……」他语速越来越快，最后张开血盆大口把整个鸡翅嗦进其中，舌头在腮帮如一桶拥挤的鳗鱼翻动，再抽出手指时指间只剩一副剥皮去肉的骨架。基尔伯特强忍呕吐的念头看着天花板，长钉开始旋转了。

「如此一来你不仅能保住领土与王冠，还能再打压奥地利几分，那么未来你又有何打算？」

「我会尽我所能做您在欧洲的朋友。我会……坚守我们的友谊。」

在顿生的醉意中他也开始用让自己感到陌生的法语说话——它们来自于哈特温的特训，在他迎接来弗里茨的头几年，他像学习拉丁语一样严格地训练自己——但每个曾经熟背的单词却都变得像来自异世界，吐字时耳朵一波一波地疼。他记不起自己这时在吃第几块鸡肉，低头往桌面看时发觉整洁的绶带已经满是油污，桌上杯盘狼藉。

「这样吗，基尔伯特？那真是我今晚所听到的最好消息。」伊万开始大笑，绕过餐桌走到他身边，握住他的手，像一只熊抱着树干那样抱住他。基尔伯特拍着他的背，也开始笑。他不明白自己在笑什么。

「总之不会是奥地利。」伊万一边笑一边打出酒嗝，让他闻到怡人的腐臭。

「总之，不会是奥地利。」他附和说，解脱般的轻松和伤感正淹没至胸口。他用力地搂紧伊万，如在逆境和悲恸的海洋中抓住坚固的船锚，他甚至想和他沿着桌边跳舞。

但是在普军阵地醒来时他完全记不得那夜他们是否真的跳了舞，是否彻夜大笑，只是本能地在致命的头疼与眩晕中抱住哈特温不住地发抖，像他还是个孩子的时候那样，重拾起被视为软弱与幼稚罪证的泪水放声恸哭。历时六年的噩梦般的战争终于能望见终点。

金发的勃兰登堡人温柔地梳理他的头发，用湿毛巾把他滚烫的身体擦了一遍又一遍。

几天后的博克施道夫[3]战场上伊万如约站到基尔伯特身边。罗德里赫还是骑着那匹白色牝马，因未料及的俄普联军的突袭很快败退。军队撤离时他紧夹着马腹跟在最后面。基尔伯特疾驰越过两名侍卫与他并行，找准机会拽一下白马的缰绳。罗德里赫一惊，正欲下马，基尔伯特转而抓他的手臂，拔出匕首割下半截袖管。

他近身的动作很快，只一瞬间就完成。侍卫摆脱哈特温的纠缠回来时，两位普鲁士人已经骑远。罗德里赫捂着赤裸的左手，微微皱着眉，脸上并无明显愠色。但伊丽莎白为他披上自己的外衣时，分明看到他眼里瞳孔颤抖不停。

「总之不会是奥地利。」热烈的阳光下，基尔伯特吹着口哨把那截戳在剑尖上的布料挥舞着，纵马向远方一溜小跑。他们与伊万告别，唱着凯旋之歌回驻地。在壕沟前他停下来，摘下那块破布。

「你要把它当作战利品收藏？」哈特温打趣道。

「怎么会？」基尔伯特把他揉成一团，抡圆了手臂往远处的池塘里扔过去。布团在空中划过一条弧线，悄无声息地沉入泥淖。

「它只配被丢到这里，哼。」他咧开嘴。现在，关于奥地利的所有情绪只剩下复仇的快意。

[1] 施维德尼茨：Schweidnitz，西里西亚地区名，今波兰希维德尼察。

[2] 用于消毒伤口的药剂：伏特加在被俄国定为酒精饮料前一直作为医用酒精使用。

[3] 博克施道夫：Burkersdorf，萨克森地区名，此次战役中奥军驻地要塞。


	10. 需要

  * 1



玛利亚·特蕾莎在1755年生下的小公主已经长到十一岁，尽管鹅蛋形的脸庞丰盈而红润，过于平坦的额头却令她大失灵气，呈现出一种与母亲的聪慧与沉稳相去甚远的气质。但比起早早进入作坊的寻常少女，她精致娇柔的线条和总是让情绪外露的大眼睛倒又足够彰显身份，社交场上突然抓住旁人的手来打发感叹的率真和俏皮倒也弥补了种种诸如醉心玩乐而不懂外文音律的缺陷，将她塑造成姐姐约翰娜[1]病逝后与波旁王朝和亲的最佳人选。

小玛丽既不会说捷克语也不懂匈牙利话，和亲近的佩特拉及伊丽莎白游玩时也只用德语交流——两位与女王的关系甚好，这在哈布斯堡的历史上空前绝后。这门亲事本深受罗德里赫厌恶，因他提议让小皇子[2]娶走路易十五那三个老处女女儿[3]之一，但随着皇子成了皇帝、皇后来了又走也认可了女王安排，以法国王后标准对她最宠爱的小公主严加督促，尽管当他有意和她说法语时她只睁着无辜的大眼睛装傻，再就是绕着圈嬉笑奔跑、摘来一朵花插在他袖口，或是如男孩般在他屁股上拍打后再用德语向他嚷。

届时战争结束已逾七年，佩特拉不再被要求住在皇宫，依女王旨意回乡专心料理受摧残的故土，并效仿任何其他选帝侯地，只当会议举办时才到访——自三十年战争结束化身间的集会地点就从法兰克福改至维也纳，其缘由众人心照不宣，只因他们的小陛下卢弗斯“病得几乎要死去”。这话最初来自利奥波德，这个敦实憨厚、长着一头猪毛刷似的坚硬金发的男人谈论起二十来年前被众人起哄推向皇位、然后去接来白得像陶瓷的孩子的雪夜时掩着嘴却眉飞色舞，而那位最擅添油加醋的润色这一故事后它就变得众人皆知。

「陛下在法兰克福时总大口大口吐血，被子常年是不健康的红。利奥波德雇一位佣人专门为他清洗，再雇另外两位负责监制纺织工，但也赶不上弄脏的速度。」

「他对着利奥波德大骂自私自利的罗德里赫的坏话。」

「陛下说他看到过死神。死神披着一件不透明的斗篷。」

金发男人们聚在放置神圣罗马的房间门口，耸动的肩膀没遮住阿布雷希特耀眼的披肩长发。佩特拉倚在门边看这位被包围的选侯，想起关于他随国王改信[4]的言论，麻木地摇摇头穿过扇着翅膀的嗡嗡碎语从门前离开。一个拐角过后，门那边站着的另一个与帝国格格不入之人让她止住了脚步。

「中午好？」她挑起眉毛。

「中午好，诺沃托尼女士。」

「真没想到你也会到这里来，基尔伯特。」

普鲁士人不说话只耸肩，扬起的下巴指向另一位来人。望着越来越近的哈特温，佩特拉勉强挤出些和善。

她从来都是个记仇之人，面对占领西里西亚由盘踞布拉格还把她的土地变得满目疮痍的勃兰登堡和普鲁士她本该十足愤怒，但是想到一门之隔的罗德里赫从不像他们一样坦诚地对她抱以同情又原谅了这份伤害。她走到两人身边时哈特温正自后方将基尔伯特搂住，难得笑得表演痕迹缺失。

「王国毕竟是他的名字，是时候教他这些了，会议、帝国、神圣罗马、和奥地利人的相处方式……啊，任务可重着呢。」他拨弄着银发人的衣领时顺带也低下头送给女士同样的幅度的笑容，只是其中少了大半真诚。

另一边平日里总被窗帘遮得密不透光的卧房里却天光大亮。坐在窗边的是卢弗斯，罗德里赫在其后为他剪发。他拿一把小金剪刀，脱下的外衣搭在少年肩上，手指翻飞娴熟时碎发应声而落，外衣这时就派上用场，麻利地拢好再抖一抖其中金色就悉数去窗外。去年在树上做窝的鸟今年又来，携家带口站在枝头。卢弗斯从椅子上起来往窗边走两步，罗德里赫立即拦住他，厉声解释说外面还冷、吹到风容易受凉。

「你总是告诉他们我病了。」他痛苦地捂着头退回，残忍地拨乱刚梳整齐的头发，「可是事实上我能走也能跑了。你只是在他们面前演戏。」

「我只是防范于未然，我们要谨防僭越之心。」他漫不经心地说，不知何时已经摸出一块湿布顺手指仔细洗擦，那在进门前已经煮过，尚有余温。它擦过之处每个沾湿的亮晶晶的指甲在日光下都如珍珠。

「但我想看看楼下的风景也不可以……为什么？是谁想僭越？只有你在限制——」

「没有什么好看的，陛下。」

罗德里赫用身体挡住窗口，叹了口气往下看。花园里几年前就改种上玫瑰，差一名顶级园丁专门照料，美其名曰让卧病在床的一推开窗就纵享视觉盛宴。可惜卢弗斯从未被允许靠近窗户，隔着几尺宽的距离最多也只看到大树上哪里才开始分枝。去年鸟儿筑巢后他一起床就雷打不动地搬来椅子静坐，沉湎的样子简直像痴呆的老者。

「毕竟当时嚷着要去死的人是您，我为您费心不少，您要是能懂得珍视就不会提出这要求。」

卢弗斯撇了撇嘴，喃喃自语说：「可当我能活时我会想好好活……这简直毫无尊严。」

窗下小玛丽和两位女性正散着步，她们一位穿着侍女的衣裳，另一位年纪稍长，大约是负责教授的女官。她们走过时膨大的裙摆在地上拖行，像三朵被雨水泡胀的花。罗德里赫盯得入神，想起前夜刚下过雨，那么衬裙下摆必已泥泞一片。

「埃德尔斯坦，你根本就没有在听我说话。」

他还沉迷于鉴别她挥羽毛扇的模样，看那同男孩无异的细细胳膊，堪比那大脑门的扁平胸脯——前者还蒙了一片滑稽的汗，四散进未施粉黛的眉毛和眼睛，湿淋淋的脸蛋要让人误解这源于大半天的辛勤劳作。他皱了皱眉，她又突然转身向两位大笑，扇子夸张地摇，咧开的嘴里牙齿颗颗分明。她再向前快跑一阵，见没人来追，噘着嘴折回去把扇子轻轻打上侍女的肩。

罗德里赫关掉窗子，背着手回到书房。卢弗斯为自己套上礼服，把背带夹上垫了棉花内衬的长裤，活动一下穿上长袜的脚踝，把一双硬得磨脚的鞋——他想是因为太久没穿了——套在浮肿的脚趾上，对着穿衣镜小心地走两步。

议论声正从衣柜后面传过来，这房间的隔音效果并不好。

「今年哈布斯堡要和波旁和亲。玛利亚·安东尼亚，十五岁的小公主，真难想象那是未来的法国王后。不过我们通常按照法语叫她玛丽，玛丽·安托瓦内特。」佩特拉背着手靠在墙上。高个子的哈特温用阴影将她完全罩住，她感觉既沉闷又压抑，但比起那群乌泱泱挤在一起的天主教徒，她倒更乐意和新教徒闲聊。

「不过有什么关系呢，她连法语都不会说。谁能保证这不是一步错棋。」她向上方转着脖子，这话题一旦开启就显得尴尬至极，于哈布斯堡她是个外人，实际上战争结束前她已经不被允许在会议时进入房间一个世纪，每次都是奉命在走廊上靠着墙望着天花板等待，抱着一只十七世纪曾被罗德里赫亲手拧断的胳膊。

「噢，天哪，别这么说！这可关乎你的王国！当然，我想罗德里赫也很需要你。毕竟女王把你看得如此重要，而现在他连法国的情面都不得不顾。」哈特温弯起眼睛，他笑起来时常常让佩特拉想到初夏和煦的阳光。基尔伯特听到奥地利的名字，朝那头聚集着人群伸出公鸡似的脖子，嘴唇也好奇地翘起来，他很想知道这位被那边的巴伐利亚人和萨克森人戏称作“小少爷”的家伙是否在每次会议时都会刻意让人等这么久。如果这是他的有意怠慢，那么在玩弄人心之后，他的罪名在基尔伯特心里又加深几分。

「是啊，他需要我——」佩特拉眯着眼皮，想象自己正向那个男人别着黑曜石的刺绣领花瞄准，要将一口唾沫啐出去，但实际上只是笑道，「他需要我个鬼。」

——但望着两个夺走西里西亚男人的眼神静默地凶戾起来。

这时人们骚动着挤向他们，卧房的门开了。哈特温拉着基尔伯特的手退到暗处，与围绕在两侧的观众一起抬头注视被抱出房间的少年。他脸上用拙劣的手法画了两抹腮红，稀疏的眉毛被描粗，无一不提醒大家他的虚弱与为这会议强装出的“精神正好”。罗德里赫抱着他向佩特拉那儿走，磨蹭过来的家伙们跟在身后。

按吩咐环住罗德里赫的脖子的小不点闻见自己脸上散发的劣质齑粉气味难受地皱起眉头，把脸悄悄往他胸口转。这路很长，他们要一直穿过七个房间到会议室，然后他会被放在椭圆形长桌最前方作为权威供大家观赏。这不是一份好差事，但他必须得跟着罗德里赫手中无形的线移动手脚。

这时那抱着他的手臂突然一僵，脚步也随之停止。他疑惑地从他怀里抬头，看见一张他很久未见过的脸。

「好久不见，基尔伯特。」罗德里赫收起自己的惊讶，向他提了提嘴角，「站在陛下面前你感到惭愧吗？」

银发人没有回话，罗德里赫从他身边挤了过去，好像无事发生，但这话在卢弗斯看来难堪极了，他脸上涌起一片红。不愿在二人面前缩回脑袋，他只好看着地板，把手里的衣袖抓得更紧。

这是基尔伯特第一次参与帝国会议，他基本没有发言，只是窝在椅子里倾听。会后哈特温告诉他随着神圣罗马体力衰退这样的场合会越来越少，但与奥地利打交道的机会只会增多——他们已经不再是边陲地带只有漫天黄沙的小藩国，他们拥有西里西亚和全德意志最先进的军队，而那个未来坐上会议桌和罗德里赫面对面的人并非他自己，正是基尔伯特。

至于会议上达成的共识哈特温倒漠不关心。对此基尔伯特起初感到意外，后来明白了这帝国的确如那散布谣言的碎嘴人所言只是将沉未沉的夕阳。为保住帝位奥地利和他的女王不惜耗费三十年的青春，乃至不惜向昔日敌人法国低头——低头，这个词从他脑子里蹦出来的时候他差点笑了。这和罗德里赫给他的印象完全相悖，他输给他时也没向他低头，德累斯顿和胡贝尔图斯堡缔结和约时他只是用傲慢和尖刻浸透了的眼神刺他，想要剜下他的一层皮、一块肉，即使他想不透支撑这些反应的是什么，那份气势和威压足以震慑人心，让说话最自信最流利的人也不得不磕磕巴巴地咬到舌根。不过当他自以为找到了门道地说出所想时哈特温马上解释道，那只是奥地利示人的第一面，那背后的另一重样子对基尔伯特而言还是未知。

「但很快你也会见到它，令人惊叹的奥地利的真实脸孔。他很有趣，只要你插手他的事，你和他走得越近就会发现他展现给外人的形象越虚假。他是个彻头彻尾的骗子。」他笃定道，「你已经证明了自己有挑战皇权的力量，而现在我们还有俄罗斯。」

基尔伯特对所谓的真实脸孔并无兴趣，他一点也不想见到。这个装模作样、矫揉造作又行事狠毒之人，他想还是少打交道为好。他开始想俄罗斯。

「但他想要的复杂得多。比如说……巴尔干？他向那些……奇奇怪怪的地方伸出自己的手，那些只让人觉得头皮发麻的地方……他很奇怪。」他缩着肩膀说。他已经写完日记，开始翻阅前面的部分。

「他也想要波兰。」他挠着头发，复习完叶卡捷琳娜的那部分，开始想大陆的版图，它们在他脑海里悄悄变换了颜色，「你能想象一个怪物把触手伸到我和你之间吗？」

哈特温摇头，没有当即结束这个话题，而是在长达数分钟的思考后，在基尔伯特渴求又困惑的目光里说道：「不过这对你来说，真的是个和罗德里赫接触的好机会了。」

基尔伯特还是用一知半解的表情对着他。

[1] 约翰娜：即玛丽亚·约翰娜（1750年2月4日-1762年12月23日）, 患天花去世，原定的波旁太子妃。

[2] 小皇子：即约瑟夫二世（1741年3月13日-1790年2月20日），于1765年继位，第一任妻子伊莎贝拉于1767年病逝，后娶巴伐利亚的玛利亚·约瑟法。

[3] 三个老处女女儿：分别是玛丽·阿黛拉伊德（1732年-1800年）、维克图瓦·路易丝·玛丽·泰蕾兹（1733年-1799年）和索菲·菲利皮纳·伊丽莎白·朱斯蒂娜（1734年-1782），全都终生未婚。

[4] 随国王改信：萨克森公爵奥古斯特二世（1670年-1733年）为出任波兰国王改信天主教，而十六世纪宗教改革时，萨克森选帝侯曾带头改信路德宗并极力保护马丁·路德。

* * *

  * 2



1917年的钟声在新战事中敲响，曾被寄予厚望的庆典却无人再提，凄惨的现状也足够罗德里赫原谅低迷的人心。实际上他的确对着簌簌落雪的床回顾过既往的两个冬季：他确信起初人民对唾手可得的胜利抱有肖想，因为即使接连失败使人惶惑但充沛物资也能安抚情绪；第二年的冬天战时状态的压迫已经切实落到头上，胜利的蜃景却能适时出场从而坚定信心，让人们大体上笃信光明。可现在到了第三个，一个空头支票和美好愿景已经在寒风中彻底冻硬冻碎，由着鼎沸怒气将之冲上穹苍又从不含物资和胜利的新年下抛，和持续下降的食品配额一起削人们的骨，和不断增长的工作时长一起榨人们的血，然后到六尺之下再沉甸甸地、一磅又一磅地坠进积雪压实的坚冰的冬季；地面上侥幸残喘的行尸走肉们口中却念念有词，斥责与指摘不再遮遮掩掩——不应有战争呀，活尸们说，我们要停止、要和平！

没有奏乐、舞会和宴席相伴的第五十个周年如期而至。在冬宫还未由暴徒侵占的二月霍夫堡皇宫中一片寂静。伊丽莎白坐在桌前对镜梳妆，桌上原本由锡盒填充的空档现在塞进其他物件，杂乱铺开的文件在起床后就被理好。她正描眉时罗德里赫推门走进来，她顿时手一抖，眉线出头了一点点。

她对他的有意疏远已持续数月，先是相背而睡后是分居，以次躲掉他对盟友、敌人和任何站不住脚的观点的漫漫抱怨，从而让本会被怨言阻碍的贸易平稳进行，当然更重要的是让她能不被打扰地安睡。但对此种种，尤其是未与奥地利磋商的行径对方的不满一目了然，因此另一种疏远就是让沉默把指向争吵的质问打扮成无理强辩。

可今天不一样，沉默权利被特殊的日子剥夺，她只得匆匆横涂几笔转身迎接。罗德里赫径自走到她后面，望着镜子里的烦躁的神情不说话——如果这是安德雷的话她会立即发怒的。

“看来想赶你走的想法不起任何作用。”

她向他转身，看到阴沉的身体和脸，骨架上松弛的衬衣和其上的几个破洞——那蹩脚的走线大约出自他本人之手，还有颧骨微凸的面部，下巴冒出的胡茬把脸修整得憔悴如街道上排队领取面包的人民——当然与他们比还是远远不及，毕竟一位蜗居皇宫的老贵族怎能感受到人民万分之一的痛苦？她轻蔑地笑笑，决定站起来拥抱，冬季里失去的近十磅体重拽着衬裙的肩直往下滑。

不过搭在肩上的手阻止了她，她被按着坐下，仰起脸困惑地看着对方，口红与脂粉让她看起来神采奕奕。

“所以，你来为我庆祝五十周年？”

他没做表态，仅仅牵住她的左手吻一下无名指。这气氛让伊丽莎白不安，她很快把胳膊向后撤，由于被抓得太紧只能动一下手肘。她咬牙看着这个既没有穿外衣又没有刮胡子的男人，把被他紧紧箍着的手臂放下来。

“我知道你是跟我谈和德国贸易的事的，没关系，你想说现在可以说，我只听十分钟——”

话音未落惊呼突然取代了陈述。罗德里赫拉着她坐到床上，用另一只手捏了捏她的，郑重其事地说：“我珍惜你的陪伴，请相信我，我只是来庆祝。”

蛇似的目光胶在她唇上。它微启着，很干燥，细小纹路里嵌进没抹匀的红色油脂，深浅不一的色块让它看起来像放置过久的玫瑰。伊丽莎白并不相信他的说辞，视线在眼睛上来回轻扫。他的则紧紧黏住她，其中透出半分温情和半分克制的怏然。她愣了下，罗德里赫松手去搂她的肩，把瘦削的躯体按进怀抱，嘴唇贴着她的挪移。有什么刺痛了她，但也没关系，她闭着眼睛，在浅尝辄止的吻中妥协。不久后他们的嘴唇分离。这时她注意到他唇角上方也有胡茬，比下巴的更短、更细，以至于起初没被察觉，不过现在那里的皮肤连带嘴两侧的都被染红，印着模糊的吻痕。

她忍不住笑出了声，太奇怪了，太不合时宜了。果然他也呈现出一派迷茫之态，在她用拇指擦过他的唇时才恍然大悟，用手背往嘴上抹。

“没有水擦不干净的。”她说，看向通往盥洗室的小门，“里边有肥皂。”

他说没关系，把手背都抹成了红色。

“去洗洗吧。”她转过脸，不让笑容暴露得太多。

罗德里赫听她的话去了。伊丽莎白则是让眼睛盯着梳妆台转，琢磨着是否要继续化妆，只是正想起身时水流声停了，于是她又坐稳。不久后罗德里赫回来了，颊边挂着鲜活的水珠。那饱满不再的面部轮廓令她望了足足半分钟，直到他再次坐下并把手搭在她腰上时她才回神。

“你还在生我的气吗？”

她摇摇头。迫切的视线没从脸上收走。

罗德里赫看了看她的书桌和橱柜——房间很干净，一切被理得井井有条，无从挑剔，他只好选择了最不恰当那个话题。“我没有生气，至少我不介意你卖给德国粮食的事。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”他很轻地叹气，“至少你还向奥地利供应粮食。内莱塔尼亚[5]的人民都指望匈牙利。”

“但你这话听起来像在埋怨我。”

“没有……伊丽莎白。”罗德里赫用指节抵着眉心，稍作停顿，像泄气的布袋那般叹了口气，“抱歉，我说话的语气就是如此，但我没有在埋怨。”

伊丽莎白斜着眼睛，懒散的目光在他身上慢悠悠地走。

“好吧。”他不得不承认，“我确实很不高兴……但是我不能责怪你。贸易方面你有自主权。”

他放下手在长裤上摩擦，其实能将对话进行也是件好事，尽管他明白这话题说下去会无休无止。“你要相信我。我从一开始就尊重你的决定。我只能这样。感谢我们的二元协定。”

“停，不用再说下去了，我不想跟你争吵。”伊丽莎白站起来回到桌前，拿眉笔修改刚才描坏的地方。

“你怎么会变成这样呢？”

罗德里赫孤零零地坐在那问。

伊丽莎白的手臂像游船上的橹一样悠闲地晃动，把时间拉得无比漫长。工作完成后，她又继续对镜子反复扭头欣赏。“我是马扎尔啊。我变成怎样了呢？你这话真有趣啊。”

“马扎尔人……又怎样呢？马扎尔人对帝国的爱当然也一样重要。”罗德里赫顺着她的话。

“是啊。但你知道波西米亚人近几月，不，这几年是怎么说匈牙利的吗？”她目不转睛地盯着镜子，又拿出口红补涂花了的唇妆，接着话说道，“还有你，奥地利。整个维也纳都在抱怨匈牙利给不足粮食。真讽刺，我可很多年没见过波西米亚人和你们的意见如此统一了。”

“别说了。粮食贸易的事过去了，只要你保证对帝国的供应量不再削减。”沉到深处的某种愤怒又浮到水面上，静悄悄地冒着气泡，好像深埋的怒涛一触即发。这时伊丽莎白终于完成对自己的装饰，把小物件都放到梳妆盒中，向丈夫转过头，露出一张妆容比先前更鲜艳的脸。她还是神采奕奕。他和她对望了几秒，低下了头。

“我才没在跟你说粮食呢。”

“好歹这也是我们的五十周年。”伊丽莎白下了椅子，又走到他旁边。他还坐在床上，看着这只细脚伶仃的螳螂来到他身侧，弯下致命的头颅。

“如果你只是来劝我对你帝国的供应不要再次削减，那么，我告诉你，你错了。我不是你所想的那种心胸狭隘的人，这个帝国在我心里的分量可比对你的意见重多了。”伊丽莎白抬手梳理他的头发，很欣慰他的发量也比一个月前更稀疏。她把那些头发从一边拨到另一边，玩味地拉扯，似乎弄疼他了，他皱着眉头。

“想必你也不是真心来为我庆祝的。瞧瞧你这身衣裳，多可笑啊，我差点就以为你愿意和人民同甘共苦了。”她开始用长指甲抠他的头皮，不过由于反应寡淡又失了兴趣，只好低头看了看自己同样简陋的白棉布衬裙翻了个白眼。“不过在你说话前你可记好了，别以为我会继续听你的抱怨，你要想说一句丧气话就从这里出去。尤其是基尔伯特，你再向我说他们怎样为难你我也没办法，你不如到楼下花园里往地上挖个洞去说，也许地里还会长出点什么……”

“伊丽莎白，你在说什么！”

罗德里赫突然抓住她的腰，吓得她一个激灵直往后退。他让目光追着她的脚，嘴里嚅嗫不停，伊丽莎白彻底懵了。“我以为我已经为你改变很多了。伊丽莎白……我以为我的态度已经好很多了。你没有看到，我尽力了……”

“你何必做出这样一副低声下气的样子！你不用跟我解释什么的，在戈里齐亚你是怎么对我的？我的想法完全不会左右你——”

“对不起，丽兹。”他用双手搂紧不断推拒的伊丽莎白，她反应过来时已经什么也做不了了，只得愣愣地看着眼前发旋又徒劳地喊叫几句。罗德里赫仍然抱着她，把脸贴在她小腹上，像个与母亲拥抱的孩子，她对这无话可说。又过了许久，当鼻翼两侧的妆粉被扯开的嘴角挤出两条皱纹时，她看起来也不再那么高高在上了。她也叹气。

“我一点也不想在今天和你吵架，”她平静了后用拇指捋着他头顶僵硬的头发，平稳而无奈地说道，“也许是你变了，也许是我变了，但总之现在我们的话题只剩下争吵，那么何必非要呆在一个屋子里呢？也许，我是说也许这不是你的或我的错？只是这场战争打得太久，我们都饿着肚子，是这个时代太糟糕，逼迫我这样厌恶你。”

罗德里赫向她抬起头，随即被她按下。

“我累了，我不想跟你说话，但我还是希望你能好。看在帝国的份上你应该从那倒霉的丧气样里好起来。虽然……虽然粮食的事没法满足你，但你总得想办法变好。”

“反正我们的关系也不是没这样差过。我早就不对你抱什么希望了。我早就说过，如果哪天大家都推开你，那一定是你的错，只有对你忍无可忍才会这样……好了，你抱够了吧！让我去换件衣服！我得出门！”伊丽莎白又被自己的话点燃了，在他怀中不住挣扎，无奈被搂得太紧，只把小腹上的布料摩得火热。那里的皮肤下早就瘦得一点脂肪都没有，连肚脐都突出，可陷在衬裙里的嘴唇却毫不吝啬地对这贫瘠土地吐着的热气，湿透布料的同时也在她后背激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“别这样！”她的声音有些发抖。

“伊丽莎白……我希望我们能……变得比现在更好。”他把整整半张脸都贴在那块贫瘠的平原上，眼镜早就被撞到地上，他用力地把头埋在她怀中，“丽兹，我需要你……帝国需要你。”

“别这样！”她去抓他的手指。

“别这样，你放开我。你好好说话，我再陪你一会儿。”她狠了狠心把他的手抓破，他还是不愿放开。她只好把手放到他背上轻拍两下，说只要你冷静些什么都能好好说。

“是真的，你不能因为对我个人的意见就对这个帝国不管不顾！我需要你的支持！”他又说了一次，终于把她说服。伊丽莎白无奈地坐回到他身边，让他捏着自己的手，嘴里还是抱怨不停。

“可假使这是真的，那么你早些时候干什么去了呢！我可不是你心情好时就打发、心情坏时就依赖的对象！你明白这已经不是由着你胡闹的时代了吗！况且到底谁对它不管不顾了！”她嗔怒着握紧手指，在看见他失态的叫喊时却早已心软了，沉默地摊开手包住他同样潮湿又干硬的手掌。

[5] 内莱塔尼亚：奥匈帝国中奥地利帝国属地的别称，与外莱塔尼亚相对。

* * *

  * 3



他们安抚好彼此的情绪，或者仅仅伊丽莎白在安抚对方，总之最后对话还是有条不紊地来到正题。罗德里赫向伊丽莎白挑明德国重新开启无限制潜艇战一事。他认为这将是1915年的翻版，帝国不能再重蹈覆辙——那时路德维希执意要为潜艇挂上奥匈国旗而面对“遭遇声讨时的责任归属”的质疑含糊其辞，基尔伯特亦向他施压，软磨硬泡地要求对弟弟配合。然而到那年十一月，当一艘德国潜艇将搭载九名美国游客的意大利客轮“安科纳”号击沉而奥匈帝国遭到强烈谴责时，基尔伯特立即冷脸切下任何原本可商量的余地——就像从前的很多次，在牺牲亲友来成就那个傻孩子这件事上来普鲁士从未让人失望过。

「你就向他道歉，现在当务之急是集中精力对付塞尔维亚……阿尔弗雷德那边的事当然得该化繁为简。」他在距离他只有十公分的位置上说，鼻尖几乎贴在他脸上，一字一顿，「该赔钱就赔点吧，数目也不多，我只能说这样的结果……我也没想到，很抱歉。」

他又一次告诉基尔伯特这件事不该由他而该由冲动妄为的路德维希承担骂名，既无关赔偿的数额也无关他在美国眼里相对较好的形象。但基尔伯特阐述理由时信手拈来的水平不比他差，他说这是战争，他们正在联合进攻，他就该听命于他的统筹；他说这是威廉皇帝的意思，没人该违抗皇帝；他还说如果不是奥地利不愿向意大利妥协现在也根本没这些麻烦。

说这些话时基尔伯特一根接一根地抽烟，烟雾把听者呛得眼睛通红。他缩在床脚，后来也问他索要，但他没给。「小少爷，别瞎折腾自己好吗。这本是一件小事。」

再后来他把基尔伯特拉到床上，用力拽着手腕，被单被蹂躏得比往常都皱。不出两秒基尔伯特掀开了他，把他按在由几个破木箱拼凑的床板上面。他希望矛盾激化，希望他攻击他或者做些别的什么，但是基尔伯特仅仅压着他的身体，把一口烟气喷到他脸上，责令他在一周内把这事处理好。

「以及，还有这个。」

他下来的时候指着床单说，罗德里赫不情愿地起身铺床。

最终他妥协了，向阿尔弗雷德道歉、赔偿以及处罚相关人员。基尔伯特像什么也没发生似的和他谈论塞尔维亚。他早知道自己在德国的战车上，从一开始，因为那个在1914年七月初在自己面前明示着吹嘘武力的男人从起先就没把他放在对等的位置。

他叹了口气。

“普鲁士不打算阻止他，但我们和美国的关系承受不住第二次冲击。”

对他抑扬顿挫的控诉伊丽莎白兴趣索然，脂粉盖不住的困倦之上无神的绿眼睛眨了眨，颓丧之情满溢眼角。罗德里赫连连摇头，话锋一转说如果到了美国参战的地步他们就该考虑其他后路。

伊丽莎白一针见血地问：“那么你是要找英国还是法国呢？或者是意大利？”

罗德里赫怔住了，没褪去红色的脸撇到一边，嘴角的肌肉很细微地抽动着，显然没料到她会直言。

“你想好了要向谁单独媾和吗？然后，背着基尔伯特？”

他愣了好久才说道：“不，我不是这个意思，还没有到那个地步。德国人的军队在奥地利边境驻扎已久，我肯定不会做背信弃义的事。况且……光荣的胜利更值得赞颂。”

接下来是他含糊不清的自言自语。

“他们还吃着匈牙利出口的粮食……军队还在境内……他简直不可理喻……发动潜艇战冷酷无情。”

“而且现在谈媾和条件不利，我们没占据任何优势。我不会自取其辱。”

“只是德国做出这样的宣称，可见对我们的态度已经变质。”

“所以呢？”她问。

他皱着眉说：“我们一起劝阻他。”

伊丽莎白极慢地笑了一下，从他身边走开，用食指绕着胸前的垂发斜靠在桌上。

“路德维希为此已经准备两年，现在两百艘潜艇整装待发。你觉得他为什么会为你前功尽弃？”

“你在帮谁说话？”

“我只是在帮你分析实情，路德维希是什么性格你不明白吗？基尔伯特心里你和他谁又比较重要？”

“你别说这种话！你就这么迫切地想对德国效忠！”

他冲她吼这一句，可是先前的对话已经叫他开始思考她与德国人单独会面的场景，在漂亮的柏林皇宫里她一定以同样轻佻又有把握的口吻和他们谈论出口价格，全然没有在维也纳沉闷而苦闷的样子。他望着她被眼影衬得更大的眼睛，其中光影流转，装着整个居室。他在其中是一个小小的点。

她在他眼前晃了晃手掌：“你想劝就去劝吧，我不参与。我知道这没半点用。你心里一定还是想找谁谈和。”

“我从没想过在这时候停战。”他重申道。

“但大家都呼喊着和平。匈牙利三天两头地游行呢。”

“那也不至于停战。现在到处都在游行……就像俄国，他还没有主动媾和。我们的情况没有他糟。这个节点停战对我们不利。”

伊丽莎白打了个哈欠，盯他领口的一颗纽扣盯到乏味才道出真相：“其实呢，我也不介意你去找谁，只要你不让德国找上你的麻烦，虽然你一旦行动他们必定会出手。总之我不会帮你劝路德维希。不过你要是想找协约国谈停战，那意味就不同了。”

她朝他走了两步，一只手扯在他领口，迫使他向她低下头。

“你到现在还觉得《二元协定》是束手束脚的累赘吧？凡事都得经过我的同意才能生效……啊，但这正说明我们是一体的，对吗？这可是第五十周年。”

“我说了还没有到必须停战的时候。”他错开那炽热的目光，看着一边，并无回应关于《二元协定》的提问的意图。

“但阿尔弗雷德一直没有放弃调停啊。”她从齿间吐气，下巴顺着他的颌骨上移，两片干燥而冰凉的嘴唇贴到了他耳廓上，语调温婉如在进行晨间播报，“或许也不是坏选择呢？你觉得他的能力有多大？一个正义使者想帮助欧洲脱离苦海，不好吗？你知道我已经受不了这种生活了吗？”

罗德里赫冷静地盯了她几秒，终于把她推开。

“不用这样子。”

“你觉得我在讨好你？还是在调戏你？”伊丽莎白收起诡谲的笑，两缕发丝在他眼前晃了又晃。罗德里赫向一侧扭过头，轻轻地呼气。

“不论美国怎么想，只要路德维希再炸沉几艘美国船这就都没有意义了。现在我仅仅想告诉你我们应该阻止他而已。我不会在现在谈和，你不用再说。也不要再那样——”

“好吧，好吧。”伊丽莎白用走动的步子打断他，回到衣柜边上取出阿提拉夹克[6]，在一扇打开的柜门后直接开始脱套头长裙。柜门下两条赤裸而细长的腿来回移动，不一会儿长裙就落下来盖住脚踝，罗德里赫向门口转过身，不再说话。

“那么你就去阻止吧，我很支持，虽然我觉得这毫无意义，德国人不会听你的话。”

不知不觉间伊丽莎白已经换好衣服走到他背后，拍了拍他紧绷的肩膀。罗德里赫回过头，看见她身着一套戎装，杜尔曼上衣是黑色，从锁骨至小腹的五个金绒线绳结上依次排列着橄榄叶式盘扣，神采奕奕。

“你怎么穿这个？”

“庆祝五十周年啊。”她在胸前调整好两条绶带，拿起斗篷披风挂在左肩，红色的内里在一圈白色绒毛映衬下显眼得像那红色的嘴唇。她在他面前转了个圈，把左手叉在腰上，无处安放的右手垂在大腿前方。罗德里赫忽然想到在那儿也许应有一杆抵在地上的长枪，那样她就是个标准的上等骠骑兵。

说服匈牙利一同反对潜艇战是他前来的初衷，既然对方的意见已经明确，那么无论是那些惹恼他的问题还是耀眼的阿提拉夹克都该被宽恕。他上前吻了下伊丽莎白的前额：“明年我们可以补办庆典。无论如何我不会让人民渡过第四个饥寒交迫的新年。”

“噢。但愿如此，我真心地祈盼。”伊丽莎白应和。

从伊丽莎白那离开后罗德里赫去自己的房中书写与德国交涉的照会。在他抽屉中署名亚瑟、弗朗西斯和伊万的信件与电报凌乱堆叠。早在两月前他已经向协约国递出询问单独媾和意愿的密信，但往来数封仍难以谈妥停战条件——即使只作为试探，回信内容也足使人心灰意冷。他拨开那些无意义的信函寻找许久才摸到几周前阿尔弗雷德发来的那份，小心地把它展开。

电报措辞随意但内容明晰：要求罗德里赫澄清潜艇战立场，否则美国将与奥地利断交；劝诫罗德里赫与参战国谈和，与德国划清界限，否则战败后将无法对他“从宽处理”。他冷着脸把信纸叠好塞到最里层，又拿出英国和俄国的，上面密密麻麻的、野心勃勃的外国文字使他头疼。

说什么谈和，所有人只想把这庞大又松散的帝国肢解。

他放下那些同样看过数遍的信并塞回抽屉中，最后，终于静下心拿出一沓崭新的纸，在首行写下路德维希的名字。

在这奥匈帝国缔结二元协定的五十周年纪念日上，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生没有被唤起任何和“高兴”沾边的情绪。他躺在床上，闷闷不乐地把在伊丽莎白那遭到的冷遇和这一天代表的发生在1867年前的所有事关联起来，想到五十年前趁帝国虚弱之际的逼宫和他在混乱仓促中改组二元的决议、五十一年前因惮于法国向普鲁士倾斜而签下的条约和对德意志与意大利双双破灭的掌控、六十二年前为拉拢英法向圣彼得堡递出的最后通牒和那份终结了的虚假情谊、六十八年前叫嚣独立的匈牙利和为叫俄罗斯出兵而透支的忠诚依附，以及一百零二年前的1815年——刚戴上奥地利皇冠的第十一年，在美酒和佳肴中周旋于全世界的那个自己。

那些错误决定造成的苦果已经真实地落到他头上了。

[6] 阿提拉夹克：匈牙利军礼服的一种类型，来源于骠骑兵，胸口有很多横着的金色盘扣的上衣叫杜尔曼，加上半肩披风就叫阿提拉。


	11. 同甘共苦

  * **1**



1770年四月，在欢笑与泪水中落幕的告别仪式上舍弃了哈布斯堡姓名的玛利亚·安东尼亚公主与故土挥别，随以罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦打头的送亲队伍踏上异国旅途。由他亲自送公主出嫁并不稀罕，常与哈布斯堡皇室来往之人都熟知奥地利的待客之道，于联姻而言他向来事必躬亲，谨遵这一流程：先是领待嫁公主到另一位面前，在一套繁复又花哨的礼节之后最终像工匠交付工艺品那般把打扮得花枝招展的皇室女儿交付，俯身等候一两句溢美之词；然后满怀笑意地挽起对方的手进到另一房间，进行下一项隐秘的“仪式”。

但在边境驿站前包括他本人在内的所有奥地利随从皆被遣返。想到玛利亚女王反复叮咛照顾好小公主时佝偻的背影，罗德里赫低头恳请由他一人伴小玛丽走过国界，仍被那容光焕发的法兰西无情拒绝。

小玛丽被领进一间只装着王室女眷的暗房。与祖国分离的躯体被十几双眼睛同时注视，和窗棂漏进的光束一起冷漠地将少女的肌肤切割。她故作镇定地依次脱下从闺房中带来的衣物首饰，把光溜溜的脚伸进巴黎匠人织造的长袜，干瘪的躯干送进凡尔赛宫里连夜赶制的衣裳，细瘦的脖颈绕进比侍女的裙摆还繁复的丝带，最后咬着嘴唇让旁人打理好头发、修整好妆容，但手指搭上女官掌心的刹那还是禁不住呜咽了起来，眼泪止不住地落下，只遗憾在场众人无一摘下冰凉的面具，仅仅抓紧机会眯细了眼睛打量她的身段与容貌，将任何小到一处斑点或毛发的细节与其人性格与品行作关联，任凭如珍珠的泪滴从金丝裙摆滚落在地。换装完毕后弗朗西斯立即从门口出现，小玛丽再次被牵走，刻不容缓地向一段新征程前行。始终垂手等在屋外的罗德里赫在约三刻钟后才再次见到小玛丽，装扮完毕的她再向祖国回首时，举手投足间气质已经迥异。

他骑上白马与她背向而行，当她们消失在黑黝黝的门洞里时又驻马转身。

「对奥地利的女儿好一点，这是女王最宠爱的孩子。」他向她身旁的弗朗西斯说着唇语，对方用一只大手覆上小玛丽的胳膊，催她进礼堂宣誓。至此，玛利亚·安东尼亚，最受皇室疼惜的女孩儿永远告别了美泉宫里无忧无虑的童年。

几天后舟车劳顿的罗德里赫回到宫廷向卢弗斯汇报。纵观和神圣罗马同床共枕的十七个年月，所有身份带来的疏离和敬畏早在日复一日的寡淡对话中流逝，没有问候和闲聊，他们像两位各占一层不曾相识的合租客；通常他醒来时他已出门，他回来时他闭着眼，夜间他们在床上背对而睡，中间用丝线分隔。但看似漠不关心的生活之下微妙的掌控又为一只丝线贯穿的铃铛所揭露，夜里小陛下翻身时铃声大作，罗德里赫总能第一时间握住他的手，抱着被吵醒的情绪问他打算去哪。「我能去哪？我只是醒了。何时失眠也让你这样害怕？」他往往这样说，不追究把自己捏痛的力道也尽力忽略冒犯的语气。然后罗德里赫会背出被念及千次的台词，拍拍他又冷又硬的手背转回身体说“您不会死”“您该努力入睡”“晚安陛下”等话。至此一天当中交流最热络的时刻落幕。一方很快又入睡，与对话前的区别是不再放开牵扯的手，而另一方被留下，与天花板呆滞地对视。

但这天道完晚安罗德里赫一反常态，将对方抱进怀里，下巴在肩上压了一会儿，滚烫的侧脸贴后背，顺睡袍而下透过凸出皮囊的肋骨聆听起微弱的心跳。这些年他一直致力于用饮食调理他的身体，每日差上等厨师将从清晨宰杀的牲畜背上取来的最嫩里脊打成肉泥，混合传说让人起死回生的草叶，成为一剂黏糊糊的半流质良药，由他用小金匙一勺一勺地灌进小不点的胃袋里，极力让他呈现出健康孩童的样子——即使那是牲畜也难以下咽的怪味糊浆。

他只听见几声微弱而沉闷的心跳——和数月前没什么不同，又把手伸入长袍内摸起嶙峋胸膛，最后就着这姿势轻轻将他拥住，曾经他也这样抚摸那只摆在书柜中的皇冠。

夜色伸出抚慰的手掌在二人身上拍打，催促心事藏匿进安适的睡梦。紧阖的窗外风声呼啸，一片玫瑰花东倒西伏，折断的茎干挂着汁水，在月下闪出莹莹诡谲的光。他循着窗帘下窸窸窣窣的声响看去，见两只手掌大的老鼠蹲踞在墙根，摆着肥胖的屁股在什么物件上磨蹭，再细看时才发觉那是颗被头发、灰尘和油脂缠绕包裹的锡兵头颅。他想起清扫不力的女仆总在匆匆换掉床单后被罗德里赫遣走，借口剩下部分由他亲自打理——而这便是他打理的结果。

他在罗德里赫怀里挪动了下自己，良久又问道：

「埃德尔斯坦……送亲都顺利吗？」

他惊讶地愣了片刻，咳嗽一声回复说：「一切都没有问题。弗朗西斯亲自出席，他对待玛丽和善热情。她会得到法国人民的爱戴。」

「她会是个好王后。法国会是个好盟友。我们面前的愿景很美好，因此您不必担心太多。」

这话听起来极好听，但一同响起的却是老鼠闻声逃窜时指爪踩出的咚咚巨响，声声如擂鼓，像要打碎他的胸膛。卢弗斯皱起眉，听对方说道“凡我有的都是您的”时，耳畔的舞步愈发响亮。他把沉重的脑袋在枕头上晃了晃，企图用布料封堵耳朵，徒劳；只好闭上眼任由桀桀怪笑的脑袋把下巴和上颚撞得咔啦咔啦，一张没有眼珠的脸白目里沁着血色，飞速开合的嘴巴如同碾碎甜梦的铡刀，一同在虚空中横冲直撞。先前退场的老鼠从四面叫嚣涌来，如圆月之汐和溃穴之蚁，在一具如同奶酪般长满孔洞的残破肉体中上下穿行；一只最大的叼住他的眼珠，拉断的肉块崩裂根根细丝，断面上深深插入的尖牙炫耀地举向天空；骑在马上的人影身披长袍，高举镰刀从狂喜的乌合之众后缓缓而来。

「陛下，您什么都不用怕……」

他把耳朵捂得严严实实，蹬着双腿从干裂的嘴唇里漏出几声克制的轻喘。罗德里赫不动声色地抚摸他，待那具颤抖不止的躯壳木讷地安顿后又用嘴唇贴着君王的后颈。

「您太紧张了，明天我会差人拿来一剂安睡的草药。」

「不，我不需要这个！」他少见地反驳道。罗德里赫感到很意外，拔高了音调。

「医生说保障睡眠有助于您的恢复。所以您不该胡思乱想，你该做的是本本分分地养病。」

「不，埃德尔斯坦，我……」

「你该睡了，所以，睡吧。」

「如果你真的在意我就该听我把话讲完！」他从桎梏中挤出一只手按着跳痛的头颅，这显然吓到了对方，罗德里赫很久都没再说话。卢弗斯稳了稳呼吸再开口质问：「你瞒着我，对吗？普鲁士和俄罗斯正密谋染指波兰，对吗？他们也叫你参与了，对吗？」

顶着一张被月光照出一片惊异的脸，罗德里赫愣了半晌匆匆回复说的确如此，又欲盖弥彰地重新介绍起从医生那里问来的良方。卢弗斯重问了一遍，一字一句地说“你是否会公开反对”，罗德里赫安分了，也不回答他的话，只从黑暗里看着他。那细细的肤纹里渐渐生长出人形来，小玛丽由弗朗西斯牵着走过，一路走一路褪掉上衣、衬裙和长袜，最后变成赤条条的一架骨肉，在无声质疑与讥笑中掩着脸，脆弱的脊背颤动。那些审视的目光却穿透她直直盯着他这位看客。

他飞快地把卢弗斯放开了，摸来眼镜戴上。

「我们还站在奥斯曼这边反对俄国，波兰当然也是我们的盟友。」

「可是你已经走到和法国联合的这步了！」

罗德里赫欲言又止。

「我还记得海德薇莉曾经告诉我你亲手抓到普鲁士时有多高兴！可是现在法国不会那么信任你，但他还是很看重波兰……」

叽叽喳喳的话声和铃声一起扰人地响，他起身抚一把前额摘下那跳脚的法国人，舒展手臂时长途奔袭的疲惫从每个指尖袭来。新皇当政后要求他尽量少用马车，有了过去策马征战的频繁经历打底他本应习以为常，这回送走小玛丽后却奇异地不分昼夜地迷糊困倦起来，眯着眼睛坐在马上时像风中的草叶般摇来晃去，让随从担惊受怕了一路。

他望着黑暗说：「陛下，您已经很久不参与外交了，这些事我自有考量的。」

「你怎能这样说！」

「但如今能挽救帝国的只有我，不是吗？谁心里还有您？是巴伐利亚还是萨克森？勃兰登堡和普鲁士想让您长命百岁吗？波西米亚想为您祈祷吗？」

说罢他看了眼卢弗斯，对方像个倒尽水的皮袋般瘫在床上。

「所以睡吧，」他放低音量，合上他的眼皮，「我已经困了，您也是。」

「埃德尔斯坦。」他却倔强地睁着眼睛抵抗那强劲的手指。

「睡吧。」罗德里赫也正色坐好了，有股不达成共识不罢休的气势。虽然在边境上受的委屈让他的头也疼得厉害。

他们望着彼此模糊的轮廓干瞪了数分钟，卢弗斯向另一侧蜷起身体。

「埃德尔斯坦，我明白了。我很感激你为我做的一切。按你所想的去做吧。」

他捏紧被角说：「你不用再顾虑我的想法了。」

空气再次被沉默充满，错愕之下蠢蠢欲动的窃喜在幕布后徘徊。罗德里赫摸了摸他的肩，然后是头，他躲闪着从手掌下钻出来。

「我的表态就是如此，我希望你考虑好这一步的对策。我希望你，站在奥地利大公国的立场上。」他顶开那只仍然覆在上方的手，让视线落上窗户。月光如洗，窗外安宁如画，一片狂风过后玫瑰园里枝折花落。

「也许我对你而言早就成为负担，也正是你不愿放弃的那份。但你不用担心，我不会放弃自己。」

「尽管这是一艘老旧的船，但请你放心驾驭吧，再有它遭受不了风浪时带着你沉没的忧愁。」

因为它会代替你沉下去。

房间里响声不断。在弦线上腾挪的铃铛抖索出的舞蹈投在白墙上，在卢弗斯脑子里扎根长出一片蓬勃而色泽惨淡的花苗，含苞待放的蓓蕾正如层层叠叠的法国礼服中包裹的少女，花期一过就归于尘土，融于惧光生物的天堂。

「陛下啊——」

罗德里赫终于开口了。卢弗斯动了动耳廓，没有为他转身。

他重新抱住小小的少年，让两颗心隔着一道皮肤贴在一起。他的心跳得很那块，仿佛接下来说的是种真相。

「陛下啊，我还是那句话，你担心得太多了。未来于你和我都是很美好的。」

* * *

  * **2**



无趣的宫廷囚禁着天真的少女。陈腐的教会束缚着沉默的人民。海因里希向教廷的抗争换来不得不到卡诺莎城堡悔罪的惩罚，约瑟夫的教会改革却在维也纳大受赞誉。十一世纪加冕礼上扯着巴伐利亚的衣角满眼歆羡的孩童如今也长成仪表堂堂的青年，野望和妒忌涤荡过的心脏只余力挽狂澜后的懈怠与庆幸。

莱克星顿枪声响起，《独立宣言》出世，新大陆上“人人生而平等”的口号向欧洲迎风招展。凡尔赛宫外人们在反对日渐奢靡而不理朝政的王后，美泉宫中伊丽莎白则正为这看似改革实则压榨的举措大呼不公。从雅盖隆王朝走来的两百余年间她早就把一整套置身事外的倾听方式演练得透彻，权当对方的话是那街头巷尾不足记挂的流言，但1784年他以皇帝名义将圣斯蒂芬王冠夺走的那天她终于忍无可忍，把长久以来被德意志人侵占土地又变更语言的不满一起倾倒，和多年前约瑟夫加冕而拒戴王冠的怨恨累积爆发，轰轰烈烈。

新任女佣绘声绘色讲述海德薇莉小姐卧房里的一场打斗：她将他的外袍像掷矛般乱挥，而他先躲到床脚，再是墙根，最后是窗前；空气里甜腻弥漫，看不出形状的褐色糊状物在床单和地毯上泼溅如颜料，那是半小时前她受托为访客定制的礼物，却在战争中毁坏殆尽。他走后她上前去，伊丽莎白从只开一道缝的门里抖着肩膀说希望这次能他能回心转意劝好国王，一会儿后又说但你也是个德意志人，我和你说这些真不合适，颤抖不已的手捏住她的手；临走时又把她叫住，拿出一瓶香脂递去嘱咐她在劳作过后涂抹。不想这时奥地利人又回屋来，一手系着扯散的领巾另一手捂着额头气势汹汹地踏步，眼眶和颧骨都通红，凌乱的头发被手掌托着才未倒下。

「不要让我们来之不易的良好关系毁于你的冲动！」他朝房里嚷，声如惊雷。宫廷里任职多年的下人不会因此大惊小怪，新来的德意志女佣倒是吓得头脑空白，提着裙摆踮着脚尖钻过遍地障碍游到伊丽莎白跟前为她拾起散下的发辫，踟蹰一阵后逾越地将头发拢好——她想到了自己未出嫁的小女儿。

伊丽莎白感激妇人的体贴，顶着冒火又噙泪的脸与她一同拾掇屋子，边清扫边说宗主国的坏话。然而不久后的一天当她再奉命为女主人修补裙摆时却见她正与奥地利人在那间屋子里畅谈上匈牙利的托卡伊酒[1]，脸蛋上嵌了饱足的笑靥，仿佛一场闹剧只是臆想。那时罗德里赫体贴地为她的咖啡添加砂糖与甜奶，即刻深黑的液面就迎上从底部吞吐出的柔和浅棕。

那是蛋糕被打碎后的第三天。

「奥地利先生有那种化纷争为和平的天性。」她如此介绍道，如数家珍，被问起其他佐证时又顾盼四周，低着嗓子说别怪她说祖国大人的闲话，但她的确看到过那个名叫基尔伯特的普鲁士人和他进了同一间屋子，她还透过锁眼往里看，确认他们是在做那事。

「我出嫁时他们就开始打仗，而现在我已经有了三个孩子……当然，这事您一定最清楚不过，波西米亚小姐，您是战争中受伤最深的。可他们竟然走到了一起！有时我也怀疑与一个国家打仗再交好的意义所在，但那些总归与我们这样在宫廷里做事的人无关……哎不过，我怎会把这事告诉您呢……」老妇的眼睛似鼠类乱瞟，佩特拉放声大笑，使劲拍着她的肩，差点拍散那一把老骨头。

「请你放心，我是海德薇莉的朋友。这完全不足以让我生气。」她坐在一座梳妆台前，双手按着桌板，脚踝随意晃动，心里十分畅快，好像镜子后面藏着的秘密连她自己都忘却——她不曾提醒这单纯愚笨又多嘴的妇人镜子背后坐着的是神圣罗马。

「他委身于普鲁士身下的模样，真是太……但普鲁士人好像并不情愿，他一定是被强迫的，我听见他们在里头吵架，叫基尔伯特的抱怨奥地利先生给他的茶水里放了东西，那一位却说这是污蔑。总之最后……」她看见女仆长从门口走过，大惊失色，匆匆噤了声小跑出门，急急忙忙再补上一句话，「总之他，埃德尔斯坦先生有这种能力，着实令人惊叹！」

佩特拉关上门呼唤卢弗斯现身，少年走路的姿势怪异迟缓，双腿扭曲如被卸掉膝盖，但好在不需搀扶，比“病得无法下床亲政”的说辞要好太多。他步履歪斜地走几步就被佩特拉赶上，一件长袍盖上金色的小脑袋，护送他回小小囚笼。

她穿过堆满房间的“奇珍异宝”，小不点乖巧地脱掉鞋坐回床上，身边一本英文读物页面发黄，折起的角被风呼啦呼啦吹开，躺在两三个妇人间的小玛丽衣不蔽体、丑态尽显。他望见那风突然就僵住了，赤脚下地蹦到窗前，双手扒着窗台探出颤抖不停的脑袋。

但窗下什么都没有。玫瑰园里什么都没有。

「法国王后有了外遇。[2]」佩特拉说，「已经人尽皆知，就像奥地利的书房——」

「对了，你进过里面这间房吗？可有不少好东西！」她指着那扇门，稍稍侧着头的姿势好像在剧院里等待幕布后的一场好戏。

卢弗斯不作回答，收起失落的目光抿起嘴退回原位，坐下时床垫孤单地摇摆，像这空旷而落寞的房间，再也没有什么能发出响声的铃铛和锡兵脑袋。

「但奥地利、法国，他俩谁也不是个好东西，」她甩甩及肩的短发，「一个敢分一个愿给，可怜的菲利克斯……陛下，你曾去过加利西亚吗？」

他勉强地摇摇头。

「那就是了，您哪里也去不了，但整天被关在卧室里你怎么确信自己的身体和想的一样好？」

一条项链败坏一个王后[3]，一场暴行毁灭一艘巨轮。但庞然大物的沉没并非发生于一瞬，而是由罅隙渐展到樯倾楫摧，再到奔走呼号的釜底鱼也认命；痛苦于亲历其漫长过程的受害者无疑要延长，于身在船外者却在麻木且耐心渐失的观瞻中被淡化。罗德里赫在蒂罗尔见过整箱整箱要运去维也纳和布达佩斯的伤兵，在那里和平与荣耀赤裸裸地被摆上对立面。他们告知这位化名海因里希的瑞士记者但凡一个目睹同袍相继死去的军人从前线捡回了性命那么想要的就只剩下和平，更快的、代价更小的和平。

“我从学校出来就上了战场，我来自马里博尔，斯洛文尼亚人，他们却送我到日耳曼人手下，‘你好’‘再见’‘谢谢你’，就说这几句吧，我可听不懂更多德语了。但你看看我这军服、这袖子、这劣质的缝线！你猜得到针脚出自我这个门外汉的手吗？但我打包票这衣服发到我手里时就坏成了这样。‘嘿，这有什么关系呢，只要鞋子管用就好——毕竟，毕竟你们要走很远的路。’听听那征兵处的长官用德语说的是什么，您看，我不止会那几句，也不止这一句，事实上长官常说的那几句我也学会了，可我才不说呢。”

“我的同学，十八岁的戈里，前两天被炸断了两条腿，没有人能救他，他没能等到这班车。他临死前说我们这是为那个弗朗茨卖命，皇帝一声令下，那谁都得送死，管他是德意志还是马扎尔，还是意大利，就连波西米亚也要去死！是可这个坏家伙已经没啦，他没了，现在这个总不该步他后尘！可怜的戈里！伟大的卡尔皇帝[4]想要和平！”

“你得保证不透露我的姓名。”他说到这突然紧张起来，东张西望地缩起脖子，一根食指嬉皮笑脸地顶上脑袋，“否则我就该被……砰。”这时集合哨吹响，他站了起来，现出一具并不比匈牙利炮兵更强壮的躯体。

海因里希的旅途继续向前。在瑞士可爱的咖啡馆中他看到倒台的罗曼诺夫——退位的俄国皇帝像曲奇饼和玛奇朵一般盛进镶金色花边的瓷盘和瓷杯，由一只只干净的、无需染上泥土和血的手指指点点，由一张张涂口红的、用来吻丈夫和孩子的嘴咬碎了再和着嬉笑吞咽。他只小憩了半天就离开，不敢会见曾经故人。这行程很匆忙，自三月开始，从奥地利的蒂罗尔到瑞士的日内瓦，再到法国的勃艮和巴黎。发送给德国的照会不得回应——这在他意料之内，是饥荒造就的沸沸扬扬的怨言促使他冒险违背普鲁士的指令离开宫廷。遥远的大西洋上潜艇战继续，美国游船的航行也继续，风平浪静的海面上水花炸响，下沉的倒也不止一艘巨轮。

革命情绪星火燎原，一声炮响后巴士底狱前呐喊如涛。「拿起武器！」狱墙轰然倒塌，卫兵作鸟兽散。几万支火枪调转枪头，和从座座街垒上探出的脑袋一同指向贵族和士兵。「共和国……」书桌前坐着的卢弗斯捧住那磕碰后不再圆润可人的苹果，1789年后罗德里赫再不把它随身携带，反倒无情地将其与旧大陆藏品一起于美泉宫尘封。备战情绪愈演愈烈，宫廷里人们疾走如蚁，在他呕出的血泊上痴迷吮吸。一年后弗朗西斯造访书房，与双目青黑的奥地利人隔桌对骂。「我们是盟友！」他蜷曲的金发用一根素色发带束住，几经奔波被刮花了丝线，再夹上一根蓬草，「而你却想着趁人之危！落井下石！」柔软的果皮被指甲刮花，最后整个被他丢出窗外砸向荒芜花园。烛光在另一位脸上闪动得太久，他面无表情从阴影下离开，到书柜那抱出皇冠，未看太久便被拍落在地。他不卑不亢地将它捡起，下巴摩挲在十字架上，满含从未对情人施展的柔情。「那些扬言要宣战的正是您的公民。」「是那些革命党人！」「可您知道吗？这是凝聚我毕生心血的帝国，现在到处都在起义。」「撤军！让军队离开边境！我放你的小公主回国。」「她于我又有什么关系？她只是一位波旁王后。弗朗西斯，我不会像你一样任凭暴民作乱。」「那我的军队也要进入匈牙利！」「那么，请便。」

「可为什么是我！我的人民甚至在起义！」伊丽莎白摔掉罗德里赫的茶杯，沉默中狼藉被那双在舞会与庆典上弹奏的纤白手掌扫去，最细碎的瓷片也被清理得干干净净。

「它总该沉没。」卧病的卢弗斯释然地将躯体舒展，争吵声中一阵涌上喉口的热流又把它打回原形。他捂着肚子干呕起来，他再也无更多血可吐。1792年的一天巴黎革命广场上一座断头台突然立起，与对面光秃秃的石座无言遥望，那里曾有座为革命浪潮化为齑粉的国王塑像，可现在铡刀落下，奥地利也不想挽救的女儿成了卡佩遗孀[5]。

列车穿过法瑞边境，载着因各种缘由不得不去往交战国的人们向死亡疾驰，马恩河以南未被侵占的地带在阳光明媚的窗外次第排开，窗里却静谧难耐。忽然一阵人声响起，记者转过脸，见一位年逾四十的妇人正阖眼吟诗。

We are the dead. Short days ago

此刻，我们已然罹难。

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,

倏忽之前，我们还一起生活，感受晨曦，仰望落日。

Loved and were loved, and now we lie

我们爱过，也曾被爱。

In Flanders fields.[6]

而今，却在佛兰德斯战场长眠。

被长久的凝视惊醒，她解释自己生于勃艮第，没有父母和儿女，开战后长期在瑞士避难，如今丈夫阵亡在比利时，不得不回法国料理家中后事。

他用法语劝慰，有一搭没一搭地与她聊起日内瓦、法国和战场上可恶的毒气。“每个国家都在使用毒气。”她莞尔一笑，深深的法令纹在阳光下颤动，“但又不算太荒谬，因为用源源不断的士兵去阻挡另一国源源不断的士兵这事本身就够荒谬了。我的男孩啊，您这是要去找谁呢？勃艮第……哦，不，您才刚说要去巴黎，可那里真的很危险。”连绵的关怀由记者犯困的借口结束，他闭上眼小憩片刻，任列车锻打钢轨向法国行驶。

「基尔伯特！」一声叫喊扯得普鲁士人猛然回头，靛青色大衣无力旋摆。1792年的苦夏罗德里赫已是波茨坦常客，数年的苦心经营卓有成效地拉近两个国家的心脏，更有一纸《赖兴巴赫条约》[7]捐弃前嫌，让人们在分割的蛋糕前坦然碰杯，即使奶油已融化，梦游者才惊觉。「罗德，我想还应再做考量……」「现在是该为德意志出击的时候了。」访客双手交握立在门前，腰背佝偻，头颅深埋，发旋毕现。基尔伯特戴上一顶插羽毛的三角帽，以阴影为双瞳作掩，望一眼里屋中幽深难测的目光扭头道：「打败他没这么容易，我从来不是你这样的大国——」「那么当他对我宣战时……」他踱步到罗德里赫身前，还未动作便被紧抓双手，「那么当他对我宣战时，你必须为我出击。这关乎一个帝国，这关乎一整个德意志！」咄咄逼人的架势唤回了那端着药碗恶言妄语的影子，他颤着眼角后退，从对方手里扯出后摆茫然看向门后。「我肯定会履行义务！但我，但普鲁士……」他仍在频频转头，呼吸短促而无力，「但普鲁士……但起义已经蔓延到西里西亚，我不知道这浪潮……」罗德里赫说，空举着一只手，「如果你不消灭它，你只有向它低头。」他高傲地把犹豫的普鲁士人抱住。「我们谁也不该低头，基尔伯特！」

「从此往后我们团结同心，你将为我而战，为了德意志。以后这是我们的欧洲！」

「但是……罗德！」

封住辩解的是掠夺的嘴唇。罗德里赫把宫殿主人推到墙边，礼服都未脱就开始拥吻。普鲁士人颤抖着呻吟两声，反客为主地捧住他的脸庞。门在他们背后关上，哈特温从另一头的暗房走进会客室，负手身后，蓝瞳中阴晴难判。

“我并不想在这里，前总统府——但是你知道吗，凡尔赛宫现在装满了伤兵。到处都是伤兵，在整个巴黎。” 在巴黎的爱丽舍宫而非波尔多[8]，弗朗西斯招呼客人在沙发落座，额发与袖口下藏着大小伤口的秘密。墙边坐着的是卸去海因里希之名的罗德里赫，沉在深黑的大衣中，剃干净胡茬的下巴缩进领口；镜片后微向上瞟的是安在新生小猫身上的眼珠子，谨慎中透着一丝对各类创伤的冒昧好奇。弗朗西斯转身去书架上拿钥匙为抽屉开锁，高高扎起的马尾下现出一道凹凸不平的灼痕。他伸长脖子细看，不久后对方回到茶几前，二话不说便挽起袖子，露出臂上一道约五公分长的伤，狰狞归狰狞，但已妥善缝合。

“你在看这个？是一道小伤，前天，刺刀。我去了索姆[9]，那里并不太平。”他眨眨眼，额上另一处伤也被牵动，都是伤，哪里都有。罗德里赫吞咽一下还是忍不住向灼痕方向看，弗朗西斯终于明白了那目光。

“抱歉。”

“没事，所以你其实想问的是这个，对吗？”他爽快地低头，最触目惊心的那道毫无遮挡地呈现在平滑的皮肤间。

罗德里赫没做声。弗朗西斯笑了，把头更向后仰，双手在椅背展开：“这啊，路德维希弄的，你猜他瞄准哪里？他什么都敢做。年轻人总是热情又无畏。”

在名曰“死亡前厅”的巴黎古监狱里罗德里赫最后一次与玛丽相见，只匆匆一瞥就被催促离开。这个曾经肤如凝脂、面容饱满的女子被长年累月的软禁折磨得嘴唇惨白，双眼通红又满头华发，但两片薄薄的胛骨如剑般直挺。「您已经抛弃我了，祖国。」她把一个单词拖得极长，圆润的法语在干涩的唇舌间停滞，肿胀的手指头毫不在意地在座椅扶手上敲打，「我的身体已经不好了，恕我无法起身迎接。但他们不会让您在这待太久，所以就此结束吧。您已经看到我的模样，可以向皇帝交差。」罗德里赫没为她停留，出了监狱就驱车向容留法兰西的亲王行宫。浅尝边境线上的失败后不愿再轻举妄动的基尔伯特转而与俄国偷觑波兰，法国革命派愈来愈高的主战呼声中莱茵河畔共和国林立，他分身乏术却也只能从中斡旋。宫殿里被内忧外患夹击的男人抱着一瓶酒，枯竭劲瘦的身子陷进沙发，眼窝深深地凹下去。窗外战火纷飞的巴黎鲜血横流，大街上堆着的垃圾珍宝里孩童穿行，但大人们如僵尸般将手臂高举，在无名热浪中越前行越振奋越偏离初心。「我支持公民。」他翘起腿，没有穿袜子的脚同样皮肤干枯，青色血管蔓布，「他们想杀我啊，小少爷。傻子都知道只能站在公民这边。我，法兰西，我和公民同甘共苦。你们要打便打，但于我，共御外敌的力量无尽无穷。」

为了人民，罗德里赫垂下眼睛，看被抽出的信纸在茶几上展开，隽秀的字迹方露出几行又停下。弗朗西斯扫一眼他膝上，从两边深色袖口下各自探出的食指彼此相扣，指节捏得稍稍发白，如同裹尸布下伸出的脚掌。

“怎么了？”

他刚才正对着远处的书架出神，现在不得不盯上弗朗西斯不藏锋芒的脸。

“路德维希的事我感到遗憾。很抱歉。”

“但你知道并不是说抱歉就可以的，当然也轮不到你说。”

张张信纸在他眼前完全展平，从1916年底至今共计六封。罗德里赫见状也从大衣内侧拿出相应信件确认内容。在最后一封中弗朗西斯告知他此时应有一场会面。

他一板一眼地问：“那么是否还有待厘清的事项？”

弗朗西斯不置可否地笑，想起收到的最后一封信中奥方态度强硬地表明任何以肢解帝国为目标的方案都不在考虑之列，但于法国又能另予补偿——他的关注点在此，这亦即面谈目的。

“所以你在信中所提及的补偿是？”

清晨五点的巴黎怀抱满身伤痛浅眠，囚车已等候在古监狱前。几小时后它缓缓驶向革命广场，车里玛丽·卡佩身穿白衣，头戴白帽，一双高跟鞋拖在脚下。这囚车既没顶板也无坐垫，养尊处优的公主就坐在那，一块简陋的木板之上，嘴巴紧闭，盛气凌人，炯炯有神的双眼坚定地望着前方，如同身在王座。看客把道路围得水泄不通，人们喊她是“奥地利的母狼”“奸淫幼子的娼妇[10]”“吮吸民血的恶女”，但她脸上仍是自尊涂砌，高傲得不容侵染。「她生来就是个贵族。」卢弗斯抱着疼痛的胃缩得像个婴孩，「她只是在捍卫贵族的脸面……埃德尔斯坦，你也不必自责，按你所想去做就好。」罗德里赫坐在羽管键琴前为他弹奏，没有一个音符能驱走他脑门上的汗珠。人山人海的广场上士兵高举刺刀，方形舞台被团团包围，红色制服连作刺目一片。车一停稳遗孀的帽子就被摘下，剥出一头已不足让人惊奇的短白发来。面对这粗暴举动她甚至没摇一摇头，径自向前走着，没要人搀扶，踩着高跟一步一步稳健又轻巧地登上台阶，由刽子手拉着颈后的绳索走向安放头颅的孔洞。因始终平视前方她不慎踩到刽子手的脚，于是转过头与他耳语两句，可惜马上淹没在台下鼎沸的人声中。

一道刀光过后 “共和国万岁”的呼喊破土而出。美泉宫里罗德里赫捂住耳朵，门前脚步繁杂，太吵，他怏怏地拖着脚步进书房去。他捧起皇冠将脸深埋其中，一丝玫瑰花香从绒布里生长，爬上表面就成荆棘，咬碎他的血肉。门外卢弗斯如一只风干的鸟般挂在床头，眼睛一动也不动。

「Monsieur, je vous demande pardon. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.」

（先生，我请求您的原谅，我不是有意的。）

他听清了小玛丽所说。

法国人的沉默中他不安地四下巡视，很快便注意到正后方悬于头顶的挂画，如被惊雷击中般顿时讶异不已，以一个极度扭曲的姿势旋转上身，久久未动，嘴张得能含进鸡蛋，凹陷的脸颊拉扯得恐怖。

“Monsieur, je vous demande pardon. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.”弗朗西斯捏尖了嗓子一同看向那儿，闻声那扭曲的姿态剧烈地抖了一下。那是一幅描绘斩首王后的画作，台上一人手持长棍向群众炫耀砍下的头颅，另一人弯腰持盆接下血液喷涌，白色囚服包裹的无头尸身倒无人关注；台下木制推车上男人们抱臂观望，妇人则在一旁掩嘴笑谈[11]。他向后一倒陷进沙发上柔软的靠垫，右腿架上左腿，注视画作数秒后满足地收起下巴。

“喂，没看够吗？你所谓的‘另予补偿’是什么？”

罗德里赫转回身，惊魂甫定地扶着眼镜道：“阿尔萨斯和洛林。”

“嗯哼？”

“阿尔萨斯和洛林，以我的名义给你。”他极快地说，微张的唇抿紧又打开，如此反复。弗朗西斯摇了摇头。

“那么你觉得她为什么要在临刑前说这个？”

“抱歉，我不明白。”

“你明白。”

“不，我……”

弗朗西斯满意地把十指交叉，一侧的肘搁上扶手。“人们说她高贵，说哈布斯堡的贵族教养让她在死亡面前也保持尊严。”

他小心地抬起目光，眼见那脸上拉出一个饱含怒意的笑。对方又说：“但或许只是害怕到极点时的自我宽慰。顾左右而言他，自欺欺人，自以为说些无关痛痒的话就能驱散对死亡的畏惧，要保持姿态到最后一刻——”

听者终于把手按上桌面，颅骨紧绷的皮相装不下五官承载的丰富意蕴，那比临刑的安托瓦内特的更平静苍白，却更有趣。

“我不是来与你谈论她的。请你正视我所言的阿尔萨斯和洛林。”

“你怎么给？把路德维希变得像神圣罗马一样任你宰割？”

“等战争结束我会支持你无条件占有！”

“哦。那我是不是该许诺等战争结束给你你西里西亚和巴伐利亚？”

“别开玩笑！”

他喘着气，左顾右盼一阵又死死盯着对方：“我会说服德国让予阿尔萨斯和洛林，在战争结束前。”

“那么你要坚持捍卫自己的土地了，即使这出卖了德国的利益，这是最丢脸的一种罪行。”

“为了人民……”

“你不是。”

“他们经不起战争，也经不起国土分割，这个帝国凝聚了他们的心血……”

“你不是。你还是习惯性地一派胡言。”

弗朗西斯又抬头看那副画，任不悦的眼神对他戳刺。

一秒、两秒、三秒，十秒后，他坐正了。

“俄帝国坠落了，你从不害怕吗？”他对罗德里赫灿烂地笑起来。。

[1] 托卡伊酒：托卡伊（Tokaji）贵腐酒产自于匈牙利托卡伊地区，自1650年问世以来一直享誉世界，作为贡酒使用，曾被路易十四称为“酒中之王，王室之酒”。

[2] 法国王后有了外遇：由于路易十六木讷无趣，宫廷生活枯燥单一，年轻的玛丽频频参加化装舞会并认识了瑞典伯爵费尔森，与之维持长达数十年的关系，直至生命的最后仍互通书信。在革命党人把国王夫妇带离凡尔赛宫后，费尔森勤勤恳恳为玛丽奔走打点。

[3] 一条项链败坏一个王后：参见词条“项链事件”。

[4] 卡尔皇帝：指卡尔一世（Charles I，1887年8月17日-1922年4月1日），奥匈帝国末代皇帝。他爱好和平，本意和协约国达成密约从而使奥匈帝国退出一战，但由于不肯割让哈布斯堡家族的领地给意大利导致努力成为泡影，并在密约曝光后名声大损。

[5] 卡佩遗孀：被剥除王后身份的玛丽改姓“卡佩”。

[6] 选自诗歌《In Flanders Fields（在佛兰德斯战场）》，是第一次世界大战最重要的诗作之一，为加拿大军医约翰·麦克雷目睹年仅22岁的战友死后所作。

[7] 《赖兴巴赫条约》：1790年7月27日签订，规定奥地利放弃在土耳其的侵略战争，普鲁士则同意终止对反哈布斯堡的叛乱者的支持，并且协同奥地利一起镇压比利时的革命运动。而在此前腓特烈已经准备好偷袭奥地利，如果革命没有爆发。

[8] 波尔多：Bordeaux，巴黎政府在马恩河战役中被迫迁移到西南部波尔多省。

[9] 索姆：Somme，法国北部省，德占区。

[10] 奸淫幼子的娼妇：由于民众的怨恨和玛丽王后众所周知的婚外恋情，审判期间居心叵测对其“猥亵自己的幼子”的指控尽管缺乏证据，仍然广泛流传。

[11] 此处指一副油画《L'exécution de Marie-Antoinette（处决玛丽•安特瓦内特）》。


	12. 牺牲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.23

  * 1



奥地利要向法国求和却不愿牺牲自己的领土，于是阿尔萨斯和洛林——数百年来反复易主的牺牲品再次被摆上谈判桌。显然弗朗西斯没轻信这厚礼能被失了话语权的这位送出手，一阵嬉笑之后他们谁也不再说话。

罗德里赫垂头查看桌上信件，随手抓起一封，眼珠从左扫到右，从右扫到左。几分钟后信纸翻面，他盯了纸背透出的墨迹片刻再翻回来，伸手向另一封。

弗朗西斯面色冷淡地问：“你打算怎么说服德国？”

罗德里赫从桌面抽离注意力，抱臂回归正坐，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，舌尖在上唇内侧一顿。“这是我与他之间的事，没有必要告知。”他想了一下，也觉得太过敷衍，“那么我还可以说服他从比利时撤军、重建波兰……当然最重要的还是阿尔萨斯和洛林。我会说服他，请你放心。”

过乎寻常的美艳外观达不到期待的效用，玛利亚女王收到法国王后花枝招展的画像时迸发出的也非欣喜而是畏惧与忧愁，巧言令色使人心安。弗朗西斯被他认真的模样逗笑，漫不经心地问道：“你来这里伊丽莎白知道吗？”

“这是我深思熟虑后的决定。”他赶紧说，“我可以代表这个帝国，所以你不必担心和约的法律效力。”

“要是她来这，那问题就好办许多。想必她比你更支持协约国的决定。啊，我是指——”

“弗朗西斯。”

一个警告的眼神足矣。他又一次诚恳地说：“肢解帝国对你而言没有任何好处。相反，如果你支持它的完整，我会争取你想要的……您刚才说俄国在革命，现在我们都知道他支撑不了更久，那么等他提出停战我就能把军队部署到西线，到时候我对您也绝非这态度了。”

弗朗西斯点点头：“我承认你开出的条件很有吸引力。你敢于背叛的精神值得我尊敬。我相信你做得出来这种事，你是能面不改色地说假话的那个。”

为保证沟通的友好话中的讽刺意味需要被忽略。罗德里赫面不改色地说：“所以我可以理解为——法国接受了，是吗？”

“不。”法国人却晃晃手指，“退一万步，光是我接受也没用。”说这话时他看见对方眼中难掩的诧异，本该嘲笑，只是习惯于高强度作战的神经没法让他如愿勾起嘴角。他倾身整理好桌上的东西说：“明天，明天费里西安诺会来这儿。届时我们三个再好好谈谈。”

罗德里赫非常惊讶。

被炮火折磨的脸上展露给他的只有更深的恶意。“你还在做什么凯撒甜梦？已经不是你能掌控节奏的时候了……阿尔弗雷德很快会来，你知道，虽然他很年轻，但他的确很强壮。或者，当然你也可以结束谈判；你向我承认自己和路德维希一样是个鲁莽的门外汉，不懂半点大陆的规则。”

“可是我以为……”

“不，你若要当个摇尾乞怜的求和者，最好在向人请求时，别以‘我’字打头。”弗朗西斯边说边把一沓信件拿起、放回抽屉，然后走到门边。罗德里赫端坐片刻，仰头向对方望去，眼神中尽是困惑，但 见对方向他勾勾手指，也只得走到门口，被揽过肩膀，被胡茬粗粝的下巴紧贴，本能地闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动。但弗朗西斯没亲吻他，他贴着他的鼻尖说：“这一套早就过时了，少爷。”

愠色渐渐染红他营养不良的面庞，罗德里赫皱着眉，没有动作。弗朗西斯放开他，将门拉开一条缝，做出一个“请”的手势。

“你该不会在指望——我在爱丽舍宫给你安排一间总统套房吧？”

聆听者紧闭着嘴唇。

“虽然说按礼数确实该这样。但是你希望亲自来法国求和的消息在巴黎沸沸扬扬？我相信很快也会传到德国……你瞒着他们前来，被发现的代价可不小。但旅店总是会欢迎你的，”他在此加重音量，“瑞士来的，海因里希先生。”

罗德里赫往门外走，手插进大衣口袋里，料峭的早春从他身上肆意掠夺热度，让一具缺乏脂肪的身体不得不蜷缩。“从尸体上盗来的皇冠终于压得你喘不过气了？很沉吧？”擦肩而过时弗朗西斯揶揄道，他半抬起头安静地看过去，算不上是个怒瞪。

“您没资格这么说。”他站到迎风的走廊上。弗朗西斯站在门内，独享温暖。

“总之今晚草拟一份备忘录吧，明天一早费里西安诺就会来。到那时，我们不必在无意义的问题上过多展开。”他嘱咐道，目送对方出门。

驱不散的绝望压在巴黎城上，路上行人寥寥，更多人在早前就南撤避难。罗德里赫没有把手从口袋里拿出来，就着不体面的行走姿态挪到街头，许久都未等来一辆电车。但最终让他放弃等待的是一辆载了一家老小的破旧木板车，用橱柜门板拼成，商标还留在上面，原本套着马的位置只有两条老狗，额头裸露的伤口上苍蝇乱飞，睁着浑浊的眼睛，气喘吁吁地吐着白舌头，舌苔上也有血。一家人面目呆滞，脸色蜡黄，和这牲畜也无两样。他加紧步伐去找一家旅店。这时天开始下雨。一滴、两滴，先是打在他的头顶上，头皮坠胀得像挨了一枪，紧接着噼噼啪啪的雨点和炮弹一样坠落，在耳边将一场空袭奏响。走到距旅店还有两个路口时他完全淋湿了，又坚持了十多分钟，像落水狗一样灰溜溜地钻进大门，好一番交涉才让店主腾出空房。“本店只为伤员服务啊，记者先生。唉，但是你也是个可怜人……”老妇像字母C般极低地弯着身体，胸口快贴到大腿，颤颤巍巍将账簿拿出，从围裙某个口袋摸出笔草草勾画。从她身上散发出的油烟味、霉味和死人味——那种近似腐烂的肉又像混了漂白粉的烛泪的味道——使他要窒息，但望见她不自觉颤抖的手指和灰黄的面颊时他无法再埋怨，只得像等候训导的中学生似的恭恭敬敬站着，垂着手，低下头。最后他拿到钥匙，在夜幕下黑洞洞一片的走廊深渊里找到自己的房间。这里也在限电，哪里都在限电。

身下是阴冷的床，头顶是一只瓦数很低的灯泡，房间被照得如同古城堡底下的囚室。阴湿寒凉的空气与白天的画作殊途同归，推着断头台下的公主亡魂靠近脚尖，但一架断头台砍端的何止是悬吊战争幕布的绳索呢？那些在基尔伯特和伊万身边周旋的岁月、奋力抓住普鲁士人衣襟的触感和以皇帝身份施压的场面还在记忆留存，即使更多意气风发的时代远已经将它们抛在摸不着边的后头。可现在他的确想起它们来了，想被弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦带走的神圣罗马，羸弱的小陛下从马上掉下来，砍开的马颈泵出数米高的血；他只得吩咐基尔伯特后退——侧边的骑兵正在瞄准，他不愿在卢弗斯之后再做无意义的牺牲。于是一个帝国终结了，广场上腾起冲天热浪，他搬空了书柜，火焰张开大口把财宝变成破铜烂铁。一个世纪焚烧殆尽。

房门被关实了，楼梯尽头来的难闻气味还是有机可乘，相继涌入鼻腔舞蹈，举起只剩白骨的手戳得咽部软肉酸疼，再从眼角逼出两滴泪水才不甘心地融进其中一起顺脸颊流走。他转过脸，正对的墙上落着丑陋树影簇簇，落尽秋叶的枯秃枝杈张开指爪，气焰仍存。他一动不动地盯了半晌，终于翻身下床，披上外衣后到桌前坐下，掏出怀里压弯的纸张，努力展平，断断续续写下关于割让阿尔萨斯和洛林的条文。

与法国协商不算太难，但意大利……他摸着空荡荡的手提箱，他没有带枪出来——他的吉祥物，他的安全感，像他在这里受难一样孤苦伶仃地躺在皇宫角落。他们是一体的，他们应该在一起，尤其是在这种他难以拿捏的场合，可如果他要背着基尔伯特为自己谋划，要离开德国为他定好的路线，要用海因里希的假名，他又怎能不牺牲点什么？他不想多想基尔伯特，他们在没有暖气的屋子里做爱，吃没有味道的土豆，他的心像他的身体一样冰，但是对方是滚烫热烈的，他说“现在我会主导你”，自以为是地取悦他，说起基辅时又摇摆不定，所以他知道了他还是更愿顾及莽撞无能的弟弟。所以他只好想意大利，天亮后他就得面对他。去年五月他们在戈里齐亚山谷会面，那场景像臭虫一样不断恶心他，当他想看个究竟时还张嘴咬他。写了一半的笔倒在桌上，他拍上前额，用细嫩不再的掌心反复磨蹭脑门。

第二日天晴了，彻夜的雨把空军为巴黎拉出的黑色粗线冲刷洗净。罗德里赫与旅店老板娘告别。“不吃完早餐再走吗？我这儿还提供鸡蛋……”他摇头拒绝，得到充满同情的一瞥。“你可比昨夜更憔悴了，孩子。”年迈瘦弱的女人往柜台外艰难地探出上身，胸膛挺直了。罗德里赫后退一步，对方喊他别怕，为他画起十字。“愿你平安。”她咧开嘴笑，干瘪的嘴唇沟壑纵横，像坏掉的豆荚，黑黝黝的纹路中有什么在蠕动，像是小虫，又像是没有，但如果有必定长着鬼面怪笑。他只好飞快地别过头看着侧边，多给了一半的房钱匆匆跑开。“战争很危险。希望你能平安，回家平安。”她在后边说。

回到爱丽舍宫时费里西安诺已经到了，弗朗西斯也变了卦，假意的友好不再，质问他为了这个国家——为了这个国家的人民，究竟愿付出多少。面对眉飞色舞的两人罗德里赫哑口无言，只知道在意大利面前坚称奥匈帝国不该出让任一分领土。所以，谈判破裂。

“既然您不愿让出您的领土，那么意大利也不接受没有领土分割的和平。我是说，您的领土，不是德国的，不是别人的，不是任何人的。”费里西安诺说，激动地在胸前翻着手掌，过去的拘谨不再。“全面停战？即使我答应您，英国和俄国也不会答应。恕我直言，您真的没有拿出谈和的态度……我们和他谈不来的，我太了解他了，他就算要求人也是这样高傲。”他转过头对弗朗西斯嘟哝，后者抬手示意他别再多说。罗德里赫瞪着他，他却把目光落在他背后的墙面上。昨日他们在这里处决玛丽，今天这里只有一副巴黎城郊的风景画：几棵乔木随性站在河畔，贯通画面的草地缀着珍珠串似的露水，金色晨光下熠熠生辉，万物生机盎然，像冰淇凌，像千层面，只催费里西安诺心动。

没有必要停留了，罗德里赫摘下眼镜，抹一把额上的汗。他能接受失败，谈判不会总是顺利，及时止损好过把领土拱手相让。

弗朗西斯送他走时表露出真诚的惋惜。“我以为这会是一次进展显著的谈判。不过没关系，你还有很多机会。毕竟单独媾和是你的主张，我只是同意予以考虑。你还有很多提出主张的机会。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“总之战争还要继续。我并不介意继续。”

离开被嘲弄气氛压得不能好好呼吸的地方，罗德里赫走到街上。昨日的寂寥或要归功于雨前的阴沉，现在亮堂的日光下，医院广场平台边数十人围着演奏的黑人士兵，他们还没换掉军服，举着萨克斯或小号，咧开一嘴白牙，跟着节律自在扭动摇晃。乐声嘲哳，观众情绪高昂，一曲结束便鼓掌、吹口哨、雀跃欢呼。他甩掉潮湿黏糊的空气来到车站。几个复员伤病靠在砖柱上吸烟，面容餍足而沉醉，他看着他们的腿，有的是金属假肢，有的是空荡荡的打结裤管。他坐上返回的列车。沿途更多惨烈景象袭来：散落遍地的血肉、萦绕伤口的蝇蚊、鼓胀透明的马尸，和着有节律的撞击声一起将他敲打，拨动在疼痛中麻木的神经。所有人都在受苦。

到法国的谈判没有给他太多遗憾，即使没有任何成果伴随他回家。回家平安，他边想着老人的话边把手伸进空荡荡的大衣口袋，那里原本还有几封密信，现在，只有一缕不安钻出来咬他的手指。他马上抽出手，在座椅下暗自揉搓。他想，最后一次，他应该最后一次找基尔伯特谈谈。

除此以外，他要如何阻止一艘船的沉没？

* * *

  * 2



1917年3月26日，奥匈帝国宣布参与无限制潜艇战的那天罗德里赫仍在返程的火车上。他本应坐立难安，但实则斜靠在座椅上安稳假寐，袖口里笼着双手，车窗上枕着脑袋。回到维也纳他询问伊丽莎白电报往来，得知阿尔弗雷德已经发出断交警告后仅仅点了两下头没再说话，反倒是伊丽莎白拉起他的手问他又是瞒着她去了哪里。他当然不能说实话，只借口说到各地视察上报来的哗变情形。“没人想再送死，他们把自己的命看得比我更重。”他这么说时还是带着怨气，可联想到断腿的斯洛文尼亚士兵后又停下话题，错开伊丽莎白失望的视线说，“他们也没有粮食。士兵没有东西吃。没有东西吃，就想着怎么从前线逃走。”说罢他便匆匆离开，伊丽莎白在走廊里目送他，轻飘飘的脚步卑鄙地唤起她的同情，让她放弃了后续诘问。

美奥两国大使相继遣返。罗德里赫心急如焚，动身前依照普鲁士人的吩咐发去一封密报告知去向，无回音，之后他在皇宫里度过无聊的半个四月，耳朵里的茧子都听腻了波兰和波西米亚人的口号、匈牙利阴阳怪气的嘲讽。唯一值得关注的是几次远洋来电。“奥地利啊，你怎么不来找我，反倒要我来找你呢？是不是饥荒和兵败让你忙昏了头，宁愿跟着德国走上绝路也不看一眼正义？正义，正义在这里召唤你。”从在战争中赚得盆满钵满的滑头小鬼嘴里溜出一句话时，它的功效仅仅是让罗德里赫对这个年轻民族更痛恨一分。阿尔弗雷德在说什么呢？他已经询问过基尔伯特，他是在伊丽莎白之前反对潜艇战的人，这个糟糕计划就像一潭一眼能望到底的水，把头凑过去晃一晃就知道水里只有谴责和怨恨和映在水面上的一张后悔不已、糟糕透顶的脸。

他下决心擅自启程，到柏林后马车还没停稳就看见宅邸前站着两个卫兵，齐刷刷把眼睛对着他，看来等候已久。他亮出身份言明来意后两人一左一右地推他上车。“我们往哪里去？”“皇宫，阁下。”

他面若寒霜地坐在车上，余光瞟向侧边人。那人的脸僵硬异常，眼珠凸出，山羊胡下嘴唇刻薄如刀削；前座那位背对着他，双手放在膝上，在颠簸中也没离开半分。他含着疑虑进入皇宫，那两人仍寸步不离，军靴踩出的脚步声阴魂不散。

“贝什米特长官在会客室中等您。”上楼梯时他被台阶磕绊了一下，一只冷硬的手马上托住后腰，把他顶向前方。他回头瞪了眼卫兵，见对方无意收敛加快了脚步，疾走如飞，那两人还是安静地贴着他，不时纠正他偏离的方向，直到陌生的大门拦在跟前。

“阁下，我需要确保您没有携带武器。”

罗德里赫压着眼珠看了他一会儿。

“所以，请您脱下外衣。”

“你们到底是谁？我要见普鲁士。”面对这无理要求他变了脸色，扶住腰带从大衣下鼓起翼似的双臂。那两人没有轻举妄动，略显为难地抄手看他。他扭头朝门里喊：“基尔伯特！”

两位随从突然将手伸向他，他怒目呵斥着躲避，好在这时门开了，他慌忙朝门里跑，撞在一堵墙似的身体上，摔掉了眼镜。走出门的路德维希帮他拾起来戴到脸上。

“你哥哥呢？”他故作镇定地问。

“基尔伯特上周离开德国了，他去了东边。”路德维希说，在兄长缺席的场合下年轻人的脸上很少看到情绪波动。两个卫兵向他敬礼，他对他们说：“你们回去吧，你们这样对他太粗鲁，这没必要。”

罗德里赫在心里推算他们的通讯日期，确定时间允许基尔伯特收到他的电报。

“进来吧。我知道你来这里是为了什么。”路德维希往屋里走，宽阔的双肩消失在转角。罗德里赫跟上去，脚尖刚跨过门框就听见他说：“还请麻烦您把门带上，埃德尔斯坦先生。”

他不情愿地为晚辈关门。一进屋路德维希就到案前收拾，一摞一摞的文件装进虎口之间再放回到硬封中和书柜上。“很抱歉，没确定你什么时候到访，所以请容许我花时间收拾。要休息的话请到窗前的沙发上等候。”他头也不抬地说，把罗德里赫丢在原地。

他没去沙发上，挑了个舒服的站姿环视起属于新帝国的房间。这和他在霍夫堡的卧房很不一样，和基尔伯特的也完全不同。它简洁而现代化，暗到发黑的色彩占主旋律，桌腿或床柱都没有多余装饰，家具彼此间隔极大，宽阔的空间给这大块头的莽夫用也绰绰有余。墙上贴了素色墙纸，没有花纹，几幅描绘神话的画作挂在墙上，画幅不算大，最醒目的一幅中奥德修斯高举利剑，血洗王宫[1]。另外一面墙上几乎都是他的肖像，有的穿礼服站在海港，有的骑在马上，模仿不怒自威的效果却弄巧成拙。他绕过屏风走进更暗的空间，几幅上世纪的肖像挤在那，其中都是还穿白色家居服、把刘海向下梳得光亮顺滑的小路德维希，扶一杆手杖，目光如炬，上唇微微撅起，颇有军官扶枪的神气。

路德维希在这时完成了整理工作，拿一个硬皮册子走向他。他很难不从油画和现实的形象区别中联想到为把他教育成一个军队至上的帝国基尔伯特都在其中做了什么，于是望着他的脸庞时他感到愤怒起来，对基尔伯特的忠诚和服从在对方的冷落、疏远和回避面前，把他照得像个小丑，而路德维希就是那个来检阅他挫败程度的人。

“让您久等了。”路德维希把他带到会客区，自己在桌前坐下。桌对面还有一张矮凳，但他没有坐。年轻人撇撇嘴，打开手里的文件向他讲起他们在海军上的投入和迄今成果——多少艘英国舰艇被击中了，多少艘又被击沉了，老牌资产阶级国家是怎么惧怕他的……潜望镜筒里的小小圆片装载了多少惊惧啊，那些暂且弥补凡尔登入不敷出的惨烈战役的成就感是初出茅庐就屡屡碰壁的路德维希的安睡剂。他向奥地利人分享它们时起先而用词斟酌，不久后就难掩激动，说得面红耳赤。罗德里赫杵在桌边冷眼接受灌输，像被掐脖灌食的鹅，愈发肯定基尔伯特是有意安排弟弟迎接他，让他知难而退，让他出丑。

“你是不是没在听我说话？”路德维希换了种语调，一语惊醒他。

罗德里赫把眼镜摘下来指着镜框说：“你的人把它弄坏了。”

“我会给你赔偿的。”路德维希说，起身来到他面前，指着其中一行，用指甲扣出声响。看到罗德里赫还在注意眼镜，他干脆抓住他的手按到纸上。

“我已经和海德薇莉女士沟通过，她说最终决议要通过您。”他盯着对方垂得极低的眼睛说，从手掌冒出不少汗。“你的士兵将驾驶德国的潜艇，培训或是教导，我们都会负责。”

“美国已经和我们断交了。”罗德里赫说，“你并不能为此负责。”

路德维希愣了一下说：“我不能。但是他早就这样对我做了！我们应该团结一心。他早晚会参战。”

“你说得好像他是罗马尼亚或者希腊，可他是美国。他和欧洲人不一样。”

“您是在教导我吗，埃德尔斯坦先生？”路德维希把他试图挣脱的手抬起来，举到眼前细细观察。他的四根手指被捏拢在对方的大手里，不安地扭动。两年前被俄罗斯强行掰断的关节现在一碰还会疼，伸展时也达不到原先的开度。

“你要做什么……”

路德维希笑了一下，缓缓答道：“我在看您的手。它光滑而肤质细腻，的确很适合一位艺术家。”

这样的评价和笑容都让罗德里赫深感不适。但是他放弃把手抽出来了，只是任对方玩弄。接着路德维希给他看自己的手，关节凸出，褶皱粗粝，指甲厚而有棱角，剪得极贴近肉，好像被指头的肌肉咬着。

“你看，我的手很笨拙，所以曾经您让我练习钢琴曲的时候，我做不到像您这么好。但是这只是一方面。在另外的方面，比如说，战争——”他腼腆地抿着嘴唇，刚刚褪下红潮的脸又热起来，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，“在战争方面我就能做得很好。我有比哥哥更大而有力的手。他告诉我在您面前不必自卑，这是我的特长和天赋。在这方面虽然您是年长者，但你该多倾听有才华之人的意见。”

“你在和一位击败了苏莱曼[2]和拿破仑的长辈说话吗？”

闻言路德维希的加深了笑意：“在哥哥的史书中我阅读过这些部分。我想其中真相不用我点出，那样会把气氛弄得很糟。但我亲眼看见的是，您是那个和塞尔维亚以及意大利都打的难舍难分的人。”

罗德里赫把手拽出来藏进外衣。路德维希绕到桌子前问他是否会配合，他顾左右而言他道：“基尔伯特什么时候回来？”

“很可惜，我不知道。他也有很多事瞒着我。但他说你承诺过到哪里去都会和他报备。而你来这里还没有得到他的许可吧？”

罗德里赫的脸瞬间扭曲了一下：“你在说什么？他一定看到了我的留言。”

路德维希不再说话。他的高傲自持正被沉默的凝视，剥出对以海因里希名义的出行曝光的担忧。但是基尔伯特做的又有多好呢？他想去哪里时从不告知他，随性的一句话却是将他召唤的圣旨。奥地利是德国的附庸吗？如果没有匈牙利的粮食，年轻人抓住自己手腕的手能有这么有力吗？

他做出了让步：“请你为我安排食宿……我要在这里等他。”

“是我不如他权威吗？你如何确保见到他就能让事情按你想的发展？”

罗德里赫想起在简陋小床上的那一晚，基尔伯特心虚地说他们不该讨论路德维希和他的潜艇，而现在要牺牲他的时刻就这么降临了，并非毫无预兆，但不给他任何后路。「为什么要自讨苦吃呢，英雄很欣赏你，真不忍心看你跟着他们送死。」阿尔弗雷德的话虽不中听却是最佳印证。他正跟着他们走入歧途，道路尽头只有死亡。见基尔伯特，见到又会有何转机？

“我在这里等他。”可他还是这样说，在暗处揉着自己被捏疼的手。

“你可真不坚定啊，埃德尔斯坦先生。希望你心里还有我们的同盟。”路德维希抬着眉毛瞪他，默许了他的要求。 

[1] 取自《奥德赛》最后一幕，奥德修斯父子成功复仇。奥德修斯是伊塔卡岛国王，他聪明、勇敢、坚强而又善用计谋，最终名利双收。

[2] 苏莱曼一世（Suleiman the Magnificent，1494年—1566年）在位时征服了匈牙利，并一路向前包围维也纳，因天气寒冷而失败。围城期间奥地利大公连夜逃跑，但由于守城成功得到捍卫基督教世界的美誉。

* * *

  * 3



路德维希借用给罗德里赫他的卫兵——正是不顾尊卑拉扯他大衣的两名，叫他们跟他一起住进客房，他睡在卧室，两人待在前厅，一位睡上沙发，另一位头一天支了张行军床，翌日起就搬来另一张长榻。罗德里赫不知道这间破房子是路德维希从哪位下人那里占来的，稍有动作床腿就嘎吱直叫，棉被发出一股霉味。他起先不想睡觉，小心地用毛巾垫着木头椅子坐在桌前，后来支撑不住倦意，和衣躺倒，可一把耳朵贴上床单就听见门外轰隆隆的呼噜声，只好又蹑手蹑脚地推开门，看见士兵脱得只剩里衣睡得四仰八叉，解放出来的脚趾带着无法恢复的挤压痕迹，指甲里满是汗泥。他终于还是一言不发地回去床上。

他等了数日都没等到基尔伯特，路德维希倒也不打扰他，只让他想做什么就差使卫兵。但有一天他闯到房间里来，没有敲门，气势汹汹地站到他床前喊一声：“海德薇莉女士急电，询问你的下落。”他那时正坐在床上望着墙发呆，脱掉的外衣挂在床尾，身上只有一件大开口的真丝长衫，对方毫不避忌的眼神逼迫他拉起被子盖住胸口。

“我告诉她你在这里等基尔伯特。”路德维希边说边把窗打开，新鲜的空气涌进来，罗德里赫嗅到一阵清香，原来春天的花该绽放了。

“为什么不开窗子呢？真奇怪，只是动动手的事。对了，今天哥哥就回来了。”路德维希转身回到他边上，看了他一会儿，用食指侧面擦着自己的上唇说，“好好打扮打扮吧，你的胡子都长出来了。”

他很快就走了，近乎冷酷，只字未说的罗德里赫这时才看清他身上那件海军外套。

他走到门边，等乱哄哄的噪声走开后偷偷往门外看，见卫兵已经离开后舒一口气。不论如何等来基尔伯特是个好消息。蓬勃的阳光照在整片大地上，他感到四肢的关节都轻快了。他立即动身穿衣、沐浴、修剪胡子和头发。他的眼镜根本没有坏，不过以防万一还是要收起来。最后，他如愿拿一张精心处理过的脸见到了基尔伯特。

基尔伯特才从俄国战场回来，倦态明显，眼里满是血丝，不过在见到他时明显眼神一亮，张开手臂与他拥抱。罗德里赫把脸贴到他肩上闻到一阵血味，忧心问道：“你受伤了？”

基尔伯特笑笑说不碍事，只是被流弹擦过，只是运气不好。他又和他简单地寒暄一阵，接着收敛神色说还得请他在房里多等一会儿，他要去向皇帝汇报。罗德里赫在这时候变得格外通情达理，他想只要不再面对那两个有脚臭的卫兵和冷冰冰的路德维希就好，听话地等在那，为打发时间还搬了椅子坐到窗户旁。太阳懒懒地为柳树梳理，几声鸟鸣从侧边传过来，他原本想去看，想到基尔伯特很快就会回来又止住想法。可一小时过去了，鸟儿都息了声，基尔伯特回来这事还没一撇。

他烦躁地在房间里走，绕圈，从一头走到另一头，再走回这一头，手背在背后。走了不知多久后饭点已过，无人为他送餐。他想他们或许只是一时没想起来，他不该主动声张，那样显得太养尊处优，真成了基尔伯特口中的少爷。又过半小时，还是没有，这时候他能肯定自己被忽视了，时间一下子变得无比漫长，肚子里饥饿的号角奋力吹响，让他愈发沮丧。后来，到了鸟也不叫的时候他忍耐不下脸上没有东西的感觉，从口袋摸出眼镜戴上。就在这一瞬基尔伯特出现了。

“好像谈得太久了——”他进门时罗德里赫正站着，一脸错愕。他不明白这错愕来自哪里，惭愧地重复道“真的让你等了太久，你一定饿坏了，因为我已经饿惨了”。

罗德里赫咽下嘴里想说的几十句话淡淡说一声“没事”。基尔伯特在耳边聒噪地提议说去他家吧，他该去换套衣服。罗德里赫刚想起味道寡淡的水煮土豆又听见他说：“你放心，这次我肯定不会再用土豆招待你。”

“不是土豆的事……”罗德里赫闷闷地说。他们走到皇宫外面，春意盎然。美中不足的是竟然没有人等在楼下。

“我们……走路去？”他努力回想，确定自己没有从皇宫步行去过基尔伯特的住所，即使在他们为德意志的领导权冷战的时候，基尔伯特也会找专人为他驾车。

“不太远。大概也就是——不到一小时？”基尔伯特认真计算着，看着对方惨白的脸又想起什么，“不过你会累吧？那么，跟我来。”

被基尔伯特圈在怀里骑行不算什么好事，尤其是，当他像一位千金小姐一样并拢双腿横坐在马背上的时候。他们所骑的马是基尔伯特临时领来的，甚至没装马鞍。他难受地挪动着屁股，企盼不要引起对方的感叹——“啊，小少爷，你一定坐得很别扭吧；我知道这对你来说太粗鲁了”，诸如此类。还好基尔伯特什么也没说，他想，或许他也想起了他们抱着马颈在树林里奔逃的日子，那时候他根本算不上是少爷，也不会有人揶揄他。

长时间侧坐让他一侧的臀部和大腿都有些麻木。当马匹转弯时他感到那里像被几十只蚂蚁同时噬咬，疼痛难忍。时过境迁，他的确是不愿受这种待遇了。为分散注意力他观察起神态云淡风轻的基尔伯特，对方时而看看天空，时而吹着口哨，没有任何苦恼的样子，如果不是身上浓烈的血腥味他几乎忘了他还受着伤。但他突然又想到这积极乐观的脸正像一个自动播撒羞愧种子的机器，非要让他问责内心才罢休，于是愤怒地扭过头。

“特殊时期，理解一下。”基尔伯特瞥见他皱起的眉头解释说。罗德里赫愣了好久才发觉他误会自己埋怨没有专车接送一事，顺势接话：“我很通情达理，但是你弟弟可是开着和皇帝相同的车。”

“阿西和我不一样。他一出生接触的就是那种生活……嘿，我是不是还得说，是你教坏了他？”他低下头看怀里的人。

“我以为就算是骑行，你也会领来两匹马。”罗德里赫不为所动，心里又惋惜起眼镜的事。

“我说了，特殊时期，能省一点算一点。”基尔伯特夹了一下马腹，由是一条腿的膝盖也蹭过对方的大腿，罗德里赫明显抖了一下。他欲盖弥彰地稳住声线问：“你伤到哪里了？”

“背上，只是子弹擦过，就像摔了一跤，一点事都没有。”他的嘴角快翘到耳朵上去了，罗德里赫不知道这有什么好得意的。

“有好好处理过吗？”

“唔……你问得这么详细做什么？”

“我很关心你啊，普鲁士王国。”罗德里赫用几乎没有音调起伏的声音说，“听说你在东线忙到连我的留言都无法回复，我以为你被打死了。”

“你咒我！普鲁士王国？叫得可真生疏。”

基尔伯特洋洋得意地咧嘴笑，不久就到达了目的地。他放下罗德里赫把马骑到街对面另一户人家那儿。很快，一个贵族模样的小伙子走出来牵走了马。“他会把马骑回皇宫。”他解释说。罗德里赫瞥了他一眼：“我以为你说没有随从是真的。”

“当然是真的。他是一个小男爵，只是偶尔帮我一把。”

罗德里赫看了看门牌说：“这家人住了有几十年了。”

回家之前基尔伯特领他去了街角的咖啡屋。柜台前站着一个年轻的黑发女孩，见到罗德里赫时有些惊恐。基尔伯特与她耳语一阵，她飞快地窜进后厨，再出来时换了一个老人。他看来随和许多，主动为他们写好菜单。基尔伯特没看字就付了钱，两张百元大钞。

“在这里你也可以聊你想聊的。”他咬着薯角的口齿不清地说，“我的意思是，他们是我的人。你不用担心，就当这里是……就当这里是维也纳的咖啡屋。”

罗德里赫完全没法那么想，他只想尽快回到密闭的小屋里。他加快吞咽速度，很快就拿餐巾抹起嘴角。基尔伯特狼吞虎咽地替他吃掉盘里剩下的肉排。他盯着那深埋下去的脑袋，琢磨起路德维希对他施展的挑衅和怠慢究竟是谁的主意。

他催促基尔伯特快点结束用餐。

当他们双双吃饱喝足躺到小床上时，再差劲的床也显得格外美妙。基尔伯特在他面前脱掉上衣，展现给他“男人的勋章”。罗德里赫发现这根本不是所谓“就像摔了一跤”的小伤，皮肉都被灼透了，即使愈合也会留十余公分的凹痕，何况现在正渗着脓和血。基尔伯特认真地说军医保证没有问题，他的身体一向很好，叫对方不必担心。然后，大概是为了转移话题，他主动地和他谈起伊万·布拉金斯基，说俄国这次真的很难起死回生，只要你坚持他们一定会投降，现在俄国国内已经因为政变乱套了。罗德里赫原本正摸着他的背咀嚼前面那句“身体很好”的话，突然鬼使神差地想到很久以前自己在同一块皮肉伤刻字的场景——他真的快把这些好日子忘了，毕竟字迹早就消失，和那些失散大陆的AEIOU相同，一旦想起来只会加重了今非昔比的愁怨，让他心情低落。

“再坚持一下，再坚持两个月。罗马尼亚也会放手的。”

“凡事没有绝对。”他在旁边完好的皮肤上抹掉指尖的血，冷冷地打断他。

基尔伯特愣住了，眉飞色舞的表情僵在那里许久才逐渐缓和——“凡事没有绝对”，这是他一直以来都和罗德里赫说的话，现在被用于反驳他自己……他悻悻说道：“是，你说的没错，凡事没有绝对……嘶，你摸得我好痛！给我放开！”

罗德里赫盯着他滑稽的脸，突然摘掉眼镜丢到一边，双手环抱住基尔伯特把他拽到自己身上。后者惊讶地看着迎向自己的脸和嘴唇，接着就被捂住眼睛，双唇也被封住。罗德里赫用最娴熟的技巧亲吻他，舌尖勾过齿龈时，基尔伯特一阵阵地震颤。他觉得这来得太突然，虽然有意避开路德维希跑到这里来的举动的确包含这一层痴想。

“接吻是可以止痛的。”一吻结束时罗德里赫说。基尔伯特看到他眼睛里早已升腾起暧昧的雾气。他像一条优雅的水蛇般把四肢缠绕在直挺如树干的身体上，边往他耳边吹气边在他后颈按揉。基尔伯特再难以自控欲火，捉住对方的手腕，一翻身把两只不安分的手都按上枕头。

“基尔伯特。”他忽然语气严肃地喊他，眼底只剩下清明。

“干什么！在这时候……”

“基尔伯特，美国已经对你宣战了，都是因为路德维希对潜艇的执着。你有何感想？”

“我知道！可是……可是这原本是个好计划。在美国宣战以前如果能够一次解决英国的海军……如果能解除北海的封锁，局势马上会改变。”基尔伯特的脸一下就红了，“但是……但是即使现在他宣战了，他们的士兵完全没达到上战场的标准，恐怕也没有足够的武器。事已至此……只要利用好这个训练士兵的时间差……”

罗德里赫用一根手指按住他的嘴，接着又在嘴唇上轻轻点啄，如蜻蜓点水，而当对方要回吻时就迅速避开。几次来回后基尔伯特也甩掉了眼睛里的情欲，意识到这温柔并不单纯。这时对方抬了抬眉毛说：“我看不到这样做的意义，只是一个无能的小伙子急于牺牲他人证明自我。现在他要牺牲你和我，但你坐视不管。”

“罗德里赫！”

基尔伯特一把推开他，生气地躺到一边。

他平静地转过头，一副“果然如此”的表情。

“我还没有问你为什么会在这里。”基尔伯特捂住脸，声线有些抖，“我还没问你……你承诺不会再随意外出。但是你对我的承诺也是信手拈来，你从来没认真对待盟友这层关系。”

“很简单。我向宫廷致电，两次留言告知我要来柏林，但你有意搁置我。”罗德里赫瞪着天花板说，“如果你说你没有收到……”

“我没有收到！”

“那么就是你弟弟的野心正在破坏我们彼此的信任。但是你对我也没有信任可言了。你不信任我的承诺。你和其他人一样，都觉得我玩弄人心，四处利用关系。我的忠心在你眼里一文不值。”

“总之我来这里的意图也是为了阻止你们的潜艇战。但是现在我看到了，你真的不把奥匈帝国的利益放在眼里。你看不到那些牺牲在东线的人，看不到饿死在工厂里的人，看不到因为永无止境的灾难发出怨言、企图造反的人。”

“就像为了他你可以牺牲所有古老的公国，你不知道有多少无辜百姓在你执意发起的战争中丧命，有人至今还在反对统一……”不知不觉间他也红了眼睛， “你眼里只有你弟弟和你自己。我不会再找你谈任何事了。你已经限制了我的自由，那所有的声音都是无意义的。”

基尔伯特震惊地张着嘴巴。罗德里赫在这时坐起来，迅速披上外衣，拿起眼镜套上鞋跑出去。基尔伯特光着脚追到外面，突然从背上迸发出一阵裂骨的疼痛。他弯下腰，想再蓄力站起来，但是没成功，只好慢慢抱住膝盖蹲下去。


	13. 死人复生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.22

  * 1



一旦路德维希和阿尔弗雷德这两个离经叛道的年轻人较上劲，那么老欧洲人就有坐观好戏的机会了。他们一个嬉皮笑脸地警告，另一个真枪实弹地示威。基尔伯特早知道事情会发展至此，但他认为局面仍然在可控范围内。由弟弟苦苦训练的海军总要找到干出一番大事业的时机，穿长筒袜和小皮鞋的男孩子在阳光下朝他飞奔而来的时候他和他的舰艇都被太阳镀上一层金子做的外壳，边跑边将能量向四周溅射，还不及女人大小的手掌经过挑破水泡再长出厚实的硬茧的过程早磨砺得粗糙丑陋，但如此一来强健有力的手足够握住未来了，当他说起自己的未来时也像讲述别人的未来一样，再不必在声音里掺入自卑和妒忌。现在那双手才刚学会拨动棋盘，所以即使和法国继续比赛消耗很难，他也必须给他施展拳脚的空间。

美国对德宣战，奥地利岌岌可危。罗德里赫顿时觉得自己是那个小鬼上演蹩脚英雄主义剧目的唯一观众——毕竟再无人愿看了——可他的确为德国提供了帮助，只能无声接下谴责。“我有充足理由憎恶你，但我仍然想拯救。”阿尔弗雷德说，和每次致电维也纳讲述构想结局时一样，把公文写得像小孩的作文课作业。美国士兵正在法国与比利时境内征战，坐在大洋彼端一捆捆美金中的他倒是对二元帝国抱有过分的同情心——“只要你离开德国的战车，表现出足够诚意……为什么不想想在饥饿里死去的妇女和儿童呢……我能给你一大笔钱……现在的经济要很久才能恢复吧？你的帝国要灭亡了吗？德国愿意给钱吗？”罗德里赫阅读时能想象他玩世不恭的模样：在皮质沙发上展开双臂，像大腹便便的老容克地主般把屁股深陷其中，晃着架上胡桃木茶几的脚踝，时不时吐一口烟，在抖落烟灰的间隙吐露顽劣语句——“哦呀，奥地利，你怎么才能相信我对你的皇冠根本没任何兴趣？你让英雄操碎了心！什么，你认为英雄在那两个老头子面前没有话语权吗？那你可就大错特错。”

与法国的通信还在持续。诸如“我很遗憾面谈没取得进展”“我坚定地祈求和平”“我愿意重新考量媾和条件”或“但我必须保留帝国领土完整的主张”等声明被他反复提及。弗朗西斯的回复和那日在巴黎告别时出奇一致，如“我说过你有很多机会”“你该等待下一次会面”“我始终对你的主张予以考虑”“但对主张合适性的评判依据在我手中”云云。进一步，协约国举着解剖刀谈论如何将他肢解；退一步，咄咄逼人的同盟和躁动的国民使他举步维艰：局势终于到了进退两难的节点。四月，英国和法国在阿拉斯[1]和埃纳河[2]反攻；五月，攻势继续；六月，也就是现在，伊万·布拉金斯基没有在皇冠落地后停止抵抗，新政权有条不紊地指导军队；波西米亚人和波兰人在呼吁独立，罗马尼亚人和意大利人呼吁把自己的生活圈划进另一侧国界。一直以来而最困扰他的是无休止增长的国债和指数式下降的经济。没有金钱，没有物资，没有粮食——他能想象前线数以万计的士兵正在唾骂帝国，正在向敌人张开手臂狂奔，在投降，在逃避；无法区分是波西米亚人还是匈牙利人，或是世世代代生活在维也纳的奥地利德意志人，人人都在和他作对。他坚信必须停战，唯有停战可终结不断毁坏坠落的局面；否则时光的飓风一路席卷向前，使沿途所有连根拔起、崩塌摧折。置身风暴中央者不随之前进则只能由暴力将仅存的平静地带吞噬瓦解。但是否唯有以帝国破碎作代价才能让目标实现？

他几乎找遍能找的人，伊丽莎白冷漠，基尔伯特自私，弗朗西斯就是为了取笑他才见他的，更不用说费里西安诺和路德维希会见他时脸上只有明摆着的羞辱。他还要找谁？是只会说大话的美国吗，是优柔寡断的小皇帝吗，还是同样不被德国信任的参谋长呢？他要严惩叛徒以警示各民族不要再发表反动言论吗，要出卖自己的悲惨遭遇来换取波西米亚人不要再投降吗？他常常做三年前关于死神和船的噩梦，每一次死神把皇冠丢进水里他都着了魔似的跳下去，向岸上伸出一只手，但现在死神不握他的手了，死神在岸上看他，双手交叠在身前，弓背低头，仿佛祭奠。

您为什么不救我了呢？罗德里赫吸着在盛夏还是冰凉的红鼻头气愤地想，为什么路德维希才出生不久就有一个庞大的帝国呢？为什么他的一切都有普鲁士安排着、保护着呢？一步错误决策竟只被评价为“年轻人成长路上的试错”！基尔伯特是聋子吗，听不到德国人对拖垮了的凡尔登战役的辱骂吗？他仅仅想在意大利战场有所建树而已，只不过是遵循自己的判断去做事而已，至于让基尔伯特用看犯人一样的眼光看他吗？他很难沟通吗？他只会玩弄人心和关系吗？如果基尔伯特愿意倾听他的意见，他还会缄默不语吗？俄罗斯都要投降了呀。想到这儿他总是忍不住躺到床上，瞪着天花板，像挂着“自以为什么都懂”的笑容的基尔伯特就在上面，他要用目光伤害他。他是做了多么对不起上帝的事，要丢给他这样一个烂摊子呢？他很早以前就不是那么虔诚的信徒了，是那些落井下石的人逼他把对人的信任变回对上帝的信仰的。他甚至已经顺着他们的意思好声好气地商量了！

新一封谈和信在此时停笔，罗德里赫把笔一丢倒在椅背上——如果不是有人霸占着床他发誓自己会趴在那边写，坐在桌前可耗费太多心力了。他的房间乱糟糟的，地面许久没清扫，有的地方积着厚厚的灰，倒伏的瓶瓶罐罐和随处堆积的衣物占据大部分空间。已经数月无人拜访他了，下人自他上次出远门归来后不知所踪。会议时大家大多摆着冷脸，即便是温顺的安德雷也不和他多说一言半语，谈完正事就作鸟兽散。他开始怀念伊丽莎白在时候，因为如今能陪伴他的只余下——他回头往床上看了一眼，盘腿静坐的少年由黑袍罩着，安静地与他对望，像一尊金饰装点的石碑。

他无论如何也不愿对一位死者抱怨。

卢弗斯是在三周前出现的。那日罗德里赫受大臣所托到美泉宫中找寻去年放置其中的文件——「那是您放的吧，没有人比您更熟悉那里的构造了」。他难以拒绝，强打精神去了那个被老皇帝修缮得好像皇后纪念馆的地方。找东西只用了半小时，这意味着如果时间凑巧他还能回去好好地补个觉，在太阳没有升到头顶的时候，可当他站到空无一人的走廊上时又停了下来。

这条走廊过去连接的是神圣罗马的卧房，如今已废止使用。新世纪他很少住在美泉宫，那个地方太阴森，每每凝视伊丽莎白皇后的画像那双栩栩如生的眼睛都一眨不眨地望着他，好像要把他一起拖进死亡漩涡。该死的维特尔斯巴赫一家，他咬着牙想，都是疯子，那个疯疯癫癫的鲁道夫皇子背弃神明自杀前还不忘前来通知，告诉他执迷不悟地依附德国必然招致灾难。「你一定会后悔。他们会把你拖进和俄国的战争，他们根本不在意你，需要你时就拉拢你，不需要时就控制你，你应该花更多心思陪伴波西米亚和匈牙利。她们是你庞大帝国赖以生存的中坚力量。」憔悴的年轻人歇斯底里地向他发泄，看似有理的说辞和数年前「我们离开德国还有法国和俄国」的幼稚发言没有区别。他要说什么呢？他只是揉着眼皮淡淡地说，那么你就去死吧，奥地利也不需要你了，你不会是个合格的皇帝。

他没想到他这么快就实施了自杀，也终结了他的美梦。他常在夜里惊醒，在伊丽莎白的臂膀中逃避双眼赤红的贝什米特兄弟的追赶。梦里的路德维希已经长得很大，很大很大。很长一段时间里他都恨鲁道夫，恨他为什么不是父亲那样对奥地利忠心耿耿的君主。如果他不告诉他那些话，难道他就对大陆局势一无所知吗？他们把他当作沉醉在纸醉金迷的玩乐世界里、只会在暖风拂面的午后以精致的装扮喝下午茶的笨蛋吗，把他当成对德国惟命是从却不知道对方打着什么算盘的附庸吗？可是如果他没有死，让德国抓住机会迫使他宣战的又会是何事？为什么鲁道夫皇子不能本分地享受所谓的帝国余晖，按部就班地做个好皇帝？

但那都已经是过眼云烟，他衷心希望老皇帝一家的阴影离开新生的帝国，它还应是欣欣向荣的。他叹了口气，绕开画像摸到走廊尽头。神圣罗马的卧房躺在这儿，主人死后就被他弃用，任垃圾堆积着，空荡荡的书柜架子上除了灰尘只有老鼠。直到路德维希出生后，偶尔，当伊万或者基尔伯特来找他时，什么都不懂的傻孩子会被丢进去，这时房间里才会有点生气。

就在他把手掌放到门上的一刹那穿黑色长袍的神圣罗马从晦暗不明的屋里走出来，嘴里说着：「我找不到我的皇冠了。」

卢弗斯揉着惺忪睡眼向外走，死白的脸庞随前行在扩大的光斑中愈发明晰。「你带走了它吗？」他站到廊上追问，光把他照得透亮，黑袍沾上的白色纤维清晰可辨。

「我把它放到了霍夫堡皇宫……在博物馆。」罗德里赫在惊异中说，手中公文险些脱手。

他苦恼地抬起头：「如此那我便只能和你前去了。这里已经没有一点缅怀我的样子。」

卢弗斯跟上他的步伐并排前行。他清楚萦绕左右的是幻象无疑，只是不乐意被旁人看不见的模样反复提醒着，奥地利帝国，罗德里赫，你正在幻视，你不再清醒。他们穿过街道进到内城区，绕过卡尔大公雕像踏进霍夫堡皇宫，最后步入奥地利的卧室。关紧房门后罗德里赫终于开始呵斥，质问对方为什么缠上他，卢弗斯只是睁着两只澄澈的蓝眼睛说：「不，埃德尔斯坦。如果你不想见我你就不会去那个房间。你已经一百年没去过那个房间了。」

那天的最后罗德里赫带他去了博物馆，他常去的那个，和基尔伯特不欢而散后他去博物馆去得愈发频繁。他们站在陈列神圣罗马皇冠的橱窗前，卢弗斯触到玻璃的一瞬间头上随即生出一顶相同的，顶部的金十字架上镶满宝石，切面反光使他难以睁眼。他用手背遮住眼睛，指缝穿出的视线认真地将其剖切——并非倒影，他甚至能看清连板与板间的铰接纹路。卢弗斯双手捧着皇冠摘下，端详片刻后又戴回，迎着罗德里赫困惑的视线解释道。

「只是依你所想幻化出来的罢了，由此看来你十分清楚每个细节。」

罗德里赫说不出话。卢弗斯顿了顿又说：「当然我也对它十分喜爱。那么你就如愿多欣赏一会儿吧。」

言毕他沉默着退出对方视野。罗德里赫走上前。玻璃罩中金光耀耀的真品比幻影头上的更夺目，他移不开眼。

既而不论是用餐、就寝、工作，乃至与人会面，卢弗斯均在一旁观看。罗德里赫忍耐诸多不适，以不闻不问的态度冷待。直至一个辗转难眠的深夜他从面向墙壁的姿势转身，瞥见卢弗斯端坐床头，睁着幽蓝的眼睛，黑暗中映着月光。他心中燃起一股无名火。

「您非要在我睡觉时坐在这里吗？」他强压怒意问。

「当我不存在就好。我本来就不存在。」卢弗斯轻声说。

他愣了半晌，迅速地转回原位，从鼻腔溢出短促气流，像是哀叹。此后罗德里赫没有再与他说过话。他仍似幽灵般安静相随。

到今日这种微妙的相处模式已不会让罗德里赫心神不定，他就当他是一棵草，一粒尘土，不足为奇。譬如现在，卢弗斯沐浴在日光中时除皇冠耀眼灼目，全身上下都更显黯淡，蓝眼珠以外五官皆像大理石上凿出的，没有色彩之分。罗德里赫多看了他一会儿，发觉对方动了动眼珠，原来也正看着他。这时卢弗斯张开干涸的嘴，好像羊皮纸从刀割的缝隙旁开裂。

“你的房间真乱啊，很快就会无从下脚。这不是一个帝国应有的样子。”他说，盯着地上被床脚不平整的木缘拉得抽丝的衬衣。罗德里赫随之往地上看，很快又抬起头。

“因为我的仆人不再尽职了。”他揉了揉眼角，起身把被卢弗斯注视的衬衣捡起来，挂上另一张座椅的椅背。回到桌前时他感到一阵无力，把双手交叠在桌上，将头深深埋下去。

“被属下背弃吗？这种事也会落到你头上。”背后的声音越来越近，悄然间卢弗斯已经来到罗德里赫身侧，他稍稍向上抬头便撞进他的怀抱之中。他惊讶地转身时卢弗斯的双手正从他肩上落下，指尖擦过他手背，冰冷如石砖。

“请不要这样做……”他用掌根抹了一把滚烫的脸，拿起眼镜戴上，重新执笔时犹豫片刻又补充，吐出生涩的音节，“陛下。”

[1] Arras，法国北部-加来海峡大区加来海峡省市镇。

[2] Aisne River，位于法国东北部，发源于马恩省圣梅内乌尔德附近的森林，向北然后向西流向，最后在贡比涅注入瓦兹河（Oise River），全长290公里，埃纳省因此而得名。

* * *

  * 2



“不必那样叫，如今你也是陛下了。”卢弗斯没有离开而是看向桌面的信纸。罗德里赫觉察到那道视线，又向他回头，语调一转。

“你在看我写信？”

“只是感觉你体温略高，恐怕是病了。请安静一些吧。”他抬起手，作势要碰他的额头。

“你看到我的信了。”罗德里赫挥开他的手，懊恼地撑着桌子起立。他的确发热了，小腿在薄睡衣下打颤。

“坐在那里我也能感知到内容。”卢弗斯站在原地，朝后方扬了扬下巴。罗德里赫撑着抬起一半的身体停了几秒，又“咚”地坐下去。

“那就请不要离我这么近。这样的关怀让我感到很难受，陛下。”

“是吗？”他的声音还是波澜不惊，“被关怀让你感到不适吗？”

罗德里赫不回他的话，展平双肩把自己挺直，继续书写：第二、无条件支持塞尔维亚和比利时独立；第三、对于阿尔萨斯和洛林地区……

窗外的夏风把茂盛的树吹得哗哗作响，一对雀鸟站在树梢，风声中鸟鸣啾啁，吵得他心烦意乱。对于阿尔萨斯和洛林地区……他顿了顿笔，回过神惊觉纸上晕开一片墨渍。他盖上笔，被注视的感觉仍未散去，这时倦意袭来，两侧太阳穴突然被挤压得发疼，血液正急速升温。

“你还是会擅自割让别国的土地。”卢弗斯终于退到床沿坐下来。

“您是在指责我吗，陛下？”

“没有。是我失言。1648年时阿尔萨斯当然是哈布斯堡的领地。”

“不必把我和他们等同，但你说得对，那时的确如此。”罗德里赫把信纸折好放进抽屉，撑着桌子偏转了座椅面向对方。卢弗斯歪头对视过来，皇冠随之倾斜一下。于是一道紧盯的视线抓着十字架尖端画过的弧线不放，直到他确认那样的角度足够安全。

“他们两个并不知情。”

“这只是尝试，还没有成功。”

“基尔伯特很看重阿尔萨斯和洛林。你却在质问他是否不信任你的承诺。”

漠然的声线令罗德里赫按在桌沿的手指顿时滑下，连带身体晃动。“我只是试探协约国的态度。什么实质性的进展都没达成。这不算什么。”

那手还未归位，他顺势抬手扶住眼镜，再平稳放到膝上，动作流畅自然。“况且阿尔弗雷德很早就找过德国，基尔伯特只是嫌开出的条件不够诱人。大家都有权进行单独媾和试探。”

他想了一阵又说：“这不是我的最后通牒。”

“你把这叫做最后通牒吗？”卢弗斯抬起眼睛。

“为什么您总是要反驳我，陛下？不，我是不是不该这么叫你？你是谁？”罗德里赫抱起手臂正欲发怒，但想到对方无论是鬼魂也好，幻影也罢，终究是旧帝国的模样外表，只好把头摆向一侧，软下语气，“总之我也只是试探，他们一点也不松口，我还没想就这样谈和。”

他从余光里看到卢弗斯一动不动地盯住他的侧脸，皱了下鼻子，捏紧膝上的手。不久后对方说或：“埃德尔斯坦，其实这里只有你自己而已。”

“所以对自己诚实点吧，你连自己都说服不了。”

吵嚷的鸟儿们忽然收了声扑棱着翅膀齐齐起飞，玻璃上只留出两道转瞬即逝的影。噪音很快散没了，一根被站过的空枝桠孤单地摇摆。

“我死之后你越来越大胆了。”卢弗斯感叹道，他不由挪回视线，“看来克里米亚战争并没有让你收敛手脚。[3]”

“您在说什么？”他脸上升起一抹怒色，“你竟然也知道克里米亚战争，这真是最蹩脚的谎言。”

卢弗斯把头摆正，苍白的脸如石膏，直视罗德里赫的冒犯目光令对方无所适从：对鬼影恼怒的想法应受嘲讽，可若非对俄罗斯放手，现在的局势是否真的大不相同？罗德里赫知道做历史假设没有用，那玩意只用来戏弄死人……戏弄死人，他咽了一下口水，赶走烦躁的情绪。“那是一次堪称典范的外交。”他定了定神说，卢弗斯没有回话。觉察到视线中的指责后他又咬住下唇：“在那一年是这样……但是这完全没有可比性。现在提这个毫无意义。况且……恕我直言，但您的确已经死了，陛下，您不是这个时代的产物，当然也没法为我指点江山。”他挠着自己的一只手腕，把那一片都挠得通红。

卢弗斯又多看了他一分钟，点头说他已知晓，然后又起一个话题，好像不愿放罗德里赫在眩晕中沉沦下去：“那来谈谈波西米亚和匈牙利吧。她们在吵架。”

“这又和你有什么关系呢？”

“这是你的帝国。你选择了我，我当然要尽心尽责。”

“我真不明白您在说什么。”

这时他发现抓挠处冒出了血点，羞愧地拉下袖子。

“埃德尔斯坦。”卢弗斯又叫了他一声，重复一遍，“我说波西米亚和匈牙利今天在吵架。”

“好，他们在吵架。但你不知道她们总是会吵架，她们的脑子里只装着民族矛盾，却不想一想谁才是压力最大的人，女人一直是这样子。”罗德里赫没好气地说，脑子却不受控地播放起女人们扭打成一团脸上挂着伤的影像，那时他看了伊丽莎白几秒，只是几秒，然后那对翠绿色的眼睛就转了过来，震惊之余只有悲伤和失望。“所以这没什么大不了的，这根本不是您该关心的事。”他用强硬的语气结束遐想。

卢弗斯迫不及待地说：“不，是你该关心。今天我们穿过花园时，你看到波西米亚和匈牙利在吵架。你停下时海德薇莉小姐看到了你。”

“你怎么知道我看到了她？”

“你觉得我是什么？”卢弗斯向他凑过去，后者飞快地向后缩，他抬了抬眼睛，“她是你的妻子。你们维系着整个国家，所以，什么都不做并不合适。”

他又像坐在王座上一般伸出一根手指头点着对方：“当然，我的意见不重要。可你需要匈牙利。”

“别说了，你不知道她连粮食都不能给足！”

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，现在是我在说话，你这是什么态度？你对我的敬意真如波西米亚人所说只浮于表面？”此话一出，罗德里赫错愕地敛起嫌恶的表情来，目光温顺地望着半透明的小陛下。不久后他又说：“奥地利需要匈牙利，这是你的帝国核心部分……所以，她也像你需要他一样需要你。你应该好好安抚她。”

匈牙利需要奥地利吗？他不敢再反驳，昏昏沉沉地开始思考，马上想到自己放下面子去找伊丽莎白、几乎以乞求的姿态说出“我需要你”的那天，那时伊丽莎白回应了什么？她早就不任他摆布了。她和路德维希越过他洽谈，她可以直接向柏林致电——他在这个家里树立的形象到哪去了？她就差对他当面怒骂，告诉他自己讨厌他了。

他热得不行，站起来向床边走过去。又一阵风吹来，窗纱像波浪般浮动，他按住鬓角回望大门，见地上衣服被堆得乱七八糟，再被他打上数个脚印，终于到了无从下脚的地步。

“你要收拾房间吗？只是把地上的衣服捡起来挂上椅子可不能解决问题。”

卢弗斯说话时罗德里赫正弯腰把它们拾起来，在胳膊上堆出一座小山。扑鼻而来的尘土味让他忍不住咳嗽。他停下来，没再自取其辱地问对方如何知道他心中所想，只抱怨着说：“您真的对我说教得太多。”

“是你需要一个形象对你说教而已。我很遗憾这是我。但这正说明在你心里，我的确有这个资格。”

等他收拾完毕后卢弗斯也跳下床，跟着怀抱衣服的罗德里赫一起去找洗衣的仆人。被衣服塔阻挡了视线，罗德里赫在楼梯上摇摇晃晃没有站稳。当他脚下趔趄时卢弗斯从背后抱住了他，脸贴在他因为发热滚烫的背上。皇冠坚硬的棱角硌上他的后颈。它们都是那么冰。他没有多余的手去拉扯它，只能对前方皱着眉头。

“我很高兴一百多年后你还能栩栩如生地描绘我的脸。但是，我也很遗憾。”卢弗斯的手臂把他环紧。更深的寒意渗透过来，他仿佛坠入冰窟。

罗德里赫起先没找到要找的人，想把东西就地一扔就跑回房间睡觉，经卢弗斯的反复劝说还是忍住，按侍女的指引顺利把脏衣服交出去。没想到接下来卢弗斯竟劝他去见伊丽莎白，这下任他如何软硬兼施他都不动了，日复一日继续用房间关着自己，喝咖啡,数叶子,给法国的信写了扔、扔了又写，最终也没向法国发出求和照会。喀尔巴阡山脉上俄罗斯的克伦斯基攻势[4]消灭了国家的最后一点士气，巨人轰然倒塌。对于前线战士与后方平民而言，痛苦又如此相通。补给问题日益严峻，大多帝国士兵都对此深信不疑：没有任何惩罚比留在这场毫无希望的战争中厮杀更残忍了。累计丧命、受伤和被俘者的数目已超过现役军人数量，征兵要求一再放宽，少年、老者、公务员和军工厂的工人纷纷被上前线。复员伤兵用假肢的铁环套住材料一头，这样只需另一只手就能操纵机器。

“你既不愿意向国内民族低头，又不愿意走俄罗斯的死路。你还能如何选择？还是停战为好，但不要再用德意志的土地作为筹码。”

罗德里赫拒绝说：“你不会想看到帝国不再完整的。”

“这本来就不是我的帝国。”他眼里闪过哀悯，“比起帝国不完整，我更不想看你败得和我一样不体面。”

“那种事……只要我一息尚存，我不会让不体面的事发生。”

“越往后结束只会越惨淡。”他说。

与卢弗斯的争执到秋末才差不多销声匿迹。白热化的反战抗议中罗德里赫心力交瘁，伊丽莎白却积极倡议停战。他好言相劝，许诺她很快战争会终结。“只要你保证对内塔莱尼亚粮食的供应，后面的日子不会太难熬。”“但我真的一点也不想把这无意义的战事继续了。你都失去左右局势的能力了，我们做什么也得听着德国的。十月了，十月了俄国还在那儿，你要向谁进口粮食？这样日复一日的痛苦到底是为了什么？你还记得最初你执意宣战是为了什么？在基尔伯特面前逞口舌之快吗？我应该放你们奥地利人自生自灭！可我怎么能看着这个帝国因饥饿而消亡呢？”伊丽莎白看起来焦虑又麻木，像精神失常般放出连珠炮似的话。他粘着嘴唇，求援地望向卢弗斯，他在伊丽莎白身边站着，身体的一部分由她的手臂穿过，呈现出半透明模样。当伊丽莎白说话时他时而在嘴角闪现一丝褶皱，马上又重归平静。

“我受够了，罗德里赫，你不要再来问我这件事。我只能向你发誓绝不会轻易断掉供应。请你别再拿粮食说事了！”伊丽莎白赶他离开，罗德里赫欲言又止，轻声向她道了歉出门，卢弗斯紧随其后。门关紧的一瞬间她闭上眼睛，如释重负地挪开捂住额角的手，那下方赫然是一块淤血。

他们并排从走廊穿过。卢弗斯的睡袍长至脚踝，看起来像鬼魂飘动。“佩特拉已经开始对她动手了。”他说。罗德里赫目不转睛地瞪着走廊的尽头，语调毫无起伏：“没关系，她们早就有矛盾。她能把佩特拉打得更疼。”

“你不打算安慰匈牙利吗？”

“安德雷会安慰的。”罗德里赫说，仍然面无表情。卢弗斯叹了口气：“但你知道安德雷也不会安慰伊丽莎白了。”

罗德里赫停下脚步，向他侧身。

“你在说什么？”

“我说安德雷也不会安慰她了。你是知道的。”

“闭嘴。这不用你告诉我。”

“你对我说话的语气太不敬了，埃德尔斯坦。”

少年的声音和相貌都与卢弗斯一致，直勾勾瞪着他的眼神里只有指责。闻言罗德里赫只得咬着嘴唇，压低声音回应：“我连您到底是什么鬼怪都没弄清！忍受你跟在我身边已经是最大的限度……你还要我拿怎样的语气对你？”

“你是假的。你已经死了，你就是个纠缠不清的幻影——”

“是，但是这是也是吗？”他指着自己的头问。

罗德里赫的瞳孔猛地一收缩，其中映着的人影正抬手触碰皇冠上的蓝宝石。

“这是真的。”卢弗斯罗德里赫走过去。每迈出一步冠冕骨架都像星星般闪烁一下。罗德里赫呆呆地展开手臂，把单薄的影子抱住。久违的触感贴到他脸上，他贪恋地埋下头。绒布贴在他的下巴上，每根绒毛都亲昵地蹭着他的脸。

我亲爱的……他在心里念叨，抱着卢弗斯的双手缓缓上移到他脑后，十只手指卡在底座上，不自觉地要把它从瘦弱的小脑袋上摘下来。可是那像中了咒语一般牢牢粘着。他越是用劲就越把自己往那贴，最后，整张脸都陷进红绒布里，涂在地球仪转轴上的油脂气味将他包围。多么熟悉！

“那时候你有让它起死回生的能力。过程总是很痛苦，你会失去西里西亚，但是结局还是好的。你保住了皇冠，团结了皇冠下的领地……如今是没有第二个西里西亚了，但你会有办法的。”卢弗斯就着被拥抱的姿势说，他被压在罗德里赫的肩膀下面，声音沉闷而缥缈。“可是现在他们想要的是使帝国分裂的和平……现在和以前……早就不是一个时代……”罗德里赫闭眼摩挲着上面的彩绘，没有注意到从身后迫近的影子。

“再联系美利坚，或者正面和普鲁士再谈谈这个问题呢？”

“不……您不懂，陛下……普鲁士人早就放弃我了。”他苦笑着，没有放开他。

卢弗斯不再说话。静谧的气氛让罗德里赫更深陷往日回忆。那时基尔伯特只是个边陲小国，大陆仍然是他的天下，匈牙利人虽时有动作但总能被制服，惊心动魄的一百年过去他们几乎什么也没赢得——这已经足够好，如果一颗皇冠岌岌可危，那只要为了保住它他可以牺牲其他。那是无比美好的年代，人民还是恭顺的绵羊，稍加专制就能安抚，没人敢真的从皇冠下脱离，没有人谈民族，宗教还是头等大事，但只要给予一点点宗教上的宽容……

方才谈话时被罗德里赫憔悴的面容吓得心神不安的伊丽莎白已经在门前站了许久。她终究不忍心让这个看起来不在状态的男人就这么一言不发地被自己赶走，这怎么说都还是她倚靠的帝国——过去当她赶他时他总是要顶嘴的，总是要说几句更伤人的话让她难堪委屈——现在这多奇怪！可是当她看见他对着白墙凭空挥舞起手臂的时候，又止住了更进一步的欲望。

他一定疯了。她脑子里飞快地闪过数个帝国灭亡的悲惨结局，又自我安慰着怎会如此，愁眉苦脸地退回去。

[3] 克里米亚战争（1853-1856）中奥地利未就1848年帮忙镇压革命一事支持俄罗斯，其结果是奥地利、普鲁士和俄罗斯之间的神圣联盟终止，俄奥之间的关系急剧恶化，奥地利日趋孤立。

[4] 1917年刚经历过二月革命的俄国在临时总理克伦斯基的领导下发动最后的大规模攻势，这场攻势拥有充分的物资保障和一位“恰如其分”的总指挥，但依旧在气势逼人的开场之后惨遭失败，决定了国家的未来走向。


	14. 审判

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.22

  * 1



潮热多雨的七月里英法在伊普尔发动猛攻，意图摧毁德国在佛兰德斯沿海的潜艇基地。暴雨冲刷下地面融化，泥水沆瀣，来往士兵、重炮与坦克尽在沼泽中搁浅。德军和联军有了泥水这一相同涂装，当他们抛下尖盔外观时变得难以分辨。枪林弹雨中抬伤员的战士在污泥中踉跄行走，每一脚都发出拳头捶打生肉的沉闷声响，从深至膝盖的坑洞中拔腿时飞溅的泥点一串。

东线上俄国与罗马尼亚不惜代价维系的惨淡局面被物资缺乏导致的哗变打破。南面伊松佐河的第十次交战已结束，意大利空军的轰炸摧枯拉朽。更东面希腊加入协约国的交战书已在六月递交。四面受敌，罗德里赫只能用这个词来形容现状。

“这是一场欧洲文明的自杀行动。”从战争伊始就在呼吁和平的教皇值此机会向全世界发表演说，“武装力量应被法律和道德取代，我们应达成恢复1914年边界的和平。”

广大天主教徒从中看到希望的同时罗德里赫亦是。若能成功劝说德国达到全面和平，这将会是在停战基础上保全领土的最佳选择，但他还记得和基尔伯特的最后一次争端——他勉强忍耐下路德维希的冒犯和挑衅，只为和想象中“更善解人意的普鲁士”说几句话，不想结果竟是如此，而从受气离开的那日至今的近四个月里，共计三十六封往来通信中，基尔伯特竟无一句对他个人，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的问询，反倒是扑面而来的命令口吻越来越强烈。他拒绝回基尔伯特的信，理由是他终日浑浑噩噩，意识困顿，需要转动脑子才能挑拣出配得上这种口吻的冷漠词句，那太耗费心力；后来卢弗斯看不下去，在旁口述而由他代笔，于是这个莫名其妙冒出来的鬼魂此时终于派上点用场，难能可贵的是，那遣词用句的习惯颇有鼎盛时期大公国的遗风。他回想真正的大公国时代，那时神圣罗马连摸笔的机会都没有，往往由他写完信函后拿到床边，捏住肌肉无力的手签下名字，至于本人的写作水平他无心了解。那么事情就变得非常戏剧性，他幻想出一个本该瘫痪在床此刻却健步如飞的人，他幻想出一个本该做牵线木偶此刻却能替他写作的人。而正是这样一个人担当他唯一的密友、精神依托。

他没再和伊丽莎白或者佩特拉说话，每天的日常局限于查看有无德国人的来信，思索与美国周旋的对策，改一改上次的句子——把短语重新排列组合一番就敷衍回绝找其调停的提议，以及上博物馆里看皇冠。但他走到门口时总要顿一顿脚步，唯恐死神的呼声又从背后响起，所以他叫卢弗斯同去，黯淡的灯下两顶皇冠隔着玻璃遥望。而天黑以后，他会早早爬到床上对着天花板数吊灯上的叶子。他想去柏林，他想和基尔伯特谈这件事，只是付诸行动的动力蓄积了又散。

卢弗斯不忍机会白白流走，对他说：“也许德国不担心失去土地，这时停战使他失去扩张的机会。但你该去，现在深陷危机的是你。主动权应被你牢牢把握在手里。”

他说：“可是被当作无关紧要之人忽视的感觉多不好受呢？陛下您不懂这样做只会让我自取其辱。”

他擦漂亮的金色手枪时想到身处基尔伯特桎梏中的感受，对方咬牙切齿地问他不开枪时如何确认其中有无子弹，后来又冷眼看着他说，现在所有人手里都有枪了，只有他没有。那么既然如此，作为盟友的普鲁士为何不能在他被人用枪挟持时及时相救？当他失利失意时，为何不能再给他一杆枪让他重振荣光？他是否知道失败意味着这个帝国将分崩离析，这个奥地利将一无所有？

自大又对弟弟有近乎变态的关怀的家伙永远不会知道的。

询问法国全面停战意见无果的几天后罗德里赫终于动身去柏林，坐进基尔伯特的小房间。无比熟悉的书房中他坐在床上，基尔伯特坐在桌前，和以往相同。不同的是卢弗斯也坐上桌面，晃着从黑袍下伸出的两条腿夹在两人之间。房里的气氛压抑如暴雨前的阴天，他向基尔伯特阐述立场，指明教皇的倡议是个机遇，柏林应该借此停战，更强调潜艇战的失败和美国的参战都指向此方案。他注意到基尔伯特在听见“失败”二字时动了下嘴唇，但他很快转开目光不再多看。既然他已经坐上这张曾经被从他怀里推出来的床，那么再为他耗费一秒都是耻辱。

“基尔伯特不会在没享有压倒性优势时停战的，所以你要理解说服的艰难，但这件事做成了就皆大欢喜。”卢弗斯说，基尔伯特看不见他，专心致志地望着地上的某一点思考。

“很令人唏嘘对吗？他是德意志的领导者，而你已经失去对德意志的话语权。当然我更认可你，奥地利，哈布斯堡帝国总让人难以忘怀。”

什么叫“皆大欢喜”？罗德里赫从不知道小陛下也毒舌至此。他所处的是一个退与不退都要元气大伤的境地，区别只在于伤情缓重。基尔伯特紧锁眉头抽起雪茄，浓密的烟雾徐徐散开，桌边卢弗斯的身形时而黯淡。他又惊惶地往定睛看他，见到一张清晰的面部才松一口气。

基尔伯特在这时摘下烟说：“我也很恼火阿西的潜艇战，他不该去招惹阿尔弗雷德。但是现在俄国在迅速崩溃。所以，没有到必须停战的时刻。”

“和你预想的结果相同。”卢弗斯一脸同情，“基尔伯特比你有把握得多，示弱也未尝不可。”

“但是我的人民处境很艰难，”他咬了咬唇，“他们活得很艰难……基尔伯特，算我……算我请求你。”

向普鲁士低头算什么样子？他感到委屈在眼眶里打转，脸上像被烧掉了一层皮，在冷风里无力地失温，他无法说更多，向侧面叹一口气。毫无说服力的请求不足以激起波澜。基尔伯特没响声，靠在桌角，摇晃脚尖。“看着他呀，”卢弗斯说，“想想你该说点什么……”

我何时沦落到必须看着普鲁士的眼神说话？他用酸疼的眼睛瞪金发的孩子，对方脸上失了怜悯，他只得缓缓转过眼珠朝基尔伯特那看。两道目光在此时交汇。

他似被烫到般低下头，把食指掐得发白。基尔伯特看明白了，平稳的脚步声朝这里来，他抬头时他正好挪到床边上。烟雾在一瞬间悉数冲进眼睛，原本微红的眼眶像被点着了，又在其中转着温顺而沉重的悲愤，把那根细细的脖子压垮。

“他这是要抱你，”卢弗斯干燥的嗓音穿过烟雾传来，“看他的动作便能知晓，你知道他对你不是全无感情。”

身下的床板一震，基尔伯特在他身边坐下，结结实实地把他搂住。左臂环着身体，指尖固定在上臂，潮热的右手捏着他冰凉的手掌，正像他们发生关于枪与子弹的争执时那样，他挣扎了一下，对方好似全然没察觉，绕过后背的手在他肋下轻拍。

“让他抱着吧，你就让他抱着，你忘记过去你钻研肢体接触门道的劲头了……普鲁士并非对谁都如此的。在细枝末节上你太争强好胜。”

基尔伯特侧过头对他吐一口烟，灼热冒火的尾端忽明忽暗，他颊边的皮肤被烤热了一片。

“你别这幅样子。你这样我不敢多和你说话。”基尔伯特说。

“你说吧。”罗德里赫闷声说。

基尔伯特把他散下的刘海往旁边撇，烟草的味道让他很难受。其实他到现在仍然没擅长吸烟，虽然再也没人主动递给他了。基尔伯特捏起他的一只手，说他的手太凉，他该好好锻炼身体，现在他不用上战场了，时间应该很空闲，别每天在家里窝着，对健康很不好。这些话从他耳朵里穿过去时就像某种恶毒的咒语，他连给一个虚情假意的感激表情都做不到。不该来的，他瞪着地上想。但是基尔伯特接着就说，很快我们能拿到基辅，再坚持不久供应也就能上来。“不会太久。你不用担心。”他信誓旦旦地保证，两只粗糙的手掌在他的手心和手背一起揉搓，还算在彰显温情。“所以你别想什么停战的事，你看，伊丽莎白比你坚强多了。保持好的心态也很重要。”

说到“基辅”时基尔伯特正在吸气，烟头闪了闪，没几秒后随着又一口喷到他脸上的雾，红色的小点黯淡下去。“他未必会真的把基辅给你，虽然俄国的崩塌是事实。不过没有基辅也会有其他城市，你总会得到供应的。”卢弗斯静如止水的声音开始让他的耳朵难受，罗德里赫捏紧右手，想起来基尔伯特的手指在自己手心里，尴尬地放开来。这一口烟呛得他直想咳嗽，几近落泪。还好基尔伯特适时把烟拿开，夹进右手指缝里垂向地面。

“可是这不只是粮食供应的事……”他仿佛用尽力气才让自己安稳地待在对方怀中，停顿间深呼吸了几次再开口说，“各民族的分裂势力都开始活跃了。我当然想要胜利，但是现状已经如此……我真的难以为继。”

他又大口呼吸了几声，颤抖着红得能挤出血的脸试图从惘然和羞赧中平复。基尔伯特未回应，连头也没往他那儿转一下，他又动着嘴唇打消了说话的冲动。他不敢看基尔伯特了，只用余光偷瞄过去，看到紧蹙的眉和微微下撇的嘴角，接着他去看卢弗斯，坐在正对面的少年安静如常。

沉默像一场审判。受审者惆怅地对着地面，审判官炽热的手臂就是枷锁和囚牢。基尔伯特的房间简约干净，找不到任何足够花时间研习的图案和装饰品，他背上冒出的汗很快就把衣服浸湿，触感黏腻而暧昧。还好没过太久审判官给出了判词：“在奥匈帝国发生的事令我遗憾。不过你最清楚，战争不是导致民心分裂的原因……我知道你的意思，但是我很抱歉不会为此停战。人民急切地盼着一场胜利作为战利品，他们付出得太多，我不可能就在这时候结束。”

但你的南德人民当真如此盼望？他盯着基尔伯特翻动的嘴唇，知道这样的话问出来只会招致新的不明所以的“劝说”与“安慰”。

罗德里赫心中关于全面和平的希望彻底粉碎了，他耗尽勇气来柏林的举动再次被证明是毫无意义的，可怜的受审人用力咬住口腔内壁，血渐渐渗出来。但审判官突然又变得好心，拍拍他的肩，站起来回到原位上。基尔伯特重新咬上烟，以一种随意的语气说：“我听到一些风声，你该不是已经和协约国谈判过单独媾和了吧？”

* * *

  * 2



青金石色的瞳眸在眼眶里震了一下，罗德里赫慢慢把脸抬起来，看到基尔伯特举起手做几个拉伸动作，接着背过身去吐烟圈。他想过总有一天会被基尔伯特当面质问，尽管数叶子时它常常在脑海中旋转，真要问起是哪个日子，那答案总是在心中无限拖延，现在它突然的到来让他全然不知如何回答，只好转而向卢弗斯求助。后者无奈地撇撇嘴，在基尔伯特转回来前说：“你可以向他承认一部分，但务必隐瞒好阿尔萨斯和洛林。”

于是罗德里赫说：“我有过这样的试探。但他们对我所提出的条件看不上眼。”

“是吗？”

基尔伯特困惑又感兴趣：“我听说你一直在与法国和美国谈判。你给出了什么条件？”

阴云在罗德里赫脸上展开，好像一时间他失去了组织语言的能力。从口腔内侧的破口流出的血积压在僵硬的舌尖上，发酵出浓烈的苦味。他吞咽了一口唾液，从食道坠下的苦涩像一块棱角分明的生铁砸进胃中，激起涟漪般的细伤。他忍着一阵阵痉挛的抽痛转头，看到原本还关注着事态发展的卢弗斯正仰头望着上方，神态认真如看教堂穹顶上的精巧壁画，皇冠正以一个怪异的角度指向地上，仿佛即将滑落。他很想出声让他动一动脑袋。

“只是一些意奥边界的土地，但是我不想给太多，所以，你知道的。”他舔着嘴说，那里太干燥了，一丝血被带到唇上。基尔伯特歪了歪头：“如果这样你当初真该不听我的。你根本就打不过意大利……”

为什么还要一直纠缠于这个话题呢？他感到头晕目眩，乞求卢弗斯尽快看一看他，告诉他下一步的对策。

解救他的是突然响起的敲门声。基尔伯特去开门，来人是路德维希。卢弗斯终于朝他们转回来，看到进来的人后先是一愣然后又自嘲地笑了。“你一定在想，如果我能长大也会是那样子。”他把头摆正，摸着皇冠把它扶稳，“那样这就会是你的德意志了，多么美妙的假设。”

罗德里赫不敢出声，用怒瞪警告他。而路德维希把这当作自己的家一般脱了衣服丢到床上——尽管罗德里赫还坐在那，走到兄长身边询问两人先前谈及的内容。

“一些无关紧要的事。”基尔伯特说，拉开抽屉用眼神示意他其中躺着一盒刚拆封雪茄的事实，路德维希摆手拒绝了。他关掉抽屉的同时把烟也一带在窗框上熄灭，然后靠到桌边，双手在背后支撑着身体向弟弟询问：“你呢？法国向教皇回应了？”

“当然没有呢，他是个自私鬼。”路德维希向罗德里赫侧目，一路走到基尔伯特跟前，把手插在裤袋里说。“只有英国觉得他说得靠谱，但那也要基于我们的军队退出比利时。”

基尔伯特笑了，嘴巴做出吐烟的动作，不过吐出来的只有一阵嗤笑：“不可能放弃比利时。”

“是，我们没有必要停战。”路德维希不住点头。

兄弟两人对未来的设想在罗德里赫看来理想化到无趣。他静静等话题结束的那刻。但现在对话开始才没多久，他斜在那的姿态显得有点可怜了。他百无聊赖地打量着这床、这枕头，心想这下面是不是还藏着一把刻有自己名字的小刀；想到曾经在这里进行的情事，他又谴责起这一年来的基尔伯特的无情。不利的局势真的能把感情变成虚无吗？基尔伯特的至亲在此，自己是否还有谈下去的必要？

卢弗斯蹭到他身边用细瘦的胳膊把他抱住。罗德里赫斜了斜眼睛叫他不必这样。

“基尔伯特的眼里不只有他。”卢弗斯安慰他说，“虽然他更在意他，但是你在他心里的分量不低。你不能因为他更在意德意志而发火。”

“你在说什么？”他飞快地瞟一眼对面的两人，见他们没有朝这里看，他才微微提高音量又重复一次，“你在说什么？”

“普鲁士总是会更在意德意志。谁都会更在意自己的帝国。”

“你若非要这么说……但是，我不明白。”他把对方的手从自己肩上摘下去。

“德意志和奥地利的诉求不同。”卢弗斯看了眼自己的手，转身侧坐，盘起双腿说，“德国需要战利品。你需要安抚民心。但德国确定了你的航向。”

罗德里赫仍不理解。卢弗斯说：“两艘船并行时小船是必然会被水流引向大船的方向的……”

“我知道了，你不用再说我不明白的话。”

他把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，卢弗斯闭上嘴。这时路德维希和基尔伯特终于讨论出结果，他们决定以含糊不清的说辞向教皇回应，不放弃西面的战利品。接着他们询问罗德里赫在意大利战场的进展。

“我希望德国能给予援助。”罗德里赫无奈地说，“当然，即使没有援助——”

“现在没有多余的兵力。等东线俄国投降自然会有援助。”路德维希打断他，这是头一次，他惊讶地抬起眉毛。

“你太鲁莽了。”基尔伯特说，然后向他解释目前局势还算稳定，相信奥地利能自己解决一切，如果有任何异状德国会驰援。

罗德里赫默不作声。片刻后他们又谈起潜艇战，在这一问题上兄弟发生了稍显激烈的争执。路德维希认为只要击沉的英国舰艇足够多就能威胁对方撤退停战，基尔伯特则不认同。罗德里赫觉得眼皮好像在眼窝里黏住，视野所见在逐渐酸涩的眼球内虚化模糊，两人的争辩也成了他听不懂的语言，像在内莱塔尼亚议会上捣乱的波西米亚人用方言朗诵的诗歌一般[1]。他看着卢弗斯头上最硕大的一颗宝石，它美丽而澄澈，里面装着的是过去繁荣昌盛的影子。他一直看着，竟然从脸上绽开虚无的笑容。

争论的结果与他无关紧要，总之最后路德维希离开房间，基尔伯特留下来。“我欣赏你为人民谋取和平的善意。”他对他说，“但是，德国不接受任何非胜利性质的和平。所以你也不必再向协约国多费口舌。你要相信我，罗德，你的帝国本身在他们眼里就是某种和平的阻碍，他们想的就是肢解你。”

他俯身弯向罗德里赫时手臂把卢弗斯从中劈开，少年的脸在被暗色军服布料侵占的空间中逐渐消散。罗德里赫张开嘴巴想要呼喊，然后便被紧紧抱住。

“即使你很幸运，那之后没被条约肢解，你也会因民族问题而分裂。但如果你跟我打下去，等战争一结束我就能出兵维持各民族稳定。”他不确定这么说是否足够明白，再补充道，“我的意思是，如果你要离开这艘船，我就不会再给予任何援助，从此两个帝国再无盟约。”基尔伯特抱得极用力，指印深深压在他背上，把肋骨被挤得发疼，把喉咙憋得说不出话。他无助地看着卢弗斯消失的位置，直到那双烟草味的手贴到他脸上，基尔伯特的脸压到他下巴上。

他果断地把对方推开。基尔伯特摇摇头，没说什么便起身。卢弗斯重新显现出来，他松了一口气。

“明白我说的话了吗？你知道该怎么选吧？”基尔伯特抄着手对他说，站在那儿。罗德里赫不喜欢这个仰视的角度，他只看到基尔伯特的两个大鼻孔，他耷拉着眼皮说：“我以为我早就没有选择的资格了。”

“你在说什么话？这样意志消沉像话吗？”

罗德里赫沉默着把手放到床单上，某一晚他躺在这里时，基尔伯特体贴地问他没有润滑该怎样才好。他在某些方面很笨拙很青涩，但在战争领域就是个自以为是、自命不凡、狂妄自大的恶霸，他不顾及盟友的感受他真正贯彻了什么叫“军队的国家”，把服从命令变成盟友的天职。

为什么要在这时候想到这种事？他揉着鼻子唾骂，却想到更多，譬如基尔伯特用筷子穿着土豆往水里浸的时候，把他放在同一匹马上的时候……如果他能看到自己没戴眼镜的样子，会不会在心里把路德维希的形象放得卑劣一点？

“战争这种事，还是要靠实力来说话的。”卢弗斯突然说，他愤怒地转过头瞥他。

您的实力又在哪呢？他带着不可置信的表情描摹美泉宫里的书房，那些在书房里和床上完成的精妙绝伦的外交，和一个卧病在床、一无所有的小皇帝……

“我们回去吧，如果你感到难受的话。看来当今教皇的能力也不过如此。”卢弗斯说。他虽然不想顺应他，看到基尔伯特热切期盼的目光，也只能从床上抬起屁股。

又一次失败的尝试结束了。 

[1] 由于内莱塔尼亚没有官方语言，议会召开时人们可以随便使用德语、捷克语、波兰语、罗塞尼亚语、克罗地亚语、塞尔维亚语、斯洛文尼亚语、意大利语、罗马尼亚语和俄语。但议会并不提供翻译，因此所有人都能通过用很少人能够听懂的语言夸夸其谈来防止别人说三道四，甚至会用地方话吟诵诗歌。尤为著名的是捷克人，他们最喜欢用夸张而过分的冗长演说对议事进行阻挠。内莱塔尼亚议会还是一个著名的旅游景点，特别是在冬季，维也纳那些总想找点儿乐子的人便会蜂拥而至，旁听议会。

* * *

  * 3



要求德国回应全面和平不切实际，罗德里赫十分认同。皇宫外的喧嚣令他害怕，他不再外出。第十一次的伊松佐河战役正在进行。连续的失败阻挡了他去前线查看的脚步。白天他反复接近安德雷和其他外莱塔尼亚化身以拉拢关系，回应极为冷淡，夜晚则最让人难耐。他躺在床上时兴奋异常，听觉敏锐到能听见扑通扑通的心跳和脑袋里血液奔涌。他把两只疲倦的眼睛张得如婴儿般大，直愣愣地盯着天花板，适应黑暗后便能从中找到吊灯。然后他不厌其烦地数灯托上浮雕的花纹。黑色烤漆的弧形锥面上银色颜料画出的茎弯曲缠绕，生出层层叠叠的叶子，每片叶子的叶脉数量在五到九之间不定，这为他的研究增加不少挑战性和乐趣。他用字母为每个灯泡编号，再用数字对每个灯托上的叶子编号。如此他可以在第一天从A1数到B9，在第二天从B9到C3。他牢记每个灯托上的花纹数目，在完成一天的工作后迫不及待地躺上床，关灯，等待双眼适应；随后吊灯就像一只漂亮的轮盘从黑暗中浮现，每个数完的灯托都被色彩各异的笔标上鲜明的、代表他前几夜做出的努力数字：像完成某种仪式。这么做的副作用是，次日起床时他会感到困倦——尽管睡眠缺失不影响他在天蒙蒙亮时就听着鸟鸣睁眼，但依然会困倦，他饮下大量咖啡来缓解，迅速地消瘦下去，面颊一天天凹陷。他庆幸多层吊灯有超过二十个灯泡，不至于使他在一周内失去刚拾起的兴趣。

终于有一天卢弗斯试图阻止他数叶脉的行为。他不像往常一样静静坐在床头，而是径自爬到罗德里赫身上趴下，挡住那盏吊灯。他视野一黑，惊讶地抬起上半身，猛地撞上十字架尖锐的角又捂着额头躺下，想再起身时身上人竟变得像石板一样沉，压得他无法动弹。

“你想要逃避到什么时候呢？”卢弗斯问他。罗德里赫努力看清了他蓝色的眼睛，依然闪着光，依然比任何人的更明亮。一股酸涩猛地刺向鼻腔，他压下颤抖的念头强迫自己镇静，片刻后红着眼眶说：“我要睡了，陛下。请您不要开玩笑了。”

卢弗斯许久才翻身下来躺到一旁。吊灯又清晰地出现在上空，罗德里赫不再看它，皱着眉向墙壁转身，意识到卢弗斯在那后又翻向另一边，然后被按住了肩膀。“别动了。看着我吧。”

罗德里赫不得不与他对视。

“你觉得失败已经无法避免了吗？”

“不。我只是没想到会到这样糟糕的局面。”他无力地回复道。

“是怎样的糟糕程度？”

罗德里赫沉默了。卢弗斯又问他：“糟糕到让你怀念神圣罗马帝国，去美泉宫找曾经居住的房间，去博物馆看过去的皇冠，最后即使想着繁盛时期的帝国也不能入睡？”

“不……”他用比刚才更低的声音辩解，“不是这样的，卢弗斯……陛下。”

“如果继续数吊灯上的花纹，很快你的皇冠也要放进博物馆。”

罗德里赫垂着眼睛，把自己卷成一团——只一小会儿，马上又舒展开，然后像儿时那样乖巧地躺在君主身边，听对方用更柔和的语调向他解释：“客观来看局面没有到不可挽回的程度。”

“我知道。”罗德里赫最后还是翻到正面，朝着空旷的天花板，这让他的胸腔不再发闷。

“我曾经告诉德国意大利不会向我宣战。”他声音木然，“但是意大利宣战了。十次伊松佐河战役都没能把他打退。蒂罗尔的人民更想做意大利人。”

“特兰西瓦尼亚的人民更想做罗马尼亚人。加利西亚的人民想做波兰人。如果失去这些土地我还剩什么呢？更何况波西米亚想独立。匈牙利……”他在被子下攥紧拳头，缓缓地说，“我想念她，我想念伊丽莎白。”

“他们都没有离开你。”卢弗斯说。

“但是伊丽莎白不喜欢我了。”他说到这语速变得很快，“不，她从一开始就没喜欢过我。1867年她借七周战争的失败向我威胁……不，我早该知道的。在1699年就是如此。她一直是叛乱者。您不清楚吗？在1683年……[2]”

他被打断：“你认为她从未喜欢过你吗？”

“我不知道。现在问我这样的问题，我没法给出冷静的回答。”

“那你喜欢过匈牙利吗？”

急促的呼吸声骤然停止。不久后，伴随谨慎泄出的一丝气流，他说：“如果他们离开我，那就是背信弃义。”

“有些事并不是你不想就不会发生，但你有机会阻止。”

“他们想离开我。阻止？我如何阻止？饥荒问题越来越严峻，没有人还想为帝国上战场。能上战场的人越来越少。”

“你可以倾听他们的诉求。既然你给马扎尔人平等的权利，波西米亚人和罗马尼亚人也会想要这样的权利。但你并不愿意那样做。”

“不是那样。”罗德里赫再次反驳。但在卢弗斯询问他是否能这样做时，他又不再出声。

他忍着不去看吊灯，把脸转向远离对方的一边，黑黢黢的阴影中什么都看不清。他再开口时嗓音有些哑：“基尔伯特之前干预我取得自己的胜利，现在要干预我求和。就算赢得战争也不能让奥地利回不到原来的位置上——”

他突然想到什么，从被子下伸手过去碰了碰卢弗斯的手：“抱歉。”

卢弗斯握住他说：“你与我不同。帝国瓦解你也不会消亡，你始终是奥地利，你只是不接受变回十二世纪的时候。”

“我没有办法原谅基尔伯特。”他把手抽回来放在胸口，“基尔伯特从我这里拿走了德意志的一切。原本一切不该如此。我不想宣战，他告诉我德国会全力支持。他总是要拉着我，他既不赞同我的做法也不赞同我的为人，可他愿意和我上床，他每次都耐心听我说话，只为了拉拢和我的关系，这意义何在？如果他只拉拢也罢，但他需要我牺牲时又能毫无顾忌地把我抛走。您知道他在十八世纪做的事。十九世纪也是，二十世纪也是。奥地利在德意志面前已经是不平等的了吗？”

“路德维希也轻视我。他们不把我放在平等的盟友位置。只因为在戈里齐亚的失败就不再信任我。可是戈尔利采的大胜被忽略。向美国挑衅是不可理喻的。路德维希没有回我的照会。他们应该支持教皇的呼吁。”

罗德里赫语无伦次地抱怨着，被卢弗斯从背后抱住，冰冷的手盖住湿润的眼睛，他仿佛置身雪地。

“埃德尔斯坦，战争不是让历史倒车的工具。这不是一百年前的时代。维也纳会议也不是逆转时空的成功尝试。”

他像安抚一只小猫一样摩挲着他的背说，让他激动的情绪慢慢平定了。

“民族主义和自由主义的火一旦燃起就不会熄灭。法国爆发革命时你蔑视新时代，妄图堵住革命洪流。那是无法堵住的。向新时代挑衅只能迎来死亡结局。维也纳会议也相同。你永远无法使人民逆历史前进。他们向前行走时，留在原地的只有你。”

“你曾经告诉我各类外交手段只为让人民免受战争之苦，即使你个人，作为罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，做出牺牲也在所不辞。那么现在呢？每日有数以千计的人民死去，1916年捷克斯洛伐克民族委员会出现在巴黎，1917年《五月宣言》号召建立南斯拉夫[3]。你分明看得到这一切，正如过去五十年中的每一刻。是你的忽视造就了今日局面。”

“弗朗茨·约瑟夫皇帝后悔发动战争。但是自主决定的时机于你已经过去。现在人民饱受战争苦难折磨。你应该放下执念。”

罗德里赫静静听着，确定责问不再被扔出才说：“可如果我对波兰和波西米亚放手匈牙利会马上离开。水闸一开就什么也留不住了。”

“我不能回到十二世纪，那我就一无所有。他们离开我，然后会讥讽我……”

“如此我也没有办法说服你了。”卢弗斯把皇冠摘下来擦拭，意味深长地看了他一眼，“战争总是会结束的。不论你如何选择，它总是会结束的。”

“惟愿我能陪你到结局。” 

[2] 1683年三分的匈牙利跟随奥斯曼攻打奥地利，直到1699年奥斯曼和奥地利签署《卡洛维茨条约》后才彻底归入哈布斯堡皇冠下。

[3] 1917年南斯拉夫代表在《五月宣言》中要求将帝国境内的斯洛文尼亚人、塞尔维亚人、克罗地亚人统一为一个独立的民主国家。


	15. 抛弃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.23

  * 1



九月的意大利战场上第十一次伊松佐河战役告一段落，战线向奥匈腹地咬进。纵使罗德里赫不想再和普鲁士交流，鉴于除此之外也再无办法——让伊丽莎白代为求援或者给他自大无知的弟弟写信都是糟糕透顶的选择——他还是忍下怨气与他通信。基尔伯特热情回电，嘘寒问暖式地问起具体情形，很快带领七个师的精锐力量和千余门火炮与毒气施放器前来，率领联军打退入侵者。十月第十二次反攻战役在卡波雷托[1]发动，残酷的攻势下意军彻底溃败，到月底全面撤退，直至十一月英法向意大利派出增援进攻才被遏止，德奥此时已成功深入意大利百余公里。

卡波雷托的胜利才让罗德里赫舒一口气，很快俄国革命再次爆发，临时政府倒台，军队哗变频发，庞大到令世界畏惧的巨人支撑数月后终于倒下。乌克兰共和国成立，俄国提出停战，德国从意大利撤军的同时命令罗德里赫尽快为战场收尾。

同月，从美国发出的对奥匈帝国彻底依附于德国事实的公开揭露突然遍及大陆。过去人们取笑罗德里赫的作战能力；现在关于德奥关系的无端猜测又如雨后秋叶劈头盖脸坠落，把他完全埋没其中，把辩驳的呼喊残忍扼杀。“奥匈帝国已经无力脱离德国”“德国的胜利加紧对他的束缚”“德国的失败更断送他单独媾和的可能”……“为什么美国不对奥地利先生宣战呢？美国只对德国宣战，这不公平。”费里西安诺对阿尔弗雷德的质问也传到维也纳，他听到时什么表情也没有，面目呆滞地望着一面空墙，毕竟于他而言最恶劣的状况是卢弗斯不再时刻相伴，他失去了唯一的交流者。孤独是曾受众人簇拥的奥地利帝国最难耐的刑罚。

冬天来了，白天他思考时窗外树上的鸟鸣和落雪声能轻易打断思路，让他对空房间发好一会儿愣，忘记正想着的是继续与美国周旋还是从对俄国的惩处中分一杯羹；而夜晚那面墙则像注入了魔力，入夜后，他再长久地盯着它时竟能看到从与衣袍融为一体的黑暗中走来的少年，张着的眼睛明亮依旧，像夜航时一闪一闪的灯塔。

“你说你会一直陪着我！”罗德里赫抓着他的手指责。卢弗斯任他紧紧握着，柔声说：“是你不再想我了，埃德尔斯坦。神圣罗马帝国终究是被时代抛弃的东西，你已经意识到。你会这样想我很欣慰。”

“您在说什么！什么被时代抛弃……”

“那正是你内心的想法。”卢弗斯用另一只手摸着他的眼皮，催促他合眼。

罗德里赫寄希望于持续一夜的交谈能在天亮时将他挽留，但也只能眼睁睁看着掌中手腕虚化消失。第二日他没有来，第三日也没有。他又去了美泉宫，去了历史博物馆，在皇冠面前久久伫立。玻璃罩上映着皇冠的影子，像卢弗斯头上的那样，又映着他的脸和一双焦虑的眼睛。

“我今天又去了博物馆。果然晚上我就能看到你。”第四日卢弗斯出现了。罗德里赫不紧不慢地说，生怕把浓烈的情绪倒出来会吓跑他。可卢弗斯只默默爬到床上抱住他说：“别再去那里了。历史不是用来缅怀的。”

“你误会我了，我只是太想见您，我想找人说话……”

“你其实也明白，历史是用来明鉴的。”卢弗斯说，吻了吻他的额头。

美国终于对奥匈帝国递出宣战书，是伊丽莎白先收到的，她四处都没找到罗德里赫，七转八转地跑到皇宫外面，正好捕捉到那抹熟悉的、但已形销骨立的人影。罗德里赫没有发现她，只把手插在口袋中快步地贴墙行走，微微驼着背，在衣领中缩着脖子。她尾随他进了历史博物馆，看到他站在神圣罗马帝国皇冠前，张开颤抖的双手将十指贴上玻璃，凑近的鼻尖在其上呼出一片白蒙蒙的雾气，神态堪称痴迷。

伊丽莎白的惊讶几乎要从眼睛里冒出来，但她选择让它们全变成踢踏踢踏的鞋跟踩在地板的声音。罗德里赫不愿回头，黏在那做一只扒住玻璃墙的壁虎，直到被她用力打了一下才转身，不安地舔着嘴唇问她所来何事，把左手插回兜内的同时用右手扶了下眼镜。

“你在这里干什么呢？为什么用那种吓人的眼神看这个？”伊丽莎白手叉腰，双腿开立，无奈地左右摇头，想起某日走廊上见到的怪诞举动一阵恶寒，四处瞎转着目光道，“你每天都来这里？他们讲的那些话别都是真的吧？”

罗德里赫在一连串炮弹似的质问前和厅堂里的展品一起保持沉默，定了定神努力在这张凶如夜叉的脸上聚焦，却见一片黑影从她身后朝这边压过来。他强作镇定问她他们都说了什么。

“他们说你白天找不到人，晚上就在房间里梦游一样地乱走，有时还走到天亮，吵得楼下的仆人睡不着觉。”

“你到底一天天地都在干什么？你已经不管任何帝国事务了吗？”

“抱歉。”罗德里赫盯着那个藏匿在黑袍里的偷觑者，转头问伊丽莎白，“所以是发生了什么吗？”

她看了眼门口的警卫告诉他回去再说，拉起他的手往外拽。罗德里赫跟着挪动，看到一张蜡白色的嘴从袍子下咧开，做出半个笑容。

——请别再折磨我了，他捂着额头想。

细雪铺满花坛边的小路，天是晴的。走到台阶上时他甩开伊丽莎白，藏好冻凉的右手。她也停下，想对他说什么，打量对方绝无善意的脸之后也作罢。在那张脸上鼻梁以下都埋进了围巾，露出的部分则让警惕的镜框遮挡着，没有什么好与之诉说。她思考时罗德里赫的步伐把她拉开了一大截，她又追上去，先后走回他的房间。她一进门就惊呼：“天哪，这真是太乱了。”

罗德里赫坐在床上粗鲁地扯掉围巾，揉成一团扔到床头。伊丽莎白边从地上捡起被乱丢的衣服边说：“美国对我们宣战了。”

“是吗？也是我预计之中的。”他波澜不惊地讲，解掉纽扣，敞开外衣朝后倒下去，又摘掉眼镜放上枕头，没脱鞋的脚踩上床尾。伊丽莎白起身时正看到两只浸了雪水后还湿漉漉的脚在那儿，白色木板上被踩出的脏印上，黑色水珠在张力下收缩成小小的一颗。她站直了，把手里的衣服放到桌上。桌面正中央折叠的信函引人注目，她把它打开，看到落款是阿尔弗雷德，来自一周前，对方在其中询问罗德里赫的谈和意向，声明只要奥方满足法国和意大利的要求美方就不会动帝国的核心部分，皇冠将得以保留。

伊丽莎白多年没有接触过这种公文，看了很久才想明白，内容倒也不出乎意料。她把纸张放回抽屉时发觉深处还有厚厚的另一沓信。当罗德里赫从床上弹起来冲到桌前时，她已拿起其中一封。

“你怎么随意开我的抽屉？”他拽着她的手臂问，她没松手，他用左手固定住她，右手去抢。伊丽莎白把信举远，总算看完了内容。她回身去推罗德里赫，他死死抓着她的衣服不放。

“别闹啦！”伊丽莎白使劲把他摔到床上，“嘭”地一声，罗德里赫躺在那不动了。她担心起来，又去看他。像一摊烂泥般倒在床上的男人突然扯着她的手肘把她往床上拖。“你干什么！”她抵抗不过被拉着坐下来。他终于松手了。她揉着被捏出的深深指印，从鼻子里冒出哧哧的喷气声——被这样对待太过了。

“你都看到了。”罗德里赫瞪着她说，他脸颊因刚才的激动还红着，有些地方又毫无血色。

“是呀，你怎么和法国求和都不告诉我？”伊丽莎白也很愤怒。

“可你不也没把什么事都告诉我。”

“但是在这种事上你不通知我？你还去了法国？”伊丽莎白叹道，“你三月份就去了？你到底私自搞了多少东西？你背着德国做这些也不怕他们刁难你！”

“这已经是大半年前的事了！”罗德里赫翻身背对，“我早就不指望求和了。”

“可是美国……”

“别提美国。我不会信他的话。他一边劝我停战一边又对我宣战。我没那么蠢。”

“好吧，那我也什么都不说了。”伊丽莎白沉默许久才低声答道。她没有什么可以跟走入绝路的人说的了。她站起来，抱起桌上的衣服往门口走。

可罗德里赫又不停地叫唤起来，一声声沉闷的“丽兹”从枕头里飘出来。她听见这个很久没被使用的亲昵称呼，再想狠心也只得停下。

“丽兹，对不起。对不起！”他没有朝她转过来，只对着枕头喊，“我知道这不好，以后我再做决定时不会越过你。”

她咬着嘴唇，心想哪有什么以后呢，以后再做决定又与她有何关系呢，这个帝国的未来已经被他亲手葬送了。

“这种事你只管做就好，你不必说！”她抱着衣服从只开了一点的门里挤出去，脚尖勾着门，又是“嘭”的一声。

[1] Caporetto，意大利北部地区。

* * *

  * 2



1917年十二月，俄国开始与同盟国间进行的最后谈判，德国无度索要的土地和赔款让会议有了一个注定漫长的开头。罗德里赫也受邀坐上谈判席，但却像个走过场的随从。他想要基辅，他想要一块哪怕能供给一点点粮食的土地来让人们吃上饭，这样民族矛盾就会缓和，伊丽莎白对他的怨恨也能疏解，可是基尔伯特在苏维埃政府面前口若悬河时并没为他留出发言时机。

他靠在椅背上暗自观察俄国人，伊万臃肿虚浮的身体好像一条肥大蛆虫，扭动时从袖口和围巾下浮现的血脓交错的伤痕成功勾起他胃里的翻涌。他猜想那不是在战场上受的伤而是某种来自农夫和妇女的泄愤，是惩罚帝国主义和资本家的私刑，但他没发表什么，因为他既不敢在基尔伯特说话时插嘴，也不能在会议间期独自面对伊万时像过去一样自信满满、理直气壮。他唯一一次战胜退缩的尝试是在基尔伯特离席时来到伊万面前试图与之交谈，但这时伊万忽然起立，充血肿胀的眼睛往他脸上一瞟，他立即知道自己不可能从他这里突破。

他从未在哪次占了上风的和约谈判中这么像个来走过场的小丑，若非德国言而无信……可是拿到了大片土地、正和弟弟讨论怎么处置这些难民的基尔伯特却在他前来时从文件里抬起兴奋未褪的脸告诉他：“罗德里赫，现在能派上用场的不是你的国民，德国比你更需要补给。”

他麻木地点点头，对方竟然显得十分满意，展开手臂将他抱住，意味不明地亲了他的脸颊。

新年一月，持续下降的配给终于让大规模游行爆发，维也纳首当其冲，罢工迅速蔓延到布达佩斯和柏林。“匈牙利也无法提供更多粮食。那种恐怖的力量要侵蚀整个欧洲。”伊丽莎白向罗德里赫抱怨。“这就是从协和广场的断头台下生出的幽灵。”卢弗斯说，“人们吃不上面包时就该向君主讨伐了。”

“可是基尔伯特本该给予我土地的！我处处让着他，我承受着这种轻视与屈辱，他竟然什么也没留给我……”

“如果人民还能坚持，你只在这抱怨当然没问题。”

二月，迫于无奈，罗德里赫把曾属波兰的伦贝格等地向乌克兰拱手相让，以此换取“每年一百万吨面包供应”的保证。波兰因此民怨沸腾，放言不再支持帝国内阁。“我从没想过我真的会割让领土。”罗德里赫说，花了近半分钟对鬼魂朋友说出一句完整的话。“那是东欧最富饶的土地，那是一个耀眼但是对厄运和死神呼朋引伴的金苹果。”卢弗斯安慰他，这安慰并没有太多用。

美国的宣战并未显然易见地恶化阿尔弗雷德与罗德里赫的关系。在这个乐天派的美国小伙的认知中，战争进展至今，局势仍在他构想之中。于他而言肢解奥匈帝国太残忍。一个天真、热情、单纯直白到使人憎恶的理想主义者——罗德里赫如此评价他，不屑一顾，但在美国贵客亲自拜访皇宫时还是堆满冷漠的笑容盛装迎接。穿皮夹克的年轻人对宫殿的每一处装饰品头评足，像评价红磨坊歌厅抬着大腿跳康康舞的少女。沉默时刻在罗德里赫这里占据大多数，但偶尔他也耐心解释某件雕塑或是画作的背后渊源，以实事求是的语气讲述它在某场博览会上怎样大放异彩，紧接着就被打断。

“你就是总沉浸在旧时代，所以才落得现在的地步。你就像个从沉积岩里挖出来的工艺品，生产日期要往前推两世纪！”阿尔弗雷德大力地拍他的肩，把单薄的骨架拍得吱吱响。“你可真瘦，老贵族！这样都不愿向英雄低头？饥饿、贫穷，还有什么？所有问题我都能为你解决。你怎样才相信我？”

罗德里赫为客人呈上咖啡，罔顾不敬言语。他记得阿尔弗雷德讨厌茶，茶香飘荡在波士顿港时弗朗西斯曾邀请他去新大陆为年轻人的独立事业战斗，他婉言相拒，以为这样一来独立、革命之类的事就能从他身边绕过——现在看来真是无稽之谈，他揉着额角看向对面。阿尔弗雷德不会品尝奥地利国宝级别的咖啡，要求添加三倍的奶和糖，又像喝碳酸饮料一样豪饮。这种暴殄天物的喝法使他头痛。

阿尔弗雷德的言论不像其人的举止那么不靠谱，反倒极具煽动性。他称赞奥地利是欧洲最有自豪感的帝国，美国有义务为世界保留这份古老财富。罗德里赫听着这不顺耳的话，长久地把茶杯举在嘴前。氤氲上升的热气在镜片上化成一滩水，正好把他眼里的冷漠盖住。

“我已经说得很明白了呀，我只要你让各民族自治，要你重组帝国。至于你的国际地位我会坚决拥护。我保证不动你可爱的皇冠。”利诱无果，阿尔弗雷德把杯子在托盘上敲得咚咚响，问他索要更多。

“请容我考虑。”罗德里赫端起空杯向茶水间走。一道灼热的视线追着他紧窄的腰臀而去，琢磨尖锐陌生的线条。他们上一次见面在1867年的墨西哥。那位在自由派和保守派间腹背受敌的傀儡皇帝[2]在他们向墨西哥当局劝说无果后死在革命的枪口下。风尘仆仆跨洋而来的罗德里赫并不失帝国神采，红润面颊上镶嵌钻石的金丝眼镜让在场之人皆过目难忘，更不必说对这种腐朽珠宝嗤之以鼻的阿尔弗雷德：怎会有人在这时候还用如此华而不实的玩意呢？那时他就为奥地利打下了“腐朽”的标签，但也被这浑然天成的贵气与威严折服，承认他的确是天生的贵族和帝王，丝毫未被负面事件所侵扰——他指的是对德意志和意大利的放手以及对匈牙利的屈服，这个同为老贵族的人没像亚瑟·柯克兰一样失去了几个殖民地就哭得如丧考妣；当然，这样自傲的人也绝不会低下头去看一看皇冠之下各民族失语但不失位的畏缩和怒火。但现在这个帝国已经在漫长的战争中失去太多，几近一无所有，没有资产和拥护再来维持高傲得体的外表，即使一颗心还是勇敢地向新时代挑衅，不撞得头破血流誓不罢休。再次想起英国一事令他烦躁地在地上拍起脚尖。亚瑟时常讥讽他的和平倡议是异想天开，这才促使他坚持不懈地到罗德里赫这里来碰运气，相比德国盟友他可算是脾气好到不行。

走回来的罗德里赫在他身边放下托盘，狎昵的视线自然而然地从他的腰和肩移上脸。

“请不要那样看我。”他坐回到原位上，脸上的表情微微一变。

“真可惜。你有漂亮的脸——虽然瘦了，但你还有漂亮的宫殿和帝国！不过，英雄告诉你，它们很快就要化为乌有。”阿尔弗雷德一脸惋惜地仰头望着金碧辉煌的厅堂，“你的盟友很快就不行了，到那时你还有资格选择吗？恐怕你到处求人也没人会救你！”

罗德里赫埋头抿一口咖啡：“早些时候放出‘附庸言论’的不正是您？不必明知故问。”

阿尔弗雷德被呛得说不出话，愣了一分钟才说：“但是你不相信英雄能保护你吗？我可比德国佬强大得多。”

“没有必要一边对我宣战一边说这些话。”他摘下眼镜擦拭一番再戴上，让对手看清眼中锋芒。但年轻人依然用微笑面对他，让满满恶意包裹的自信去和那些像尖刀的目光缠斗在一起。

“英国很赞同我的决定，这很难得。再往后或许不会有这样的机遇。”他说，“况且虽然你不欢迎我，匈牙利和波西米亚的姐妹们倒很爱英雄。”

罗德里赫不想谈更多，把杯中咖啡喝完，只加了少许牛奶而没有加糖的苦涩度正合适。“法国应该和你说过我对他提出的让步？”

“是的。但恐怕你不能什么都不给意大利那家伙吧？”

罗德里赫静静舔着嘴唇，把最后一丝苦味咽下后望着远方草草敷衍说：“您有为我解忧的想法我很高兴，不过我缺乏一个脱离德国的契机。”

“别傻了。要是你们闹起矛盾，那救你就没有意义了！谁想做亏本买卖？”阿尔弗雷德拍着大腿笑个不停，聒噪尖利的嗓音久久萦绕不去。

他又何尝不知道美国人心里想的是用他离间同盟国呢？罗德里赫想到抽屉里一封封语气公事公办的信函，想笑又笑不出来。他对基尔伯特的厌恶还不够明显吗？

世上竟还有人相信他与他亲密无间。

[2] 指马西米连诺一世，详见第九章注释。

* * *

  * 3



送走阿尔弗雷德后天色已沉，罗德里赫回到魂牵梦萦的卧室向卢弗斯诉说无奈遭遇。不知从何时起他唯有拥着卢弗斯才能顺利入睡，要一遍遍摸索皇冠，直到劳累的手指落上枕头，一动不动，但少年的身体永远是冷的，抱着他时像抱了一块冰。

“真冷啊，这感觉就像躺在棺材里。”

他把少年放开，端端正正地躺好，双手交叠着放到胸口：“真可怕，像死了一样，像睡进了圣斯蒂芬教堂下的棺椁中。也许我早就死了。也许现在的奥地利是一场梦。”

他闭上眼睛冥想，把双腿都蹬得僵硬笔直。“可能现在的我是个幻影，和您一样。可能您没有死。死掉的是我。”

“可能世上也没有什么奥地利。这是场梦，我是哈布斯堡的祭品，要把我献给谁？死神？新世纪？哈布斯堡赋予我的使命是维护一顶冠冕的荣光与权威……但我并不是哈布斯堡。”

在哈布斯堡不曾降临在这片土地的年代，小小的罗德里赫顶着东马克的称谓被萨克森——阿布雷希特牵着送到巴伐利亚身前。男人们用宽厚的手掌丈量他的土地，笑说这样羸弱又漂亮的孩子如何能抵挡残暴的马扎尔人和土耳其人的侵犯。他像雏鸟一样转动脑袋，用无辜的大眼睛好奇地打量这个由皇权和神权构架的世界。

「罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。」利奥波德摸着他柔软的头发说，他蹲下来仍然比他高一个头。

「从今往后你就是帝国的好骑士了，激动吗？快，笑一下！」

可他的眼睛直盯着阿布雷希特的皇冠转。「那个，那是什么？」

「是统治这个帝国的家族的东西！你可以这么理解，他同样统治着萨克森，所以，阿布雷希特可以戴这个皇冠。」

「那么我也有可能成为一个帝国吗？」他边笑边问。

「不，你不能成为一个帝国，因为我们都不是帝国。神圣罗马，神圣罗马它才是个帝国。」利奥波德说，他想这只是句玩笑话。

阿布雷希特说：「你现在可连个公国都算不上呢，得有个公爵才行。」

「那怎样才能让他做公爵？」

「那——那你得问神圣罗马。」

「神圣罗马一定是个厉害的人。」他眼里装满了憧憬，「等我再长大一点你们就能带我去见他了吧？」

「嘿，你这小鬼，哪有小小年纪就想这些事的呢？」一记巴掌拍在他后脑勺上，他“哎呦哎呦”直叫。

「你得学习很多很多东西。首先，你要变得强壮，你还要变得沉稳和冷漠。如果你要做一个公国，你必须有保护自己和国民的能力。现在开始干吧，小鬼，你可是帝国东部最重要的防线。你要把这件事干好了，总有一天你能见到陛下。」

「那他要是不封他做公爵怎么办呢？我要什么时候能做一个公国？公国之上呢？可我在帝国里的位置是这样偏，统治我的家族怎会把我当作帝国的中心？」

「等你遇到那些问题的时候——在你遇到那些问题之前，赶紧学习骑马和剑术吧！」

“拜他们所赐，我真如金苹果般饱受垂涎。1529年国王把我丢在维也纳，1683年又一次[3]。那时城堡岌岌可危，可是我骗您我们已经迎来援军，与他们势均力敌。人们和现在一样绝望。我也像骗您一样骗他们，保证很快就能击败土耳其。但现在我要拿什么对他们安抚？现在我又要骗谁？”

“乌克兰独立了，芬兰、白俄罗斯、立陶宛也都独立了。美国在倡议民族自决。我一点也不想听。我知道他去找佩特拉和伊丽莎白了，他肯定还找了其他人。啊，那个说着维护我的皇冠却又劝他们离开我的小人。”

“我激怒了波兰人。但粮食危机总算缓解。希望乌克兰能按时奉上面包。真可笑，在伦贝格我们和俄国打得不可开交，如今我却把它送给一个新成立的共和国，为了面包。”他顿了顿说，“不，是为了人民。”

“是为了人民。”他重复了一次，紧紧闭着眼睛，眉毛也缩在一起，“原本俄国应该把整个基辅省割让给我，但人民等不了我再与谁周旋了。”

“可是和伊万·布拉金斯基的谈判还在继续，基尔伯特还不满足。谈判桌上没有我的话语权，可我却不能缺席。我累了。”

“阿尔弗雷德以为还能通过劝我退出来瓦解同盟，但那些驻守在国界上的德国人怎会允许我全身而退呢？”

“您也相信基尔伯特不敢打我吗？”

卢弗斯说：“他对你是有感情的。”

“您所谓的感情是对我的情绪一无所知的伪装吗？如果他真的在意我……如果他在意我，至少在我有谈和意向时，他该问一问我。他该问一问我是什么把我逼上绝路，为什么我选择了其他人而不再是德意志。”

“他以为我找谁谈都是无疾而终的。我尽管去，即使他命令我上报行程我也会背着他到处跑，他就冷眼看着我去这去那，然后适时出来安给我一个叛徒的罪名，警告我无理取闹也该适可而止。但是他怎么不觉得我真的能离开这艘船呢？”

卢弗斯说：“可你的确无法离开了。”

罗德里赫把双手盖在脸上，长呼一口气，许久没再说话。

“这就是一场梦。从1914年起，不，不，应该是从1804年开始的梦。我不知道我到底是谁，我的目标在何处，我只是被浪潮推着走。”

把手拿开时他看见墙角立着的人形，干燥的喉咙吞咽了一下，顿时如刀割针扎。他并不感到害怕，只是由于头脑太昏沉，花了点时间才把焦点落回卢弗斯身上。

“还好我看到的是您。我喜欢您。虽然我也不认识其他死去的帝国。这个世界上没有几个真正死去的帝国。我呢？该到怎样的程度死神才会带走我呢？”

“如果还是十八世纪就好了。虽然那时也很痛苦，但命运还在我自己手里。”胸口涌动强烈情感太盛，他鼻腔一酸，握紧了两只手的手指。

“不应该弄什么反法同盟，不应该和法国联姻，不应该丢掉西里西亚，不应该给普鲁士王冠……如果我反对或者加入关税同盟也好，也许那样我就不会丢掉德意志！普鲁士的眼里只有德意志。他把我当外人了。这本应该是我的……三十年战争后您就一病不起，我凭借一己之力保住了皇冠，也保住了您……但最终您离开了，自从路德维希出现在这世上这个世界就糟透了！我最后悔的事就是成就了他，我竟然成就了普鲁士的帝国。”

卢弗斯主动地抱住他，刺骨的寒冷回到他怀里。但那有什么关系呢？

“但这并不是像三十年战争后的您体验的那种难过——”他说，把卢弗斯越抱越紧，任坚硬的金属硌进皮肉也不躲避，“很早以前，从很早以前我就体会到这种生不如死的难过了，从伊丽莎白威胁我二元改组开始……每个人都在和我作对。普鲁士希望变成我唯一的盟友，他孤立我，阻止我和其他国家再结盟，意大利自从独立后就没尊重过我。奥斯曼输了巴尔干战争后波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那就想离开我，要加入塞尔维亚。波西米亚一直在和我作对！斯拉夫人要我改组三元帝国，这怎么可能？匈牙利反对我碰巴尔干——该死的二元协定，而俄罗斯又要和我争夺。美国以为自己是正义使者，正等着看我笑话。所有人都想看我笑话，等我死去就在我边上跳舞。现在我真的要死了——如果现在的我是个幻影，那我只要一醒来就能回到过去——可如果我已经死了该多好，我还活着，我每天都感到浑身疼痛。”

“如果非要我变成过去的奥地利，那我宁愿在帝国灭亡前死去！但我连拉扯别人一起死的能力都……”他望着墙角黑袍人，还是止住了下文。

“没有什么比那时候更糟，小小的一块土地，每天为土耳其和匈牙利的侵略而担忧着。但如果真变成那样——总之只要我活下去就还会是奥地利。至少现在德国还是有力的盟友——我一点也不想和他们做盟友，但哈布斯堡军队已经难以为继了。至少美国还对我向协约国单独媾和感兴趣——尽管我不认为英国和法国能接受他的战争构想。至少俄国已经停战了——虽然罗曼诺夫王朝的覆灭和苏维埃革命让我恐惧。但总之世界也没有那么糟。”

“我真的累了。如果塞尔维亚人没有刺杀斐迪南大公……也许这种痛苦还是会来，但也许不会来得这么快。如果再给我一些时间，如果帝国的经济再好一些，如果我们能有更好的民族政策……”

“鲁道夫说的都没有错。可是没有人听他的。他认为是上帝抛弃了他。”

“现在连上帝也抛弃我了，整个时代都不以宽容待我了。”

说罢他吻了一下怀中的十字架，发出餍足的甜叹。

“埃德尔斯坦，作为国家的化身，您无法像他一样死去。”

“我知道，所以我不会那样做。”

他维持着把人看得心惊胆战的惨淡笑容对幽深的角落说：“我和哈布斯堡在一起太久了，我没有办法主动选择离开……我已经如此孤独无助，我已经知道我的结局，如果我还能做些什么来为人民推迟这一劫难，我已经可以毫无负担地放手一搏了。”

卢弗斯说：“可你还得为未来着想。战争总会结束，但普鲁士一直在那儿，你们的关系永远是负担。”

他在黑暗里擦着眼睛，叹息一阵比一阵深重。卢弗斯再次要抱他时他闪过了对方狭小的怀抱。

“你是对的，怎么可能毫无负担……但是他先抛弃我的。”

三月里雪停的那一天，《布列斯特-立托夫斯克条约》签署完毕，德国军队早已开进波罗的海沿岸，占领白俄罗斯和乌克兰，失去支援的罗马尼亚也早早退出。这份条约使德国比1914年以来的任何时候都更为接近最初的、成为欧洲的主宰者战争目标。但对罗德里赫来说，冷酷无情的事实也推到了他面前，任何巧言令色的矫饰都没法将之回避：无论输赢他都回不到战前的奥地利了，倘若没有礁石阻拦，被巨轮吸引的小船也会在航路末端一头撞上坚硬船舱，毫无声息地下沉。

[3] 1529年和1683年奥斯曼两次攻打维也纳时，奥地利大公均连夜逃跑。


	16. 变革

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 12.6

  * 1



“为什么我们的国家不停战呢？为什么罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生不能像苏维埃俄国那样，为苦难中的人民向敌国低下他高贵的头呢？”

用伦贝格从乌克兰手中换来的面包没有平息人民的怒火。1918年四月，革命星火传到中欧，熟谙苏俄政府作派的奥匈国民因在饥饿和病痛面前走投无路，不畏后果地向宫廷谴责起罗德里赫的固执、自私和高傲来。“他看重的只有哈布斯堡和贵族！他不会死，战争过了他还是那个踩在人民的尸体上享受的人，他宁愿把整个国家赔进去也要戴稳这顶皇冠！”“他吸的是人民的血，用出的力却什么也没干成！他让我们颜面尽失，谁还想打仗？他只在乎自己的那个名号，那个帝国，他是哈布斯堡脚下奴颜婢膝的狗！”寄回后方的书信见证了舆论对战争结果的揣测，尽管按规定每封从战场寄出的信都应经上级检查，而大多时候固定了模板的、只能勾选加油或鼓劲语句的明信片是更好选择，但国家已经找不到一个能堵上吐露哀言的嘴的人，也无人分发明信片或逐字逐句地检查，因此抱怨局势低迷、前途无望的家书纷至沓来，没有哪个还读书的少年不了解帝国军队的真实作战水平了，没有哪位稍懂些政治的妇女不了解帝国民族的分裂意愿了。在那个曾有波西米亚人用方言夸夸其谈的维也纳议会上，罗德里赫被意外推上讲台。奥地利议员们坚信这位从繁盛年代一路走来的外交家能找到合适的言辞安抚焦虑的、绝望的、愤怒的人民。在这个关键时刻唯有帝国化身亲自出面能镇定民心。

数月的深居简出及外交场上的接连受挫让他对“外交家”这一称谓满怀疑虑，但他并未拒绝。可当他站上剧院舞台似的醒目位置，让数百双眼睛一齐注视时，与1683年被推出堡垒时类似的浓烈不安即刻穿过重重人影奔腾袭来，把四肢的力量都抽剥卷走。他俯视座无虚席的会场，稠密压抑的恨意毫不收敛地在身上撕咬拉扯，像少年士兵虐打旱獭般肆意泄愤，只是如今泄愤的对象不必是无力反击的弱者。施蒂尔克首相惨遭暗杀后才重组的议会比战前更热闹，正如斯洛伐克人攻击匈牙利人，匈牙利人攻击克罗地亚人，克罗地亚人攻击奥地利人而奥地利人攻击波西米亚人一样，人们仅仅在迫切找寻负面情绪的载体，将几十年来的矛盾安放，再让其在战争催化下迅速发酵，让翻滚上涌的气泡震慑式地炸响。

所幸乏力没有持续太久，数分钟后站在台上的罗德里赫重新焕发出暖洋洋的神态，自眼角真实流露的温情把整张脸柔化得比这些年来的任何一刻都健康端庄。他一开口那些句子就涌出来，流畅得足以掩藏临危受命的事实，让前来讨伐的议员们在这不怒自威气势中哑火。他向人们讲述1916年以来自己为求和、停战所行的奔波与口舌，把协约国——尤其是法国、美国和意大利在停战条件上的刁难娓娓道来。“我进行了超过二十次尝试，然而，谈判并不总能使双方满意。”他诚恳地说，“至少法国的态度是和平道路上的极大障碍。”

含糊其辞的做派难令人信服，话音未落哄闹就响成一片。

“我们支持帝国为求和割让领土！”

“只要能停止战争，我们理解您作出让步。您为什么不用领土换取和平？”

“我没有办法满足法国的领土要求。更多内容……恕我无法透露。”罗德里赫坚持道。答复无法安抚人心，若干议员干脆地起身，从过道离场。登时画面上高高低低的人头攒动，凌乱混乱如1916年元月的舞会上所见场景，喧闹声响个不停。他目送之前推他上台的几人走出侧门，转回大厅时，竟在中央过道旁看见一张熟悉的脸——伊丽莎白正皱眉凝视他，脸上仿佛印着巨大的“谎言”单词，失望的目光像箭似的，要将他穿透。他冷着脸让视线从人群扫过。匈牙利人所在的那排的另一头，安德雷正执笔在纸上勾画；他身侧，佩特拉让几个起身后又用椅背支着手肘、躬下身子与她交谈的斯拉夫人围绕着，恰好被挡住脸。很快地，更多人站起来，说起来，会场比马戏还要热闹。罗德里赫用力拍击桌面，以维持安宁。

“法国对帝国以外的领土的野心是我无法满足的。”他说。在他念到一半时，佩特拉扶住安德雷的肩起身了，向他送出一个挑衅的笑。

骗子，他看到佩特拉用口型说。

罗德里赫想不到更多可说的话，停下来看着讲台思索，可当他不再发声时，人们的窃语顿时成了高声议论。于是他拍打桌面，换来会场中一瞬的安宁，再是长久的噪音爆发。突然间，连续数下的拍桌声响起，穿透熙熙攘攘、水泄不通的喧闹直奔讲台。人们向始作俑者扭头，罗德里赫也看向那处，只见一位波兰议员立在那儿，慷慨激昂地质问道：“那么尊敬的帝国，请告诉我为什么要向乌克兰割让波兰的土地？大家都知道在加利西亚作战的三万波兰人因叛国罪被处死了，这样的判决有何依据？”他夸张的口型让须髯振动，唾沫四溅，但赢得同胞的掌声连连，掌声又蔓延开，响在锡本布尔根、克罗地亚、蒂罗尔的席位上。很快仿照它的、拍案而起式的质问如雨后春笋般凭空冒出，此起彼伏。

“为什么特兰西瓦尼亚的罗马尼亚人要被你们赶出这块土地？这是帝国在质疑我们的忠心！”

“克罗地亚、斯洛文尼亚也有一万多被判死刑的士兵！”

“埃德尔斯坦先生，您是否认为奥地利以外的民族都是帝国奸细，都可以依莫须有的罪名处决？”

“既然德国已经占领乌克兰，为什么我们不能拿回伦贝格？”

“如果斯洛伐克民族在战争中的英勇行为不得认可，为什么我们还要依附于匈牙利？为什么要依附于帝国？”

“如果奥地利人要消灭我们，那我们只有在被消灭前先消灭你！”

质问一声比一声响亮，用词一句比一句放肆，好像所有人的目标只是为了把他，奥地利帝国，大家共同的敌人打倒，这远超出他的预计。他早明白这是一份苦差，却没想到人民敢公然责骂他。他张开双手示意人们安静，但忽然间，有人开始抨击他精心裁剪的外套、真丝织造的领结，有人质问他为何时至今日还秉持骄奢淫逸的作风，脸蛋饱满得像贵妇，嘴唇红润得像鲜花，白白净净的手上一点儿伤都没有；奔波是否仅限于坐着专列上别国的宫殿里享用一餐筵席，与另一位化身花天酒地，于人民是抛头颅洒热血的战争于他是否就是在高级会议室里下一盘棋。“这是哈布斯堡的奥地利！”有人说。“这不是人民的奥地利，更别说是德意志以外的民族！在他眼里我们都是命如草芥的臭虫！”又有人说。

“请让我们决定自己的未来！”人们用各自的语言呼喊，一时间会场上空回荡起十余种语言交织的恢弘交响诗。

“请静一静！”罗德里赫说，即使没人为他息声，他无助地看着警卫，重复了一次，“请静一静。”

警卫无动于衷，倒有一位伯爵上台来，他终于能去休息室稍作喘息。他在水池前反复洗脸，希望能洗掉莫须有的骂名和耻辱。当他向镜子里看时才发觉自己双目赤红，脸颊嶙峋，皮肤蜡黄，比起人更像是鬼。

这就是他们不吝批判侮辱的对象吗？这就是所谓骄奢淫逸的作风吗？

他扯开自己的外衣，迸射的纽扣在瓷砖上噼啪弹跳，然后是领结，他狠狠地抓着那根丝带往下拉拽，衬衣的头两颗纽扣也被扯开了，指甲在颈下拉出数道血痕。他撑住洗手台，勉强站立，一甩头淋湿的刘海便从额角散下，水淅淅沥沥滴上大理石台，镜中人对他笑了，带着报复的快意。

你们在做什么？你们在杀死你们的帝国。

罗德里赫恨透了那个衣衫不整的、正用桀骜的眼神朝自己看的人，水龙头一直没关，他疯狂地往自己身上泼水，衬衣很快湿透了，贴在手臂上像一张紧实的网。他往镜子上也泼水，一边泼，那个他最不想听到的声音就一边在背后渐渐地响起来。

“你太累啦。”死神说。

他真想对着镜子来一拳，如果不是惧怕那样做会把自己弄得太狼狈、没法再上台，可他已经把自己搞成这个样子了，还要如何回去呢？他把衣服扯坏了，哪里都坏了，这个议会坏透了，他想着人民，人民只想杀死他。他跌跌撞撞地后退，离开站着厄运的镜子，躲进洗手间的角落。有人蹲下来用枯骨一般的手摸他的脑袋，拽他的头发，想从哪里凭空偷走一个皇冠。他紧紧抱住头，把自己缩得很小，缩得很小。

“埃德尔斯坦……”

放过我吧……

“埃德尔斯坦！”

放过我吧！

“是我！你别害怕，你看看我。请快些回去，会场还需要你。人民需要你的解释！”

他在卢弗斯怀里睁开眼睛，对方一脸忧愁地捡起缺了纽扣的外衣披在他身上。他像个孩子似的挣扎，拒绝穿那件衣服，卢弗斯边吻他的额头边把衣服在洗手台上收好说：“那就不穿了，但你得把里面的衣服整理好，他们还等着你，这个国家还等着你。”

“我已经努力了。”他靠在湿冷的墙角说，水正从发梢往肩上淌，很快洇湿了一片。

“我努力了！可是他们说我是什么！这时候应该团结，可他们和奥地利势不两立！”

卢弗斯帮他把纽扣扣好。

“但你没有退路了。你选择来这里就不能逃避了！”

罗德里赫只穿马甲和衬衣回到会场，外衣叠好挂在手臂上，人们对他的回归并无太大反应，台下高低起伏的声响仍像机器般隆隆地轰鸣。他先向讲台眺望，看见伯爵还站在那儿，正与一位跑到台上的议员争执。他正要踩上台阶时远方突然爆发出一阵欢呼，他又停下来，见过道上吵嚷着的人群由远及近地向两侧分开，让出一条掌声环绕的道路，饱受拥戴的佩特拉·诺沃托尼得意洋洋地往台前走。

“阻止她！”卢弗斯说。

罗德里赫本不想去，被推了一把才踉跄蹿到台上，这时佩特拉已经稳稳当当地站在那儿。又是一阵欢呼，罗德里赫搜寻四周，很快捕捉到声音的源头，它来自此前围着安德雷和佩特拉的几个斯拉夫议员。

佩特拉向那几人挥手致意，情绪高昂地开口：“二元帝国的人们啊！”她又把右手扶上桌沿，脸对着罗德里赫，而左手夸张地向台下打着手势，如舞者般极力卖弄自己调动观众情绪，“让我们来问一问尊敬的奥地利先生，协约国向您索要了帝国以外的哪些领土？是我们的盟友德意志的，还是奥斯曼的，或者是保加利亚的？”问话时她时而朝罗德里赫眨眼，时而微笑。提问很快引起轩然热议，人们七言八语地讨论，又是各种语言在上空争锋相对、继而握手言和的时刻，他们将箭矢指向了另一位模糊不清的共同敌人，话题逐渐从民族问题转回停战与和平，对敌国的愤恨取代了对哈布斯堡和罗德里赫的，成为了会场中的主旋律。前排官员向罗德里赫投去热切的目光，仍在人群中的伊丽莎白面上除了失望还是失望。罗德里赫大口呼吸着，整个胸腔都跟着颤，没人注意到他的衣服湿了，没人注意到他已经脱掉了被恶意声讨的外衣和领结。大家的精神都被佩特拉的一句提问吊起来，大家只想听他给出这问题的答案。

他终于还是动了动脚，卢弗斯从后方拉他。

“别那样说！”他紧握罗德里赫的手，把手指塞进他捏死的虎口里。掌心中指甲压出的伤痕一瞬间被寒意包围，在冰点下尖锐地刺痛，罗德里赫想甩开他，他却不甘心地把另一只手也放上衣袖。

“告诉大家协约国的丑恶嘴脸呀！”佩特拉又将半个身子倾向罗德里赫，低声蛊惑。

“别说，埃德尔斯坦！”抓在他臂上的手狠狠施了把力，“你要让这个会场上的人都为你出卖同盟的行为而难堪吗！他们只会更恨你！”

佩特拉已经为罗德里赫的回应等待太久，她决定做些变革，先是敲了敲桌面以示人群肃静，接着向台下呼喊：“你们不想知道奥地利先生的真实想法吗？实际上他为我们做了许多努力。不是他不想要和平，不是他把我们当作维护哈布斯堡光环的牺牲品。一切都是因为协约国的故意刁难——”她没有给罗德里赫任何打断的机会，一鼓作气地说下去。

“但人民啊，你们是否还记得四年前征兵时的号召？‘为捍卫帝国尊严而战！像三十年战争那般，我们要抵抗法国和俄国的侵袭，破坏他们将帝国割裂的阴谋。’但正如每个捷克人都不会忘记的三百年前的迫害一样，此时此刻，我相信每个人都在质疑战争持续的目的——”她在此停顿，看着背后的罗德里赫说，“奥地利先生，请告诉大家这不是您的意图，是协约国向您提出了难以接受的要求。”

她栗色的眼眸中涌动着无穷无尽的嘲讽和恨意。罗德里赫冷静地凝望她数秒，放开了流血的手，把卢弗斯甩在一旁，后者再伸手拉他时他已经走过半个身位，只有外衣的一个小角被抓住。

“不要那样说！你说你努力了！你刚才说你努力了！不要让你的努力化为泡影！基尔伯特很快就会知道的，你根本没想好怎么和他解释！”卢弗斯继续劝诫，把那块布料紧紧攥在手中——它很滑，在他说到一半时就因大力拉扯从手中脱离，让外衣像舞女的水袖似的上翻和下落，可盲目的人们看不到这场好戏，在舞台上，人们只看见方才被挤退到一侧的帝国化身此刻迈着严肃到滑稽的步子走到中央，连挤带撞地推开佩特拉，让矮小的女性连退数步，身形晃荡。可佩特拉还是笑着，到一旁站定，将头发在耳后别好垂手静观。而在观众席中，嗅觉敏锐的记者已经将镁光灯举高。

罗德里赫朝镜头转过脸。

“你再想一想！不只有这种方法能安抚他们！”卢弗斯跑到舞台中间阻拦。

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，奥地利！你想过这样做的后果吗！战争还没有结束！你不知道还要在德国的战车上被绑多久！你在基尔伯特面前再也抬不起头来！哈布斯堡留下的百年功勋都会被这一件事抹消，你要怎么和皇帝说呢！弗朗茨·约瑟夫历尽艰险与霍亨索伦建立的情谊都被你毁了！”

然而面对镜头，罔顾呼喊的罗德里赫却绽放出今日的第一抹笑，同时以余光观察四周。视野里，伊丽莎白转了个身从会场末端的小门离去，安德雷为佩特拉高举即将拍红的双手，议员们满怀期待的眼睛正好比那对准他的相机。卢弗斯又一次去抱他，但他再也不能阻挡罗德里赫了，他们的身体像两段互不干涉的电波，谁也没碰到谁，谁也影响不了谁。卢弗斯摔在地上，头上的皇冠先率先落地，在木制台面弹动两次便从台阶上落下。罗德里赫没为他动一动脑袋，只目送那个矮小的影子四肢并用地追向皇冠，扶着边缘向外探身，这时他开始了最后的发言。

“奥匈帝国所面对的唯一阻碍是法国对阿尔萨斯和洛林地区的坚持。”他说，台下立即哗然一片，但他未作解释，继续以机械的语调讲道，“法国从1916年起就向奥匈帝国发出秘密谈判邀请。在谈判中弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生始终未放弃过对该地区的索求。但很遗憾，我们没有能力将另一个国家的领土作为谈和条件。”

镁光灯适时响起，他睁着酸痛不已的双眼迎接炫目的光，脸上挂着灿烂和煦的笑，在让所有轮廓都于照射下消隐的强光中孑然独立，头发和脸都还是湿漉漉的。

* * *

  * 2



维也纳议会上的言论很快和照片一起被印在帝国报纸上，人民一改反战情绪的矛头，纷纷唾骂起法国。自那天后罗德里赫再没见过卢弗斯，因此默认了对方消失的事实，不再把感情寄托到这个出现一阵消失一阵的夜间伴侣身上。他开始勤奋地打扫房间，一次性处理掉所有与协约国往来的信件，还扔掉不少旧衣裳。蒂罗尔的战场上，意奥两国仍没分出胜负，若干个军被迁往比利时和法国战场——德国计划在美国将新一批训练完备的士兵投入战场前解决一切。罗德里赫对此无异议，慷慨地给出自己的军队；他听闻受十月革命鼓动的波西米亚和斯洛伐克已经暗中勾结，畅言关于共和国的未来，他对此也无异议。他只在偶尔回美泉宫打包细软时想起那扇承装所有梦想和难以言表的苦难的小门，那里面早就没了一个铃铛或者一个锡兵，也没有仿制品皇冠和地球仪，向拿破仑低头时他心甘情愿地烧掉所有过往——但苦难指的不是这些，他已经不在意这些，他只是会不经意地想起那个没剪掉长发的佩特拉，那个在他手里被扭断胳膊也没吭声没示弱，只噙着眼泪、想用视线洞穿他的佩特拉。他握住她的手腕时全然不担心她会在那时跳起来反抗，像他在西班牙继承战中徒手抓回伊丽莎白时根本没想过她会再反击一样。

可是她们都变了，变得小气又易怒，学会找各自的靠山，她们和人民一样，就要把他杀死了。

游历各交战国的阿尔弗雷德仍然时常光顾维也纳，向罗德里赫诉说主张。“英雄干脆跟你交个底吧。时至今日，我仍然认为劝服你停战是最好的选择——对你来说，也对我来说。我会说服老头子们的。”阿尔弗雷德如是说。他和罗德里赫打交道的这些天里，总是喋喋不休地跟在对方身后，像只聒噪的蝉不住地鸣叫。几次劝退无果后，罗德里赫搬出了协约国的秘密条约——他知道为劝意大利加入联盟，英国和法国向他透露了丰厚的战利品，他不认为美国有能力说服意大利放弃那些而接受与之差别甚大的一小块地，譬如特伦蒂诺，譬如戈里齐亚，即使这些土地他已决心死守。

“我有能力扭转那家伙的想法。”阿尔弗雷德自信满满。罗德里赫差点要打哈欠，又提起《十四点原则》将访客打发：“那么你所说的民族自决呢？何必在我眼前虚假地说些要保全帝国领土的话。”他对阿尔弗雷德与伊丽莎白和佩特拉的单独接触有所耳闻，明白雄心勃勃的美国并非善良正直的英雄角色。

“民族自决和保全领土不矛盾。我绝不会插手你的内政。当然，只要你承认波兰的独立。”

“只是波兰吗？”

“目前只是波兰——你知道，时间不等人。”他讪笑道。

阿尔弗雷德热情的笑容被罗德里赫用一张冷脸回复：“请回吧，理想主义者。我想你我都明白这是不需多费口舌的事了。”他摇晃着手里的咖啡说。几经会面，他已无心像初次招待那样照顾美国来客。阿尔弗雷德喝的咖啡是自己动手泡的，每次端杯都洒出一大片，桌面糟得像房中尴尬的气氛。

但他有那种忽视所有尴尬大声说出所想的能力：“要说理想主义者，英雄认为你才是当之无愧的那一个。”

罗德里赫当然不会回应，连眉头也不皱一下。

最后阿尔弗雷德怏怏离开，留话给奥地利人说他早就不想再自讨没趣，是他散发出来的这份打动人心的固执与坚守让他孜孜不倦、苦口婆心地劝解疏导，现在他仍愿意为奥地利待命，他自信总有一天美丽的帝国会回心转意。

“送你一句话吧——什么都不愿放弃的人，最后总会一无所有的。祝你好运。”这句话被他作为告别语。罗德里赫知道他接下来会去找捷克或者匈牙利，但他不点破也不打算去找她们两人，平静的做派令自己都惊奇。客人走后他快速清理干净会客室，哼起一支欢快的圆舞曲。

即使议会上冠冕堂皇之词换来的安宁不过持续一月，这也已经远超预计。五月，当罗德里赫听闻彼时刊出的新闻已传到法国，而法国的主战呼声已压过反战呼声时，他的十余封密信和一年前访问巴黎时写下的备忘录也被法国人“不小心”公布给了整个欧洲。基尔伯特从比利时传回质问电报的那天，他前所未有地在空荡荡的宴会厅里弹起了琴。

夜深了，他还在那儿，偌大的房间只在角落亮一盏灯。他用远离琴键数年的手指把曲子弹得飞快，和着窗外击打宫墙的疾风骤雨演奏。琴声引来了女仆、裁缝、大臣和管家，他们被罗德里赫劝走了；琴声还引来了安德雷和佩特拉，他们结伴出现，讥笑说罗德里赫疯了，被他冷脸打发走了；接着被引来的是伊丽莎白，她担心地问罗德里赫是否需要帮助，甚至将他从琴凳上拎起来，把他抵在墙边。“我没事。”罗德里赫说，忽然抱住伊丽莎白，犹豫片刻后，将吻落上她的脸颊。“你最好没事！”伊丽莎白没让他碰，她把他推开了，之后也抱怨着走了。雨继续下，座钟的指针摆过十二点时卢弗斯终于来了，那时罗德里赫正好弹完一曲的最后一个音，他站起来向他致意。少年平静得很，仍穿着全黑的长袍，柔软的金色脑袋上皇冠已不见踪影。

“原来您还没放弃我，陛下。”罗德里赫走过去拥抱他，单膝跪地将他笼进怀中。他揉着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，前额贴在对方脸上。卢弗斯叹了几声，由他横抱着进了房间。“但我可以自己走呀，埃德尔斯坦。”他勾着罗德里赫的脖子，丢失皇冠的身体像纸和叶子那么轻。他被罗德里赫在床的正中安放好，盖上夏天的丝绸被子。床单和枕套都是刚清洗过的，日晒后的香气格外好闻。

“陛下，我很抱歉那天议会上发生的事。”罗德里赫说，一边从橱柜中取出衣服在床上折叠好，装进小小的皮包中。

“不过我已经想好了，我要去比利时，我会把事情处理好的。其实我已经不需要您了，我已经知道怎么做这些事了。可您还愿意出现，还愿意见我……我真高兴。”他没等卢弗斯回答又说，扣好皮包走到桌前，打开唯一上锁的抽屉，再打开一个木盒取出配枪。这把枪曾陪伴他度过在戈里齐亚前线的时光。他仍记得与费里西安诺的会面。那次他原本不想带枪，但是柏林城市宫里基尔伯特的警告让他那样做了——基尔伯特，一想到这个名字他又把枪放了回去，可在触到盒底前又拿出来。他退出弹匣，取出子弹，拿空枪对着前方扣动几下扳机，响声清脆。

“我会安抚好基尔伯特的，陛下。您看，我真的不需要您了……我也不需要伊丽莎白他们了，我谁都不需要——”

“新时代的战争是残酷的。作为大国的您不会明白。”

突然糅合其中的陌生嗓音让他愣住了，他停在那儿，直到意识到那声音的主人是谁才转身。费里西安诺出现在房间里时他还未反应过来，满脸还铺着温和的笑意。

不是的，他抱歉地向费里西安诺赔着笑，他想说不是的，但基尔伯特也来了。他说：“我的枪里从来都是有子弹的。”他向他展开手掌，一颗子弹在其中来回晃动。罗德里赫只好把枪垂下来。

“路德维希弄的，你猜他瞄准哪里？他什么都敢做。年轻人总是热情又无畏。”接踵而至的是弗朗西斯，他也对着他笑，一边将一封封信笺展开。他还当着他的面打开那个存放了他在黑灯瞎火的小旅馆里写的备忘录的信封，其中空空如也。

不是的……他为难地想，不知该先劝谁。

“你肯定明白啊，奥地利，奥匈帝国。别再给我添麻烦好吗？我只要你守着东线，你就擅自带了这么多人去意大利，你知道我痛恨什么吧？”

真好，用不着他为难了，基尔伯特已经推开了弗朗西斯，撕碎的信纸飘洒如柳絮。他回过头看着那个打开的抽屉，把它又推了回去，用力推紧。

“全面停战？即使我答应您，英国和俄国也不会答应。恕我直言，您真的没有拿出谈和的态度……”费里西安诺摇着头，也从怀中掏出一把枪，一个飞吻后便向罗德里赫射击，只不过枪口里冒出来的不是子弹，是一只只的纸鸟，一撞在他身上就垂直落下。

“况且虽然你不欢迎我，匈牙利和波西米亚的姐妹们倒很爱英雄。”

天哪，天哪，罗德里赫无奈地掸掉一只只的纸鸟，他几乎分不清哪个声音来自谁了，直到从幕后走出的阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的屁股，坐上不知从何而来的长沙发向他举起咖啡杯。好了，现在这么多人在这儿，他清冷的卧房顿时热闹了。

“你觉得这就是所谓的团结？可团结它早就不存在了！所以所有人都会质疑他们在为谁杀害同胞！你说为什么大家要叛逃！”

应他呼唤前来的佩特拉坐在地上把纸鸟们展开，那也是信，全都是罗德里赫亲手写给法国的信。她浅浅扫了几眼，把它们都抛到天上，它们像垃圾一样坠落。她向他露出一个意味深长的笑。

“其实在很多事上我在劝说自己和解……”

伊丽莎白捂着脸蹲下，捡起身周的纸鸟依次丢进篝火中。“但是……”她捏着衣角，另一只手举着纸鸟停在空中。

“但是我是马扎尔啊。我变成怎样了呢？”

她也打开了手中的纸鸟阅读，表情越来越惊讶，不久后也怒瞪着丈夫。“你做这些事的时候只为了自己的脸面，根本没在乎别人的诉求！”

“Monsieur, je vous demande pardon. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.”

（先生，我请求您的原谅，我不是有意的。）

弗朗西斯举着几份报纸向佩特拉和伊丽莎白挥舞，那正是议会上拍摄的照片。他的笑容再也挂不住了，他愤怒地向弗朗西斯举起了枪，可他忽然想起来自己刚退出过弹匣，他往放子弹的书桌看过去时，篝火、人影、纸鸟和报纸都毫无征兆地被浪花冲走了。

“我们好像在和僵尸结盟。”

路德维希站在浮出水面的潜艇上说，风把他的衣摆吹起。他向罗德里赫伸手：“您跳女步吧，埃德尔斯坦。”

罗德里赫往后退，路德维希咄咄逼人的身影向前压上。他的小腿撞到了床脚，身体一下子就失去了平衡，向后倒去。

“你可真不坚定啊，埃德尔斯坦先生。希望你心里还有我们的同盟……您醉了吗？你应该好好休息的。”

我没有，我没有，罗德里赫急得满头是汗，在路德维希面前，他为基尔伯特准备好的话一句都说不出来。基尔伯特呢？基尔伯特去哪了？

路德维希绕到他身后将他扶住，他挣脱了，退到窗边整理衣服。这时他抬起头往窗子上看，一尘不染的玻璃上竟只有他一个人的影子。

路德维希说他醉了，站不住了，坚持要搀扶他，他只顾闪躲抵抗。再过了不久路德维希也走了，房间里只余他和卢弗斯。床上的薄被还安然铺在原处，没有一丝褶皱，没有被抖开。他沉默着走回桌子前面，把弹匣抽出，把子弹装入，再把枪放回木盒，把木盒放进皮包。

“你还好吗，埃德尔斯坦？”

“我没事。”

“去比利时？”

罗德里赫坐到床上，坐了一会儿又躺下，把两只鞋用脚跟在床尾处蹬掉，像幼兽似的蜷起身子，双手挡在脸前面。

“是。”

“既然他向我问罪，我就不会逃避。”

接下来长久的寂静中，房间里只剩下雨点击打在树叶上的声音。

“你要像像海因里希四世去卡诺莎城堡那样[1]悔罪吗？”

他干笑了一阵。

“但这是你去年递交的备忘录。即使你在议会上言过其实，法国在这时公开无疑只为挑拨关系。他想毁灭你们的同盟。基尔伯特不会想不明白。他在警告你要忠诚。”

“我知道，我都知道。但是没关系了。”

卢弗斯爬到床上，罗德里赫圈住他，让他躺在自己怀里。卢弗斯的发梢蹭到了他的下巴，于是他嗅闻他。他闻起来像圣棺里盛放尸身的织物，像美泉宫寝室里的灰尘和圣斯蒂芬教堂底下墓穴里的真菌搅出的果汁，淋在脸上亲切而阴森。他忘情把脸埋进去，皇冠上好闻的油脂味道已经没有了。

“我不介意他会怎样对我了。”

“那不是真的。”

“我不介意了。我为这个国家赢来了时间。我们还是团结的，我们没有分裂。我们能继续战斗……”

“可如果你能狠下心，就能借此机会与德国断绝关系！你说你不想再受制于德国的……”

“陛下啊……”罗德里赫摘掉眼镜放到枕头边上，裸眼和卢弗斯相视，很轻地笑了一下，“即使阿尔弗雷德真的让我保全皇冠，帝国议会也是混乱嘈杂的，人心也是恐惧涣散的，波兰一旦独立势必带动其他民族……停战不会保全帝国，什么举措也不会保全帝国了，德国也会毁灭……”

“你太悲观了！”

罗德里赫没理会他，自顾自解开马甲的纽扣，接着是衬衣的。在卢弗斯面前他一件件地脱下衣服，直到惨白的胴体横陈。

“我只是开了个玩笑！你怕了吗？”他赤条条地躺在这儿，身上空无一物，他抚上卢弗斯的脸颊，对着那颤抖不已的蓝眼睛说，“陛下啊，现在我只能祈求他们的胜利了。未来，未来是很美好的。”

“我要与您就此告别了，我亲爱的……陛下，顺带一提，你相信我们能见到死神吗？”

卢弗斯没有回答，他脸上的神色却愈加欣喜，好像即将迎来的是世间最甜美的梦境：“那么，Träum süß。”

[1] 1077年，神圣罗马皇帝亨利四世冒着风雪严寒前往意大利北部的卡诺莎城堡向教皇“忏悔罪过”。三天三夜后教皇才给予他一个额头吻表示原谅，这就是“卡诺莎之辱”。此后，“卡诺莎之辱”在西方成为屈辱投降的代名词。


	17. 沉船

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver.12.6

  * 1



1914年七月的第一天，罗德里赫醒得很晚，晚到他自己也感到反常，毕竟在宫廷中他刻板的生物钟向来和老皇帝的一样为人称道。可是这天他睁眼时天已经亮全了，阳光翻拨着眼皮把他弄醒，他愣怔地盯着吊灯，心里充满了一股坏事临头时才有的预感。他踱进浴室，有一下没一下地梳头。梳理时头发簌簌掉下来，看到堵塞下水口的一团毛球时他猛地愣住了。

他掬起一捧水，把鼻子埋进去。

洗漱完毕后伊丽莎白来了，军装打扮，说自己已和蒂萨伯爵[1]相约面谈，不便再穿裙装。罗德里赫点点头，确信了前几日发生的事都是真的，昨夜的梦境也是真的。

——梦里伊丽莎白和佩特拉把船底的木板卸下，海水喷泉似的上涌，她们欢快地唱着、叫着，长发像一条条纠缠的水蛇，边痛苦地分离彼此，边向他吐出红信；弗朗西斯和伊万在水中摇他的船，水花四溅，浪涛汹涌，暴雨瓢泼；他用来跳舞的浅口皮鞋里全是水，沉重无比，他寸步难行；布兰科坐在岸上，吹着枪口的烟。

他想要惩戒塞尔维亚，熊熊燃烧的冥河却将他们阻隔。「让我离开！」他对死神说。死神却递给他一把鎏金的枪，叫他用它打碎地狱梦境的边界。

「你也有枪了，那么就朝我开枪吧！」布兰科挥舞着双手说。他身后的黑暗幽深不见底。叫骂声、讥笑声、痛哭声、欢呼声，风声、水声、烈火燃烧的哔啵声，所有声音混杂在一起，令罗德里赫头疼。他僵着手臂接过枪，惊觉枪口上刻着自己的姓名。这时死神命令他打碎布兰科身后的门，说只要这样做他就能逃出生天。

「它能拯救你。」死神还戴上帝国的皇冠向他行礼，罗德里赫从蓝宝石切面中看到了一个骷髅模样的影子。

「可是这件事不仅仅关乎塞尔维亚……」

「可是看看这艘船啊——用不了多久它就会沉没的。届时你、他、她，还有它，」死神指了指自己头顶，「一百一十年前你捏造的皇冠，所有东西都会沉下去。」

「你在说什么！」他惊讶地喊起来。

「那就低头看看我们脚底下！」

罗德里赫听言往下看，见越来越深的积水已盖过小腿；伊丽莎白和佩特拉疯狂地大笑，折断的长指甲鲜血淋漓，却不知疼痛地抠着翘起的木板，她们的笑声和蛇的毒牙一样尖，在他脆弱的耳膜上咬出一整排孔洞；在水里跳舞的小人快速地旋转，踩上小船正在消失的侧面，踩上他的身体。他们用帝国的各种语言向他叫嚣，呼声震耳欲聋。

无奈之下，他把枪口对准了布兰科。死神欣慰地笑了两声。

「只要你开了这一枪，那么除了拯救自己，你还能带走这艘船。」

「来打我吧，为了你的破船！」布兰科也说，嚣张地吹起口哨。罗德里赫往他身后看，那里仿佛的确有一扇门，是一扇让他与这艘即将沉没的船找到出路、逃出生天的门，是一扇只要向塞尔维亚开枪就能从地狱回到人间的门。

砰——

但是在他迫不及待地开始奔跑前，死神抢先朝那出口疾驰而去。他追在后面，趟过先前不敢涉足的冥河，一碰水竟沉了下去。

「基尔伯特！」伊丽莎白在他边上大喊。

「什么？」他从恍惚中抬头。

「基尔伯特再过一小时就要到了，今晚约在美泉宫。但我现在就得走，我没法陪你们，你赶紧收拾好自己！」他头上的发蜡没有抹匀，她替他掸掉碎屑，动作不那么轻柔，指甲从头皮划过去时还弄疼了他。他实在没法把这和梦境分开，躲开伊丽莎白为他整理领子的手，闪到一边，望着空落落的床头柜，想起几小时前这里还放着从陈列室偷回来的帝国皇冠。

「如果你在找皇冠的话——我把它放回去了。你可真能耐啊，半夜还能搞来这东西。」

罗德里赫摇了摇头，她一看便知是谎言，也无意揭穿。他努力回想昨日是否有收到柏林的电报，可惜脑子里一团乱，但他又想到无论有无都不重要了，基尔伯特来找他必定是谈宣战事宜。他问伊丽莎白是否还反对宣战，她没好气地说反对是必然的，她可不想让罗马尼亚被牵扯进战争里，说罗德里赫在做决定时自私得一塌糊涂，全然不顾周围人的死活。

「你别这样说。除了你，大家现在都支持我了，」他终于拿捏住自己的感觉，把头发重新梳理好，把外衣穿上，袖扣扣好，「而且这事还在调查，很快你就会知道我的判断是正确的，这是贝尔格莱德[2]精心策划的阴谋。」

「你觉得我们能打这场战争吗？」伊丽莎白关上门问。

「为什么不呢？」

「它将会是世界性的。」

「也许吧。」他在穿衣镜前做最后的检查，确保接见德国盟友时每一处细节都得体，「你不必担心，伊丽莎白，战火不会烧到维也纳来，而且很快就会结束的，一场小战争罢了。」

他注意到自己的发蜡不够足，又回到浴室里拿出一些涂上头发。伊丽莎白坐在他背后的床上，看着镜子里专心致志研究发型的眼睛。

「你敢看着我说话吗，罗德里赫？」

那双眼睛移动了一下，在镜子里他和她的目光交汇了。

「这……只是许多可重复的小战役之一。」他对着冷冰冰的镜子练习微笑——特指与普鲁士人相处时要用的那个——这是每天早起后的必要工作之一，可这天本该用来练习的时间都在恐怖的梦境里流逝了，现在弥补为时不晚，「你总是在担心一些没有道理的事，我能理解，毕竟你才站上领导者的位置没多久，你已经有快四百年没打过胜仗了……可你也嫁给我快要五十年了，伊丽莎白。」他在“嫁给我”几个字上下了重音，果然看到那张脸皱了起来，鼻翼向外张开，仿佛能喷火。

「我知道你担心罗马尼亚会加入塞尔维亚和俄罗斯的同盟，但他只是个小角色，他还不如你呢。」他用音量掩饰休息不足的虚弱，背上仍残留着夜间盗汗的不适。不久后，他差不多弄好了头发，但还没有转身的打算，于是把手放在领口磨蹭了一阵：「没有什么好担心的。伊丽莎白，我认为你最好去化个妆，这样蒂萨伯爵会感觉自己更受尊重。」

她把胸背挺直了，撩了撩头发，好像在为自己增加一些体面感：「可是塞尔维亚有俄罗斯。」她咬着舌尖，在心里夸赞自己终于能勇敢地在奥地利面前说出这个国家的名字。

「但我们也有德国。」

「你说这些话只是因为我在这里……可是在基尔伯特面前呢？我可没看出来你想要德国帮忙！到底是谁想打俄罗斯？你就这么在意斐迪南？你能为我多考虑一点吗？这是我们共同的国家……」

「当然。」他收起目光，望向镜子里的另一处。伊丽莎白愣了一下，他又说：「当然，我很在意皇太子遇刺一事。」

「你以前评价他甚至不如鲁道夫呢……现在整个巴尔干都在反对我们，他们会联合起来！我早就说不要去动巴尔，干，我——」

她眼睁睁看着罗德里赫从她前面绕过去，走向门口，拉开他们共同的卧室的大门，把一只脚伸出去，先是左脚，然后侧身，再是右脚，没有任何她告别。

「这关乎一个帝国的尊严。我很遗憾你和斐迪南皇太子一直没能融洽地坐到一起谈话，但现在事情发生了，我们要用帝国的手段去解决它。至于德国人如何规划战争，那不是你能管的事。」

他没有把门关严，好像是为她接下来的出行留下便利。可是伊丽莎白一点也不感激。门在她眼前轻轻摇晃，与伯爵会面的期待感一点点被抽走了。

这关乎一个帝国的命运，她悲观地躺到床上，拿起一个枕头盖住脸。这个她再清楚不过由来的二元帝国从未经历过世界大战，不，是从未经历过像样的战争。

是否要对塞尔维亚宣战并不是德国该决策的，而且它一旦演变成世界性的大战，它对原本就貌合神离的国家所造成的伤害将令所有国民难以承受，她很想对奥地利说。

罗德里赫穿过走廊，阳光从拱窗里照射进来，安宁而平静，好像塞族青年的子弹从未对这块令人幸福的土地造成影响。他计算了一下基尔伯特的行程，思考路德维希是否也要来，在得出他们将共度一个下午和晚上的结论后沮丧地靠在墙边，脸上肌肉酸疼。他练习好的微笑怎么也提不起来了，和伊丽莎白对话时他说了谎，两天前他就有预感这是一场长久的、灾难性的大战，笼罩在欧洲大陆上的硝烟味已经浓烈到一触即发，酝酿在炮膛里的火焰迫切地需要出口，一旦打响第一枪，往后发展显而易见。

但这样的结果也许正是一种民族问题的解决方案。一种暂缓矛盾共御外敌的解决方案，他想，当他们在世纪之交向法兰西开火时，这个民族的韧性与血性被战争磨砺与加强了，那正是他想要的，长久的战争与巨大的创伤也将他和基尔伯特的命运紧紧联系到一起，然后是这个德意志。

「我所做的并不会错。」

他又动起来，先找来管家，告知要定制一支全身鎏金的手枪，请他秘密与鲁格工厂联系，并在晚些时候再来找他询问具体要求。为基尔伯特准备的笑容能派上用场了，他提起嘴角时再无阻碍。

「那真是……非常奇怪的要求。」老管家忍不住多嘴。

[1] 蒂萨·伊斯特万（István Tisza，1861年-1918年），匈牙利王国首相，强烈反对奥匈帝国对塞尔维亚宣战。

[2] Belgrade，塞尔维亚首都。

* * *

  * 2



罗德里赫要去比利时向德国盟友认罪。“认罪”这个词在情感色彩上不够准确，因为临行前一晚他还用“解释”来指代它，但卢弗斯却说这是像卡诺莎之行一样的“悔罪”。不过那有什么关系呢？现在他已经来到斯帕了。他走在潮湿的小路上，天刚下过雨，一踩下去污水四溅，他裤腿上全是泥点。

他一路看着怀表，希望自己能走得更快。这条路通往德国最高指挥部，基尔伯特和路德维希在那里等他。质问的信函过后路德维希没有与他再联系，基尔伯特的那一封则冷淡得像他人代笔——不过正因如此他才确信那就是他本人。他只写道，「来斯帕」，没有更多的字，和每封写着“来柏林”的电报一样，不用加密，任何加密都没必要，最复杂的密码就是信件本身，因为罗德里赫从来无法从文字里看出基尔伯特在想什么。他们的沟通始终是单方面的，四年来，或者说五十年来，当面基尔伯特从来只说和他完全不在一个频段的话，那些话通常浮于快乐假象的表面，不必深究也知道是刻意的回避，但在呛下他准备好的理论方面却有奇效，让他想说什么也传不进普鲁士人的耳朵里；书信往来时他就更看不懂对方了，基尔伯特不会给他用文字交流的机会。所以他有什么好埋怨的呢？他的“背叛”罪名有什么值得委屈的呢？他自嘲地想，他们本来就没有进行过良性有效的沟通，他们连朋友都算不上。

他穿过站岗的哨兵走进驻地，一座二层高的房屋在视野中变高变大，刻板的线条和极简的配色具有强烈的个人风格。戴尖盔的军人不时从旁边走过，他想即便自己成了罪人也应在擦肩而过时昂首挺胸，可惜当他吸着气把腰带往下拉时无人往这里看，无人表现出对他的兴趣。后来他低头看了看自己的衣服，明白了症结所在，这身素色黑衣太过寻常，无人会把他当作长官。

他继续往里走，沉甸甸的金色手枪放在皮包里面，他要用它来完成某种仪式。在铁路上度过的几天里，公开的求和信在德国已经人尽皆知，致使全体德意志人用最恶毒的语言唾骂他，称他为“不忠诚的盟友”，要求祖国对他严惩。而在奥匈境内事态也大体相同，人们把他在信中诚恳的词句与议会上截然不同的论述比对，冠他以道貌岸然、信口雌黄的罪名。「他不止让我们在战场上蒙羞，他更让我们在德国人和法国人面前丢尽了脸！」尖锐的言论非但没停歇反而更甚，人民一直追着他到火车上，妄图越过守卫向他扑来的模样毫无对帝国的半分旧情。他疲于应付这些，拢紧袖子往车厢里钻，把自己藏在窗帘底下，把膝盖蜷到胃袋底下，双手捂着耳朵，这样才得一方清净。

他进门，上楼，终于见到基尔伯特。斯帕的房间和柏林的相似，物件摆放得井然有序，桌面上一尘不染。罗德里赫把木盒从皮包中拿出来，把枪从木盒中拿出来，把弹匣拉开给基尔伯特看。六颗金灿灿的子弹躺在其中，像一只豆荚包裹六粒小生命，种下去就能长出通往天国的巨大藤蔓。

“这是我唯一的武器，请你放心。”他把枪放在桌上就收回了手。基尔伯特负手看他，挑着下巴，眼睛直往下瞥。他咳嗽一声，从袖子里勉强抬起手来，把枪往对面推了两公分：“现在是你的了。”

“这是什么意思？”

他抬起头，没有说话。基尔伯特仔细用眼睛测量对方，见他头上抹许多发蜡，和那个下午一样，脸颊则比在卡波雷托会面时饱满一些，从乌克兰和罗马尼亚供应的面包的确在拯救他，聊胜于无。

然而这眼神极不对劲。两年前当罗德里赫和伊丽莎白擅自把喀尔巴阡山上的军队带去戈里齐亚，为了所谓的“向背信弃义者复仇”的野心而导致东线失守时，他也是用这样的神情看着他的。

「您要是仍然为这件事不满也可以用枪对着我。」

微红的眼眶和其中旋转的眼泪与那时太过相似，这让基尔伯特感到怒火中烧，咯吱咯吱地咬着牙齿。

“你又要故伎重演吗？被问到对这种——随心所欲的、背弃盟约的、我行我素的做法有无解释时，你又要装模作样地欲言又止，然后来一句‘没什么可说的’吗？你觉得我很好打发吗？这就是你逃避惩罚的方式？”

基尔伯特踢了一脚桌腿，走到他跟前，忍住用手触碰的冲动，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，把肩沉下来。冷静，他怅然望着桌上的枪想，然后把它拾了起来。

“你把它放在这里——所以我也可以用枪对着你？”

这是一支精致的鲁格手枪，从镀金的枪管和刻着浮雕的枪托可看出是为奥地利帝国本人精心打造。纤细的管壁极薄，配套9毫米的子弹——和7.62毫米的不同，它不具备能在组织中翻滚碎裂的尖锐头部，而是牺牲了穿透力换来制退力强的短而圆润的外形。基尔伯特很少在军队看到这种手枪。无法背负步枪的炮兵和轻骑兵更偏爱能一击毙命的小口径；短圆的大口径子弹只会让人疼，让人失去行动能力。

他在手中掂量一番，看着和所有私人订制的手枪相同的、被镌刻上不少装饰花纹枪身，嗤之以鼻，可是当他看到枪口的一圈细小文字时，惊讶还是难以掩饰地从眼中流出——他又看向罗德里赫。

对方没有看他，只垂眼望着桌面。桌子用一整根木材制成，纹路间小小的坑洞是虫豸生活的印记，在它窄小的入口下或许是庞大如蚁穴的空洞，蕴藏一个酝酿已久的复仇计划。他一直看着，想着，基尔伯特再哼一声，又发现枪身上的新秘密：高耸的准星上刻了一只小小的双头鹰，可笑，这些象征加在一起放到要向主人射击的枪上不是最高的耻辱？

“你想清楚了？”

没有回应。

“看着我啊，奥地利。”

“你真的非要我打你不可吗？”

他用指节敲击桌面，鼓点毫无节律。罗德里赫只把眼睛往基尔伯特那儿瞟，懒洋洋地，毫无力气，一颗高贵的头——被奥地利人民和弗朗西斯甚至阿尔弗雷德都如此评价的头，无论如何也不为主人的过错低一下。基尔伯特拉扯一下套筒，子弹入膛，枪口顶到了对方头上。

“你还不说话吗！”

一颗圆滚滚的眼珠在眼皮里悄悄滑动，罗德里赫看了一会儿桌面，再看了一会儿基尔伯特，把薄薄的嘴唇张了张。两片嘴唇上只有内侧沾湿的部分略带点暖红，其余则都和墙皮似的煞白脸孔混为一色。基尔伯特看得嗓子都冒起了烟。

“你不说我就打了！”

“和协约国秘密求和是一件错事。”他挤牙膏似的开口了。

他看起来并不害怕，没有像许多被这样对待的人一样闭眼、喘气、发抖，声音平稳而有力度，吐字清晰而满载愤恨。这愤恨惹恼了基尔伯特，他把手指放上扳机，“咔哒”，一声清脆的碰响。

“企图向法国割让阿尔萨斯和洛林的事很荒唐，荒唐到没有任何依据。我玷污了你的信任，我不配做你的盟友。这是一件无法用犯错来解释的事。”

“还有呢？”基尔伯特用另一只手按住他的头顶，迫使他朝自己转头，枪口顶到双眉之间。

“基尔伯特，你要打我的头吗？”罗德里赫把眼皮抬起来，在额上堆起几道细纹，推着枪管上移几毫米。“这样做真的对你的胜利有帮助吗？”

“闭嘴！”

按在头上的手把他的头发扭成一团，向上撕扯头皮，被枪口紧贴的部位不住颤动。基尔伯特放下枪，没松开另一只手，就这样把他从座位上拉起来。椅子腿和水泥地板吱呀吱呀地摩擦，桌椅一瞬间像前一秒还坐在这的两人一样东倒西歪地在空间里扭曲。“别抓我的头发。”罗德里赫嘟哝道。他改抓住衣领，四根手指钻进密不透风的领口，把他往门外拽。衬衣的第一颗纽扣很快崩开落地，还未在地上停稳又被脚踩过去。他们来到走廊上，罗德里赫匀出一只手把头发抹平，歪着身体努力迈几步跟上他，到转角处又被按到墙上，后脑重重磕了一下，他发出一声压抑的呜咽。

“还有呢？”基尔伯特又问，左手还在衣领上，右手还握着枪。

“没有了。”

“还有呢！”

“没有更多可解释的了，真诚地，基尔伯特。”

那些伸进他领口的手指划伤了他，而议会上留下的几道擦伤还未愈合，痂皮和新肉一起嵌进甲缝里，基尔伯特抽手时在衣领上带出几道血迹。“妈的！”他咒骂的间隙罗德里赫把手伸进外套下摆，拉了拉在胸前隆起的衬衣，堆叠的布料又归于平整。

罗德里赫说：“你总是能知道事情的全部，基尔伯特。你不需要我的解释。你什么都知道的，你是这个大陆上头脑最缜密的军事家，你还有读心术。”

“那你他妈来比利时做什么？”基尔伯特把他的头往墙上撞，他闭上眼睛，但在最后时刻对方收了力，他挨了不算重的一下，加上之前的震动，仍然头昏脑涨。

“我还记得你跟我说我误会了你，我辜负了你的承诺。你说我把你的忠诚看得一文不值……可是它到底值什么了！这就是你说的承诺！那时候你就已经把阿尔萨斯卖给法国了！”

“我竟然真的以为你在伤心，我去追你，我以为我做得太过火了……”

罗德里赫听不下去，打断他说：“我是来这里向您认罪的，普鲁士。在这里……我的出现就是我认罪的证明。你不用说了，你说的都是对的，你说的我都认了。”

嘭，基尔伯特一拳打在墙上，带出的风吹凉了罗德里赫的脸颊。可他只偏了偏脑袋，用僵硬的脸对着这个红着眼睛、目眦欲裂的男人，然后错开目光。基尔伯特把自己的手背打伤了，血迅速冒出来，他继续用那只手拉扯罗德里赫，一路拉到连接指挥部的大门的走廊尽头。几滴血蹭在白色衬衣上，很快就晕开了。

“那你去向我的士兵解释，你去向我的人民解释！”基尔伯特梗着脖子，向前方瞪着眼睛，脸上的愤怒没有了，只有冰冷的坚毅。

罗德里赫望了他许久，又说了一声“抱歉”。基尔伯特紧抓着他的手还在流血，地上也抹开了血，一朵朵的血花滴滴答答落下。他的鼻腔变得不太通畅，他抽吸了好几次才说：“我真的说不了更多……你用这把枪解释就好。”

* * *

  * 3



十几米的路长得像几千米，没有窗户的走廊是通向地狱的卡戎河。他们经过某扇门时听到骚动的路德维希忽然从中探出身来，看到两人时先是一愣，然后，几乎是在同一时刻，他也向罗德里赫伸出手，张开的虎口直朝脖子打去。基尔伯特抬手挡下他，吩咐弟弟把军官都叫到外面的小广场集合。罗德里赫一直暗着的眼睛在这时才闪了闪，尽管兄弟俩已不再注意他。

“但是他背叛了我！”

“闭嘴，管好你的手！你这么大的人了还要让我教吗！”

路德维希不服气地小跑出门。哨声在门外响起，随之而来的是杂乱的脚步。一道过于耀眼的光从他头上切下时，广场上已经汇聚了十余人，还有人不断朝他们跑来。人群在两侧分列，自觉地为长官让道。罗德里赫被推到正中央。基尔伯特攥着他的外衣，下巴靠上前去，几乎贴在他肩上。

“脱衣服。”他说。

罗德里赫没有动，直视着空无一人的前方。两侧人们寂静无声，但布谷鸟在远方歌唱，混着青草味的泥气从地面冒上来将他环绕，把他放进盛满热泥水的大盆；在更远些的地方有淡淡的异臭，那里养着他们的战马。最后跑来的几人气喘吁吁，连帽子也没来得及戴，甚至有一个裤腰都没塞好，罗德里赫瞥一眼他们的袖上的军衔，又让一丝马粪的气味插入思维间隙——为什么不干脆牵几匹马来旁观呢？他咬着口腔内壁，不知是第几次和基尔伯特对峙时这样把自己咬出血。

出了门基尔伯特就不再吼他了，他只把手放到他肩上，咬着后槽牙用只有彼此能听见的声音说：“脱了，别让我当众给你脱。”

毫无遮挡的空旷草地上，从两侧指来的玩味目光直射躯体，像极了维也纳议会上翘首以待的人们轻蔑地投向他的那些。他垂下眼皮，开始行动。厚重的黑衣落在地上，压弯几根刚冒头的野草；再来是轻薄的衬衣，上面有几滴血。他不认为此刻还有脱衣的必要，但他遵从了，瘦弱的上半身还是裸露在一众德军面前了。那是一具光洁的肉体，没有刀疤和弹孔，也没有火舌舔舐的痕迹，是在辉煌的中世纪宫廷中喝花蜜和露水长大的小皇子应有的。他像一件无瑕的白瓷工艺品，微凸的侧肋没有毁坏他的美感，反而平添几分引人怜惜的凋敝。

基尔伯特拾起衣服交给一位军官，又摘下他的眼镜，后退到人群末端。枪口所对的方向上，罗德里赫像一只活过了冬天、在春夏敛翅残喘的蝶，在温暖的微风中被迫振动枯萎的翅膀。每个世纪末的宴会厅里都曾有那么一只在悠扬弦乐中费力舞蹈的蝶，燕尾服下摆变幻莫测地旋转……可现在早已是二十世纪了，蝴蝶的冬天已经到了。他闭上一只眼睛，让照门卡在准星上。

等待未必是煎熬，但一定令罗德里赫困惑不安。一颗破风的子弹会射进手或脚，或者更重要的关节，无人能知，但总归不会取走他的命，那就足够。他还是面无表情地看着前面，双手贴在裤缝上，肌肉不算紧绷也不过于松弛。四周空气静谧，泥土地上射击者转动脚掌的声音竟然能一丝不差地传到他耳里——这对听觉是极大的折磨。子弹会从哪里飞来呢？他看了太久面前的树，厌倦地低下头。

“埃德尔斯坦！”

但是突如其来的一声叫喊吓懵了他，打乱了所有已经做好的心理建设。他朝树下看，竟看见一条鲜红色的小路伸展过来，很快就成了鲜花与美酒铺就的大道。里拉琴声响在耳畔，男孩和女孩们高举花束挥舞，绛紫色的美酒向天空泼洒。乌泱泱的人们从路上走过，为首的穿一身锃光瓦亮的戎装，他定睛一看，那竟是几日未见的卢弗斯。踩着这样稳健步伐又盛装打扮的神圣罗马是他许久没见过的，俨然一位威风凛凛的帝王，他激动又兴奋，情不自禁地向那里探身，全然不顾正受惩处的事实。可一声尖锐的“别动” 又让他往回退。卢弗斯拧着眉毛说：“你别着急呀！我得走完这光荣之路，我得走到头……走到头！”

那鲜花、那掌声、那荡漾在空气里的甜美微笑……他太久没见过这些了，几乎热泪盈眶。他不住地对卢弗斯说“好”，点头点得飞快。文武百官跟着卢弗斯走过去，每人身上都沾着彩条与花瓣，他一个个辨认他们的脸，在腐朽的记忆里搜刮他们伴他左右的年月。可是眼看着他们就要从视野里走出去了，就要走到他背后去了，陛下也没为他回头，罗德里赫着急了，又一次喊了陛下的名字。

“你别急呀！”卢弗斯在背后指责他，“你别乱动，你别，你别过来！这不是你该走的路……”

可是他太想见他了，他怕他一走他就再也见不到他了，不是卢弗斯不会回来，而是他回不去了。他打破了先前的承诺，转过身拔腿就跑。

“你别动！你千万别动！别回头！”他的心就要从喉咙里跳出来了，他什么都看不到，只听见对方惊恐地朝他喊。

可是来不及了。

砰——

在大脑做出反应之前，罗德里赫已经倒了下去。但他不觉得疼，因为比他更先倒下的是卢弗斯。子弹洞穿了胸甲，凹陷的洞里汩汩往外流血。他不知所措地抱着他，没有任何东西能用来堵上伤口，他只能把自己单薄的身体盖在他身上，只能任凭鲜血浸湿前胸。他没有想到已经消失的卢弗斯会重新出现，更没有想到他为自己挡下基尔伯特的子弹。他颤抖着嘴唇想对他说什么，可却像被扼住了咽喉，一句也说不出。

泪花在卢弗斯脸上绽开，晶莹的，他勉强从中看到自己震惊又痛苦的脸：被眼泪沾满的脸上五官挤作一团，汗泪交融的泥水流向粘腻的肩颈和前胸，缺氧的肺在一连串急促而短小的吸气中像破风箱似的疲劳地哀叹……

卢弗斯还是带着波澜不惊的表情，抬手摸了摸他的脸。他抱紧他，滚烫的血咬着他、烧着他，要在赤裸的上身挖出一个洞。对方仿佛感受不到疼痛，微眯的眼中除了惋惜和指责只有庆幸和解脱。

“陛下……”他不敢大声喊他。

“没关系！没关系的，罗德里赫……”卢弗斯笑起来，把他的脸也摸热了，尖利的手甲搭在他耳朵上，“没事的，是束缚你的枷锁太沉重了，可是没事的，现在你可以抛弃他们了。罗德里赫，只要你抛下这艘船……”

“为什么会——”

“先听我说，罗德，这不是你该走的路，你没有能力拖动这样的船……它已经是你的负担了。罗德，放弃哈布斯堡也——”

“奥地利帝国！”

又一声清脆的叫嚷响起来，他惊诧地向前方抬起头。

那是一双小小的脚，穿软布长靴，上面是布里齐兹短裤，然后是短上衣，紫色的绒布披风。是幼年的罗德里赫！是那个还没有拿到皇冠的罗德里赫！他张大了嘴巴，眼泪一颗一颗地从抖成筛子的脸上震落在地。

“可我……我不能放弃。我不能回去……”他抱着卢弗斯对身前的人说，脸上完全湿了，嘴里全是泪和血的味道，他太疼了，他的身体要被烧穿了。看看在他眼前的孩子啊！那是一个脸上从无怯色的孩子，一个哈布斯堡的孩子，只要他一抬手一弹指世界就能为他俯首的孩子……他怎么能在他面前提放弃？

卢弗斯对此并不意外，静静看了他一会儿，说了一句“一切的选择权只在你了”后便从风中消失。

再也没有人在难以入眠的夜里听他说话了，再也没有心里的另一个声音与他辩论了，本来就不存在的幻影没有了。他无法从失去神圣罗马的震惊中回神，目瞪口呆地跪在地上。小小的那个他却笑着在他面前单膝跪下，捧起他的脸。

“你是奥地利帝国！真高兴见到你！前些日子我总是梦见你，陛下说你已经成为帝国了，比谁都坚韧，国土比谁都大。那太好了！可时间不等人，我得走啦，我得走啦，希望我们还能再见面！”

少年人意气风发，眼里毫无对血的畏惧，他灿烂地笑着，把吻落在他额头。可是突然，血也从他身上流出来，从他头发里、眼睛里、鼻子里、耳朵里，一直流到他漂亮的披风上，把奥地利大公国变成一个血人，把罗德里赫的视野变成完完全全的猩红的地狱，即使他不知道这究竟是为什么——

砰——

第二颗子弹擦着脸颊飞过，只灼伤一层皮肉。可先前打进右肩的那颗和疼痛一起后知后觉把他抱住了。罗德里赫埋头在腥味浓重的大地上，紧握的拳贴着地面滑了几公分。他没有办法抬起身体，卡进关节的子弹释放出所有动能，和碎骨一起嵌进致密的肌肉中。

“你发什么疯！你他妈以为我真不知道你在凡尔登干的破事吗！你要我也打你吗！”基尔伯特拧着路德维希的手腕，把他的枪摔进远处的草丛，接着是一声响亮的耳光。人群被遣散了，心满意足的观众们谈论着这位在枪响时回头的懦夫，向各自的营房走，把这作为他在战争中做出求和举动的绝佳映衬。空旷的广场上只剩几位胆大好事者。广场中央，罗德里赫趴伏在一小滩血旁边，弓着背，曲着身体的所有关节。受伤的右胳膊不敢在地上着力，全靠左臂支撑歪斜的身体。

路德维希大步朝他走去，把沾着泥的皮靴踢在他下巴上，又弯下身体，揪住他的头发，把刚才受的一巴掌赠还。他脸上的伤口被扯开了，唇角也被自己的牙齿磕出了血。基尔伯特在不远处沉默地看着他们，似是想摸一只烟，掏在口袋里的手动了动，最终放下了。得到默许的路德维希像殴打敌人一样殴打他，在白色的背上打下青色和红色的印痕。罗德里赫不需要咬住嘴唇遏止痛呼，因为不连贯的呼吸完全能阻止他发出任何声音。

“他醒着吗？”

“或许是晕过去了呢？”

“不，他还醒着呢。他睁着眼睛。”

最后几名围观者也被基尔伯特赶走了。罗德里赫是清醒的，即使他既不能动也不能说话。他被基尔伯特抱回房间里，像一块肉被甩到砧板上一样被甩上床。基尔伯特把一瓶酒倒在他胸口，它们从起伏的肌肉向低处的弹孔流，血被冲淡，很快又变浓。他从枕头下掏出匕首，用沾酒的布擦了又擦，雕刻图案下罗德里赫名字的缩写还在闪耀，但主人看不见，因为他正发着抖，由于剧痛什么也做不了，仅仅只能把床单弄皱。

基尔伯特压上他的身体，刀口泛着寒光。他睁得极大的眼睛中瞳孔只剩下一丁点大了，在紫色的虹膜中遭了大雨似的飘摇。

“放心，我没那个兴致给你取子弹。”

他在灼痕包围的弹孔上划下一个十字，痉挛的肌肉即刻向四周张开。基尔伯特把剩下的酒都倒进敞开的鲜红肉缝中。液体噬咬着皮肉，仿佛其中什么在滋滋融化。

“从今往后你的军队和经济都由德国接管，再与你无关！”

他拿一块纱布擦干净残留的液体，拿另一块覆盖住伤口，试图用长布条绕过肩膀包扎成三角形，但失败了，纱布不断从他身上滑脱。他低声骂着，换了更粗鲁的包扎方式，这次很成功。他用力打了个结，血瞬间漫上来，不出几秒就把最上层沾湿。罗德里赫抖得厉害，嘴唇的血色完全褪去，脸上灼伤处凝固的血痂又被扯破。基尔伯特接来一盆水，把他仅剩的裤子也扒下了，把他上上下下地擦洗两遍，总算擦出了被按在泥地里殴打前的样子，路德维希弄出的淤伤在这干净的躯体上更明显了。

“你他妈给我好好躺在这里反省。”他一边交代一边收拾好床上的东西，把它们放进盛水的盆后抱着盆出门。罗德里赫瘫在床上，没有动，也没有目送他。比利时战场上的德国正处于艰难而关键的战役中，力图在美国展翅前结束一切；而如同死尸的罗德里赫被丢在指挥部，失去了行动能力，且不知道还要在这儿被为难多久。

1918年五月，比利时的斯帕，奥地利终于在如同“卡诺莎之辱”的认罪行为中失去了脱离同盟国的最后机会。等待他的不只是真正扮演僵尸和傀儡的生活，还有与话语权和地位一起丧失的与协约国单独谈判的资格，以及一个从一开始就四分五裂的、现在彻底被击碎的帝国梦。


	18. 疼痛

  * 1



在斯帕的头一周很难熬。受伤后的前三天路德维希每天都来，除在他遍布青紫的身体上增添几块新伤外也好言好语地坐在床边与他谈话。

“基尔伯特不让我拿枪进来了。”他声音里满带埋怨，好像破坏他们兄弟关系的人是躺在床上的伤者，“可是我觉得打你是应该的，我真的不知道你在做什么。任何一个有血性的人看到你这样都要打你。”

即便不情愿，路德维希还是按兄长的嘱咐替罗德里赫擦洗和换药。受伤后罗德里赫一直在发热，体温居高不下。路德维希还没见过他潦倒的样子，一碰他细小的嘤咛就从变动的体位中倾倒下来，控诉给他施加于肉体与精神的痛苦。他想起从前守着空房等待埃德尔斯坦先生回家时心里的担忧和悸动，怒火消了大半，又想起夜里湿漉漉的脚跨过他爬上床时在空气里滞留的血味，他不敢问那些伤是怎么来的，只能紧紧攥着被角为他祈福，第二日却见他在宴会厅里旋转如八音盒上的人偶，连带笑容也和瓷釉般虚假，在一只只伸过来的手臂中蝴蝶穿花地舞动，始终把持着若即若离的态度。

“你到底为什么会把自己搞成这个样子？非要……伤人害己？”他坐在床边上，两根手指拨弄着取下纱布的伤，边自言自语着“我也中过弹，但也没有这样”边向恶意屈从，把指甲塞进皮肉里。给高热泡得发白的肌肉和脂肪卷到离受害中心更远的地方去了，罗德里赫无意义地怪叫两声，声音低低的，很是隐忍。路德维希说：“你怎么做事完全不考虑后果呢！看我和基尔伯特被世界孤立你就高兴了吗！可是你得到什么了……战争是因谁而起的！”

摸到那枚子弹时他像触电了，腮帮子都哆嗦了一下，结结巴巴地问：“你、你怎么把伤口划开了不把子弹拿出来呢，你到底发什么疯，你还能不能好好把这场仗打完，不要再节外生枝！”

“是你哥划的。”罗德里赫说，眼珠子翻白了对着语无伦次的年轻人，看着他时疼痛都没那么吓人了。

“呵，你这胆小鬼，连自己取弹都做不到。”

“它在与不在并无区别。”

他们在一起时房间里永远安静不下来，路德维希在床边坐十来分钟就忍不住要起来走两步，绕着房间，皮鞋把地上踩得咚咚响，走来走去，走去走来，甩着两只手，啃过的指甲和破皮的指尖在罗德里赫眼前晃来晃去，晃去晃来。罗德里赫第一次发现他咬指甲，他笑了，一笑就扯到伤口；他呼哧呼哧地抽气，眼睛又模糊了。

“你真的……没有人能原谅你。要我说，他对你的报复都轻了，换我的话打你多少枪都没法弥补了！”路德维希把帽子摘下来在手里不停拍打，打了数十下再丢到桌上，脚下重重跺一下示意对方把头转过来。罗德里赫还是只动眼睛，斜斜的目光往他脸上一搁。

“你这是什么态度！”路德维希一脚踩到床上，朝他脸上打了一拳。

罗德里赫含着半嘴的血说：“你只会打人吗？你们还真是一模一样。”

“你有资格拿我们做比较吗！”他把手塞进他嘴里压住的舌根，用的力气像要把他的下巴卸下来一样大，另一根手指抠着上颚，不平整的指甲把那儿刮得坑坑洼洼。

“你怎么不说话。”

“你回答我！”

路德维希抽手时罗德里赫几乎要窒息了，连眼球都鼓了起来，血和口水一路从嘴角流到枕头上，嘴唇肿了，刚刚被打的地方也肿了，和脸上的枪伤一起把他的体面毁完了。

他说不出话，他的嗓子也被抠坏了。但是路德维希痛苦地趴在床头往墙上撞自己的脑袋，罗德里赫听得难受，哑着嗓子说你别吵，你只会吵吵嚷嚷，我说错了，你一点都不像他，你比他差远了。

他只说了一半就没声了，剩下的一半是在脑子里说的，因为路德维希掐着他的脖子用自己的额头撞他的，两颗脑袋一碰在一起他就要昏过去了。

路德维希是真的撞晕了，气得拿了罗德里赫脱在床边的皮带打他。这些天他一直什么都没穿——为了方便清洁，就连内裤也没穿。路德维希曾听说过他用身体办成过很多大事，有的别人用战争也办不到，他又想到美泉宫里湿漉漉的脚了，还有各种伤口，还有用来放置他的老鼠横行的房间，他控制不住自己，他把皮带当鞭子往他身上抽。牛皮打在肉上的声音多么沉闷，像他们分割战马时用铁锹拍松一块肉一样，他一边挥着手臂一边在心里骂这身体是多么丑陋，令人作呕，他只会用这种下三滥的肮脏手段，只会搬弄是非，只会渔翁得利，只会把好处都拢到怀里把坏事都抛给别人，一边坑害盟友一边还装模作样抹着眼泪，有的人一看到他的眼泪就心软了，就愧疚了。这个陪他度过半个童年的帝国，欧洲大陆上国土面积第二大的帝国就是这样一个丑陋肮脏卑鄙的玩意，过去他还在基尔伯特的书房里帮着他说话，可是他和意大利一样，根本就是投机倒把的那种人，他不值得任何信任。

罗德里赫太瘦了，脸上看着还有人形但身上已无半点脂肪。鞭刑没进行多久就被打破了皮，再打一会或许就要血肉横飞，或许就要把骨头也打出来。他发出呜呜的低泣声，路德维希说不上那是什么，他自己被打时发不出那种声音，他把皮带丢到一边往桌前一坐，掩住脸久久没说话。终于安静了，罗德里赫闭着眼睛，全身都像火烧，把皮都烧没了，可它早就没了，在路德维希被允许进这间房看他的裸体时他就没有皮囊遮掩了。

“都因为你，基尔伯特让我在这里看着你，我连前线都没法去。”他似是休息够了，拉开兄长的抽屉一通乱翻打算找烟。他把里面整齐的东西搅得一团糟，手也被几个徽章的尖针刺破了，但是他没停，他非要找到一支烟不可。

可是他最后只找到一个鼻烟盒，它一侧有弹痕，另一侧也都是撞出来的疤。他一认出来这是什么就忙不迭甩到地上。罗德里赫被响声吵得睁开眼睛，眼白因为出血而鲜红，他看到那个小东西的时候也愣了一下。

路德维希没有再吵闹了，夹着尾巴把抽屉整理好，把鼻烟盒放回去，把罗德里赫身上擦干净，伤口包扎好，还往鞭伤上涂了药膏。

“坚强一点。”他没能克服障碍叫他的名字，他仍然觉得他很恶心，“你坚强一点，你的士兵还跟着我哥作战呢。”

基尔伯特在第六天回来，走路有点跛。彼时罗德里赫还在发热，烧得没有时间概念，已经几月几号了还是对方告诉他的。过去的两天里路德维希也来，但是他脑子太昏沉，仿佛断片，什么都记不清，只知道后来他就不再打他，还念叨着让他吃点东西，让伤快点好。不过他也不确定那是否真的被说出来过，他的意识已经被一只无形巨手几近抽干。实际上他这些天一点东西也没吃，喝的几次水都是被路德维希强灌下去的，水弄破嘴里的血块时他疼得想吐。

「我是看在我哥的份上。等战争结束了没打上的我再一起补给你。」他威胁他喝水的时候不忘用皮带啪啪打着床头，这方法太好了，罗德里赫能主动伸手扶着水壶。

基尔伯特把被子掀开，看到满身伤痕的一瞬僵住了。他蠕动着嘴唇，罗德里赫看得出他很想说点什么，可就是没说。他坐下来，解开纱布检查伤处，看见肿胀的十字形刀口在空气里血色尽失。很淡的异味在空气里飘散。他拨弄白得异常的死肉，指甲边缘轻轻抠一下创面，苟延残喘的细胞和组织向两边分散，为血滴开道。一滴、两滴的血艰难地挤出来。

“烂掉啦，小少爷。”他勉强笑了一下，推一把他胸口借力坐起。罗德里赫又翻了个白眼，晃了晃头往枕头后面倒，油腻的头发从额上落下来。

基尔伯特仍不打算为他取子弹。罗德里赫就这么盯着他看，看了很久，期间他始终安然自若，帮他换好药就去桌前研究自己的东西，大概用了十几分钟。罗德里赫差点就要闭眼休息了，这时候他又拿着什么回到床边坐下来，是一张地图。

罗德里赫看了看他的脚，没脱鞋，看起来很快会走；他本不想看他手里的东西，可是他就一直那么坐着，最后他稍稍朝那边动了下脖子，对方马上把地图向他偏过来。

上面的字很小，图片轮廓被各色的笔画得乱七八糟、难以辨认。他不明白这时候给他看这个还有什么意义，他已经被剥夺所有权力、满身伤痛地躺在床上。但是基尔伯特指着上面的线条费力地说：“我们把你的军队部署在舍曼代达姆岭和马恩河。”

他知道了又怎样呢？

* * *

  * 2



威尼斯平原的皮亚韦河[1]上，英法意的四十个师集结在岸边，静候盘踞河流另一侧的奥匈帝国。罗德里赫走后意大利战场的重任就落到伊丽莎白头上，她对此颇有微词。她并非这里唯一的国家化身，佩特拉和安德雷都在，他们管理炮兵，但与她摩擦不断。从前罗德里赫不在的时候她与佩特拉在战场上往往吵不起来，不过在这个天气晴好的日子里，她们的争吵在光天化日下演变成了大打出手。

她们在河里打架，起因很简单，安德雷没听从伊丽莎白的安排，伊丽莎白冷言讥讽，佩特拉帮安德雷说话遭了报复。伊丽莎白在身高上占据优势，冷不防的出拳将佩特拉击倒在地。佩特拉不甘示弱，扯着伊丽莎白的头发把她往河边推。长发是女人的弱点，伊丽莎白骂骂咧咧地跟着她走。在岸边伊丽莎白找到机会用膝盖顶佩特拉的小腹。佩特拉跌进河里，伊丽莎白扑在她身上把她压下去，但佩特拉钻出伊丽莎白身下，抓住她的胸部反守为攻。佩特拉的口鼻在一开始就被打出血了，现在到了水里，血正一丝一缕地冒出来，她们两人都在水底下，血就和呼出的气泡一起上浮。伊丽莎白的眼睛里映了张对方极凶恶的脸，开裂的嘴还一张一合地对她吐出啐骂，她也抓住佩特拉飘在水里的长发，把她的头死死按进自己胸前。佩特拉蹬着河底的泥用头撞她，两人抱成一团翻滚。她们谁也不放开谁，衣服和胃里灌进混泥沙的水，僵持在大半人高的河水中。

“你还要把这个帝国弄成怎样？”伊丽莎白吼她。

“帝国？你也是哈布斯堡的走狗！到现在你还为奥地利说话！”

“我没有帮他，这也是我的帝国！”

“离开帝国你就什么都不是了。下地狱吧，马扎尔，正好你们一起下地狱吧！”佩特拉妄图抓烂伊丽莎白的脸。伊丽莎白把五指挤进她指缝，要把她的手掌钉到河床上去。河底的砾石嵌进她手背里，锐痛让佩特拉头皮发麻，她用另一只手在伊丽莎白脸上胡乱地挠，一会儿塞进她嘴里，一会儿卡进她眼眶。

“你们干什么呀！别这样，海德薇莉女士！别这样，佩特拉！”

伊丽莎白被安德雷从水里捞出来时眼睛在流血，不过没伤到眼球，只是眼睑下方挨了一记抓挠，沾着佩特拉甲缝里的泥，像用劣质炭笔画出的线条。

协约国的停火不是伊丽莎白和佩特拉被允许斗殴的理由，冲动过后两人皆意识到自己的失态，各怀怨恨回到房间，换下湿淋淋的衣服处理伤口。伊丽莎白一遍遍地洗那道伤，直到它露出本来的颜色。她的头发恐怖地打结了，像一个坏掉的鸟窝压在脖子上，花去很多时间才把它用手梳开，留下一地扯下的发丝随风打卷。

她用一大桶水洗头，洗出的泥沙在盆底积起一公分。上一次她和安德雷来意大利战场的时候她也在河边洗了头，安德雷把水从她头上往下浇。他曾是个温顺的小动物，现在他妄图逃跑，并成功逃走了。她清楚地记得安德雷先拉起佩特拉并护送上岸后再返回来扶自己的场景，那时她已经用不着了。

安德雷很糟糕，和几个月前哗变的海军[2]一样糟糕，她懊恼地把水连同水底的沙一同泼到屋外。

伊丽莎白坐在门口等待头发风干。太阳已经下山，所以这个过程变得很漫长。她搬出一条小凳坐在门口。从营房出来的士兵极快地从面前经过，不朝她偏一下眼睛，生怕惹怒面色不善的长官。她托着下巴在心里数数，经过的三十八人中只有十五人与她敬礼，她气得牙齿发抖，迎着裹挟青草气味的风暗做盘算：当天空变得再黑些时人们便看不清彼此，到那时她就不必再经受尴尬目光的洗礼。

磅礴的雨声唤来黑夜，她的头发仍没有干。她坐在房里，开着门。惊雷隆隆地涌来，不远处色彩模糊的伞下立着一个高大的影子。他向她靠近，一步步，淅沥的雨幕被伞沿分割，被光打亮的雨珠在伞面跳动，滴滴答答。伊丽莎白皱着鼻子，因为没有哪位士兵敢长久地站她房前，面对一个敞开的大门和门里怒目圆睁的她。她没想走，她想看看是谁要往她枪口上撞。

但是当男人走近到足够被看清脸时，伊丽莎白脸上顿生出如见鬼怪的惊惧。

“你是怎么找到这里来的！”

和罗德里赫在一起的第一个下午基尔伯特出了趟门，没告诉他要去哪。罗德里赫在床上躺了两三个小时，或三四个小时，没看被刻意或无意留下的地图。现在他已经不被期待做任何事了，有足够的时间闭目冥想。他睡了一觉，意识清醒了许多，虽然他宁愿自己烧得更晕。

六天了，距离被打的日子，卢弗斯和作为大公国的小罗德里赫染血破碎的场景时常跑到他脑中，轮番开枪的贝什米特兄弟在他们消失后便出现。他不想想他们，他越不想想他们就越能听见过去他们对自己说的话，他躺在床上，思维却跟着基尔伯特在柏林的街道上闲逛，他们坐在咖啡厅里吃猪排和薯角……但那都在他和法国私通之后不是吗？他用完好的手敲打自己的脑袋。

疼得厉害，他想不下去了，这么久了他还是没习惯枪伤和子弹，只能姑且攥住床单。前几天路德维希没给予他任何方式的镇痛，今天基尔伯特也没有，他不相信这样一个指挥部里连吗啡都没有，可是他不主动说，一直以来他用蹂躏床单的方式忍过在夜里骤然变得更猛烈的痛楚。

他出了许多汗，把床单弄湿时基尔伯特回来了，他一进门一开灯，白炽灯泡下捏出纠结形状的床单和苍白扭曲的脸无处遁形。他闪躲着眼神，拉过床边的被子盖住全身。基尔伯特看了他一眼，没说话，锁上门，进到里屋洗澡。哗哗的水声中捏起的褶皱被悄然抚平。罗德里赫睁着眼注视头顶的灯泡。它很亮，盯着它看了片刻他便感到双眼发酸。他转了转眼珠去盯门锁。插销卡在套筒内，一切了然。无疑，基尔伯特今晚要在这里过夜。

他们很久没睡到一张床上了。

基尔伯特从浴室出来，只穿着内裤回到床边上，抱来一盆水。在床上，罗德里赫从阴影里抬起眼睛，两点微弱的光在紫眼珠上滑动。基尔伯特还是动了动嘴，说不出话，相顾无言。

罗德里赫说：“我想去里面洗澡。”

说完视线便落到了地面上，基尔伯特光脚踩着地，水珠在小腿毛发间跃动和下滑。他放下水盆把被子掀开。

“有伤口怎么洗澡。”

“我想洗头。我有很多天没洗头。这样我睡不着。”

“我不介意。”

“还是洗一洗吧。我觉得很难受。”他说到“难受”时忽然鼻腔发。

“还有……还有那些呢？不能碰水！”他向他胸口努努嘴，指的是鞭伤。

“我想洗头。”

最后他淡然地把对话结束，告诉基尔伯特虽然自己犯了错但不该被剥夺洗澡的权利。他颊上的擦伤已经结痂，说话时每个字都像一只牵扯的手，让吐字含混不清。基尔伯特咬住嘴里的一块肉，下巴的轮廓微微地移动。

他把罗德里赫从床上拽起来。很久没走路的伤员脚步虚浮，走了一步就带倒了地上的那盆水，瞬间液体四散，但当他们步入浴室时又迅速在看不见的缝隙和微孔里隐匿无踪。罗德里赫被推到灯下。基尔伯特握着软管，让水流冲在他小腿后侧。他的膝盖晃了晃。

“只有冷水。水很冰。你还要洗吗？”

他不说话，算作默认。水流上移，扇形的冲刷面分开越来越大的张角。他抖着嘴唇让水流打在背上。路德维希只打了他的胸口和四肢，他想这水压很大，如果冲在鞭伤上或许能再掉一层皮。

基尔伯特为他清洗好胸部以下的部分，面对粘结打卷的头发束手无策。

“你能向前弯腰吗？”

罗德里赫做不到。基尔伯特叹了口气，把他的头向后扳。冰冷的水浸润头皮时罗德里赫的太阳穴突突地跳疼，像无数根针在头骨中同时炸开。他望着天花板，一只蜘蛛在角落结网，顺脖子流下的水进了他的伤口，他没察觉。

他们回到床上。基尔伯特用干毛巾擦他的头发，动作粗暴直接如擦一只狗。罗德里赫记得宫廷里的下人如何擦干洗完澡的狗，他们用一条大毛巾把牲畜整个包住，娴熟地来回摩擦。基尔伯特为他的伤口消毒，没包扎。他被放回枕头上，压住自己湿漉漉的头发。

然后基尔伯特在他身边躺下来，关了灯。床并不大，他们挤在一起，一条胳膊紧贴。他的身体很凉，像贪恋这份低温，罗德里赫把手搭到他肚子上，松弛下来的腹肌在手指下微妙地滑了滑。他继续向下摸，摸到下腹时基尔伯特抓住了他的手。过了半分钟左右他的手被放回原位，然后他重复了一次刚才的路径，这次被打了一下，他把手缩回来。

“不打算做吗？”罗德里赫瞪着上空问。

基尔伯特起先没理他。但是，当那只滚烫的手第三次摸到他身上时他决定制止。他用力掐住那只手，如同要把手腕扭断。

“你非要跟我作对？”

“我没有和你作对的资格了，基尔伯特。”

“还没被打够吗？”他往声音里加入不少威严。

罗德里赫没再说话了。过了很久，基尔伯特放松了力道。一瞬间那只手又开始行动，把无声的嘲讽散布进空气，昭告天下基尔伯特体恤外表下的丑恶欲望，像以关心为名行控制之实，像以盟友为名行压迫之实。罗德里赫用富有技法的手指抚慰，嘴里发出低低的笑。基尔伯特全身都如石化般僵硬了。手终于收了回去。

“你是个疯子。”他颤抖着说。

“你明明就想那样做。”他还在笑，“躺在我身边你就有这种想法了，你假装自己很高尚体面，你以为的光明磊落什么都不是。”

想起来自路德维希的殴打，报复的欲望就愈发强烈：他要在这个道貌岸然的伪君子面前毁灭自己，让他尝到同样的苦痛。他的温柔和大度就像刻意划开的伤口和不取出的子弹，像刻意做的消毒和缺席的止痛药，像刻意的拥抱招待和永远回避的关键话题，罗德里赫接受所有来自基尔伯特的惩罚，但他憎恶这份伪善的照顾。

他才刚扯开嘴角做出半个更恶劣的笑时基尔伯特就压到了身上，手掌覆住右臂，马上碎骨就在肌肉深处错动开，让他被迫张大嘴吸进更多空气来缓解，但是很快他的嘴连同被压在喉咙深处的、未斟酌完善的挑衅都被对方漫着烟草味的唇封堵了。基尔伯特撬开紧闭的唇齿，手上的支撑频繁擦过受伤的肩，感受那副躯干上的肌肉依次收紧，观赏泛出的泪水安静地在脸上流淌。罗德里赫的呼吸越来越重，断断续续，一声一声的间隔中都是疼痛的影子。又过了几分钟基尔伯特脱掉了最后的衣物，压着他的伤口撑起身体，适应了黑暗的眼睛打量着身下辛苦忍耐的人。

“你确定要做？”他的声音平稳而冷静。当罗德里赫一开口，字句间抽气频频跑出时他就明白谁赢谁输了。

“你难道不想做吗？”

“我？我当然想。”

他眼里闪过的黯淡消隐了，然后他再也没说话。 

[1] Piave River，意大利东北部河流，源出佩拉尔巴（Peralba）山，向南流入贝卢诺（Belluno）盆地，经峡谷转向东南，流过威尼斯平原，最终注入亚得里亚海。

[2] 战争上的连连溃败使奥匈帝国的统治开始动摇，1918年2月1日，驻守亚得里亚海卡塔罗的40艘军舰上的6000多名奥匈水兵发动了起义，他们逮捕了大批军官，建立起士兵苏维埃，要求退出战争、签订和约、废除君主制、成立民主政府、承认帝国内各民族的自决权。

* * *

  * 3



他们进行得并不顺畅，不过干涩的刺痛比起身上的伤不足一提。罗德里赫静静承受，热汗把原先发丝间的水分一起蒸干了，把他用水汽包围着向温柔而明暗模糊的水底沉下去，但来自肩部的折磨又把他拉进无穷无尽的漩涡。那枚子弹已经和组织长合，被新生肉芽包裹，内里腔隙的脓液在随身体晃动的关节挤压下嘎吱作响。他的手被扣住，按在床上摩擦，手肘弯折，微曲的指尖被基尔伯特压着，想逃也无处可逃了。他闭着眼睛任对方作为，直到那缺乏热情的动作停止。他睁眼，看到对方撑在床上，影子笼罩在他身体上方。

基尔伯特问他：“那你想做吗？”

他眯着眼睛在他脸上寻找任何负罪感或羞耻心的依据，未果，忽然想起来基尔伯特在他的胡搅蛮缠面前早就不再表露那些东西。这时手指从他的胸口划上去，摸着那些伤，一路来到颈上，他的脸被托住，但是他什么也感觉不到，他只觉得疼，觉得那颗子弹还在身体里旋转，从刻着他名字的枪口里跑出来的子弹，它已经被感官无限放大了。他很疼。

“你觉得打你是我的错？”

他艰难地摇头，好像一条刚捕上岸的鱼，但没有用力地摔打自己，只是一动不动。

“那么，迫使我和伤员做爱是你的抗议方式了？”

基尔伯特用指尖挠他的脸，玩那块硬痂。“因为我没给你取弹，你就放任自己烂掉？”

黑暗里像小鹿一样潮湿的眼睛定定地望着他。

“继续做啊，基尔伯特。”一会儿后眼皮向两侧提起来了，基尔伯特花了几秒才看清他在笑。

“为什么不做到底呢？”他勾住基尔伯特的背，像以前在柏林的床上一样。他浑身都在燃烧，在剧烈燃烧，他感到无比畅快，像1806年的那场火，当死神向他垂首时他放起的一把火。

“你觉得和伤员做爱很卑劣对吗？”他顿了顿，提高一个音量，额头也皱起来，嗓子里跑出熊熊烈火，烧得基尔伯特望着他的视线错动了一下。他悲愤而绝望地问：“但是你为了你的帝国打我就高尚了吗！”

基尔伯特在他脸上推了一把，逃一般地跳下床。他冲进浴室里的时候，罗德里赫嘴唇和鼻梁上的指印还是清晰的。

阿尔弗雷德被暴雨困在伊丽莎白的住处。靠在墙边的黑伞沥干了水，但同时到来的访客还没有，奥匈帝国的女主人唯有无奈接待。她瞪着眼睛看这个在她面前直接脱掉外衣和长裤坐到床上的年轻人，思来想去还是把脱下的衣服挂上桌沿——她恨透自己下意识的小动作了，她已经被奥地利教坏了，谁脱掉外衣她都第一时间想着如何保管和悬挂。阿尔弗雷德赖在她床上不肯走，她只能在板凳上与他大眼瞪小眼。

“嘿，你别说我对你无礼，你又不是什么淑女了。况且你看到了，就因为你不让我进门，我的衣服都湿透了，怎么也得晾干了再走。”阿尔弗雷德摸着自己的脚说，那架在另一条腿的膝盖上，他正斜靠在床头，时而东张西望，时而对着伊丽莎白做几个假到不能再假的笑。

伊丽莎白没回话，气氛一时间尴尬得不行。“我真的搞不懂你要干什么。如果你来劝降，我肯定不会听。而且情况你也看见了，现在局面还受我们控制吗？德国已经把整件事搞砸了。”

阿尔弗雷德对她讲的好像不感兴趣，一直盯着她眼睛下面的伤看，它被水泡过后肿得很明显。他吹着口哨问：“你的脸被捷克挠花了？”

伊丽莎白一下子站起来，龇牙咧嘴地，好像他多说一个字就要挨揍了。

“嘘，安静——”他坐好了，摇着手指头神神秘秘地问，“你知道罗德里赫在斯帕被基尔伯特打了吗？”

“我知道啊。”她错开目光，整个人都丧气下来，也放下举到一半的拳头，转了个角度吸一口气说，“他拿了自己的枪给基尔伯特。哼，还算是有担当，好过那些四处扯皮的传教士。”

阿尔弗雷德没细究她话里的讽刺意味，拍拍伊丽莎白的床，再次仔细地看房间的各个角落，像苍蝇似的四处把头转来转去，一边从嘴里发出“嗯嗯”的鼻音，就差蹲在那里搓脚了。让他失望的是这间房子大体看来还不错，东西是旧了些，但也没什么缺的。不过当他看到天花板上一个漏水的破洞时眼睛顿时就亮了，他像学前班的孩子观察排水管那样仰着头，聚精会神地看着大颗大颗滴到水洼里的水珠。

这眼神让伊丽莎白厌恶极了，她开始在他前面走动，想把他的注意力引到别处去。阿尔弗雷德问她厌恶现在的处境吗，她马上瞪他，她除了瞪他别无他法。

“英雄告诉你，如果你输了，情况呢，就会变得难以想象地糟。那时没人给你选择的余地。”

“呵，”伊丽莎白轻哼了声，挑起眉毛，以那种对威胁置若罔闻的气势说，“死小鬼，我在马背上征战的时间足够四五个你长到今天这么大了。”

“啧，你也如此能说会道啊，你们真的都被哈布斯堡宠坏了。”阿尔弗雷德并不生气，在面对顽固的老贵族时他自以为富有对迂腐文化宽容的修养。他话锋一转，向她摊开双手问：“不过罗马尼亚呢？你不怕他对你做点什么吗？”

看到伊丽莎白的眼角的狰狞褶皱他满意了，就着这薄弱点继续加深攻势：“罗马尼亚对你的野心可从未消除啊。他在那头虎视眈眈地看着你呢。一旦你失败，他的尖牙是不是要把你心爱的特兰西瓦尼亚撕裂呢？你要被他彻底毁啦。”

“罗马尼亚已经退出了。”伊丽莎白挥起拳头驱赶入侵者，“从我房里出去，现在！”

“女士，外面在下雨呢。”阿尔弗雷德说着又躺下，耍赖地伸开手臂，占着整张床。

“出去！”伊丽莎白拽他，手指接触到衣领的一刹那她想起白天和佩特拉在河边打架的场景，更是怒不可遏。她力气很大，一出手就把阿尔弗雷德从床上拖到地下了。可是阿尔弗雷德的脚才触到地伊丽莎白又发觉自己不再能拖动他一丝一毫。

他牢牢地钉在地上，笑看着女人捏得发白的关节，然后把手指一根根从自己领子上扳开，反用虎口卡住对方的颈，伊丽莎白呜咽了一声。

“英雄不想整你，现在你还有机会选择更轻松的结局。”

“闭嘴。这套说辞对我没用，我不是波西米亚那种懦夫！”她侧头睥睨。

“哈哈哈，懦夫，哈哈哈，你们这群老古董太好笑了，你真的被奥地利教得和他一样傲慢。”阿尔弗雷德连笑两声竟然就这么放开了她，后退了两步又变成放声大笑，笑得前仰后合。

“但是奥地利已经坏掉了，全世界都知道他在比利时的窝囊事。傲慢却没有资本的下场就是如此，而你呢，匈牙利，你的资本还不及他的零头啊。”他捡起完全没晾干半点的裤子穿上。

浴室亮起的灯在黑暗中劈开一条小道。基尔伯特在道路的末端，脊背轻轻地抽动着。罗德里赫躺在床上看他，眼里无光，随着其中传来的低沉叹息和紧跟其后的劈劈啪啪的水声，把头缓缓地偏向右侧，半张脸沉进黑暗里。

基尔伯特回来时问罗德里赫是否要再洗一次澡，他摇头拒绝了。“你也没对我做什么。你连对我泄欲都不敢。”他弓着背，对着墙说，这个姿势让他所有的伤都一起疼，最后他还是没把稳声线，尾音颤抖得失真。

伤口被重新涂上了碘酒，刺激性的气味把蒂罗尔集装箱式的兵营和巴黎没有廊灯的旅店往他混沌的意识里拖。罗德里赫垂着眼睑，心想刚刚进行的事是一次失败的——他不知道怎么定义这个，是对盟友关系的维护还是单纯的施压？是谁对谁的？抑或是忠心的明示？但他们根本就没有做，基尔伯特又推开他了，又一次。

“你反省的怎样了？”基尔伯特举着药棉问他，但他懒得发言。

“你的手还好吗？”

“托你的福。”放射性的疼痛席卷到胸腔，他想象有人拿着一把剔骨刀，刀刃在关节里滑动。

“你被打了还是没学会怎么和人说话吗？”基尔伯特往他身上泼了点药液。

“你没学会用酒精以外的东西给人消毒吗，大军事家？”罗德里赫的声音里有一种接近哭腔的成分，虽然基尔伯特知道他从不在人面前哭，他想他肯定是疼极了。

“我当然知道啊。但是对付你，就该这样不是吗？”他把医疗用品放到一边，捏着罗德里赫的下巴弯下腰去。浴室的灯没有关，基尔伯特靠近他的时候发现他脸上真的有两道泪痕，睫毛完全湿透了，三两根黏在一起。

罗德里赫微微张着嘴，目不转睛地看着他。

“那时候你为什么会回头？”

基尔伯特又伏低了一点，鼻尖贴到他脸上。他感到被子里凹下去了一块，里面的肢体开始挣扎。

“是因为，害怕吗？”

罗德里赫更用力地睁着眼睛，乞求别因为这距离下意识地闭合。

“我不意外你会选择求和。但是，为什么那么早就……为什么？你说我不信任你，你有信任过我吗？”

一条粗糙的舌头在他脸颊舔舐，留下一路烟味。罗德里赫正要推开时被吻住了嘴唇。

他放弃了抵抗。

基尔伯特从来没这样仔细地舔过他，像得到罐头的狗用最全面的舔弄宣誓对猎物的占有。罗德里赫的大脑完全放空了，一方面出于糟糕的身体状态，另一方面在于所面对的意料之外的温柔，这令他无所适从。一吻完毕，基尔伯特爬下床，在他困惑的眼神里又转回来说：“你觉得接吻真的能止痛？”

他眨眨眼，浆糊似的脑袋想不出基尔伯特在盘算什么。

“你可能会不相信我接下来要说的，但是，在斯帕我也常常睡不着觉。我每天都要处理很多事。我和……路德维希不一样，在某些想法上。”他闪烁其词的模样在对方看来是多此一举的，因为罗德里赫根本没在听，不过他后来说的话勾起了他的兴趣，“所以这里，我也放了那种熏香。”

“不过我觉得，如果你需要的话……”他把大灯打开，罗德里赫马上合紧眼皮。他在医药箱里翻来找去，不久后拿着一管药回来，不由分说地把针扎到他手臂上。

“就让你好好休息一晚上吧，路德维希做得太过了。”基尔伯特把药推到底，丢开注射器，回到床上，关了灯。“好好睡吧，明天禁止你再用这种态度对我了，不然我还会打你的。”他把罗德里赫抱在怀里，没再做更进一步的举动。先前点燃的熏香此刻正向整个房间释放出安睡因子，和寂静的夜晚一起为两个饱受疼痛困扰的国家送上一支安魂曲。

Der Tod kann Rappen und Schimmel reiten.

死神骑着黑马也好，死神骑着白马也好

Der Tod kann lächelnd im Tanze schreiten.

死神走来时能边跳边笑也好

Er trommelt laut, er trommelt fein

他的鼓声嘹亮也好，他的鼓声轻柔也好

Gestorben, gestorben, gestorben muß sein!

死亡，死亡，总之一切都要死亡！

Flandern in Not.

弗兰德斯深陷危机

In Flandern reitet der Tod.[3]

死神就骑行在弗兰德斯 

[3] 歌词选自《Der Tod in Flandern（死神在佛兰德斯）》，详见第二章注释。


	19. 同舟共济

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 11.25

  * 1



第二天天还没亮罗德里赫就睁眼了，因为被药物麻痹的神经在药效退去后变得更禁不住折磨，迫不及待地把他唤醒。基尔伯特还在熟睡，环抱着他的身体，像一种控制他移动的桎梏。他们的脸贴的很近，基尔伯特稍稍低着头，下巴往胸口去，把一头银发对着他。他闻了一下发梢，除了肥皂的味道还有火药味。

昨夜失去意识前他们还没有抱得这么紧，但是睡着后基尔伯特的姿势就变了，现在他的两条手臂被对方圈着向中间挤压，导致伤口疼得不像话。他努力往肩上看了一眼，由于角度限制只能看到一点影子。他勾了一下右手的手指，毫无知觉，自嘲道那整条胳膊除了在肩上不停地疼以外已经没有别的用途。

他试着在不吵醒对方的情形下转到背对他的一侧，但是半个身体像灌铅般沉重，关节错开时酸痛难忍。他叹了一声，他原以为基尔伯特能借着麻醉的机会帮他把子弹取出来，看来还是太自作多情。

他在枕头上左右摇头来制造些噪音的时候基尔伯特也醒了。

他想，如果基尔伯特这时候对他说“早上好”的话他就坚决不回复对方，也不回避他的眼神，总之要让对方知难而退，最好还能附带一些忏悔的效果。但是实际上基尔伯特只是抬起头很安静地望着他，像在十八世纪后期每个相拥而眠迎来的清晨，用永远充满朝气和能量的红色眼睛——如今也失神和浑浊了，他才意识到——向他问好，通常这样的对视之后是一个落在额头上的吻。罗德里赫不奢望发生这些事以后他还会得到吻。他垂下眼睛，盯着被子里面握在一起的手。

基尔伯特说：“早安。”

“早安。”他继续看着被子下面道，喉咙也肿着，或许是因为被路德维希抠出的伤没好他却在昨天声嘶力竭地说了太多话。这一瞬间的平和让他恍如置身战前，他把手从基尔伯特的手里抽出来。

基尔伯特没有赖床的习惯，即使是一起过夜时也会很快下床，现在也是。随着手臂和背上凉飕飕的触感袭来，基尔伯特放开他从被窝里起身，那些不断带走体温的是正在蒸发的、被对方的手焐出的汗。他目睹基尔伯特光着身子下床，走进浴室，打开龙头，叮叮咚咚的瓶罐敲打声响起；一刻钟后他出来了，头发很湿，罗德里赫知道他有时候会一大早在洗手池里冲自己的头发，但这还是他第一次看见，他脸上也都是水珠，一看便知没用毛巾。

基尔伯特边穿衣服边说笑笑说，别看我，我对你没那么多阴险的想法，我不会再动你了。

他自动忽略掉他的话，思索起所见，随即想明白过去很少看见这种场景的原因之一是他并不关注一夜消遣过后还剩什么。那时候常常是他用一封快信把基尔伯特召来，当作饭后甜点般享用后就匆匆把人赶下床，自己也立即起身穿衣，为给小陛下烹调早餐以及一整天的工作做好心里建设。那时候他们都是那么年轻而精力充沛，在一起时他对性爱本身关注甚少，只想着如何打发好这个蕃侯或是安抚好那个异端，为自己套上针织长袜时脑子里装的全都是帝国的事。基尔伯特，什么基尔伯特，他想这个白手起家的粗俗无礼的莽夫能与他命运相连都是交了天大的好运，他从来不关心对方的身体感受，只用模式化的技巧应对，让他一步步走进自己的网，让他大梦初醒时无路可逃……人们大多憎恨他的做法，说他自负而高傲，冷血而狠毒。他照单全收，因为他知道他们说的都是错的，他之所以这样自负高傲冷血狠毒只因为想要人陪，不是心甘情愿的那就更好。他无法和任何人建立开诚布公的亲密关系，只喜欢用皇帝的身份逼迫，用哈布斯堡的荣耀震慑，怀抱冰冷皇冠诉说的夜晚太孤独。

可他还是想要人陪的，四年前他明知道向地狱之门开枪会让魔物流入人间、全欧洲生灵涂炭，却还是那样做了，他想让大家陪着他。他想让伊丽莎白和佩特拉陪着他，还想让基尔伯特陪着他。他用精心计算的距离感吸引他们的的兴趣，喜爱或是讨厌，总之他们会陪着他，没有人从网上逃出来，他们有能力参与这样的事务和战争，他们应该都在一起，同舟共济；他们还应该——

抽屉开关的碰撞声猛地响起来，他愣了很久，决定先向墙上看，研究墙面的涂层都比向普鲁士人转头要好。

“路德维希动过我的抽屉吗？”

他不太想谈路德维希的问题，假装没听见。

基尔伯特继续干自己的事，把看似整齐摆放实则完全放错的物品都清到桌面上重新摆过，嘴里咒骂着始作俑者，又在摸到鼻烟盒上撞出的新伤时心疼地直往上吹气。罗德里赫已经转过来看了他一小会儿，这场景让他控制不住想说点什么，于是他说：“你弟弟把这个扔地上了。”

基尔伯特皱了皱眉，又吹了两口，然后用手去擦蒙着的水雾。罗德里赫对这个小东西有所耳闻，不过从未目睹，他也没见过基尔伯特这样呵护一件东西的样子，此刻他更希望他们能对话，争吵或者普通的都行，沉默太难熬。

所以他把头从床上探出去，对认真擦拭的人说：“基尔伯特，我疼得有点难受……”

擦着鼻烟盒的手没有停，他只好缩回来。

“是‘他’的东西吗？”

基尔伯特把东西收好放回抽屉，在椅子上坐下，双手好像无处安放似的捏着。窗子外面有人牵马经过，打出的响鼻化解了尴尬的沉寂。他们两人还是谁都没说话，在相当长的一段时间中。开始发呆以后罗德里赫肩上的感觉愈发明显，他不想在对方面前继续拉扯床单，只能咬着嘴巴忍痛。可是植根在身体里的断骨碎肉之痛哪有这么容易悄无声息的度过呢？它快把他几百年练就的耐受力都消磨完全；历经一个安稳的夜晚后他再没办法再拿出什么精神和意志来忍耐。

这时基尔伯特说话了，拿出要与他讲述漫长故事的平淡语气说道：“是啊。”

他紧接着说：“是啊，是俄国人，当时我怕极了。我在想如果没有这个我该怎么办。如果真的发生那种事，我还是否要继续打下去……还好上帝眷顾弗里茨。[1]”

罗德里赫被分散了注意力，仰着头看他。

“当时你也在场。”

他点点头。

“从那时候起我一直在想自己是不是做错了什么，我想要的原本只是一个西里西亚！”他悲伤地看着罗德里赫，“你这个混账，我只是想要一个西里西亚，你对我做了……那么过分的事。”

罗德里赫想说可你又何尝不是呢，你挑战了皇帝的权威，让我辛苦构建的城堡崩塌了，你让我在整个大陆面前丢脸——但他不想说那些了，那些他还在更高处的往日已经和大火一起烧得片甲不存。那种持续下坠的感觉，走上悬崖，铤而走险，失败，下坠，劫后余生，尝试，失败，下坠，负隅顽抗，再下坠——他已经坠落了太多次，他被这个叫普鲁士的王国硬生生从世界的顶端拉扯下来了。

而那王冠甚至还是他亲手给予的。

基尔伯特说：“你知道我划开你伤口的匕首是你曾经用在我身上的那一把吗？”

可是那些事都已经远离很久了，选帝侯、神圣罗马、威斯特伐利亚、帝国，那都很久了……从这里走出去时他也许就不是帝国了。

“在我被你那样对待之前，我真的，我真的无法相信会有人这么，狠毒，阴险，伪善，狡诈，混账，又致命。真的，混账。你这个混账东西。”他重复了一次。

他到斯帕以后和外界的联系彻底断了，他不知道在皮亚韦河的伊丽莎白他们是否都安好。想起伊丽莎白时他愈发愧疚，从前愧疚会被她的冷言冷语赶跑，现在他万念俱灰地躺在床上，推测她要一人面对的国内的喧哗、国外的讥讽，还有大洋彼岸的骚扰……那对她来说太多了，那不是她应该承受的。

“那时候我比你现在痛多了！你的人朝我开枪时真的毫不留情啊，哈特温都想冲到美泉宫里揍你一顿。后来我割下你的一只袖子，你觉得很过分吗？可他说我太仁慈了。如果是他，他会怎么对你？”

她住进他的房子近四百年，她被驯化了，从一只猛兽变成矫健但无害的狩猎伴侣，在教条与棍棒下被拔除最致命的爪牙，离开这个家后她要如何面对世界？

“我觉得倒也没什么……我的伤好了，我没有那么记仇。哼，我不像你，你什么事都不说，但你能在心里藏几百年。你现在还埋怨我抢走西里西亚！你跟我，何必！”

她会被当作战败国处置吗？他呢？如果他抛弃整个波西米亚，也不带走匈牙利，像小小的东马克那么大的奥地利也会被当作战败国处置吗？

“你给我下药……我不是说那个把我变哑巴的药，我说，你用那种下三滥的手段骗我跟你上床，你强迫我把自己和你联系在一起。那我也认了。你叫我打拿破仑我也认了。虽然我几乎输得什么都没了……你连萨克森都不愿给我，你这个小气鬼，你就给我一块破莱茵兰……后来你后悔的不行吧？哈哈哈，你当时竟然还用那种话诓我，说得我都信以为真。你真是个预言家。”

这一次他真的坠落到底了，以前每一次他都以为是最糟的，紧接着事实会教给他真相；可是现在，没有比现在更糟的事会发生了，他已经躺在崖底了。

“有时候我在想……如果没有路德维希就好了。”他自嘲着，像抽气一样的笑声在房间里跑得到处都是，“如果没有他就好了。哈特温劝了我好几年我才住进王宫。可是他来了以后我又回到小房子里去了。可是我怎么能不管他？从来没有人管我叫哥！”

“这玩意，”他哼了一声，“这玩意以前也被他看到过一次。他问我，‘哥哥，你是不是一直很烦我，觉得我是个大麻烦，弄坏了你引以为傲的王国。’他太有趣了，罗德，我他妈觉得他就是个麻烦，我的王国已经不像样了。养一个笨蛋太麻烦了。”

他已经躺在崖底了，身上压着整艘沉船的废墟，自愿或被迫来到船上的人都是巨轮的陪葬品。他们落下来的时候还要抱怨这深渊太肮脏太寂寥，这船太残破太不稳固，可是哪艘船是一出航就冲着死亡去的？他们要把一切失败都怪罪在船身上吗？

“但是这就是我的帝国，这是我的苦难，我们都站在潮头上，没有办法抵抗时代……”

基尔伯特在床前蹲下来，双手扒在床单上，罗德里赫不得不转过头和他对视。他感觉累极了，他才想了一半的思维就这么被他生生打断。

“你不是说好了今天不用这种态度对我的吗，小少爷？”基尔伯特在床架上敲了两下，咚咚的声音让他很烦。他受不了这种不依不饶的碎嘴话了，他再嚷嚷下去会没完没了。他用胳膊掩着脸说：“我没和你‘说好’，都是你一厢情愿。”

“那你这是什么意思呢？”基尔伯特略有些不悦。

你连最后一点遐想的自由都不给我了，你非要聒噪地在我身边讲陈年旧事，那些很早以前的事，你也不过是个活在旧时代的可怜人。他烦得不像话，只想快点把聒噪的普鲁士人赶走。他苦笑着说：“基尔伯特，你弟弟看到腓特烈的遗物就把它扔到地上了。在德意志眼里你也只是个旧时代的影子，你放任他自由生长，放任他用暴力和专制待人，很快下一个挨打的就是你了。”

“你……你别瞎说。”他哼了一声，和刚才打响鼻的马似的。

“你觉得你们还能赢吗？”

“哪有人承认自己会输？”

“你过了这么久才来找我，是因为局势很不顺利，对吗？路德维希想打，你想停，对吗？”

局促的视线从他脸上落回床上，他闷声不语。

“你回答不了我的问题。”罗德里赫说。

“我……每当我看着这个鼻烟盒的时候，我就会想，我真的对不起弗里茨。我把他精心构建的王国弄坏了。”基尔伯特却又把话题转了回去，罗德里赫一点也不想听。他又絮絮叨叨地说：“但是这不怪路德维希，不是他的错，错都在我。”

又是长达几分钟的沉默。基尔伯特先前一直蹲在那，现在他活动了一下腿脚，打算起身了。然而罗德里赫忽然向他抬起眼睛，冰锥般的目光怔住了他。他原本不想再提起这些话题的，可他受不了基尔伯特在他面前没完没了地说德意志和路德维希。只有一句话说得没错，“如果没有路德维希就好了”，如果没有德意志很多事就不该变成这样。

“那么你的意思是，你是会为你的德意志、你的帝国战斗到底了。就算你知道这会牺牲你和我，你也要一意孤行地做了！”

“那——话也不是这么说……”他的声音闷闷的，面上也变成了愁眉苦脸的样子。罗德里赫移开目光。他没有幸灾乐祸，他知道对方再怎么烦恼都不算烦恼，他所面临的的选择仅仅是做一个帝国还是同等体量的共和国，可他就要从辉煌的史册上蒸发了。

“基尔伯特，你已经打过我了。”痛呼从胸腔深处往上挤，罗德里赫的声音又抖起来，“你已经让我在你所有的‘军官’面前把脸丢完了，也在你宝贝的弟弟眼里露尽丑态了。现在我在国际上没有任何声誉可言，没人怀疑我是你忠实的附庸，请你……放过我。”

“请你放过我吧。”

他的话在基尔伯特心里激起一股气，他含着这气屏息看向对方的伤处。那里完全不流血了，碘酒的颜色已经褪去，层次分明的肌肉组织敞开着，创面覆着浅黄色的透明液体——没有好转的迹象，炎症又加重了。

他把气叹出来，揉着太阳穴说：“你别和我说这个，我们谈不了这个的……有的事我决定不了，虽然我知道你想停战，我知道你真的打不下去——”

“你早就知道了对吗。”他还没把话说完，罗德里赫骤然打断他，凛冽的语调让他发怵。他哆嗦着舌头说了半天才说出几个“我”字，连在后面加一个词都做不到。

“你是不是很早就知道了。”

[1] 腓特烈二世在七年战争中曾胸口中枪，因在口袋中放了鼻烟盒逃过一劫。

* * *

  * 2



罗德里赫不想再大喊大叫了，他嗓子疼，其他地方也受不了，他全身的每个细胞都在喊疼，所有的反抗只靠一点倔强的自尊心强撑着。还好这时候基尔伯特没有再给他吗啡，否则他就没有这个勇气和他叫板到底了。虽然出发前他就坚称不介意基尔伯特态度如何了，但是此刻他又如此期待一场隐匿在暴风雨前夕的冲撞。

反正一切都得死亡了，反正不管基尔伯特还要再打他与否他们都注定要死亡了。

他一字一句地说：“你从一开始就知道我的实力，但你总告诉我担忧是多余的。你说我太悲观了，你表现得好像事态没多严重。如果你真的那么乐观，我不怪你。但是你一直都知道我的处境，你在我面前说那些无关痛痒的话，告诉我是我把事情想得太糟！”

基尔伯特想阻止他说下去，但是那副临刑前忏悔般的样子吓到了他，他走回椅子上，从口袋里摸出香烟点燃，猛吸了几口。

“一开始是我傲慢了，你觉得我无理取闹，我不听劝诫，我铤而走险。但是你以为这是一场很快就结束的战争，你即使知道我的国家这样你也强迫我去宣战了，为了找一个向世界宣战的借口，只不过那刚好是我——你知道我打不了这么久的战争，四年，后来你知道我的真实情况了，你知道我们有多缺粮食，匈牙利和你弟弟的交易你肯定都知道……但你还是强迫我站在你的战车上，你连中途下车的机会都不愿施舍。”

基尔伯特还在吸烟，火红的烟头迅速熄灭成一截烟灰，他拿出一个铁盘，把烟灰抖在里面，动作不紧不慢，食指指腹在烟身上轻轻敲击，做完这一切才慢悠悠回答说，开口又是一声吸气：“啊，罗德里赫，我想我们真的别谈这件事了。我知道你很疼，你别再想这些事了。”

“现在不想这些事，”他觉得眼泪正从眼眶里冒上来，他很羞愧，这只是因为疼，他真的疼得要疯了，说话也连贯不起来，“你觉得什么时候该想这些事，等我的帝国灭亡，还是你的？我真的太疼了……为什么子弹还在这里……”

“罗德里赫，现在想这些没有任何意义了！”基尔伯特把还剩一半的烟按灭，走到他面前弯下身子。罗德里赫一觉察到他要吻他就拽住了他的衣领，向一侧扭起来，逼得他要窒息。

“既然你觉得没有意义就不要再用那种伪善的脸对着我了。”

他看着基尔伯特的脸因为缺氧慢慢变红，溺于深海的绝望和悲怆在红色的脸上铺展，最后还是放开了手，没管眼角正淌下的泪水，收回到伤痕累累的胸口上。

基尔伯特边咳嗽边向侧边扭头，不敢看他流泪的样子。

“你还在这里做什么呢？”

“我还……我要中午才出门。”他还在咳，但他努力用平常对话时的语气说，好像他们之前只在谈论午饭。

“我不想看到你了。”罗德里赫睁大眼睛瞪着他，这是他在斯帕第一次表现出如此强烈的怨恨，“我不想再和你说话了。我动不了，请你离开。”

窗外的行人还是来来往往，马匹和野鸟偶尔经过。基尔伯特抚着自己的喉咙，居高临下地俯视这个躺在床上、被斩断翅膀的帝国，像下了很大的决心般说道：“罗德里赫，如果你想走我是拦不住的。”

他不再顾虑对方的反应闭着眼睛说，收起了刚才调笑时的轻快：“是你舍弃不了这个帝国。我理解！你太怀恋在世界巅峰的自己了，你要是想走，想求和，你想拯救人民，你舍弃你的版图就能做到……你舍弃不了你的帝国。我们是一样的。”

罗德里赫有满腔怒火想释放，想反驳他的话，但是他觉得此刻再多说一个字都有辱人格。他紧抿着苛刻的嘴唇，眼泪无法遏止地不断流下。他不在乎了。

基尔伯特又说：“但我和你也不一样，这不是我的帝国了。”

他合起双手抵在自己的眉心上，既而把双手下移，捂着嘴巴，闷热潮湿的回答从手掌里送出来：“我前面和你说那些……我只想告诉你，所有的伤都会好的。不管遭受了怎样的打击都会好的。虽然我们被历史的浪潮推向毁灭……但我们都会活下来的。”

“既然放弃不了就寄希望于奇迹吧。”他说着苍白无力的话，脸上的表情看来连自己的心虚，难怪要掩在手里，“相信一切都会好的，我们还要进攻巴黎，我们还有很多机会……你再坚持一下，再像从前那样坚持一段时间，等战争一结束我就会为你解决民族问题。你就好好在这里呆几天吧……我不想放开你。我们是盟友，我们应该苦乐同享，未来……未来是很美好的！”

“所以我失去了单独停战的机会对吗？所以子弹也不会被取出来，你也不会放我走对吗？你为了把我留下来，不惜让我被你和你弟弟打成这个样子对吗？”罗德里赫好像只关心这一件事了，对他所说的其他话都无动于衷，说这话时也是一副面无表情的样子。基尔伯特从手掌上方看着他，没有点头也不敢说话。

“那愿你们贝什米特一家人与我同舟共济，共同走向一无所有。”

他的视野已经彻底被泪水模糊成万华镜般瑰丽炫目的样子，隐隐绰绰之中银发男人第三次朝他走过来。基尔伯特又拿来一管药。然而在针尖刺进皮肤的瞬间罗德里赫把他连人带针都推开了，血珠顿时向上空飞溅。

“不要管我了！”他狼狈地喊，“不要管我了，对付我这种人……‘那样’就好了！”

六月中旬，冒险横渡皮亚韦河的帝国军队又遭到暴雨袭击，慌乱之下误闯进意大利军队炮火最密集之处，几近全灭。意大利人乘势一举将所有后备军投入战场。一周后，奥军损失增至十九万，前一年冬天在意大利战场取得的优势荡然无存。德军按原计划向巴黎推进，从两面包围毗邻的兰斯。子弹在罗德里赫的身体里长合了，伤口在严重的感染之后逐日好转，最后长成一块只剩下中间小孔的新肉。罗德里赫的右手几乎没有用了，走路时垂在边上，只跟着步子摇晃。

他能穿上衣服到外面遛弯的时候路德维希被基尔伯特按着脑袋向他道歉了，年轻人的眼睛一直看着地上，嘴里不情愿地说着模式化的道歉的话，等基尔伯特一走就回过来说奥地利，你回去以后不能再搞破坏了，你得保证你坚持到最后，你不再做叛徒。他觉得很好笑，他装模作样地瞟着地上，学路德维希结巴的语气说，我，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦不会做叛徒，我会跟着伟大的路德维希坚持到最后。又过一周，基尔伯特来房间里单独找他，他们很久没这样在房间里说话了，他几乎忘了怎么和这位普鲁士长官说话，只知道机械地点头或者摇头。基尔伯特非常失望，又端进来一盘蛋糕。他快有两年没见过这东西，胃里一阵恶心。基尔伯特抱着他说了很多话，说“我不想失去你”“你也不想失去帝国”。罗德里赫看着他执着的样子，心里的不成型的预感慢慢确定下来。果然，第二天一早他收到了可以回国的通知，来通知的军官告诉他基尔伯特已经联系好伊丽莎白，他不必为两国抗议的民众而担心。

带着一颗耻辱的子弹的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦就这么回到了维也纳。

德国人的随从为他遣散站台前一窝蜂拥上怒骂的人民，把他一路送回英雄广场。伊丽莎白在巨大的青铜雕像前接过丈夫，好奇又不忍地打量他的右手，沮丧地得出结论——它真的被打过了。罗德里赫一直没有说话，只紧紧用左手拉着她，一直拉着她走到房里，才开口请她帮忙取出子弹。

伊丽莎白脱掉他的衣服，对还没愈合的小孔惊叹着说：“已经近一个月了！你是怎么忍受下来的？你竟然允许德国这样做。”

罗德里赫不解释，只催她快点行动。伊丽莎白又将浅红的、新长出的嫩肉研究一番，放低声音说：“但是我哪能处理这个呢。它快长好了。你应该叫医生给你手术……唉，但是谁会愿意帮忙呢？你做的那种事——和法国的那种事得不偿失。”

“在我抽屉里有一把小刀。”罗德里赫说。她去取了刀，准备得当后还是困惑得不行。

“但我可没有麻药啊。”她小心翼翼地提醒。

“没关系的。帮我拿出来吧。”

“你不等战争结束再弄这些吗？你现在也没什么感觉了吧……那样又会疼很久哦……”

伊丽莎白自己把话停下了，这话题听起来怪怪的。

“没关系，就现在吧。”罗德里赫不太敢看她，认真地看着吊灯说。叶子已经数完了。

得到默许的伊丽莎白压在他身上，把酒精倒在他胸前。这具二百多年间与她坦诚相对无数次的身体从没有那一刻比现在更令人兴趣寡淡。刀锋沿十字形的浅色痕迹划开皮肤前她警告：“你最好别乱动。”

“我不动。”

她把愈合的旧创剖开，在粘连得一塌糊涂的组织中翻找，终于寻见露头的黑色小点——它原本是金色的，她回忆，一阵恶心从她胃里向上翻涌。她先用一根手指，发觉不切实际后改用刀尖。涌出太多血，她无法辨认自己在挑动的是一块硬结似的肉还是弹体。几番尝试后她听见罗德里赫愈发粗重的鼻息。“疼的话你就叫呀。你以前不是很会吵吗？”伊丽莎白说，甩一下头让头发抛到背上，专心地盯着作业部位。一截缺乏金属色泽的、表面坑洼不平的圆管从血洼中被撬动起来，她用指头捏住它一鼓作气拔出。

罗德里赫没叫，只说了声“疼”来回应。伊丽莎白没追究了，去龙头下把子弹和手一起洗净，回来丢给他一块硬到变形的干布。罗德里赫用左手拿着，擦掉流到四处的血。子弹被伊丽莎白用食指和拇指夹住两头举到他眼前晃荡。罗德里赫蠕动了几下嘴唇，虚弱地说：“谢谢你。”她笑了。

她笑了，站在床边审视着他，看见从四周指向他的褶皱在左手下汇聚，除此以外他真的丝毫未动，但他的眼眶红了，睫毛也湿了。她对此很感兴趣，脸上涌现出更加怪异的笑。她把子弹收进手心，坐下来俯身吻他的嘴唇。他的嘴又干又糙，不过她还是饶有兴致地吮吸和啃咬着。罗德里赫为她松开了牙关，但她却没进一步入侵。

“你可真听话啊。”伊丽莎白拍了拍他的脸，这让他有些懵。

“你真听话，如果你一直这么听话就好了。”她把轻拍变成掌掴一样的重击。

“我们还有一个帝国的样子吗。”她再打就把他打出血了。罗德里赫制止了她，说你能抱抱我吗，丽兹。

伊丽莎白的眼睛里闪过一簇怒火，嘴也向他眦开，那样子丑极了。她没再说什么来嘲讽，趴下来环住他的肩。他半个身体上几乎都是血，她必须悬空自己才能不沾到。

咚，他听见子弹掉在地毯上的声音。他看着吊灯，想伏在身上的这个女人就是陪伴他走过四百年孤高岁月的伊丽莎白，也是把他从旧帝国拉下来的伊丽莎白。她阻止他用普热梅希尔向俄国求和，也阻止他在戈里齐亚私自行动，但会从舞会上把醉酒的他抱回来洗澡换衣……但又在他们的五十周年纪念日上穿上一身他最憎恨的阿提拉夹克，用涂着口红的嘴把他亲得像个盖了好多戳的傻瓜，她还歇斯底里地和他说话，声音就像用长指甲刮着船舷。她把他们的船弄沉了，但是他只能拉住她的手，在汹涌的浪涛中寻找灯塔。

伊丽莎白把他放开了，说你脏死了，我还有事呢，我帮你把你要干的事干了，我不管你了啊。

罗德里赫提出了最后的请求，希望她能去拿些外用药给他。伊丽莎白嘴里说着你受个伤真麻烦啊，你知道过去我为你受的伤是怎么熬过去的吗，脚下步步生风。他抬着被打红的脸望着窗户。时值盛夏，树上没有鸟，树叶倒是茂密。


	20. Die Republik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ver. 12.3

在过去几百年间的战争中，罗德里赫受过比五月份基尔伯特对他的枪击更严重的肉体伤害，但没有哪次像现在这么糟。被伊丽莎白重新打开的伤口在整个六月和七月缓慢地生长，最终长成一片凹陷粗糙的疤痕，嵌在细腻的皮肤里，还需他时常按压检查，确认其中已无腐肉和脓液。

和业已式微的帝国不同，他的愈合力还是好过常人少许，到七月底时他已经能坐在钢琴前勉强演奏了，只是每次指尖的弹动都牵扯新长好的神经，触动无休止的疼痛。但对这一阶段的他而言疼痛又是极好的。下人禀报女主人说奥地利先生在深夜不知疲倦地弹琴，好像脑子坏掉了一样，伊丽莎白波澜不惊地说让他弹吧，等他觉得痛了就会停下。几天后下人又说，奥地利先生砸坏了过去最喜爱的钢琴，不让人修理也不让人搬走。伊丽莎白告诫下人不用再管他，只需锁上琴房的门。于是罗德里赫没地方可去了，没人知道他平时都去哪里，当然，也并不关心。宫廷里热闹的事太多，每位化身周围都围着一群拥护者，谁还关心即将消亡的奥地利帝国呢？

但罗德里赫还是好好地活着，为自己涂药，涂消去疤痕的精油，偶尔在花园里散步，偶尔读一读诗、打扫打扫房间。交出实权意味对军队的掌控名存实亡，因此他不用再烦心军队的事了，只是在奥地利人或是马扎尔人像保加利亚人一样被混编进德军送往前线、投进世界战争黑洞洞的贪婪大嘴时偶尔拿起柏林来的抄送仔细阅读。此前这张大嘴已经咬碎这个国家几乎所有的中青年，现在顶上去的老人和残疾人们的哭嚎一经发声就会被轰鸣在坦克履带里的齿轮和炸燃在炮膛里的空气埋葬。于此他也只在心里默念哀悼，并不让悲伤扩展到脸上。而在环城大道外，一年前还习惯于在饥饿和无助中沉默的人们学会并热衷于游行，工人伙伴拉着他们残缺不全的手走上街头呼喊。革命呼声越来越吵闹。

在遥远的巴黎，协约国的集会愈发频繁，新一年战争筹备的讨论如火如荼，大炮、子弹、坦克、飞机还有毒气都是用来摧毁摇摇欲坠的帝国的强有力的棋子——战场上的形式转变早已产生了，德军在兰斯山和马恩河的失败倾倒了天平，砝码悬如利剑，一坠落就天崩地裂。八月一个雾霭弥漫的凌晨里，法国亚眠，英国坦克在炮火掩护下突袭进德军阵地，两小时内便俘获一点六万德军；次日，德军伤亡增至二点八万，火炮损失四百余门。

国内民族的独立运动势不可挡。从四月罗马“被压迫民族大会”上气势恢弘的推翻帝国言论到五月布拉格斯拉夫民族规模盛大的庆祝活动，早年战场上的失意没催生的反抗在求和信的曝光后猛烈爆发，人们深信凭借外交特长栖身强国的奥地利再无优势，除了跟着丧失理智的德国走向灭亡外别无他法。民族解放斗争撕裂了老旧的行政机构，真枪实弹的战斗摧毁了粉饰的军事力量。维系这个国家的纽带尽数断裂。一个不靠语言、文化、民族或宗教维系的帝国是粗制滥造的拼接品，由劣质缝线穿过未经细致打磨的边缘，在鲜血浸润下被一针一针缝上、拼上，差强人意地撑过半个世纪，让不堪一击的躯体在准备不周的攻势里滚动，碾着送死的人民，直到撞上真正惨绝人寰的部分，不负众望地土崩瓦解。

那么这时候的罗德里赫呢？罗德里赫突然一改这数月来云淡风轻的做派，主动找到伊丽莎白说他决定向美国再做求和的尝试。他说即使德国已经把他们绑在战车上送死了，他也要做最后的尝试。

伊丽莎白神态古怪地看着他道：“可是美国不会给你机会了。你主动去找基尔伯特的事已经成了笑话，你没能力主宰帝国事务了，你残废了。”

她指了指罗德里赫的右手：“看啊，它残废了。所以美国不会从你这下手了。你能改变什么呢？你听到波西米亚人说的话吗？‘奥地利是德国的统治工具’，啊，多难听？美国为什么要好言相劝让我们和德国分离呢？他会采取更有益的方式。”

罗德里赫做出几个抓和捏的动作，表明手已经好全了。伊丽莎白却摇摇头：“不，你还没经历阴雨连绵的春天……也不必是春天，光是寒风刺骨的冬天就让你好受的了。你会疼很久的。你很久很久都好不了。”

“冬天……冬天还没到呀。”他喃喃地说。

“但已经是秋天了。”

“那就在秋天议和吧。”忽然一阵钻心的疼痛撞了他一下，像把他的肩膀向两侧撕开，他捂着伤处低沉地叫了一声。

“你疯啦，那你为什么要去比利时，要主动让他打你？”

罗德里赫呆滞地看着白墙，想了半分钟说：“那是因为，那是因为那时候还是五月。”

“那时候还是五月，现在是九月！我赢来了四个月，为人民……”

“四个月的什么呢？四个月的国际玩笑吗？如果为了人民好，你难道不应该放他们民族自决吗？”

罗德里赫听着“民族自决”几个字，隐忍的脸上终于出现一丝裂缝。他摇着头说：“伊丽莎白，独立不是你想的那样的。至少斯洛伐克不会跟你在一起了，你会失去它的……还有斯洛文尼亚、克罗地亚、特兰西瓦尼亚……他们没有理由和你在一起了。”

伊丽莎白不再和罗德里赫争吵，挣开钳制打了他一巴掌，然后反过来拽着他的衣领把身体压在他胸口问：“你认可我打你吗？”

罗德里赫用满带血丝的眼睛盯着她，还未说什么时就被她推了一下额头，结实地撞到了墙上。终于，他点点头，两片松弛的眼皮也耷拉下去。“你知道现在斯拉夫议员可以在议会里随便诋毁我们而无人管束吗？你知道我们到了今天这个地步……我有多屈辱吗！可我能退缩吗？我像你一样每天游手好闲吗！”伊丽莎白又打了他一下，然后扬长而去。他顺着墙往下滑了一点站稳，用冰凉的手背贴着滚烫的脸。他好起来了的右手又麻木了。

罗德里赫向阿尔弗雷德提出和平请求，理所当然地被拒绝了，对方还以挑衅的言辞表明对捷克和南斯拉夫民族委员会的认可，他毫无办法。西线，德国依计划向安特卫普默兹河一带撤退，法国和比利时境内堆积的辎重却成了累赘，负隅顽抗的军队随后在三国夹击中一溃千里。

9月26日保加利亚提出停战，消息在德国引起轩然大波。靠芜菁和土豆果腹的人们早就开始祈盼灾难结束，尽管对虚无缥缈的胜利又抱有一线妄想。“我们的军队还在法国和比利时呀，”他们如此安慰自己，“即使协约国打到柏林，我们也能守住它，过去我们的军队可是在普法战争中创造了神话。”甜美的愿景在干瘪胃袋不满的嘟囔声中遁入贫瘠的梦乡，同样空荡荡的是街上的商店，货架就是一条条血淋淋的白肋骨，惨烈地向人们展示自己掏空的身体和所受的伤。

“我们尝试改革吧。我们放弃一些权力，我们向联邦转型。为了国家！”罗德里赫又对伊丽莎白说。他很久没见过佩特拉和安德雷，逮到机会就和伊丽莎白说话，也不惧怕她再打他。天越来越凉，伊丽莎白穿着男人的裤装在宫殿里繁忙走动，罗德里赫不过问她的工作，只向她介绍建立有各民族自治政府的联邦制国家的改革计划。伊丽莎白强忍怒气听完，威胁他说：“你改你的奥地利帝国就好，别打着匈牙利的主意，我的王国不会接受你的改革。如果你强迫我，我就断了内莱塔尼亚的粮食供应。”

“我不强迫你改革。我只动我自己的土地。”他低着头说，深吸一口气。

十月，紧急召开的帝国议会上罗德里赫再次站上讲台，情况较上一次更不可控。人们向他扔出一切可以扔的东西，比如吃剩的果核、皮鞋和纸团。他用桌下的左手扯着一小截绶带，把红色和白色挤压到一起。“我们应接受美国提出的十四点协议……按照民族自决的准则重组帝国……”剩下的话被压进一片嘘声下。没有任何一个民族接受他的提议，伊丽莎白在台下监视他，仿佛没有她的注视他就会说出不利于匈牙利的话。其他化身像议员们一样夸张地笑着、闹着。罗德里赫匆匆说完便宣布议程结束，快步地走出大厅。伊丽莎白追着他出来，搂着他的胳膊问：“你觉得他们会听你的吗？”

罗德里赫皱了下眉：“我不知道。但是我们还是得自救。”

“自救？救奥地利还是奥匈帝国？你还要救波西米亚和蒂罗尔吗？”他往前走，伊丽莎白却停下，手勾在绶带里，让那条红白红配色的缎布在他白色的上衣上拉出一条难堪的皱纹。她“啊”地叫了声，像做错了大事，帮他把衣服拉好。罗德里赫静在原地，微微低下头看她。她把在他消瘦的骨架上错位的军服拽来拽去，又用双手扯着绶带的一段，向两侧拉开。她放手之后它又顺褶皱回弹，皱成一团干掉的花。

在伊丽莎白的第二次尝试后罗德里赫说：“别弄了。回去吧。”

“你还没回答我的问题呀。”她眨着眼凑上去，把脸贴近，绿得不真实的眼睛里映着他身后来来往往的人们。他们有的停下来，有的视若无睹地走过。罗德里赫往地上看了看才把视线转回她脸上说：“按照我刚才的说明，取消奥地利民族的特权，把帝国按民族分为四部分。”

“你甘心吗？”伊丽莎白没打算放他走。她拉起他的一只手，掌心一片粘腻。她又把它放下，挽着他的手肘，意识到这是他的右手时刻意地把手臂向下拽，但罗德里赫的脸上没有多余的表情了，他连疼痛的表情都做不出了。

“不甘心也没有办法。但是匈牙利，他们嘲笑的帝国统治者除了我还有你。”他轻轻地说，把头向侧面撇。在他用余光看到的景象里伊丽莎白的脸在扭曲。人们又动起来。哄笑声淹没他们。

改革的声明没起到任何正面作用，反而加速了帝国的瓦解。不出几天，波兰人便宣称要把德国、奥匈帝国和俄国境内的地区合并成统一国家。南斯拉夫人也想并入塞尔维亚，但在伊丽莎白的强烈阻拦下只能忍气吞声。

10月18日，奥斯曼帝国申请停战。同日，罗德里赫向美国递出新一封和平照会，同样被拒绝。“英雄已经承诺对捷克斯洛伐克和南斯拉夫人民负责了，我要考虑他们的感受。抱歉，现在你没有谈判资格。哦，英雄还是要说清楚，以后也没有，从今以后你都没有资格和协约国谈判了。”伊丽莎白从罗德里赫手里夺走了电报，看完了冷笑不停。罗德里赫抱住妻子，拍她的背，边摸她背上突出的椎骨和松弛的皮肤边说别害怕，别听他乱说。伊丽莎白推开他，带走了电报。泪花跟碎裂的纸片一起洒到空中，只在身后留下马上就会消失的轨迹。

是夜他们又睡到一张床上，这在1917年以后是前所未有的。窗帘敞开着，黧黑的树梢站着一颗刺眼的月亮。他们在煞白的月光下做爱，动作像僵尸。脱下衣服的伊丽莎白更瘦，失去大半填充的胸部像没装满水的皮口袋，软软地贴在他线条苛刻的身上，令人毫无胃口。罗德里赫有些累，他躺在床上，让伊丽莎白在身上动作。她仰着头，五官披上一层冷光。单调乏味的肉体撞击声和她不断甩动的胸部一样可怕。罗德里赫看着那盏灯托上有好多叶子的吊灯，猛地一惊，他抱住伊丽莎白。伊丽莎白垂下头，怜惜地与他接吻，泪水流进两人嘴里。伊丽莎白在发抖，小腹痉挛。罗德里赫不知如何安抚她。赤条条的身体交缠在一起，白得恶心。“你真恶心。”伊丽莎白说，咬着他丑陋的伤口，像是一个随便捏出的面团压扁后塞在凹下一块的洞里，伤处皮肤本来的弧度全都没有了。她咬他，把味道很差的血染得满嘴都是。罗德里赫按着她的头，好像捏着一团风吹日晒的码头下拎起来的破渔网，里面混着乱七八糟的海草。

“你在斯帕和基尔伯特做爱了吗？”伊丽莎白下唇上沾着血，笑着问他。罗德里赫别过头，那点红色太耀眼了。

“你和路德维希做了吗？你不会真的沦为德国的统治工具了吧？为什么你想自救呢？”她玩弄他疲软可爱的小东西，它任她揉搓，毫无反应。伊丽莎白笑得像一阵风吹到风铃上，她用力地捏它，像挤一个玩具。

“没有，我没有！”罗德里赫的额上冒出汗珠，他的眼睛要和伊丽莎白的嘴一样红了，“放开我……别这样。我会痛……”

“我以为你喜欢啊。”她放过他，抱着他趴下来，让自己的脸贴在他胸口，伸出一根手指在他身上勾画，“你总是让别人很痛啊。每个人都很痛。已经到这个时候了……为什么你才知道求饶呢？你才提到自救？是因为已经没人为你挡枪了吗？”

她用他瘦弱的胸膛蹭掉眼泪：“1849年我也是这样抱着你，趴在你身上，听你的心跳。你说你爱我，你在照顾马扎尔人的权益……可是你到底有没有一句真话呢？”

“强迫我负担粮食重任的时候你考虑我的权益了吗？强迫我为你送死的时候呢？你对德国说了什么？说你会永远忠于德国，说你是德国的附庸？你的心也跳得这么快吗？为什么你总是到这时候才会认错？为什么你失去了德国才接受二元改组，才考虑我们的权益？在你眼里世界真的围着奥地利转吗？”

“别说了，伊丽莎白……这样的关系很快就结束——”

她突然发狠咬住他，一直一直不松口。罗德里赫只能抱她，继续抱她。

10月25日，德国基尔港，为北海封锁困扰了三年的海军决心背水一战，远洋舰队强冲英军围堵。“若失败就自沉”的命令却引发水兵众怒，他们把军舰熄火，冲进长官的厨房将食物洗劫一空，握紧手中的武器与当局叫嚣。27日，维也纳，自由党人为主的新政府上台，声明愿积极和协约国媾和，积极保障境内各民族权利。28日，布拉格发生革命，捷克宣布独立，斯洛伐克人宣称与捷克共同建国。

上午仆人禀报他一位来自柏林的长官请求见面，被问起更多时却遮遮掩掩不愿多讲。罗德里赫听明白了他话中有话，慷慨地接见了基尔伯特，接过了还没褪掉冰霜的巧克力蛋糕。他们在房间里进行了一次和平而美妙的谈话，喝起了酒，全然不谈战争——战争，但是临走时基尔伯特抱住了他，把头埋在他没有受伤的肩上，分开时竟留下一片湿痕。罗德里赫敛着神色打量他，看到他破皮的眼角和领下的淤青，以宽容的恶意揣测那些伤痕的缘由，想笑又笑不出来。皇宫外的环城大道上呼声还响着，人们高喊“打倒哈布斯堡”“赶走皇帝”“共和国万岁”。就在这样的呼声中他们向彼此告别。

罗德里赫来到琴房——有位善良的仆人为他开了门，走出去时频频念叨“这琴已经完全坏了”。“没关系，以及，谢谢。”罗德里赫对他说。这不妨碍他坐在这里思考，他没有弹琴，只是思考。他从窗户里向外望，十月末的地上铺着金子般的树叶，空气里已经没有蝉鸣。

一百五十年前，为维护法奥关系被嫁给法国王储的玛丽·安托瓦内特大公支着下巴趴在一架羽管键琴上央求他为她弹奏。「莫扎特也为我弹奏过呀，那个神童莫扎特，他还亲了我。」她用被花瓣染成彩色的指甲点着琴键盖，笑眯眯地对她挚爱的奥地利说。罗德里赫为她弹了一曲后开心的小玛丽一跃坐到他腿上，像男孩似的和他拥抱，把嘴唇贴到他颊边。两年后，他把不谙世事的孩子送到弗朗西斯手中。那时她还很小、很瘦，夸张的大眼睛嵌在没长开的脸上，满是对世界的好奇和谨慎，与之对应的是天真到任性、到我行我素的脾性。那时她不知道命运赠送的礼物在暗中标注价格，也不知道自己滚落的头颅将带给世界什么。那以后罗德里赫只见过她两次，一次是她被关进巴黎古监狱时，一次是1772年，他为维护法奥关系要求她向国王的情妇低头。

「为什么我必须和那样低贱的女人说话呢[1]？就因为您惧怕法国阻拦您和普鲁士、俄国瓜分波兰？」小玛丽在他面前拍着折扇，轻蔑的眼神要甩到天上。她在房间里转了个圈才重新搭理罗德里赫，用扇尾抵着他的领花：「如果我那样做，那我就成了国王的附庸，而您也成了法国的附庸。」

罗德里赫呵斥她，她停下来，惋惜地说：「我以为您是高傲的。可现在根据您的描述……您说您不愿对付往日的盟友……但普鲁士叫您做您就做了，您还惧怕法国从中阻拦……奥地利，您到底是法国的附庸还是普鲁士的附庸？」

他勒令小玛丽住口。「有时候人们不得不向别人低头。现在我们只能如此选择。」

玛丽展开折扇掩住脸，惆怅地想了一会儿才幽幽地叹了声，藏在湿漉漉的长睫毛后的蓝眼睛瞟着他：「好吧，奥地利，只有这一次。我只向她低头一次。为了我的母亲还有您。以后我绝不会向任何人低头。」

玛丽·安托瓦内特贯彻自己绝不低头的诺言，至死都没展现怯色。1772年罗德里赫从波兰那里得到加利西亚和罗都梅里亚，又在1775年拿到更多喀尔巴阡山脉以北的部分。玛丽死后，驻法大使米尔希伯爵向他描绘大革命时的场景。

「王后穿得很朴素，被送上断头台时也没向人民低头。她的高傲是刻在血统里的。人们目不转睛地看着她，高呼‘共和国万岁’。」他将大使告知他的场景转述给卢弗斯。卧床一个多世纪的男孩平静地看着他，缓缓复述了一遍“共和国”。

「海因里希四世为皇权不向教权低头而抗争，但他失败了。现在，皇权也要向人权低头了。」卢弗斯笑了笑。那时是1792年，旷日持久的革命让塞纳河水染成红色。为加快斩首速度，科学家们生产出单次操作能砍三颗头颅的断头台。

「我们和法国的关系不会因此恶化太多。」罗德里赫说。卢弗斯摇摇头：「没关系的，我不介意你你们的事了，但你不该只是担心这个，埃德尔斯坦。」

秋末漂浮在空气里，卢弗斯盯着拉紧窗帘的窗户：「马上就是冬天了。」

「这个冬天很难熬。」

现在，公元1918年的10月28日，冬天就要来了。罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，奥地利帝国坐在霍夫堡皇宫的琴房中，倚靠着一架坏掉的钢琴回忆起大革命时代的往事。前夜下了一场暴雨，气温骤降。他捂着肩上新旧交加的伤——他的愈合能力甚至不如被基尔伯特打伤的时候了，伊丽莎白咬出的口子迟迟不好，体表和深处的疼痛愉悦地共鸣起来。他想到米尔希伯爵绘声绘色讲述的人们振臂高呼“打倒波旁”的场景，又想到在爱丽舍宫弗朗西斯特意给他看的那幅画。

现在，公元1918年的10月28日，冬天就要来了，窗外的呼声越来越响了。他从呼喊里听出了自己的命运，知道皇冠的确要落下了。为保住帝国之船向世界射出的子弹最后打中了他自己，又只能由他自己的刀取出。他想起自己去斯帕前的那个晚上他们还在说海因里希到卡诺莎城堡悔罪，说他到斯帕也是像完成卡诺莎之行一样去悔罪。

可现在他知道那不是了。真正的卡诺莎之行不是对德国低头。但那是向美国、法国还是意大利低头呢？或者是人民吗？是死神吗？是没有皇帝的共和国吗？还是对这个强套在他身上的、早就硌得他浑身疼的新时代呢？不，束缚他的枷锁到底是时代还是他的皇冠？还是他费力拖动的这艘船？

在罗德里赫准备动身去意大利前伊丽莎白来找他了。他十分惊讶——这天布达佩斯为独立、和平和共和举行了游行，警察对群众鸣枪，死伤数十人——他没想到伊丽莎白会在维也纳，至少没想到她还待在皇宫。伊丽莎白编了盘发，穿着盛装，边说“你怎么把琴房的门打开了呢”边走到他面前，踮起脚霸道地吻他。

他挣扎着把她推开了，抹掉脸上的唇印，目光闪躲：“丽兹……丽兹，伊丽莎白……你是团结的吗？”

这回伊丽莎白没因为被推搡而生气，反倒是笑着看他，眼眸如水波。肩上突然来袭的剧痛让他猛地抖了下，不得不扶住钢琴来站稳自己，看来气温已经低到令旧伤发作了。

他望向窗户，视野里只有明亮的天际线，但他知道在那下方卡尔大公的雕像正在太阳下闪光，雕像之外是熙熙攘攘的环城大道，人们正在那里热情欢呼。

“Es lebe die Republik!（共和国万岁）”

10月30日：匈牙利独立，成立匈牙利民主共和国；

11月3日：早在10月下旬被新政权更名为“德意志奥地利”的奥地利共和国宣布投降，与意大利签署停战协定；

11月9日：德皇威廉二世退位逃亡；

11月10日：已经签署过停战的罗马尼亚重返战场，突袭占领了匈牙利的特兰西瓦尼亚；

11月11日：德国宣布投降，与法国签署停战协定，第一次世界大战至此结束；

11月12日：德意志奥地利共和国声称已全票通过和德国合并提案，并称奥地利是德国不可或缺的一部分。 

[1] “低贱的女人”指路易十五最宠爱的情妇杜芭莉夫人，其在凡尔赛宫中具地位很高，但由于曾做过妓女深受玛丽厌恶。


End file.
